RWBY Watches Death Battle (Reposted)
by Archive keeper
Summary: Team RWBY finds a box at their door sent from another world. What's in the box are a collection of who would win scenarios of some of the most iconic figures in entertainment. Watch as they bare witness to the DEATH BATTLE!
1. Chapter 1 Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

Episode 1 Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

 **My first chapter for episode one of Death Battle.**

 **Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.**

 **Samus belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

As Ruby presses the play button, they see an advertisement. Must be important.

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. Death Battle.

(Cues "Invader — Jim Johnson)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of theses two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle?

This actually really gave the four girls the sounds interesting, a show of two hosts talking about two characters who are bounty hunters and even warriors that are stacked against each other and one question they agreed what Wizard had said. Who will win? Ruby felt excited about the mention of weapons, Weiss actually was intrigued at this and Blake is in the same boat as well. Yang felt like she's a kid in a candy store of warriors and badasses.

The first contestant the girls see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

RWBY is starting to really like this guy, especially Ruby and Yang.

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (tha**

 **t actually made Ruby laugh at that one)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn" replied Yang. Not a lot of hunters and huntresses including Yang can tank a bomb in the face and still stand. This guy just walks it off. Ruby and Weiss liked how the armor can disperse impacts with an energy field that's similar to their own Aura.

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion missiles**

 **Stun missiles**

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Ruby had wide eyes glazing for those gauntlets. Even Yang wants them.

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (that really felt awkward for Weiss and Blake to see that)**

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, WBY slowly turned their heads towards Ruby who was drooling at the awesome Rifle until she notices and stares at them with a confusing look. "What?"

" _And I thought Ruby was the only one who's obsessed with her gun likes it's her baby",_ Weiss thought with a shudder. They are all realizing these warriors in this show will likely have a LOT in common with them.

 **Boomstick: Yeah… I do that with my guns too…**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Weiss mentally facepalmed at this. Are these hosts insane already or something?

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

 **Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

"Someone needs to make one of those!" Ruby Practically squealed in delight. A jetpack with a rocket launcher on it sounds really awesome enough. Imagine how useful that would be against the Grimm.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

Blake is actually impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of this black knight that Fett has fought, it really does sound impressive. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin which she doesn't like to think about… she would've became one if she never left the White Fang.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"That's actually quite an impressive feat for a 12 year old." muttered Blake with awe. She doesn't know this Sam Jackson but she deduces he must be some celebrity playing Mace Windu and Mace looks like a skilled fighter.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

Weiss this timed facepalmed. Really? The biggest and only badass they seen so far just falls into the same trap three times and never learned his mistakes?!

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with** _ **teeth,**_ **and he's got a jetpack!**

The girls were actually concerned what it's like to get eaten by a tentacled creature in the sand that they see before their eyes where Fett is getting devoured by that thing. It looks terrifying.

"How did he even get out of that thing even once?" asked Yang with a bit of fear. The other three didn't answer. Likely because they are scared. They hope their isn't a Grimm like the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._ (his chilling voice shivered RWBY's spines)

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With that done. The girls somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassin like murder to politicians. Ruby really love his weapons. Yang liked his badass way. Weiss did like the mention he's cunning. Blake liked how he was able to fight Mace at 12.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. Yang feels proud to have a female contestant in this show.

 **Samus Aran**

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"A woman infused with the DNA of alien birds", Yang said as if almost unimpressed. "Awesome!" She and Ruby both screamed. Blake has met a few bird Faunus, but they are rare.

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…**

This brought a few chuckles from the young huntresses.

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Ruby is unimpressed. she took a swig of her soda...

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

… Ruby spat out her drink on Weiss's face. Weiss looks like she's gonna throw a temper. Ruby made a sheepish grin. Yang was laughing really hard while Blake had an amused smirk.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

Ruby was beginning to like Aran's weaponry more than Fett's.

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (RWBY figured that's what their site is called then)**

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Weiss and Blake found the Morph Ball interesting for it's unique abilities. Yang wanted to also fly into the air like the Screwattack… but with Fire!

 **Boomstick: What The… ?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"That's what I would say" Yang says as she crushes her empty can and pulls another Soda Can to drink.

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Nora would be so proud and impressed if she saw this.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (The girls were really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds. But then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Ruby groaned in disappointment at that remark. It's like losing Crescent Rose's functions and she has to retrieve them every time they start their missions or training.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Did he just make a sexist comment?" Weiss said with hints of anger in her voice. She does not approve of sexism from somebody like Boomstick. Yang chuckled at Weiss's anger, she doesn't mind getting offended by any dude unless it involves her sister and they will pay with their teeth if they ever dare to harm or offend Ruby.

 _Samus: Time to go._

Samus may possibly be more cool. She's a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile especially to Ruby.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement is busy. RWBY goes over the two characters they asked each other who would win.

"Samus, she has the best weapons." said Ruby. Weiss was trying to predict who would win: Boba can fly and his weapons are more accurate while Samus is more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal. Blake considered it hard as well but she might wanna give it to Samus. Yang doesn't care about the winner and wants to watch the damn fight.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

RWBY first sees nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets hit by Boba's ship that's shooting her and she's hurled toward a planet that looks different than Remnant. Could that be Earth? Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba. Ruby and Weiss both facepalmed. Fett draws his carbine and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba that caused some damage. Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her a bit. Samus, again, flips out of flamethrowers range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screwattack, knocks into him and forces him to the ground. Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and began rolling away. Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus, It was still cool though to Yang and Ruby. As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, RWBY were surprised that Samus has snuck behind him and plants a power bomb behind him without being noticed. Yep, Fett is done. The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing; he may still have a chance. Samus appears and Fett shoots his fibercord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter. Samus charges her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.

 _Samus: You're mine._

Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off. Shortly after, his head is somehow not blown to bits and is just blown off his shoulders. The head falls on the ground with a clinking sound.

 **K.O!**

RWBY had their jaws dropped at what just happened.

Seconds later. Ruby jumps up, screaming in excitement, followed by Yang shortly after. They shortly sat back down. Now let's see why the winner won.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

RWBY was impressed. Samus was just hard to hit when you have only weapons that are formidable. Fighting smart with brute force won't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"No kidding" deadpanned Blake. "Why would you wanna use a weapon that's more suited to vehicles than on people?"

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

That made sense. Samus won this fight because she is too quick for Fett to hit. That's why she won; She's too fast. Your weapons are practically useless against someone you can't hit. Well played Samus.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Ouch. That was really cool, but at the same time, though, they felt sorry what Boba was thinking as he couldn't do anything but watch in horror as death was imminent. They clearly bet his life was flashing before his eyes. At least he fought well.

 **Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him** _ **cold**_ **.**

Yang laughed at that pun. RWB facepalmed and hope those puns don't show in the next episode.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended the four girls made their opinions.

"Did you see that?!" Ruby shouted with glee and excitement. "there was shooting and the jumping and the dodging and the explosion and the awesome blast to the head finisher?!"

Yang also liked the episode. "Sure did. That was a good episode… but I wish the fight scene was cooler".

"That was the first episode anyway." Blake informed. "It may possibly get better as we watch more episodes. It was pretty interesting how they all put the comparisons right and decided who won. I actually sort of liked it"

"I agree." Weiss said. "I wasn't expecting to like a simple show from the internet. I was predicting the whole time who might of win. But now I'm quite interested who's gonna fight who next."

Right after Weiss said that, they heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 _Unknown: Your soul is mine._

With no time to waste, RWBY puts in the second episode.

Ruby hits play.


	2. Chapter 2 Akuma vs Shang Tsung

Episode 2 Akuma vs Shang Tsung **My second chapter for episode 2**

 **Akuma belongs to Capcom.**

 **Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat and Warner Bros**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

Ruby hits the play button. After another advertisement named Gamefly. The Death Battle Logo appears and on with the second episode. The girls are wondering who's next after the ending of the first episode.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

Yang is really gonna love this one, she loved playing fighting games when she was younger and now she's gonna see what fighters from another world are gonna be in this episode. Weiss, Blake and Ruby are also wondering.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts.**

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… A Death Battle

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the beads as big as peaches (weirdest necklace they have ever seen).

 **Akuma**

 **(*Cues Street Fighter IV — Old Temple*)**

Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.**

Despite looking interesting and badass, Akuma is intimidating to RWBY due to his appearance along being mentioned he's the villain for this episode along with his opponent. They need to keep watching and see what else Akuma shows. That symbol glowing on his back is eye catching.

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

RWBY is intrigued with this kind of energy attack.

"it's almost like their own aura. And some aura users can actually perform similar move sets compared to what Akuma has demonstrated. But it takes a lot of concentration and it's too risky to use and might kill them." Blake said.

Ruby may like weapons more, but she also has a fondness to energy attacks along with the other three.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happen.**

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

" **Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleporting ability, a swift multi-hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

Yang whistles at that huge list of moves, wish she could teleport, but that would be boring so she sticks with dodging with effort but she eye catches the hurricane kick she wants to learn. Blake actually likes the teleporting ability that's similar to her semblance.

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murderer"**

(Cues Street Fighter Theme)

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo… Kokuretsu za… how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Huh. Wizard must be lazy or doesn't have time to look it up." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

RWBY's jaws dropped again. No hunter or huntress, not even Yang, can punch that hard!

"There is no huntress or huntsman that can do that!" Weiss shouted in disbeleif.

"I wanna punch an island!" Yang boasted.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Akuma performs a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious… or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing. RWBY was practically awed by that performance .

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon literally "Instant Hell Murder"

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain.**

RWBY snapped out of their awe and continued to listen. This guy is another badass for Yang to add to her list.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, Losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch…

RWBY cringed at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. Ruby and Yang saw that as horror for Akuma murdering his own brother.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"NOT. FUNNY." Both Yang and Weiss growled through teeth with anger. Who would make a joke over someone murdering his own sibling? then again, Gouken appears to be the good guy and Akuma is evil, but still!

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

"Good thing they kept it that way" replied Blake. It would take an insane person or faunus to give up his/her soul and aura for something ridiculous like that.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish put the pain but he sure can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

That's just sad. In Beacon, A student, especially Jaune, has learned to take different options in combat when the situation calls for it. When a hunter or huntress begins to lose their aura in a fight, they need to take a more defensive approach. Akuma just ignores defense and focuses his style all on attacking. Fighting purely on offense combined with his glass cannon status makes Akuma sound easy to take down to Yang… If she's careful against him.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

 _Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_

With that said and done. RWBY has mixed feelings on Akuma. Yang likes his hot blooded desire to fight but she laughs at his weak stamina. Blake and Weiss may admit he's a tough fighter but they all shake their heads that he ignores defense, even Jaune takes defense seriously. Ruby likes his energy attacks but that's about it.

Now on to the next opponent

The next contestant is some kind of old martial artist master wearing a purple, eastern robe similar to Ren's. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. That's strange, some scenes now and then show him young. Did something happen that made him age fast or something? He looks unattractive which makes the Dust Shop owner look more handsome, but his younger self looks pretty handsome in his own right.

 **Shang Tsung**

(cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter.

RWBY is not sure of this guy. He may know both martial arts _and_ magic, which sounds impressive. But they were expecting him as some kind of emperor. Instead, he's just a scheme working for another kind of emperor. Oh well, at least he may have something interesting.

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of human scalps**

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

Creepy yet cool. Not bad. But RWBY is dreadfully hoping they're not from humans and maybe they are just part of his sorcery.

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch! (Yang laughed and remembered she did that on Junior once.)**

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape".

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few laughs.

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skillsets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

That's a unique ability, though, that would be hard to fight him if he ever did show up on Renmant. What would happen if he morphed into RWBY. Or JNPR. Or anyone. Could he be either the four girls in the room with them? This brought a little bit of paranoia. They shrugged it off and continued the show.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with That!**

"It better not be the "Fun" I think it is". Weiss sharply says while glaring daggers at the show in hope she's glaring at Boomstick. Is this host now starting to become a pervert? Weiss grabs a handful of popcorn and scarfs it down out of spite. Weiss and the rest will eventually know soon enough.

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Made**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for surprise attack.**

Sword is like Jaune's sword. Moving on.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

So that's why he looks so old. He cheated. That brought _slight_ hatred on him. That's what happens when you cheat in a tournament.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims.

"What!" RWBY screamed in disbelief.

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morphs**

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul.** _ **Your soul!**_ **Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were completely shocked. This guy is a complete monster, more so than Akuma. He eats the souls and auras of victims to gain power which he doesn't deserve. Imagine him coming to Remnant and stealing the souls and auras of RWBY, JNPR, Beacon and all of Remnant. They shuddered at that thought and forgets about it.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.**

(cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

Akuma is seen walking onto the stage that appear to be in a temple high above the clouds. Once he reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape". Akuma makes some distance and gets into stance for the fight.

 **FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. With the sorcerer distracted, Akuma attacks him with the "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a hurricane kick followed by Akuma shoryukens Shang into the air. While in the air, Akuma combos him again and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken and now Shang is on the ground. Akuma curbstomped Shang and didn't even get hit. This fight may be shorter than the four girls thought. But Tsung won't give up that easily. As Akuma is about to grab him and finish the fight, Shang morphs into a yellow and black Ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face. For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest. Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes the advantage

 _Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!_

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn uppercutting the Master of the Fists into the air. Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!

RWBY were dumbfounded by this odd moment. On with the fight.

Shang morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, that was never mentioned. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a hadouken, but Shang uses Hot escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which is also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shock wave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, punches him a handful of times and then throws him again across the stage. Shang regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

(*cues Street Fighter Theme*)

The music in tensing and RWBY is tensed up and a bit excited who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive.

The real and fake Akumas leap into the air in slow motion and then they all start punching and kicking each other at lighting speed, neither falter as they slowly try to overpower each other. The fake Akuma overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, RWBY believes he's gonna win this. Suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't even had the time to slam his fist to the ground. After the the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, who's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

 **K.O!**

(*cues Street Fighter IV — Trailer Music*)

RWBY were whooping and hollering, even Weiss and Blake, at the spectacular fight they seen so far. Yang was really pleased this time.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, *the girls blush at Kang's handsome and muscular features* and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. *Ruby giggled at Liu's serious face being replaced by a smiley sticker for his head* There is no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.

"Again, does that remind us of someone." Asked Yang. Everyone laughed. Roman is actually not very capable when he's alone. It could be a reason why he hired Neo to hold his hand.

Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shang is all** _ **souled**_ **out!** **Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Weiss just groaned in annoyance again while Yang laughed that Boomstick putting up another good pun. They have a feeling he's gonna make puns in all the fights.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

That was another awesome fight they enjoyed. But there is another coming up.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male eye and she also has soul piercing blue eyes. For some reason… she… looks like someone… they know… who lives in Beacon. They also heard an unknown feminine voice shortly after.

 _Unknown:_ Goodnight Sugar.

With that said and done, Episode 3 is placed in and Ruby hits play.


	3. Chapter 3 Rouge Vs Wonder Women

Episode 3 Rogue VS Wonder Woman

 **My third chapter for episode 3**

 **Rogue belongs to Marvel.**

 **Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Warning. There will be a lot of suggestive themes in this episode. Be advised.**

Ruby pressed play. Death Battle began after boomstick mentioned a site called Go Daddy. The introduction shows dozens of female superheroines wearing unique outfits for combat. Some are modest, others, not so much.

(*Cue "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

RWBY is gonna like this. Not only are the female combatants being praised by and being part of the show besides the male combatants, but also they are comic book characters. Ruby and Yang grew up reading a lot of them. Weiss and Blake read a few they came across but still know little about Comics. Blake usually likes Manga and Weiss prefers women's fashion magazines.

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just to be drawn the way they're drawn.**

And there are the heroines drawn for other reasons.

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rougue...

 **Boomstick: … And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

RWBY has a bad feeling Boomstick is _so_ gonna enjoy this. Let's hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing, he's already been saying a lot of crap already.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Scratch that. RWBY (especially Weiss) knows no doubt that Boomstick is gonna take advantage here. Might as well tolerate him as much as possible.

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a green and grey mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

 **Rogue**

Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"That's interesting, the hosts are using the iconic powers, not all of them. What other powers have Rogue used?" Weiss said with interest.

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities**

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities**

 **Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact**

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"Some aura users can actually do that." Blake added. "With enough proper training, an aura user can do the same thing what Rogue can do including absorbing the memories and skills of other aura users."

"Most can't do it, prefer not to and it's rare to find someone who can." Weiss finished.

 **Boomstick: To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

That's another reason why most aura users don't do that, unpredictable side effects can lead to disastrous results. Ruby is seeing this in another way. What if she can't hug anyone without harming them, she might be so lonely. Weiss also relates to that as mixing too much different kinds of Dust that might lead to bad results or worse. Blake and Yang thinks it's cool, though, despite how much it could harm others lethally.

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

 **(cue X Men theme hard rock remix)**

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could. Plus, when she's unconscious I could…**

Before Weiss could make an angry rebuttal, Wiz quickly stepped in.

Wiz: She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponents' move.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"Seems reasonable" replied Blake. Rogue is a unique action girl.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

RWBY blushed at that remark. No boy in Beacon says that to a female student. Boomstick is starting to get on their nerves.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz. While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd I like to take out to dinner.**

Wiz: who can fly, lift buildings, and can kill people just by touching them.

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

 _Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

Rogue is really unique, but her story is a bit lacking… Even Boba Fett, Samus and Akuma are lacking backstories as well. The show needs to do that to make this a little more interesting. Anyway, RWBY does like her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact, but it sounds lethal and there's no mention that she has any exact control over as far as the analysis says. Ruby even thinks she might never to be able to hug anyone. Though, she might wear gloves and cloths to prevent that, but still no skin contact. Yang sees her as a capable young woman handling her own. Weiss and Blake tolerates and respects her for who she is and what she does.

On with the next contestant.

 **Wonder Woman**

The woman they saw from the last episode at the end is now the next contestant, now named Wonder Woman. They also notice a few other things they missed. Wonder Woman is also wearing red high boots and she also appears to wield a rope that could be a lasso.

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

 **Boomstick: With superboobies!**

Weiss, is now starting to get pissed at Boomstick's sick, perverted jokes now. Is he gonna keep disrespecting the ladies?! No male student in Beacon makes jokes _that_ inappropriate, Not even Cardin and his teammates.

Let's hope it doesn't get any more beyond suggestive.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors…

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of the Wonderbra!**

"I swear, Boomstick" Weiss hissed with venom in her voice and crushing her soda can with pressure.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz.**

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

The girls were amazed at this amazing figure before them. She sounds like a goddess, based on what Wiz said about her being powerful.

"I even wonder if I could have a figure like that." Yang said. She does have a nice body but she does want some muscular arms that Wonder Woman possess.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper, a patriotic stripper.**

"I'll let him fly on that one. Some huntresses do dress a bit like a stripper as well." Weiss said. Some huntresses to kinda dress like strippers.

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood**

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **Prefers Fist Over Blades**

 **The Best of The Amazons**

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. she duelled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

"They finally mention a backstory." Ruby cheered.

Wonder Woman is the first character to at least have a specific kind of backstory in how she became what she is now. Being born from clay they saw was bizarre but somewhat interesting.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

RWBY may never heard of Greek gods or goddesses, but they do sound like powerful beings that blessed Diana with magical powers that shows them what she can do.

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resists all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **Magic resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

(cue Justice League Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz: Hermes?

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speeds.**

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual (Blake likes that one. She learned a lot of languages from books she read)**

 **Increased Wisdom**

 **Superior Empathy**

 **Animal Rapport**

 **Other Useless Stuff (She must have a lot)**

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

 **Boomstick: Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizarre mixed with weaponry.**

Ruby gets excited that now weapons are now mentioned again.

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

Like Jaune's sword, it's simple yet effective, which Ruby admits. Blake is intrigued of its mystical properties in making prisoners tell the truth. She wishes if Gambol Shroud could do that too.

 _Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

 _Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

"At least he's being honest." chuckled Yang who was blushing. She and Blake are really well endowed and are betting money many boys are also having those depraved thoughts on them, not that Yang would mind, though. Weiss was feeling jealous and slightly depressed that hers are flat. Ruby doesn't mind and doesn't care about her own.

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using it's razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats.

Ruby and Weiss likes how the tiara is as awesome as a weapon as well as being a headwear. Slicing throats, though, is not really a hunter or huntresses preferred method against the Grimm.

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

That caught all the four girls eyes on them.

"I wanna pair of those cool bracelets!" Yang said in glee. She wants to use those to block many attacks her Ember Celica can't normally block without damage.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

RWBY was impressed. A title to a god that says "God of War" sounds really powerful and Wonder Woman ultimately killed him. They are liking this heroine.

 **Boomstick: Here that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!**

Wonder Woman is now seen striking her shield against (insert name) neck.

 _Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy.**

As the girls prepare for battle, they realise how Wonder Woman fits in almost every way that relates to RWBY. She's fast and a capable leader with impressive weapons to Ruby. A powerful fighter, warrior and a big symbol to girl power to Yang. Wise and really skillful to Blake. And finally has a responsible position based on her royal and hard working status to Weiss.

As they stare at the Amazonian posed as a warrior, the question comes up in their heads again, who does she remind them? As RBY pondered, Weiss closely looked at the Amazonian very closely and carefully. Her looks and outfit look similar to someone she knows. Her fighting style, no doubt, is familiar as well. Weiss then started to mentally compare to all other female students including her teammates with Wonder Woman. After what seemed like a while... Weiss then jaw droppingly realized something after comparing someone with Wonder Woman. Her looks remind her of a friend they know of. The praise she earns. That stern and beautiful face. That muscular body. Those soul piercing eyes… if they were green. That black flowing hair… if it were red. Wonder Woman resembles someone Weiss knows too well. A former student… from Sanctum. Appeared on every box... of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. A current student… of Beacon. And finally, a respectful and honorable teammate... of team JNPR.

"Girls?" Said Weiss with a bit of trembling in her voice. The rest look at her with a quizzical look. "Does Wonder Woman resemble someone we know too well and has a lot in common with?" After what felt like minutes that felt like hours, their eyes all suddenly widen in shock.

Wonder Woman is Pyrrha Nikos

No doubt Pyrrha looks like Wonder Woman. They are really similar in many ways. Their styles for fighting, their wisdom, their warrior spirits, their outfits and even their personalities are not too different (If Pyrrha was more aggressive in combat). Wonder what Pyrrha would say if she saw this episode.

For now They need to see who wins. They can't decide. Blake and Yang beleive Wonder Woman may win because she is a more trained fighter in combat along with her useful weapons she carries. Ruby and Weiss may believe Rogue can take this because she can absorb the powers of Wonder Woman if she can touch her. It's tough to say. They all don't care who actually wins as long as it's a good fight to watch and reasons why said winner win. On to the fight.

 **Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

(cue Rogue's theme from X-Men vs Street Fighter)

Rogue is seen flying high in the sky. Unaware to her, RWBY sees a jet that is very hard to spot because it's blending with the sky, making Rogue unaware she's being watched. A silhouette flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rogue. Rogue safely lands on the ground in a nearby town that almost resembles downtown Vale. The one who attacked Rogue is none other than Wonder Woman. RWBY feels this is gonna get intense.

 **FIGHT!**

Before Rogue could even make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rogue gets sliced by and blood is drawn. With Rogue stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks with enough force to send Rogue flying across the street. The Amazon catches up to Rogue and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.

RWBY cringed at that hit.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Yang muttered.

With Rogue stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with her Lasso of Truth and slams her around the street, some craters are made. Rogue is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rouge, punching her hard everytime she passes her at supersonic speed.

(cue X-Men theme hard rock remix)

The punches continued further until Wonder Woman hit the Mutant's face. Diana suddenly felt like part of her powers and even part of herself is getting sucked away from her.

RWBY remembered what Rougue can do.

"Oh yeah. She can do that, even without using her hand." Weiss said.

Rogue took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched the Wonder's bare leg with her gloveless hand and absorbed even more of her powers. Wonder Woman struggled and broke free, but now, Rogue is stronger, faster and tougher than before. While Wonder Woman is putting effort to remain conscious, Rogue pummels her in the back, then elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a kick combo.

"Looks like Rouge might be turning the tables now." Ruby said.

Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rogue with her Lasso. The Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground. Rogue appears behind Wonder Woman, in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rogue and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rogue counters the tiara by hitting it back, (propelling it back on Wonder Woman's head) slide kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Diana stops Rogue by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then try to finish the combo with her kick which gets blocked by Rogue and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.

The fight is getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and fourth who gets the upper hand.

Rogue follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, starts speed blitzing Rogue again for a handful of seconds until Rogue blocks one punch and delivers some of her own. The music intensifies as the two are now flying around and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman sends Rogue to the ground with a dive kick. RWBY, being tensed and nervous, feels this is the final standoff. As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Big Mistake.

Rogue ducks under the kick and gains the upperhand as she grabs Wonder Woman.

 _Rogue: Goodnight, Sugar._

Rogue plants her lips on Wonder Woman's and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as a doornail. Rogue strikes a victory pose.

 **K.O!**

RWBY was blushing after what just happened. They are blushing, not because they are into girls or anything (boys are more their thing), but because they weren't expecting that. Well, on with the results. Boomstick better not…

(cue X-Men Movie Theme)

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best** _ **DEATH BATTLE**_ **ever!**

...make another joke about this.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then, she touched Rogue's face.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

That made sense, Rogue wasn't wearing a mask so her skin on her face was the reason she was lucky to absorb Wonder Woman at the start. Otherwise, she would've been pummeled to death.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

RWBY angrily blushed again. Weiss and Ruby covered their chests with their arms while Blake didn't do anything but blush and Yang was making a goofy grin as if she wouldn't mind a strong hand handling her there. Will Boomstick ever shut up?!

Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, *Picture of the Juggernaut appears* but Rogue has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"That sounds a bit unfair if you think about" Ruby replied. Absorbing powers by skin contact does sound unfair if you think about it for too long. The best way to beat Rogue is too stay away from her, hit her with long range attacks, or wear skin covering cloths.

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"Whoever thought a kiss could be so lethal?" Ruby wondered.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" this fight.**

Wiz: The Winner is Rogue.

RWBY liked that fight. The high speed action and counters were eye catching and tense to enjoy. It would have been less _shameful_ If Rogue killed Wonder Woman in another way. If Glynda Goodwitch ever came across this episode, she would be pissed how sexist and perverted Boomstick really is.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music is 8-bit and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red, mushroom shaped creature with, legs angry eyes and a mouth enter the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle also enters.

 **FIGHT!**

"This is gonna suck" muttered Yang.

Ruby puts in episode 4, hesitates for a moment and presses play.


	4. Chapter 4 Goomba vs Koopa

Episode 4 Goomba VS Koopa

 **My fourth chapter for episode 4**

 **Both the Goomba and Koopa belong to Nintendo**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

RWBY presses play after a site called was mentioned.

"Let's get this over with." Said Yang with slight annoyance as she scarfs some popcorn. This episode is gonna be boring. Finish it as soon as possible for the next more awesome one.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

The first thing the four huntresses notice is a short, chubby man with a well groomed mustache and wearing a red hat and overalls. He's riding... a green dinosaur? He and his mount are traveling through a large, lushful valley with strange, shaped colored mountains with white spots and the area is filled with a whole variety of creatures they see before them. It almost looks like a fairy tale setting in Ruby's stories when she was younger.

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

The Goomba is now brown and the Koopa is bipedal with green shoes compared to their teaser appearance, last episode.

Wiz: Every video game has it's share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

(cues Melty Molten Lava Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy)

Upon closer inspection, The Goomba looks almost exactly shaped like a mushroom. It also somewhat looks grumpy and even looks slightly weird since it's a fungus with legs and eyes.

Wiz: The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

Blake slightly cringed at that. Reminding her old self from long ago.

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as Well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs**

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it?" Replied Blake as if she was expecting more. Even the dumbest Grimm has more effective strategies than _this_ mushroom. "Who made this episode? Was he high or something?" "Probably Wiz and Boomstick themselves." answered Yang/

"Worst. Strategy. Ever." Said Weiss. "How dumb are these things?"

 **Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't happen to seem to use… thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

The huntresses also wonder what does a fungus, let alone an anthropomorphic fungus, need a mouth for anyway? Talking? Kissing? Singing? The world may never know.

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on it's foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

Ruby laughed how silly that sounded. Then again, she imagined herself in a giant shoe and hopping all over Beacon and the Emerald Forest with it. "I wanna jump around Beacon in a giant shoe." Yang actually agreed as she imagined how adorable her baby sister looks in a giant shoe.

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **Baby Killers (RWBY got shocked at this)**

Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barley sustained flight.

"Now it can fly? What next? It can also teleport to another place and come back dead?" Yang suggested as she laughed at that funny idea.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"IT! DOES! NOT!" Ruby screamed in anger and sadness of throwing babies as weapons. That's inhumane! WBY also agrees with that.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem like a useless pawn, but these things have been known to accomplish the impossible.

What RWBY sees now is plain ridiculous with no explanation.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS** **?**

 **Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

This is getting weird and unnecessary.

Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation, though, sometimes their stubborn nature can backfire.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you think it would stop walking when an impending death is directly in front of it.**

RWBY believes this is the dumbest creature in existence and have ever come across and they have a feeling they are right.

Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always know.

A Goomba is seen aimlessly walking on a treadmill like platform… and it's going nowhere... unaware of what it's doing. RWBY knew it no doubt.

 **Boomstick: Goomba's are fucking morons.**

About the Goomba. They don't hate it or anything, it's just not a very interesting creature, let alone a combatant. It's not a strategist and also has really weird abilities. Otherwise, said weird abilities are at _least_ useful in it's own right. On with the Koopa.

(cues New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme)

What they see before them is an evil turtle like reptilian creature, must be Bowser, holding a pink princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the Koopa who looks like he's being a chair for the princess to sit on. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess being terrified.

Wiz: Bowser's most second common footsoldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles?!**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles

 **Boomstick: Awh…**

"I wanna Ninja Turtle" Ruby also groaned in disappointment. A Ninja Turtle does sound awesome. Blake is also in the same boat but can tolerate that.

Wiz: While the Goomba's are the backbone, The Koopa's are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

RWBY likes this creature a bit better because it's a turtle which is much better than a fungus. Team RWBY really don't like fungi.

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers (Yang considers it a better flyer than the Paragoomba)**

 **Boomstick: Koopa's have their own set of Paratroopa Wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs (Better than Junior's club to Yang)**

Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving.

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

The girls are actually impressed that this guy has a variety of talents. Weiss wondered if it could also be skilled as a Dust miner, Blake is imagining it being good at running libraries, Ruby can see it owning a weapons shop and Yang imagines it running a Club.

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors (Ruby wants Red, Weiss wants White, Blake wants Black and Yang wants Yellow)**

Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

"That does sound durable, however, most aura users can hit harder than that, so, the shell could and likely would break when hit hard enough from any hunter or huntress. Still, not bad." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive, weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything. it's a living torpedo of pain!**

From the looks of the chubby man using that shell as a weapon, Yang can imagine how fun it would be if she had one of those against the Grimm.

"I will enjoy throwing those to no end." Yang grinned.

Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?

"Too scared to face their fears?" Ruby asked.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Sounds about right." Weiss added.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and… some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

A Koopa is bouncing back and forth between two walls continuously without stopping in it's own shell. RWBY wasn't sure whenever to laugh at that or feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Boy. That Koopa is just plain scared and can't even stop itself." Yang added with a grin.

 **Boomstick: Well… eh… ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

The Koopa is slightly liked better than the Koopa because it does have a proper defense in it's arsenal and show's it's fairly skillful in talents that may give it a slight edge. But being a coward might cause the Koopa to delay it's victory or cause it to lose early/

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Blake had some interest in for being a site to download books on audio. Remnant also has that too.

They couldn't really decide the winner, both the Goomba and Koopa has one advantage over another. Offense vs Defense. Stupidity vs Cowardice. It's tough to say. only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in a beautiful field, A Koopa emerges from a green looking tube sticking out of the ground and walks across the field. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that is really soothing to the four heroes. Everything feels happy, even the clouds are smiling (literally, which wonders RWBY why clouds have faces). The Koopa suddenly comes across a Goomba and the music stops.

RWBY wasn't expecting this fight as boring as they thought.

 **FIGHT!**

(cues Bowser Battle Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Both the Koopa and Goomba sprout wings and take to the air. They both ram into each other at high speeds several times and circle each other. RWBY is now starting to gain interest and are now second guessing how the fight is gonna look like. The Koopa retracts into it's shell, charges it's spinning attack and rockets forward. The Goomba dodges that attack and makes a face similar to Nora makes every time she's messing with someone. The Koopa ricochets off a nearby wall and rams the Goomba. The Goomba is sent away and lands underneath a block shaped creature with an angry face and dodges it before it could squish the fungus. It dodges several more and then gets hit by the Koopa again… which then the turtle is squashed by the block creature.

"Did the fight just end already?" Ruby asked with a face saying "what just happened?" The others shrug. This couldn't have ended the fight already.

The Goomba tumbles into an area between two brick walls that are also filled with numerous cannons from the bottom to the top. The Koopa appears (he survived the block creature). RWBY's jaws drop as the two flying creatures are now ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with arms and eyes that are being fired at every angle and direction. The Koopa, again, tries to use his spinning attack but misses and bounces back and forth against the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the two walls trapping them, a hail of large bullets are following them. The Goomba drops it's Micro-Goombas to stop the bullets (Much to Ruby's horror). The two continue ramming into each other. Suddenly, the sun appears to have an angry face and it's attention is drawn to the fight. The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose its wings, while the Koopa doges the sun. The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba Shoe, now the odds are even. The Goomba jumps and corners the flying turtle underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba perches on. The Goomba in the shoe is waiting while the Koopa is trying to find a way to escape. It tries to fool the Goomba by appearing to escape one side but actually escape out the other. Despite having a less-than-acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and jumps on the cowardly turtle which sends him hurtling into a green tube. The Goomba follows but a plant with a mouth full of sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, blood is drawn. Did the fight end again? The tube sends the Koopa underground and he lands safely on the ground. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled by a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that survives the plant creature falls out of the pipe and falls onto the Koopa. The resulting slam caused the Koopa to retract into his shell. The Goomba is now being encouraged by the other Goombas chants. The Goomba looks over and sees a lava pit nearby. RWBY realizes the Goomba is gonna win this one if the Koopa doesn't fight back. The goomba kicks the shell as it slides toward it the pit. The Goomba didn't think this through. The gap to the lava pit was too narrow as the shell went over the gap, bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins. Before RWBY could react, the shell fell into another lava pit. a skeletal Koopas skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.

 **DOUBLE K.O!**

After all that, RWBY just stared at what just happened for a few seconds as if dumbfounded. Yang ended the silence.

"I take it all back, that was more awesome than I had expected." She and Ruby again whooped and hollered at that scenery while Blake and Weiss also wasn't expecting two, boring creatures going at it like that.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck, that was Awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved it effective enough, but it's own stupidity became its downfall

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death!**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated in the end.**

"Sure did." RWBY all agreed at once.

Wiz: This battle is a draw.

RWBY has admitted it was more awesome than they expected but not the overall best. Could other fights also lead to a draw. One more episode for tonight and back to training tomorrow.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY is now expecting a more exciting fight and they seem to have their wish granted. What they see are two manly, shirtless hulking men that looked like they were overdosed with testosterone with epic facial hair and are now being pitted against each other.

Tuesday Feb 1. Even the calendars are the same from Earth as they are on Remnant.

Ruby puts the disk in with excitement and Yang is glad they using _actual_ fighters.

Ruby hits play.


	5. Chapter 5 Mike Haggar VS Zangief

Episode 5 Mike Haggar VS Zangief

 **My fifth chapter for episode 5**

 **Both Haggar and Zangief belong to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

"Alright guys." Said Ruby who was getting a little tired. "One more episode and it's off to bed for training."

The other three and nod, they too need their rest. A test and assignment is coming soon.

Death battle begins after Netflix has been mentioned.

(*Cues "Invader— Jim Johnston"*)

What RWBY sees before them are two tall, well packed, muscular men with vicious looking faces that shows as if you are gonna get what you deserve.

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans.

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of whoopass...**

Wiz: … and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.

Even those names sound badass and erotic to Yang's to ears. She's is _so_ gonna love this and was even squealing like a fangirl for a second. Yang is a fan of wrestling/fighting shows (similar to UFC from Earth) she watches during her free time and even learned a few wrestling moves from her past boyfriends, who taught her well. Ruby, Weiss and Blake are also ready to see a more interesting and exciting fight than the last one.

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

Ruby is a little confused. "What does he mean that they are rivals but never met?"

"It means this matchup is likely a demand" Blake answered, "Remember back on the last episode during their teaser? The fans of this show, as far as I can guess, were commenting a demand for this matchup, it means this fight is out of the fans ideas and suggestions and I could guess more later matchups could also be "Fandom Rivalry" with characters being rivals.

The other three thought about it and nodded. Blake has a good eye when analyzing stuff.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(cue Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters — Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version))

The first contestant that awed the girls in an instant is a tall, muscular man that appears to be in his early-to-mid forties with a thick mustache and brown hair. He's wearing jeans that's supported by a shoulder-belt strap. Some depictions show him wearing fingerless gloves.

 **Mike Haggar**

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot — 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 200 cm / 6'7**

 **Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs**

 **Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold**

 **Mayor of Metro City, formerwrestler**

Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

"Asskicking equals authority at it's finest!" Yang is now being a little louder than usual. Is she becoming a bit like Boomstick? Ruby, Weiss and Blake hope not.

"At least Boomstick won't say anything perverted in this one." Weiss said with some relief.

 **Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

Yang is liking this guy. She approves people who do the badass way instead of doing the "boring" political ways of making a difference. Blake is also liking Haggar for fighting in what you believe in, even when you're working as mayor by the laws. Weiss is actually impressed with Haggar being a mayor _and_ a fighter like Weiss being a huntress _and_ someday taking her father's position to her company. Ruby likes his badass mustache.

 **AMERICAN WRESTING**

 **Grabs**

 **Holds**

 **Twists**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

Wiz: Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym.

"We may never know the countries from Earth, but these "american" and "scottish" countries do sound interesting." Weiss said with interest. The others noded. Earth sounds like a good place, but they sadly remember the one who sent the episodes said about his home now gone.

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **Focused on Balance**

 **Grappling**

 **Pressure**

 **Sustained Grip**

 **No Groundwork Involved**

Wiz: It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"I so wanna learn that." Yang said with awe no doubt, she was wide eyed and leaning forward while focusing on all that information. Despite that wrestling exists on Remnant, none of them even resemble these new ones RWBY are learning from. Yang so wants to learn that "Scottish Backhold" and "American Wrestling". She agrees with what Weiss said earlier.

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning clothesline Lariat**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from suplexes, body splashes and his own invention the Spinning clothesline double lariat. Which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.**

Now Yang is squealing with excitement. Now she wants to learn those as well. She's setting plans to try those techniques tomorrow during training on her opponents and the Grimm.

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **Favored Melee Weapon**

 **A Decent Projectile**

 **Master Skill**

 **Boomstick: When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

Now Ruby was the one squealing.

"A pipe?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. "What does a pipe have to do with you eyeing it as a weapon? it's not even meant to be a weapon."

Ruby stared at Weiss. "It's not what something looks like that makes it the weapon, It's how you use it."

Weiss, Blake and Yang stared wide eyed at Ruby. She may be naive, but she sure has her moments. On with the show.

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training.

 **Boomstick: By piledriving sharks!**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all jaw dropped at the epic scenery of Haggar grappling a shark and piledriving it snout first towards the ground. That's one of the most epic things they have ever seen.

"Haggar is more badass than we have imagined" Blake said with awe and shock. This guy is so full of surprises.

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **up to 500 lbs**

 **Very Dangerous**

 **Swims Near Shores Often**

 **Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

Yang is now starting to see this guy her personal wrestling teacher before her very eyes. She would so want his autograph if she ever did meet him.

 **Boomstick: Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers.

Yang sighed at that. "Well. At least he's still a badass." Sometimes, when you become what you dreamed, in Haggar's case, a mayor, which Yang herself finds boring, you have to sacrifice what you enjoy doing. Weiss knows that feeling too, she's the heiress to her father's company and she may possibly lose free time being with her friends and training to be the best teammate. But Weiss sees the Schnee Dust Company as her secondary concern, being a huntress is her biggest. Blake and Ruby respect Haggar's responsibility.

Wiz: As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

 **Boomstick: And they seem to work pretty damn well!**

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

 _Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first. *Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle perching on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers._

"Birdie, NOOO!" Ruby cries, another bird died before her eyes.

The next contestant is a (really) huge, muscled man who's flexing his muscles with an intense look on his face (is he standing in what appears to be an arctic environment?) His rock hard body is covered in thick chest hair and he even appears to have scars scattered across his arms, legs, shoulders and back. He also has a nearly bald head with a short, thick mowhawk on top and his beard looks really stunning. He's wearing nothing but red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

 **Zangief**

Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

 **Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

 **Hobbies: Wrestling, cossak dancing, vodka drinking**

 **Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo**

RWBY jaw dropped at how big this guy was. He's HUGE! He's just as tall as Yatsuhashi but he's much heavier than him; Yatsuhashi is said to weigh 257 pounds.

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

Weiss gagged a bit at the hair in the shins. Shin hair is not her thing. Yang was laughing at how much of a wuss Weiss was to hairy men.

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs and Holds**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Throws From Tie-Ups**

 **Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

 **Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

 **SAMBO**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

Yang was again focusing on all the lists about those two fighting styles she will practice later on. She is loving this episode more than ever.

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his double lariat, atomic suplex, flying power bomb and a wicked backhand called the banishing flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief… Hates… Projectiles!**

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned while getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

"What?!" RWB shouted with disbelief while Yang said it with a more excited tone. Wiz has gotta be pulling their legs.

 **Boomstick: That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid.

"Now I wanna go out and wrestle some Ursa!" Yang said with a grin as if she's forming another crazy idea, RWB had to keep Yang from going out into the emerald forest at night. She can do that tomorrow.

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **Up to 1500 lbs. (as much as an Ursa Major)**

 **Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears (and Ursa Minors)**

 **Rarely in Packs**

 **Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can grow to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.

"That's as big as an Ursa Major." Blake said with complete shock and awe. This guy is another badass for RWBY to look up to.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado!?**

Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears off balance and knocking them out cold. Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

It doesn't matter to RWBY he's too awesome to be glared at for his dim witted intellect.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog (the Duck Hunt Dog) and piledrives the poor mutt, breaking his neck. Ruby and Weiss were shocked, wide eyed and were about to cry. Why would he attack a poor canine?!

 _Zangief: Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.

 **Boomstick: The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!**

Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait up, first I gotta pay for my lazor guided Kitten Cannon.**

"What!?" The huntresses screamed in disbelief. This guy is shooting kittens with a cannon?! How inhumane!

Wiz: Lazor what?

 **Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suc it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me! *sound of cannon shooting and then the meowing of a cat***

While Netflix is doing it's job, RWBY couldn't decide what to think of Haggar or Zangief as the winner; They are so Similar in almost every way. They finally say that Haggar has the edge in being smarter due to being a mayor and he also has a knack for balancing. Zangief is likely stronger but he's a bit dumb so he probably might get outsmarted if he's not careful.

"Only one way to find out, gang." Said Ruby "One more episode and it's off to bed and training tomorrow." everyone nodded, but they also need to relieve themselves through _pleasure_ as well after unable to prevent picturing cute boys in wrestling trunks and wrestling boots after seeing what Zangief is wearing regularly. Another thing, how can he endure the cold wearing almost nothing? he must of grew up semi-naked most of his life, no one knows, though.

On with the fight.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in a deserted street in a city, that looks a bit run down, there stands Haggar and Zangief with the former wearing a nice suit and the latter wearing a wrestling cape.

Haggar stretches his muscles, his nice suit he was wearing, rips off, showing off his muscles and recognizable shoulder-belt strap. Haggar growls as he gets into fighting stance.

Zangief removes his cape, points his fingers in the air and laughing as if he's being cheered by a crowd, pulls a beer bottle out his trunks (not from the non-existent pockets), chugs the whole beer in two gulps and crushes the empty bottle into shards with his fist (no blood is drawn)

After many years of being two of the biggest rivals in Capcom, this fight will finally bring it to an end. One will be the the become winner and the king of wrestling while the other will bite the dust. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and especially Yang are staring with content and excitement. This is gonna be the best fight for tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

Haggar and Zangief charge toward each other and both get locked in a tight, powerful hold. They glare daggers into each others eyes as they slowly try overpower each other. Zangief wins the struggle and tosses Haggar over his head. Haggar recovers and manages to block Zangief's flying kick and also blocks his punches. Zangief does a double lariat which Haggar ducks under and counters with a suplex that's followed by his own version of the lariat and kicks the Red Cyclone away. Zangief rebounds when he hits the pavement, slides behind Mike and performs two suplexes that are finished with a spinning piledrive. After that painful performance Zangief had done, which Ruby, Weiss and Blake had flinched at and Yang whooped how awesome that was, Zangief tosses the Mayor of Metro City a good distance and Haggar slides across the sidewalk, he may be down but he's not out. Haggar notices a pipe next to him. Zangier lumbers forward but gets kicked in the face by a flying kick, smacked across the face by Haggar's pipe and kicked in the gut. Zangief blocks Haggar's pipe and uses the Banishing Flat to disarm him and punches Mike into a building, Zangief follows.

RWBY doesn't know what's happening inside the building, due to the camera facing outside, but they can hear a lot of noises and grunts which they easily guess are the two fighters slowly brawling their way to the top floor while many citizens caught in the fight are screaming for their lives. Many objects and people were flying out the windows; a couch, a globe, the pink princess from last episode (what's she doing here?), an orange ball with stars in it, a fat purple cat and a creepy looking teddy bear.

At the top floor, the two champion wrestlers fists collide. Haggar throws some punches but Zangief blocks them. Haggar tries again but The Russian Wrestler suplexes the Mayor close to a nearby window. After failing to hit the American wrestler who was blocking, Zangief throws himself into Haggar and both are sent flying out the window in a shower of shattered glass.

The four young girls watch with awe and tension as the two rivals are now falling hundreds of feet towards the ground. Both are locked into a piledrive in which both are grabbing each other by the legs. Zangief, who is on top, begins to pile drive Haggar towards the pavement, but Haggar is not taking chances in losing, reverses the position and is now the one doing the pile driving. Zangief takes the position back. Haggar reverses it again. The two keep going back and forth until both of them are now a giant, spinning ball of muscle, trousers and boots. Both men scream a split second before colliding into the pavement with a loud crash, a thick dust cloud created from the impact. RWBY were all wide eyed and waiting to see who won. As the dust cloud begins to clear, they see both of the men lying on the ground and aren't moving. As the dust cloud fully dissipates, the huntresses cringe at seeing Haggar with blood on the pavement and around his head; his skull must have shattered from the impact. Mike Haggar is dead. Zangief slowly gets up, puts both his arms up in the air and laughs triumphantly.

 **K.O!**

(Cues Street Fighter IV main theme)

Yang Whooped and hollered at her loudest while everyone else were also praising and cheering how awesome that fight was. But they had slight remorse on poor Haggar for dying like that, it must have hurt really bad, they hope he felt nothing.

 **Boomstick: *depressed* Aahh… a great man has fallen today…**

"Wait… does Boomstick sound… sad?" Ruby asked with a little concern. She too felt a little upset and sad a badass like Haggar had to lose like that.

Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar move sets appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attacks.

"I'm agreeing with that, that also made the match a very close one to say about." Blake informed. Though, she slightly liked Haggar better because he was being a hero for his city he runs.

 **Boomstick: *lamenting* He led a long, productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks…**

"I think he does sound sad." Weiss agreeing with Ruby. She may have a slight grudge at Boomstick but she agrees with Boomstick and admits Haggar was a responsible man protecting the innocent. She's starting to tear up a little.

Wiz: Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Hagger, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life.

Yang was nodding at that. Sometimes, sacrificing training can lead you slacking behind. But she respected Haggar and even felt a little remorseful he had to lose. But he did fight well. And Zangief, who's also a badass, was a challenge to our Mayor of Metro City.

 **Boomstick: *upset* I'm gonna miss that wonder mustache!**

"So will I!" Weiss was now crying because Haggar was big figure to look up.

"Me Too!" Ruby also joined in and began hugging her teammate and close friend. She's also gonna miss that mustache.

"Don't touch me!" Weiss tried to rebuttal but she couldn't stop shedding tears.

Yang and Blake weren't sure what to say about this.

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge.

Everyone has calmed down now.

 **Boomstick: *calmed down but still slightly sorrowed* Poor Hagger. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Hagger can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Hagger didn't stand a chance.**

Wiz: He definitely put up a good fight, though.

RWBY nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.**

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

RWBY may have liked Haggar a lot, but they also like Zangief as well and gave him the respect for the victory. Not every character you love will always win.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next contestants weren't two… but _four._

They were anthropomorphic turtles… as Ninja?! Ruby was excited about this one.

The turtles looked identical but each had a different color for their masks and the different weapons they wield.

The first is wearing blue and wielding two katana like swords.

The second is wearing purple and wields a bo staff.

The third appears to be the shortest, is wearing orange and wielding nunchucks.

The fourth appears to be the tallest, is wearing red and wielding twin sai.

 **BATTLE ROYALE.**

The girls put the disk back in the case and shut off the TV. It's Nine PM and it's time to rest. RWBY heads to bed and goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 TMNT Battle Royale

Episode 6 TMNT Battle Royale

 **My sixth chapter for episode 6**

 **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Since their heights and weight have varied from many of the cartoons and films, I'm making my own assumption on the turtles height and weight; which means Raph is the tallest and heaviest, Both Don and Leo are in between but Leo will be slightly taller and heavier and Miky is the shortest and lightest.**

 **Warning. This episode has a LOT of gore and tearjerkers in this episode. Be advised.**

(Saturday)

The sun is slowly rising over the horizon on the beautiful Architecture of Beacon.

It's the weekend.

Students can now sleep in after a long week of classes. But they still have to train later to stay in shape and keep their skills at their highest. For now, all the students can at least have some extra time to rest.

RWBY decided to sleep in a little longer. After one more hour of resting, they all got up while Weiss was the slowest at it.

They all had morning schedules to keep everything in check so they don't get confused and start arguments. The bed sheets are a little stained from last night from WBY having a little fun in bed to relieve themselves while Ruby's are fresh (she only had a wet dream last night), they will take them to the laundry area later. Since they have no classes today, they don't need to wear their uniforms which means they can wear their personal huntress outfits they wear for combat all day. They fed Zwei his dog food and headed for the showers, carrying their clothes and dust enhanced shower items. They do have a personal bathroom in their dorm, unfortunately, they constantly argue who wants to go first so they usually prefer to shower at the shower stalls without waiting their turns.

As they went into their separate stalls, Ruby was relaxing from the warm water after a chilly night while cleaning herself with her personal Rose scented shampoo. Weiss used a little more extra winter scented body wash than usual for one reason she did last night. Blake really didn't like getting wet, but she had no other choice. So she took her time cleaning and grooming herself with her peach scented hair and body wash. Yang was (again) singing one of her favorite songs (from yellow trailer) while she was scrubbing her long flowing hair to keep it as clean and beautiful as possible as well as adding lemon scented shampoo to the mix (sometimes, she's even in the stalls for hours tending to her hair). At least the shower stalls aren't deafeningly silent. Ruby was the first to get out and started dressing while Blake came second and was followed by Weiss shortly after that and they dressed as well. Every day, as far as they could remember, the three girls had to wait another ten minutes for Yang to finish up which they got used to, no one has ever dared interrupted Yang when she's doing her shower time, not even Ruby herself. Yang finally finished her song, turned off the shower and came out with a dreamy smirk (she must have been daydreaming about either of her past boyfriends she used to cuddle with years ago, again). Yang dressed up quickly and the four huntresses decided to have breakfast in the cafeteria.

After their breakfast, and a 40 minute break to digest, they headed to the Emerald Forest for another practice mission Glynda signed them to; Their mission is travel through the emerald forest and retrieve the flags and come back alive while Grimm are present. Yang was being more excited than usual. She's mostly punching the Grimm into oblivion, but on occasion, she grapples them, suplexes them, piledrives them into the earth, she even kept her balance while grappling an Ursa and threw it off balance, all with a cocky and satisfied smirk. No doubt she copied Haggar and Zangief's movesets. Ozpin and Glynda were watching through their scrolls the whole time and are intrigued that Yang is using wrestling based moves against the Grimm and they seem pretty effective.

It was noon and RWBY began grabbing lunch in the cafeteria, JNPR is there with interested looks on their faces (Nora is either interested or thinking of something who knows what).

Jaune and Nora asked the girls, mostly Yang, why were they whooping and hollering last night. Ren and Pyrrha asked Yang why was she making a lot of wrestling moves on the Grimm. RWBY had a feeling they might have to share their secret soon. Blake told the whole story in exact detail. JNPR had wide eyes.

"So let me get this straight." Jaune said with a mix of confusion and interest. "You're telling us that a box came another dimension from a guy who says his _world_ will be gone as we know it and that box if full of DVD's of an internet show that are about fictional characters fighting to the death?"

"Yes. And I can prove it." Blake answered as she pulled the note out from her stocking, RWY was surprised she brought that with them. Jaune took the note unfolded it and read it. A short while later, Jaune looked like he saw something that he should've done to have prevented it. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora also read it and they looked sad too to the point where Nora's hair was drooping down. They now feel sorry for the place called Earth that's no more.

After they calmed down. RWBY decided to make a deal. JNPR can borrow the first five episodes of Death Battle tonight and see for themselves. They even told them that episode 3 would be special to Pyrrha. Much to her and the others confusion, they agreed.

After many hours of intense practice and training as well as cleaning their bed sheets, RWBY and JNPR returned to their dorms and RWBY gave the first five episodes to JNPR to watch on their own TV. RWBY got into their Pajamas again and this time they decided to skip the popcorn and sodas tonight and grabbed some chocolate and other kinds of candies they got from Vale. Ruby is excited about the turtles as ninjas while putting episode 6 in. Blake is also really interested with ninja turtles.

Ruby hits play.

After Gamefly has been mentioned, what RWBY sees before them are the four turtles in ninja colored masks wielding ninja weapons. They come in four colors; Red, Purple. Orange and Red.

(*Cue Invader-Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." said Yang as if it really rolls of the tongue. "I like it." Ruby, Weiss and especially Blake also nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Lot's of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous.**

"I agree. I've read plenty of origin stories that some are weird and hard to explain." Yang said.

Baby turtles that appear to be mutated by some kind of atomic sludge that transformed them into anthropomorphic reptiles and raised by the rat who also appears to have been mutated as well. Upon closer inspection, they notice their hands have two fingers and a thumb while they have two toes on their feet.

"Weird." Weiss shuddered.

"At least they aren't Grimm or else that would be scary seeing a humanoid turtle grimm." Blake answered

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But on their own, which turtle is deadliest?

The word family really caught the girls both in shock and awe at this. Awe as in that they are likely brothers and working as a team but shocked and worried they're gonna fight each other to the death. RWBY has a bad feeling about this. Like the turtles, RWBY has a bond to each other that makes them an effective team when they stay together as sisters in arms.

"And me

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle.

The first of the turtles is wearing blue and wielding two straight katanas. He looks skilled and intimidating to look at, which makes him look like a deadly warrior and capable leader.

 **Leonardo**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

(Cue marching instrumental version of 1987 TMNT cartoon theme)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

RWBY likes this guy already. He has Ruby's leadership, Weiss's strategic smarts, Blake and Yang like how awesome he already is as well as his sense of honor that can relate to both of them helping people.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense for humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.**

"Ruby may be a responsible and good leader, but she sometimes lacks other qualities for a worthy leader." Weiss said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed For Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly Referred to Katana**

 **Invented by Hollywood**

 **Boomstick: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, dammit!**

While Ruby was gazing at those beautiful blades, Blake also showed awe at them, they look and sound similar to Gambol Shroud. Weiss and Yang are impressed with those.

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help.

"This Shredder looks and sounds more deadly than Roman Torchwick." Blake said

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist (Weiss likes that one)**

 **Sword Master (Blake is good at that as well)**

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **Bushido Code**

Wiz: As leader, he's usually the one with a plan.

"That does explain

Wiz: He spends most of his time training his body and mind under Master Splinter's instructions and follows Bushido, a strict samurai code with honour and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.

RWBY had their eyes widen while jaw dropped, He fought an evil spirit and KILLED it's physical form. They are now liking this guy and also are respecting him.

 **Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break.**

RWBY doesn't know this guy Boomstick mentioned so they shrugged that off.

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise.

While RWBY does not have that trait, Blake is the closest she can relate to Leo. She used to lose concentration and became sleep deprived after feeling that nothing was changing when Roman was on the loose. Thankfully, he's captured and she go over it.

 **Boomstick: Leo, doesn't like to lose.**

 _Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!_

The second of the turtles is wearing purple and wielding a bo staff and he looks skinnier than the rest. He looks like a geek and nerd to Yang's eyes because they see him tinkering with many kinds tech and gadgets, Ruby is interested what weapon he might be making.

 **Donatello**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 175 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu**

 **Brains & Technician**

 **Favorite Color: Purple**

(cue Cowabunga)

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

 **Boomstick: He does Machines!**

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both human and alien technology with no formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent techno-babble.

 _Donatello: The Resulting intermix multi-polar flux should create an Electromagnetic Pulse._

"That's the sound of a nerd speaking in his natural environment." Yang joked which made Ruby and Blake chuckle while Weiss remained silent.

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means probably means he trains less than the others, ruining more of his time for science!**

 **BO STAFF**

 **6 Ft. Long Bo**

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry (Like Gambol Shroud)**

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

Blake likes it, it reminds her of her friend Sun Wukong's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their Bo Staff form.

"I considers it an okay stick." Yang said. Weiss respects the weapon and Ruby gazes at it with excitement.

 **Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick.**

"Not unless said person is Sun Wukong." Blake said with a smirk. Sun never kills but he's capable of doing it with ease.

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed**

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer**

 **Rumored IQ of 637 (RWBY jaw dropped at that)**

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble**

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is considered the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

"Such a geek who achieved a lot, still a badass in our eyes." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

 _Donatello (2003 cartoon version): eh, I'm making this up as I go._

The third turtle appears to be the shortest and youngest. He wears orange and wields nunchucks. When RWBY noticed how happy he is and looks during his analysis, he instantly reminds them of Nora and a little bit of Ruby as well.

 **Michaelangelo**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 170 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas**

 **Party Dude**

 **Favorite Color: Orange**

(cue music from the 'TMNT: Turtles in Time' level: Big Apple, 3 AM)

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the Turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.

RWBY isn't sure what to say of the youngest Turtle. Some traits Wiz mentioned do fit Nora. She gets distracted sometimes but that's mostly not bad to glare at. Ruby also fits there too, she can be naive on occasions. Weiss is a disciplined girl who always focuses with a clear mind in the fight and she scoffs at the turtle's laziness but she still respects him anyway. Yang used to read comics and play video games when she was younger so she knows that feel. They are gonna give Michelangelo a chance here.

"I think we have the oddball of the team here." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz and RWBY: What?

"Is boomstick saying something? Michelangelo looks fine." Ruby responded

 **Boomstick: Come on, don't tell that turtle is not on drugs.**

"Are they making fun of him?" Asked Ruby, she actually likes that turtle because he's pretty funny and he's a bit naive like her.

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

"I think they are." Answered Weiss. She's getting a little annoyed Wiz and Boomstick are loathing this poor turtle. She may actually see Mikey as Ruby and she has respected her close friend since Port gave her the speech the meaning of a leader and teammate. She's starting to like him as well.

 **Boomstick: Hey look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases…**

Nora also has the strange ways of eating her pancakes (slurping them like spaghetti noodles) and she can be incoherent sometimes that Ren has to translate what she meant to say.

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice…

 **BONG**

 **Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine**

 **Made by Donatello**

 **Not Very Effective Weapon**

 **Boomstick: The Bong!**

The analysis happened so fast that Ruby had to rewind and pause that clip so they can see it. Once they did, Ruby and Yang bursted into laughter while Weiss had a look as if she was offended and Blake made a smirk of how unexpected that was and it was pretty funny to her.

"Does your company make drugs too?" Yang joked which Weiss takes great offense to that.

"No! We only make the finest dust for combat and daily uses in daily lively objects." Weiss retorted.

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also Called Nunchakus**

 **Overcomplicated (Blake and Ruby considers that not true when practiced well enough)**

 **Looks Cool? Maybe? (Ruby considers it cool)**

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for strangling**

 **Obviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon after all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter.

Ruby is now starting to feel offended and slightly angry at Wiz for calling a weapon to be overcomplicated."No weapon is overcomplicated when practiced well enough" She said with a hint of anger.

Wiz: Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

"Now he's disrespecting his achievements?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. He's still have a lot to learn if he's trying to perfect them." Weiss answered.

 **Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chucks around to gives him momentum to hit with, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're Preposterous!

 **Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

"It depends how strong and skilled you are when wielding the bat or nunchucks." Said Blake. The other three nodded.

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all of his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

 **Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight, is he?**

Wiz: He'd better not.

 _Michelangelo (2007 movie version): "Ho ho, someone's cranky!" (RWBY giggle at that remark Mikey comments as if he heard what Wiz said)_

The fourth and last Turtle is wearing red and wields two sai. He looks really tall, muscular and vicious looking.

 **Raphael**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 190 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Sais**

 **Hot Tempered brawn**

 **Favorite Color: Red**

(cue I Beam Fight from TMNT)

 **Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

RWB looked at yang and then at Raph. Yang may be cool but she can get a little psycho when someone touches her hair and even more downright terrifying when someone pulls a good chunk out. They have a feeling she and Raph are gonna have a lot in common.

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is currently the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

Weiss flinched at the mention of Raph challenging Leo in who is the better leader. She prefers to be the best teammate and admits her attitude makes her a poor leader

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Truncheon**

 **Used Against Swords**

 **Primarily Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

 **Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws.**

Wiz: Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

 **Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat enemy into submission. Raph's sai can even snap swords.**

Ruby stared at the the beauty of these versatile weapons that can give you options in combat.

 **SKILLSET**

 **Vicious and Brutal (Yang can relate to that)**

 **Sai Maser**

 **Arguably the Toughest of The Team (Like Yang of team RWBY)**

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage (Yang can also relate to that to some extent)**

 **Enjoys Fighting (Yang agrees with this one)**

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe.

Yang chuckles nervously a bit when her sister and two friends looked at her with cold stares. Like Raph, Yang can also decide to screw strategy and just charge in without a second thought. One of their lasts mission they did a while ago involved Yang deciding to just charge at the Grimm, which backfired, and caused the four girls to end up in a dirty mud hole. Ozpin saw the whole thing and tried his best not to laugh while Glynda felt a little sympathy to them.

"It took us almost an entire hour to get all that mud off in the showers." Weiss muttered as she glared at Yang.

Wiz: Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he his the physically the strongest turtle.

 **Boomstick: Also, this guy is in some need of serious anger management.**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

RWBY became shocked at this. Sometimes your own anger can turn you evil. It's tough to say something about Raph; He's a good guy overall, but he has a lot of anger issues that makes it understandable what he goes through. Ruby likes his sai while Weiss and Blake can understand his challenges to overcome his own problem which is himself compared to Weiss being a heiress and Blake being a former member of the White Fang. Yang can also relate to Raph that she can also lose control of herself when her anger gets the better of her.

 _Raphael (90's movie version): Damn!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, Wiz, I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtles game first.**

Wiz: We've haven't, we just did all this research.

 **Boomstick: Gamefly!**

The four girls couldn't decide who will win. Unfortunately, they admit that Wiz and Boomstick are right about Michelangelo might not win; he's slacking and his nunchucks aren't the best against the rest. Donatello might not either despite having the range of his bo staff and being level-headed. It's either Raph or Leo. Raph is stronger and vicious while Leo has longer weapons and he's a strategist. The biggest concern that these combatants are brothers… and they are gonna kill each other. RWBY hopes it won't be that bloody and sad.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle**

(cue the 1987 tmnt sewer background music)

What RWBY sees is that it's night and the moon is shining bright. Tall skyscrapers are towering in the night sky and the camera zooms towards the manhole that leads to the sewer. Inside the sewer, RWBY sees Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey facing each other. They draw their weapons. This fight will end tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

Leo makes his move first and attacks Mikey while Raph and Don face off. Mikey flips back and both him and Leo are now trading blows. Since Mikey is the shortest and lightest of the turtles, that means he's also the quickest and is easily dodging Leo's attacks with graceful agility while he hits back. Raph tries to hit Don but Don's superior range of his bo staff makes it hard for Raph to get even close, forcing Raphael to go on the defensive. The camera now focuses on Leo as he is now flipping backwards a good distance until Michelangelo catches Leonardo off guard and lands a couple of hits. Leo counters with a stab, flips over Mikey and cuts his arm off.

RWBY flinched really bad at that.

As Michelangelo exclaims in pain, Leo ends his life with a decapitation, Mikey's headless body collapses to the ground.

RWBY sat there with wide eyes of horror and sadness, they weren't expecting something this graphic, and felt a lot of sorrow to poor Michelangelo… he didn't last even 12 seconds in the fight.

Raph and Don are still at it but Raph couldn't land a hit on Donatello. As Leo watched, Don was landing several heavy hits on Raphael and then turned his staff into a spinning discus on his hand that he then uses to smack Raph at a rapid rate. Raph tries to attack from above but Don caught him and threw him across the sewer and next to Leo, now it's his turn. Leo and Don are trading blows until Leonardo misses and gets his sword stuck in a crate which Donatello takes the higher ground on the stack of crates and begins hitting Leo on the head. The camera focuses on Raph who is still out cold, RWBY knows Raph ain't done yet. Raph's eyes open. (cue Stars Align from TMNT) In a fit of rage, he charges at full speed as he shatters and scatters the crates he rammed into, Leo is knocked away and Don hits the ground hard, knocking him out. RWBY was so unprepared for this as Raph begins stabbing Donatello. Raph's begins stabbing harder and faster, blood was spilled everywhere.

Tears were filling Ruby and Weiss's eyes as Raph was brutally stabbing his own brother. HIS OWN BROTHER! Ruby couldn't take much more as she hugged Yang and tried to stop seeing this horror while Weiss covered her mouth with her hands. The music they were hearing wasn't helping. Yang and Blake weren't doing well either, they felt this is inhumane.

As Raph finally stopped (Blake counted and concluded to herself that Raph stabbed Don 24 times), Ruby finally looked and now Don is nothing but a bloody mess, she is starting to feel slightly sick. Raph and Leo are staring daggers as the final fight begins at this moment. Both charge and appear evenly matched. Raph gets a lucky hit and sends Leo into the water. Leo slowly resurfaces as Raph jumps in. They again trade blows until Raphael catches Leonardo's swords with his sai. The tension of the music rises. Both the two brothers are locked in a struggle as they try to overpower each other. Eventually, Raph breaks Leo's swords. Before RWBY could react, both turtles stab each other at the same time… but Raph only stabbed Leo in a spot that isn't fatal, while Leo, with the remains of one of his swords… stabbed Raph in the throat.

 _Raphael: DAMN!_

All four stared in horror and sorrow as Raph slowly falls into the water with a loud splash, the water starts turning red. Leo slumps over with a piece of the sai still in his side. His face he shows isn't a expression of victory... but an expression... of horrible regret.

 **K.O!**

RWBY didn't say a word as all four were shedding tears. Weiss and Ruby were really crying while Blake and Yang were sniffling and trying to hold it in, but a few trails of tears rolled down their cheeks. They paused the episode and all got into a group hug to comfort each other. How could siblings just straight up kill each other? RWBY knew the TMNT were gonna kill each other, they were expecting it to be in a less gory and understanding way, but instead, it was in a terrible way. Zwei noticed the sadness and decided to join in to comfort his four owners. After fifteen minutes of crying, they all calmed down and had to accept it. Leonardo is now a lone brother.

Ruby suddenly felt a spark of hope.

"Wait." the three girls looked at her. "What if… the three other brothers aren't truly dead?" The other three stared at her with hope rising in their hearts. "I agree with Ruby." Blake spoke as well. "Death Battle is an internet _show._ It's about two _fictional_ characters fighting to the death. The hosts are analysing them and they also likely _setting up_ the fights." Weiss also joined in. "Yes, I believe you are right. They control the show and do what they want. It means they have the ability to do what they say because it's their show." Yang added the finishing touch "I'm with you guys. Who's to say they couldn't _bring_ them back to life. Mikey, Don and Raph just died in the fight but are not truly dead because I BELIEVE the hosts can just say "they are okay" and the brothers live happy as family like me and sis as well as you two which makes us unbreakable bond that makes us team RWBY." All four girls got into a big sister like hug. They all felt better now as Zwei barks happily. But they will dreadfully remember the brutal deaths they seen on the turtles, they hope the other fights aren't family related because watching siblings kill each other is really wrong to watch, it was still heart wrenching. As for the other combatants, could others that are the ones that lost, from both earlier and future episodes, also come back to life to fight another day? Now, on with the reason why Leo won.

(cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rock/Metal Cover)

 **Boomstick: Whah hoo hoo! Somebody call an ambulance! or a vet, I don't know.**

"Now is not the time to take the joke, Boomstick." Weiss growled.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weakness of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

That's why he went after Mikey. They still felt sorry Michelangelo didn't fight that long.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell out of Raph who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

Weiss is actually impressed and awed by Leo being a smart thinker, he let the toughest get worn down and then finished him off. "Well played." Weiss said with a prideful smile. She's also a strategist in her own right when Ruby hasn't come up with a plan on time.

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging *imitating an arrogant, misunderstanding, whining fanboy* "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" NO!

RWBY was actually surprised that there are actual fanboys sounding upset over their favorite characters losing. Could all the loser combatants have fanboys trying but miserably failing to defend them? But they are all dead, sadly

Wiz: Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raph right here.

 **Boomstick: Note the blade, slide left, BAM, no more Raph.**

RWBY was impressed. Wiz made an impressive and logical speech without missing a beat. He's likely capable of putting up logic that puts raging fanboy opinions to shame.

Wiz: And four: That whole movie made no sense to begin with. Why should this?

If RWBY watched the movie first, then they will answer to Wiz why he claims the movie is confusing. Moving on.

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

Wiz: doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

Sounds similar to using your aura.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo go the point of this battle.**

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning.**

The girls are excited that Leo is gonna fight someone else this time. His opponent appears to be some large anthropomorphic toad/frog.

Ruby puts episode 7 in and hits play.


	7. Chapter 7 Zitz VS Leonardo

**My seventh chapter for episode 7**

 **Zitz belongs to Microsoft**

 **Leonardo belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Go Daddy and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

After Go Daddy was mentioned, on with the fight. Now it's a one-on-one fight this time and no family relations killing each other this time.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, The Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good ol' Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

RWBY just saw that and decided to move on from the horror. They have seen a lot already.

Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must now face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Ruby looks at her two friends and sister with a smile.

On with the show.

The first contestant is the Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human sized, anthropomorphic toad/frog with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next to him are two other battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has a lighter shade of green and is wearing some dark shades while the other appears to be the biggest and most muscular with brownish colored skin.

 **Zitz**

Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads.

This brought interest to the four girls. Yang felt like a kid again when being mentioned about video games, especially reality type ones.

Wiz: This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway another galaxy. Everytime the game began, the galaxy became the battle arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

 **Boomstick: Woah, woah, woah, what?**

Wiz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it to another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.

RWBY was a little intrigued that the Battletoads aren't truly amphibians… but are three young boys who are the heroic gladiators in the setting. The girls, especially Yang and Ruby, are really interested in this.

 **Boomstick: Kay, got it.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 lbs.**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

Weiss liked the strategic but not laid back attitude, Weiss is always focused in combat.

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves!**

"That's what I like to do too." Yang was smirking and now is liking the toad for being a brawler like she is.

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced**

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

 **Boomstick: And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

RWBY is awed and intrigued. A character that can _morph_ his body. Yang really loves the enlarged fists and boots that are sending enemies flying like ragdolls as well as the horns that are awesome to look at. "Wish I could do that".

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal.

Now Ruby was liking the genius frog adding powerful tech weapons to his arsenal. could he possibly add a scythe too? That would be so cool.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handy man, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game.**

Wiz: Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"You know what's ironic?" asked Blake who was smirking. "Creating a very hard game _you_ made yourself and then you realize how impossible you made the game that you even can't beat it." The other three were laughing.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

 _Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!_

Zitz is an interesting character. Ruby loves his shape shifting abilities that morphs his body into weapons that's really something to say about. Weiss likes his strategy but wishes he isn't laid back. Blake is a minor sci-fi fan so she wonders what the story of the battletoads is about. Yang really likes Zitz being a straight up brawler like she does with her fights. On with Leonardo.

 **Leonardo**

(cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover))

Wiz: We've briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty to Leonardo.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue, Duh.**

Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all of his life, shaping his mind and body to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are all dead. Sooo… yeah.**

RWBY didn't say a word.

Wiz: Leonardo is also especially skilled in use of the environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, Look! It's an asian Yoda! *beat* What?**

 **NINJAKEN**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **2 Ft, Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

 **Boomstick: Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katana in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved.**

Blake and Ruby has actually never seen a katana like weapon that's straight instead of curved.

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

The girl's don't know what Hollywood really is. And may never know.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: Shut up!

"They mention something about their own moon". Weiss said with curiosity. Could their moon also look shattered. They may never know.

Wiz: While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too., defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.

No wonder Leo won his duel with his brothers, because RWBY sees him as a badass more than ever.

Leo is seen swiping his sword at a foot ninja who keeps ducking. Leo suddenly stops and the ninja ducks anyway which looked pretty funny.

 _Leonardo: Gotcha! *kicks the ninja*_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, our shameless advertisement from our friends at "Go "**

This is a tough one. Who's gonna win? RWBY can't really decide. They already know everything about Leo that they look at Zitz. Zitz is really tough and he does have a lot of versatility in his shape-shifting arsenal but he has been mentioned he has no combat experience. Well at least the fight should be awesome if either win.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

In what appears to be alleyway in a city, RWBY sees Zitz leap over a wire fence and is heading to who knows where until a blur flies out of a manhole nearby and lands behind Zitz. It's Leonardo. Zitz notices and puts up his dukes.

 **FIGHT!**

RWBY wasn't expecting Zitz being faster than he looked. Leo didn't had time to react as Zitz crossed the distance in less than a second and used his ram horns, which knocked Leo back against the fence. Leo was now bouncing back and forth against both the fence and Zitz's giant boot as if he were a ball. After the momentary juggle, Zitz then punched Leo across the alleyway with a enlarged, spiked fist. Leo falls on his back and managed to flip out of Zitz's Drill finisher which created a hole in the ground. Leo landed a few kicks but Zitz counters with a giant fist that pushes Leo back who tries to counter but gets held back by a spiked dozer like wall Zitz shifted out of. With Leo at a certain distance, Zitz charges forwards, clobbers Leonardo with a fast punching combo, comically smashing the turtle's head with a pair of tambourines he morphed his hands out of (Ruby laughed how comical that was), a powerful jab in the face and Zitz lifts Leo over his head and tosses him towards the fence. (cue I Beam Fight from TMNT) Leonardo recovers and backflips onto his feet. The Ninja Turtle blocks the Battletoad's oncoming fist and counters with two sweep kicks and a slash across the chest which draws blood. Leo attacks again, but Zitz turns into a heavy weight that caused the swords to clang against the metal surface and create sparks. Leo hits him again and again until it was pointless. Leo decides to fight elsewhere and jumps into the manhole. Zitz turns back and follows.

The fight is now in the sewers. Zitz enters but Leonardo is no where to be seen. Blake smirks, she knows what Leo is doing since she does that a lot. As Zitz walks aimlessly around the sewer, looking for his opponent, Leo is in the shadows and RWBY sees him hiding in a hole in the wall, which Zitz walks right past and hasn't noticed. Leo leaps out of his hiding spot and slashes Zitz across the back who retaliates but hits nothing but air. Leonardo is now behind him and easily flips over the chainsaw the Battletoad sprouted from his knee (or tail). Zitz gives chase after the turtle but meets a dead end. As Zitz turns his back, Leo pokes out of the hole with a grin on his face (he's toying with the amphibian). Leo jumps out, stabs Zitz and jumps back into the hole. Zitz is finally fed up and attacks the hole where Leo retreated. Zitz is now using every attack he has at his disposal and is trying to tear the wall down to reach the Turtle. RWBY notices Leo is swimming in the water silently as Zitz is unaware. Leo leaps out of the water and slashes Zitz in in the middle with well aimed precision. Blood sprays everywhere as the top bisected, half of Zitz falls off and his lower half (somehow) keeps standing.

Ruby, Blake and Yang jaw dropped at the gory scene while Weiss's face turned green, covered her mouth with her hands and reached for the wastebasket.

Leo leaves the battlefield.

 **K.O!**

(cue season 8-10 closing credits music of TMNT 1987)

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

"I agree with that." Said Yang. That was cool yet gory even for her.

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; but when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him unsure of what to do.

Blake nodded at that with agreement. Stealth is one of the best weapons against unskilled opponents, especially the ones who get frustrated easily.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring just the whole sewer down.**

Weiss also agreed with that. Brute force ain't gonna help against sneaky opponents who fight smart. Zitz may be smart in his own right and is not mindless, but his lack of actual training combined with being paranoid against someone like Leo can leave him helpless.

 **Boomstick: Hey, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

"You think that's bad? We fight the Grimm nearly everyday." Yang snarks with slight sarcasm but respected Leo here.

Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.**

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: again**

Yang cheered how awesome that one was while Blake was proud Leo won. Ruby and Weiss were impressed it was a really good fight and Ruby did like Zitz morphing weapons.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY sees a cute green dinosaur just standing there looking so cute and cuddly that Weiss and Ruby want to hug while saying how cute it is. Suddenly, a vicious looking raptor jumps out of the green pipe and roars. The green dinosaur screams in horror and is cornered.

"Wait! they are gonna make those two fight?!" Weiss shouted in dissbelief. She thinks the little green dino is done for in 5 seconds. The other three sees this weird and uncertain.

Ruby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	8. Chapter 8 Yoshi VS Riptor

Episode 8 Yoshi VS Riptor

 **My ninth chapter for episode 9**

 **Yoshi belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Riptor belong to Microsoft.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Squarespace and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

As RWBY prepared for the next episode, they looked back at Zitz vs Leonardo. They did like the fight, but that was a short episode. The analysis was short; Zitz and Leo barely got even a minute and a half of it. The fight was pretty epic but the it was also pretty short. It was still a cool fight. They hope this episode is a little bit longer.

Weiss was a little concerned that Wiz and Boomstick are pitting a cute, green dinosaur against a vicious looking raptor that appears twice his size. Ruby, Blake and Yang are also a bit uncertain.

Only one way to find out.

Squarespace was mentioned and on with the intro. They showed dinosaurs. lots of them.

Ruby and Yang were fans of dinosaurs and even once seen a movie about trying to bring the dinosaurs back to life and create a theme park of it. But it all backfired and now the park is a ruin and as a reminder about trying to bring back extinct creatures to the modern world. Weiss and Blake never saw it. Ruby and Yang were shocked at this. They vowed to rent it on DVD and make Weiss and Blake see for themselves. The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and the Cat faunus loved the movie when they saw it. The huntresses seen the two other sequels and are now waiting for the fourth sequel that's come out next week.

(*Cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Who doesn't like dinosaurs?**

After seeing the film, Weiss and Blake admitted dinosaurs are too awesome to say otherwise while Ruby and Yang made a smirk that indicated dinosaurs are badass enough to be hardly disliked.

 **Boomstick: No one, 'cause they're so full of AWESOME WIN  
**

"That's the answer I like to hear" Said Yang as if this is too easy.

Wiz: Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed...

 **Boomstick:... And Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The music was all happy and calm that made the four girls slightly smile at the cheerful music. The green dinosaur, upon closer inspection, is wearing brown shoes, has orange, bumpy spikes sticking out the back of his head, a saddle like shell on his back, a white underbelly, large eyes, and has a big bulbous nose. His cute appearance makes Weiss and Ruby comment with affections at how adorable he looks while Blake and Yang see him pretty weird and funny looking but they admit he looks overall cute. He doesn't look like any dinosaur they have ever seen in the movies or books. He also comes in a variety of colors which RWBY blurts out their respective colors.

 **Yoshi**

(*cues Yoshi's Island— Flower Garden Theme*)

Yoshi: Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?

RWBY made a whole random of assumptions why such an evil, reptilian tyrant would hate something as cute and innocent as these guys.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!**

That was the answer that made everyone chuckle. A simple positive trait can make a tyrant burn with hatred, how typical with villains.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **High, Strong Jumps**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back (No human or faunus could do that without using their aura)**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

Wiz: Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario.

Mario has been mentioned back in episode 4. He seems interesting. Could he be a possible combatant?

Wiz: Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this goliath singlehandedly.

RWBY watched Yoshi throw a projectile that looks like an egg at what looks like Bowser, who looks young, and defeats him. They also notice he's carrying a baby wearing a red cap. Could that be Mario?

Wiz: He's able to keep up with experienced fighters, like Solid Snake, Link, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.

RWBY were really awed and impressed at seeing the green dino going toe-to-toe with other fighters that sound badass and even Samus, whom they already know is a badass, herself.

 **Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario.**

Yoshi bumps into a red creature wearing a mask and Baby Mario is knocked off Yoshi's back, (somehow) gets trapped in a bubble, and is now making annoying cries that the four girls admit how Yoshi deals with this kind of annoyance.

 **Boomstick: If it were me, someone would have found him in a dumpster on the next level!**

RWBY jaw dropped in shock how Boomstick would put his perspective on newborns. Babies in dumpsters is really child abuse.

 **Boomstick: Also, while Young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs, *Weiss facepalmed at the dino's stupidity* they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!**

"What makes _Mario Party_ sound like a death trap" Ruby asked in confusion. They see Yoshi playing a whole variety of challenges against other contestants and one of them is playing jump rope with a rope made of fire. "Oh. Now I see why."

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **Maneuverable Projectiles**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry up to 6**

 **Different Eggs Create Different Effects**

 **Made From the Souls of Devoured Victims (this really disturbed RWBY, especially Ruby)**

Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light-weight projectiles and can even create a giant eggshell to use as an all-encompassing shield.

RWBY were intrigued by this. They never heard of eggs used as weapons, let alone dinosaur eggs. Based on the analysis, Yoshi appears to have incredible aiming skills and he must be really powerful hurling them at tough looking enemies.

 **Boomstick: What is it with the creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons?**

RWBY is now disturbed about this.

 **Boomstick: Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of baby Baby Launcher.**

The four huntresses, especially Ruby, is really steaming from what Boomstick is saying about infant children treated like projectiles.

Wiz: Boomstick! That's a terrible Idea!

"At we Wiz agrees with that." Weiss said

Wiz: Anytime you want to reload, you would have to wait 9 months.

"Or not..." Weiss muttered RWBY is getting uncomfortable with this

Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach.

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything (Nora has an extent to that)**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs (again, that disturbs RWBY)**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long, stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.**

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities

RWBY sees Yoshi, who somehow sprouted angel like wings from his back and is also shooting fireballs from his mouth. What would happen if he devoured many kinds of Dust? That would cause something interesting but it may be a likely bad idea.

Wiz: Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi… uh… ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object contains the victim within.

RWBY is really confused now. Yoshi eats an item/foe, swallows it, and ejects an egg. That sounds absurd, and even more so, when an opponent is swallowed and then trapped in the egg. Yoshi is one weird dinosaur.

 **Boomstick: Wait, that's how he makes eggs?! are there any female Yoshis?**

"Yeah. Are there any females because how would they breed?" Yang wondered

Wiz: I don't think they're male or female. Yoshis may be assexual.

"And we thought he couldn't get any weirder" Said Blake. She can hardly comprehend about this kind of dinosaur she never has seen before.

 **Boomstick: That poor miserable creature.**

 _Yoshi: "Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right Stuff!"_

Yoshi may be adorable but he's also weird for his abilities and even his absurd reproduction. So absurd, it's even a little scary when they think about him too much. Ruby really likes his eggs used as a weapon. Weiss and Blake are really intrigued with his digestive system and how it works. Weiss even wonder what would happen if Yoshi devoured packs of dusts and what effects it would do to him. Yang really loves the green dino as an awesome creature that can really say a lot in it's abilities and fighting a lot of other fighters

On with the next contestant.

What they now see is that raptor. But he looks different than the ones from the movies they seen; He's reddish brown with a yellow underbelly. He has a raptor head filled with sharp teeth, has sharp claws on both his hands and feet including the famous raptor toe claw and a long whip-like tail. The oddest feature is that his torso looks really muscular a somewhat human shaped. Odd.

 **Riptor**

(cue Riptor's theme from Killer Instinct)

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 700 lbs.**

 **Genetically Engineered (just like in the movie RWBY will see)**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **Only 4 years old, so has Little Combat Training**

Wiz: Riptor was genetically engineered by UltraTech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality.

RWBY is now starting to wonder if the movie they are planning to watch next week sounds anything like Riptor and his story here. The antagonist of the movie is a dinosaur that is genetically engineered and combined with the traits of other dinosaurs and possibly humans. They might find something interesting Riptor may have.

 **COMBAT**

 **Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

 **Fiery Acid Projectile**

 **Rushes Opponents with Combos**

 **Boomstick: His tools of death are his teeth, claws and an impaling tail, and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid.**

Acid is actually really terrifying to get hit by; just thinking getting hit by that stuff will melt your skin, flesh, organs and even your bones. RWBY shuddered at that thought.

Wiz: Riptor is only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine.

"I thought he was much older than that." Yang replied.

 **Boomstick: That's one ass kicking toddler.**

Wiz: He has reached a point where his human emotions and reasoning with his predatory instincts. Often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression.

"It's no wonder we really shouldn't do genetic engineering because who knows what results can lead to." Blake informed. Everyone else agreed. Who knows what the dinosaur antagonist really is when the movie is released.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow. And I don't think Velociraptors can shoot acid, they were awesome enough without it!**

They agreed. Acid is really terrible enough and the raptors even don't need acid when hunting.

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCT**

 **Brutal and Cunning (like the Grimm)**

 **First Incapacitates Victims**

 **Hunted in Packs (like beowolves)**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, they Rushed and Overpowered Opponents**

 **Boomstick: With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to flank their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though, they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rushed their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if "Jurassic Park" has taught us anything, is that raptors are clever sons' of bitches.**

After that big impressie speech Boomstick made, RWBY just stared wide eyed with their mouths slightly agape. They knew raptors worked in packs but they never knew that they just as dangerous when alone. Even "Jurassic Park" they heard sounds almost identical to the movie they seen and the scenes even look similar to their own movie. Could Earth have also made movies just like theirs?

Wiz: *Impressed* Wow Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs.

"I'd like to say the same as well." Weiss was really impressed. She thought Boomstick is usually a perverted idiot, but even he caught the heiress by surprise.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I always wanted me a pet raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.**

Everyone chuckled.

 _Announcer: Supreme Victory!_ Riptor roars in victory and eats the remains of his prey.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: First I need to get some money to convert my Kitten Cannon into a Baby Launcher.**

Weiss facepalmed at this. Boomstick is really putting up ideas that are insane and are even stupid.

Wiz and Weiss: You've got to be kidding me.

 **Boomstick: from Squarespace, who doesn't who necessarily has Baby Launchers.**

Ruby was intrigued with Squarespace. They couldn't really decide with the would be winner. They love Yoshi and they see Riptor as a badass cool Raptor that reminds them of the antagonist of the upcoming movie. Yoshi is versatile but they don't seem effective against the Raptor, despite Yoshi being said to put down Bowser at giant size. If Riptor wins, They hope, especially Weiss sees Yoshi's death not brutal and gory.

 **Boomstick: Right now, It's time for a Death Battle…ahem.**

Out in a beautiful valley with lots of colors and swirls, there stands Yoshi who appears to be dancing to the theme "Super Mario World". Right next to him is a green pipe which the girls have a guess who's gonna pop out.

Out popped out the pipe was Riptor and roars. Yoshi screams in terror and cowers before Riptor who is ready to slaughter the poor little guy. Ruby and Weiss feel like Yoshi might not stand a chance.

 **FIGHT!**

(cue Yoshi's Island Theme from Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Before they knew, Riptor attacks Yoshi relentlessly with a combination of teeth and claws that draws lots of blood. Weiss and Ruby began putting in doubt that Yoshi might not win this.

Riptor finishes the combo with a tailwhip that sends Yoshi hurtling across the field, bounces and skids to a stop.

 _Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!_

Yoshi gets up and sees Riptor approaching. Yoshi throws three eggs at the raptor but the eggs do little to no damage, Riptor doesn't even flinch. The girls feel sorry for poor Yoshi.

Yoshi has a shocked look on his face and decides to pull out the bigger guns. He lays a bigger egg at least as big as himself.

 _Yoshi: Yoshi!_

Yoshi throws the giant egg and managed to force Riptor to flinch at that. Riptor looks down and sees a baby Yoshi, that came from egg, sat there.

 _Baby Yoshi: Yoshi!_

Riptor attacks the newborn with a few combos and chomps it's head off. RWBY gave out a pained and shocked look at what happened to the poor newborn.

Yoshi screams in terror and decides to retreat. After creating a good distance, Yoshi spots a Koopa. He grabs it with his tongue, put it in his mouth, and spits it at Riptor who counters the green projectile with his tail and sending it back. Yoshi shields himself into his own egg-shield which blocks the shell. Riptor attacks the egg shield which appears to withstand his attacks but after a few hits, the shell breaks and Yoshi is in another brutal combo that draws blood again.

RWBY believes Yoshi stands no chance.

Suddenly, Yoshi fights back.

Yoshi breaks the combo with his tail which knocked Riptor onto his back.

 _Announcer: C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker._

Yoshi uses his scuttle jump to get above his opponent and uses his ground pound on him. Riptor rolls back onto his feet and spits his acid. Yoshi unexpectedly EATS the acid, traps it in an egg and throws it back into Riptors face. Acid from the egg is all over Riptor's face as he screams in pain. Riptor tries to attack but Yoshi engulfs Riptor into his mouth, swallows him (with a bit of struggle) and lays the egg with Riptor inside it. The egg is launched out of Yoshi towards a cliff he is standing next to. Riptor manages to break free but it's too late. Riptor falls down the cliff and lands onto a pink car with flames decorated headfirst. Riptor lays in the wreckage with his legs sticking out and is not moving.

 **K.O!**

The huntresses just sat there in complete silence in disbelief with their jaws hitting the floor at everything that just happened so fast.

"A bloodthirsty raptor… lost to a cute looking dinosaur." Blake said in borderline monotone. Yang was slowly processing what just happened

Weiss and Ruby jumped out their seats, screaming in joy and laughter that Yoshi won. They weren't expecting Yoshi to win but they didn't care right now.

"Woo Hoo! Go Yoshi!" Ruby and Weiss were cheering at the green little guy.

They calmed down and listened to the results.

 **Boomstick: Nooo, my car!**

Everyone laughed.

Wiz: Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal vicousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move.

"Versatility wins again!" Weiss shouted. She's a little bit excited right now. She so loves the little guy she wants to hug, so does Ruby.

 **Boomstick: Riptor's a freakin' beast in a fist fight, but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly, devouring machine, like my ex-wife!**

Weiss scoffed at Boomstick's offending comment about his ex-wife. The other three glared at Boomstick, if he was there.

Wiz: That raptor mind of Riptor's may be cunning and clever, bit tooth and claw can only accomplish so much.

"Much like the Grimm." Said Blake. At least the Beowolves and Ursa are like that

Wiz: Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulverable.

Blake and Yang are wondering how can Yoshi withstand the acid by eating it.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may be smart, but Yoshi can drive cars. Show me another dinosaur who can do that.**

Everyone laughed. It's weird watching a dinosaur drive a car.

Wiz: Even with a Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished.

 **Boomstick: Even if that conveniently placed cliff haven't been there, Riptor would've lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid.**

Thank goodness. That would've been agonizing.

 **Boomstick: He just didn't have the stomach for this dino— mite, Dino— fight.**

Weiss facepalmed again while Yang tried not to laugh despite the pun that sounds lame.

Wiz: *unamused* What?

 **Boomstick: I'm clever!**

Wiz: The winner is Yoshi.

Everyone cheered for Yoshi.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In the darkness they see a female figure. She… looks like a cat. A cat faunus? This gave Blake the attention. The cat girl is standing there with her back turned. She has thick blue hair with white streaks and has white cat ears poking out of the hair. Her eyes are emerald green and has a white cat tail that's whipping back and forth. The most weird feature is that she's wearing no clothes and has bare skin but has white fur in swirling patterns on her back, stomach, lower abdomen and breasts. Her entire forearms, hands, legs and feet are completely covered in fur.

Then they see another figure but not much. A hoodie wearing girl who also has cat ears but her face under her hood has a sharp toothy smile and red eyes.

The Cat Girl turns.

 _Cat Girl: Meow._

Blake was intrigued to see combatants as cats which she is a cat faunus herself. The other three are also intrigued.

Ruby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	9. Chapter 9 Felicia VS Taokaka

**OK FOLKS! Two things. FIRST THIS IS NOT MY WORK and I'm NOT rewriting this! This purely a copy and past fic. I FOUND this story on a Russian Fanfiction site and am Bringing back this story in its original form. YES their was a prologue to this story but due to problems with the copy and past format of the Russian site and . It came out all numbers and wired letters. I'll post the first chapter later on.**

 **SECOND. Since this is really a copy and past *recovery* it gives me time to focus on my other stories as well. So sorry for the long in between a.**

 **My eighth chapter for episode 8**

 **Felicia belongs to Capcom.**

 **Taokaka belong to Arc System Works.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **HostGator and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Felicia VS Taokaka**

As they prepared for a more interesting fight, they again looked back at the last episode.

Yoshi vs Riptor was a combination of interest and absurdness. The fight was a bit short (at 55 seconds) and it was strange for pitting a cute, harmless looking character against a fierce, bloodthirsty one, especially that they were dinosaurs. But they felt both shock and joy that Yoshi defeated Riptor and they liked him better overall for both his cute appearance and unique abilities (Like Zwei).

Death Battle keeps getting more interesting as they watch. They even wonder how much fun and interest JNPR is experiencing watching the shows they borrowed right now, especially Pyrrha seeing Wonder Woman. The more episodes RWBY watches the more they want to watch. But they promised five episodes per night is enough, especially when they have training and homework to do.

"Alright gang." Ruby said. "One more episode after this one and off to bed. We need to study again for another test tuesday and also continue our training." Yang slowly muttered that she has to deal with the brain frying math along with their project Oobleck gave them, Blake assured Yang she will help her as she's decent with math. Weiss has an upcoming test for history but she's confident she'll ace it. Ruby has a special assignment for the special properties of Silver Dust which Weiss will help her as well. The project, however, they will deal with that later since that's due Wednesday. For now, they will continue for two more episodes and then they will deal with their other personal concerns.

On with Episode 9

After HostGator was being mentioned, the show began as the familiar title of Death Battle

shows. They see the two catgirls from the teaser clashing claws.

This will get interesting.

Blake, however, isn't sure if she should like this and feel proud because they resemble cat faunus like her, which gave her a slight hint of pride, or she should feel a bit offended at how the one cat faunus looks due to her appearance of covered in fur in certain places while mostly being bare skinned. She'll tolerate it at best for now, unless Boomstick steps in with his usual perverted demeanor. Might as well enjoy it the best.

(*Cue "Invader" Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Catfight!**

"Here we go." Blake said sarcastically.

Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats.

 **Boomstick: Felicia the pop-star, demon, cat chick lady.**

Wiz: And Taokaka, Blazblue's speedy vigilante.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(cue Felicia's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Upon closer the look, the catgirl has shown many of the features they seen before; Blue hair with white streaks, cat paws and feet tipped with pink, sharp claws, a cat tail and a slim waist. They notice some depictions show her having Sapphire blue eyes compared to her personal emerald green on her beautiful face. Despite resembling a cat faunus, Blake notes that she doesn't appear to have any human ears with her cat ears, and her breasts and lower abdomen are barely covered by her snow white fur.

"Dang, I've never seen a cat girl close to being naked before." Yang said jokingly which Blake glared at her.

 **Felicia**

Wiz: As a Catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life.

Blake can now see she and the Catwoman have plenty in common. Seems like the Faunus aren't the only race facing prejudice.

Wiz: She was raised by a nun and inspired to become a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat people together to make children happy.

RWBY, especially Blake, smiled and approved Felicia's efforts to try to bring two different races together as friends, rather than enemies… If the humans and faunus can do that too.

"I'm actually impressed to her dedication." Blake said

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly, demon warrior and… is she naked?!**

"You better not be thinking what I think you are." Weiss hissed while Blake slowly nodded in agreement. She doesn't want Boomstick to make sexist comments on cat people like herself.

Wiz: Yes.

 **Boomstick: But… she's a cat.**

Wiz: Yes...

 **Boomstick: hmmm… do you think I'd be wrong too-**

Wiz: Yes!

"Thank You!" Weiss and Blake shouted.

At least Wiz got him right there. Blake internally thanked him.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 128 lbs.**

 **Race: Catwoman**

 **Raised by a Nun**

 **Happy-Go-Lucky-Attitude**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Endurance**

 **Cat-Sense (Blake and other cat faunus also have this)**

Wiz: Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed, and agility. She can also use her unique cat sense to sniff out enemies from extreme distances.

"Guess she does have some traits similar to faunus." Ruby said.

Blake can also use her cat senses to detect danger and enemies through smell, but she prefers to use her ears and eyes. Yang is impressed how strong Felicia is, despite how thin she looks while Ruby likes her agility and speed.

 **COMBAT**

 **Long, Pink Claws (some feline faunus also have claws)**

 **Strong Tail**

 **Speed-Based Combos (similar to Ruby's and Weiss's)**

 **High-Damaging Grapples**

 **Can Charge Energy at Will (much like Aura users)**

 **Natural Athlete (like any huntsman)**

 **Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with her with the sharp claws restin' in her big ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

Wiz: To top it off, her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on it's own.

"Wish I had a tail." Blake silently muttered.

Blake is impressed. Sun and other tailed faunus can also stand on their tails to hold themselves up but only for a moment. Also, some feline faunus have claws for combat but most will use weapons.

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler: Links to various attacks**

Wiz: She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler.

 **Boomstick: *singing* Felicia… she can really move… Felicia… shes' got an attitu-ude-**

Wiz: Yes Boomstick. We get it, she's like Sonic.

Ruby was actually liking the tune and felt disappointed it had to end.

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **Short Range**

 **Low to Middle Height**

 **Also Called Litterbox Kick (Blake is not amused)**

Wiz: Anyway, as a Darkstalker, she has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in her only range attack, kicking sand.

 **Boomstick: At least she's litter box trained.**

"That's it? Kicking Sand? I thought she would be using it for something more useful and practical." Weiss said with disappointment while Ruby was also disappointed. Blake was really offended at this and her blood slightly boiled.

Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training. Preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage.

Much like Haggar, Felicia is lacking training that may lead to a disadvantage.

Wiz: As such, she relies on her lethal, feral instinct in a fight.

 **Boomstick: Well these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkle. *sound of paper crinkling***

While the other three were giggling how cute and silly that was, Blake was slowly getting pissed how racist that is to her and other cat faunus. Cat faunus don't get distracted that easily… usually. Blake ignores distractions when she's fighting but when she's reading or hanging out, some shiny things do get her attention and even yarn is her favorite toy that she secretly keeps… when no one's looking.

"And don't forget the laser pointer." Yang blurted out which Blake stared with a glare in Yang's eyes. Yang chuckled sheepishly. Blake. Hates. Laser pointers.

Wiz: The other darkstalkers often consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her against demon lords, spell casters, and all-powerful aliens.

RWBY are impressed Felicia is still a capable fighter despite her fragile speedster status.

 **Boomstick: She's one cat you don't wanna cross!**

 _Felicia: I sure could use a catnap. *Transforms into a cat*_

RWBY likes this character. A feline like human running an orphanage and doing the best she can to bring humans and catpeople together. Ruby can compare herself with Felicia becasue they are both quick but are weak when hit. Blake admires her as a cat and even awed by her fighting style while smiling at her efforts to stop prejudice. Yang and Weiss also likes her kicking sand attack because it's cute and funny. On with the next contestant

The second contestant is the other catgirl. She has a unique look to the catgirl archetype. She has brown skin, long blond hair tied in two braids with orange bows that are poking out of the holes of her hood and a black tail with a white colored tip. She's wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and cat themed sleeves for her arms which are very long along with high-heel boots with the cat theme which are odd looking. Underneath her cloak she wears are red panties. Her face is creepy looking; all they can see under the hood is a wide toothy smile and red beady eyes.

 **Taokaka**

(cue Cactus Carnival from Blazblue)

 **Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?**

Wiz: No, that's a special cloak designed to fit her Kaka body.

 **Boomstick (and Ruby): Her what body?**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 93 lbs.**

 **Race: Kaka**

 **Descended from Genetically Engineered Weapons**

 **Guardian and Vigilante**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility**

 **Incredibly Stupid**

Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group.

Hearing the word "genetically engineered living weapons" gave the girls the attention to that. This brought a few questions. Who created the Kaka and who donated the genes? What were they created for? What were they meant to do? Why are they now just a tribe catpeople living normal lives? They may never know.

 **Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she is one dumb cat.**

Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties intent on improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times. Often even befriending her would-be targets.

"Seriously?" Weiss facepalmed yet again. How can a bounty hunter like Taokaka befriend her bounty that is the literal target to keep her family well fed?

 **COMBAT**

 **A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws (Ruby awed at that)**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **Expert Air Control**

" **Dancing Edge" Drive is Extremely Fast**

 **Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edge blades on her hands and feet. While the're not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don't even want to think what those could do to my couch.**

All four girls really liked and are intrigued with Tao's blade like claws. Even hooked and saw bladed sound really awesome to think about. Ruby is practically squealing how awesome claws can be weaponized.

 **SEITHER**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Uses for Special Attacks (Like aura)**

 **3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available**

Wiz: Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seither: a raw powerful energy seething through the air.

Another energy resembling aura, except it's in the air, interesting.

Wiz: Toa can use Seither to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seither in a given space, and once she runs out, Toa will lose many of her deadliest attributes.

"Again, sounds just like aura, but from the air. How many more Death Battle episodes are gonna mention energy that sounds like aura?" Weiss said. No one answered. No doubt this show will mention energy just like aura.

 **Boomstick: Also, apparently, tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo— a pillow? Realy?!**

Everyone was laughing. How can a pillow do damage? Ruby with a pillow, however...

Wiz: She's the fastest of the Blazblue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina wise and doesn't have many defensive options.

Another fragile speedster.

 **Boomstick: But if you wanna kick her ass, you gotta catch her first.**

 _Taokaka: *referring to Litchi Faye-Ling* Aah! It's the boobie lady!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: After the thing people bitch about in the comments.**

This is a tough one; RWBY realizes both the catgirls are really similar. Fast, agile, sharp claws, high speed combos, fragile and weak stamina. However, they also have good character within them that makes RWBY look at them as good (cat) people doing in what they believe in. Felicia trying to bring both cat people and humans together as friends while running an orphanage. Taokaka is catching bounties for money to feed her family, that shows she cares for them. Might as well find out who has a specific advantage over the other.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a catfight!**

The area before them was beautiful; There was a babbling stream with many rocks sticking out of the water while many lush trees and shrubs were whistling in the wind. A fluttering butterfly is hovering near a wooden bridge and is approaching a nun watering some flowers. The nun notices the butterfly and quickly takes off her robe who turns out to be Felicia. RWBY isn't sure if she's streaking, even if she's covered in fur.

Felicia was stalking the butterfly like a feline predator that she is. Then, she starts jumping at it until she accidentally bumps into Taokaka who was taking a nap. Tao jumps up and is now agitated that her nap was interrupted.

 _Taokaka: Alright!_

Both get into their stances as they prepare to shred each other to pieces.

RWBY can feel the tension that this fight will be intense.

Catwoman vs Kaka. Claw vs claw, Speed vs speed. One will win this debate.

 **FIGHT!**

(cues Calamity Trigger — Blazblue Calamity Trigger)

Tao charges and unleashes a long, slashing combo on Felicia with her razor sharp claws until she knocks her into the air and then slams her hard into the ground with her hooked claws. Felicia rebounds with Rolling Buckler and counters Taokaka who was caught off guard. Felicia now unleashes her own combo of slashes mixed with kicks. She then uses Rolling Buckles to uppercut Tao, slashes the Kaka a few times in midair, grapples her, and throws her back to the ground. Taokaka lands on her feet and quickly avoids the Catwoman from crushing her. Taokaka tries to land a hit, but Felicia blocks the punch and counters with Delta Kick that is followed by Rolling Buckler which damages her back and forth. Taokaka manages to pin Felicia down and unsheathed her claws.

 _Taokaka: Take This!_

Taokaka now slashes Felicia at a rapid rate which creates a dust cloud. When the cloud clears, Felicia is damaging Tao with her Hell Cat Grapple which ends with her throwing Taokaka a good distance.

 _Taokaka: Boing!_

Taokaka recovers and is now in a quadrupedal stance with her tail wagging in the air while Felicia is in her normal fighting stance. The whole time these two are evenly matched; counterattacking each other when either of them gains the advantage.

The four huntresses are pumped how tense and quick paced this fight really is, it's really exciting to them.

Suddenly, before the two fighters attacked, their attention catches something else.

It's that butterfly from earlier. The music also changed.

Before RWBY knew it, Felicia and Tao decided to chase the butterfly, meowing and giggling as they take turns trying to catch the little guy with wings.

While this may seem cute and adorable, The four girls had mixed reactions: Ruby thought it was cute and laughed. Weiss also laughed and noted the adorableness. Yang didn't care but wonders what would happen. Blake was making an annoyed frown. Cat faunus don't simply just stop their fighting when a butterfly decides to be a distracting nuisance. No. That doesn't happen to any cat faunus as far as she knows.

The butterfly slowly hovers towards Felicia as she prepares to attack it.

Taokaka, however, has other plans.

In an instant. Tao slashes the butterfly to bits.

Everyones jaw dropped while Felicia looked liked she seen too much horror.

 _Taokaka: Whoops!_

 _Felicia *Crying* No, no, no!_

Felicia was denied of finishing the butterfly and let's out a cat-like roar as she lunches at Toa. The two are now trading blows back and forth. Felicia slashes Tao in a combo. Tao slashes back with her own combo. Felicia does a kick combo at the Kaka with the support of her tail. Taokaka continues to slash Felicia. Felicia is now whacking Taokaka with her tail at a rapid pace. Taokaka suddenly realizes she's slashing nothing but thin air. Taokaka stops her assault and wonders where Felicia is. Felicia suddenly comes out of nowhere from behind, grapples Taokaka and slashes her across the face which draws blood. Felicia kicks Taokaka away and tries to ram her with her Rolling Smash but was caught off guard by Tao summoning sawblades from her paws which shredded Felicia brutally and blood was drawn as well.

RWBY cringed at that really bad.

Felicia uses Sand Splash, but to no avail as Taokaka jumps right over it, which leaves her open for Taokaka to trap her in a combo. Toa knocks her into the air and keeps her there by slashing her multiple times. Taokaka then lands on the ground as she taps into her genes and unleashes her most powerful attack that's also an Astral Finisher.

 _Taokaka: Taokaka boom!_

Taokaka jumps upward and finishes Felicia with an upward slash. The slash was so devastating that it slices Felicia in two. RWBY stared in horror and shock as Felicia lets out a pained scream as her top and lower halves separated in a shower of blood. Everything was silent as the screen faded to white.

Felicia lays still as Taokaka is doing her victory dance nearby.

 **K.O!**

 _Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha!_

Taokaka sits down on the ground and slumps over.

 _Taokaka: Now I'm bored._

RWBY didn't know what to say to the gruesome finisher. They all shudder how they saw Felicia gets bisected in two, she really felt a lot of pain before her life faded, how sad. How are the kids in the orphanage gonna take this… oh wait, Felicia can come back.

 **Boomstick: Felicia just got put down!**

Wiz: Well this one was very close. Based on their movesets, Tao appears to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, she's got freakin' razor blades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow!**

Wiz: The winner is Taoakaka.

RWBY did like the fight for it's fast paced and blood pumping intensity, but the way Toakaka finished Felicia was really terrifying. At least the fight was interesting this time.

One more episode. Who's gonna fight now?

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

(cue God of War III Theme)

RWBY were awed as they see a masculine figure standing under a raging storm, they can hardly see him. The camera changes and they see up close to his face; All they see is an angry and avenging look in the the fiery eyes he displays which also intimidates the young girls.

Then they see a male figure shrouded by a red cape and he's wearing a skintight, black suit, with white streaks on the chest and mask. The suit is also decorated with chains, spikes and skulls.

The scary music indicates these two fighters are cold blooded killers.

The title says it all.

 **Kratos vs Spawn**

 **Tuesday, April 12**

One episode to go as they wonder how violent and bloody this will go, Yang feels a little excited.

Weiss gets more candy and chocolate as Ruby puts the tenth and last disc for tonight and hits play. This is just the beginning.

 **NOTE: Just to make you all know, It's gonna take longer to make the episodes, so be patient. I have college prep for math, so it's gonna take time. Please be patient.**


	10. Chapter 10 Kratos VS Spawn

**My tenth chapter for episode 10**

 **Kratos belongs to Sony.**

 **Spawn belong to Image Comics.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Jack threads and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Kartos Vs Spawn**

RWBY is now preparing for the tenth episode for tonight. Weiss gathered more chocolate and candy as they prepare Episode 10. Yang feels excited and pumped to see a more violent and epic fight in proportions to the others. Blake has some interest in what these two violent looking killers will bring to the fight. Weiss is in what their origins might be (she has a feeling they're aren't pretty). Ruby has a feeling these two are gonna bring awesome weapons that will turn her into chibi Ruby again. They will wrap up when this episode is over and will go to bed because it's 8:45 PM.

Jackthreads has been mentioned. Weiss did show slight interest since it shows cloths fashion for guys.

(*cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

As the intro begun, RWBY sees the two figures standing as badasses amongst the hellish backgrounds they stand upon. They are awed by their appearances and even their outfits are badass to look at.

Wiz: Of all the warriors who entered this arena, none could compete with these two titans of Death.

Yang is smirking.

Wiz: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single handedly annihilated Olympus...

The girls shivered at the nickname.

 **Boomstick: Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.**

They shivered even harder. A being defeated two powerful deities? that's chilling.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a tall, muscular man appearing in his late 30's. At first he's wearing elaborate armor, but now, he's officially wearing a leather loincloth with eye catching patterns, chains wrapped around his forearms, and and some kind of golden looking armlet on his right shoulder that also reaches to his forearm. He's bald and the only hair he appears to have is a (sexy) goatee on his chin. Other features he has is that he has a scar on his on his right eye and a larger one on his stomach (Weiss flinched at the scar on his eye which reminds her of her own). The most eye catching feature besides his grayish white skin is his epic looking red, archetype tattoo that snakes up his left torso, around his arm and over his left eye.

 **Kratos**

(cue Kratos' theme song)

Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War.

Ares here looks different from episode 3. Ares from the last episode before was wearing Blue armor and a helmet but this one is wearing reddish brown and his hair is glowing similar to that of Yang's own hair when her semblance is activated. Blake deduces those two are likely from different franchises since God of War is a videogame based franchise and Wonder Woman is from a comic book to prevent confusion amongst her friends.

"I love the flaming beard." Yang commented.

Wiz: Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior.

That brought some awe while RWBY had a little concern about Kratos serving a god.

"Sounds cliche when making deals with a god here." Blake said since she has read plenty of stories making deals with consequences.

 **Boomstick: Kratos became super powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family.**

Ruby and Weiss gasped in shock while Blake and Yang cringed, especially Ruby and Yang. They are filled with sadness as they watch Kratos on his knees with a horrored look on his face in what he has done to his beloved wife and daughter, his only family that he ever loved, lying a pool of their own blood. Now RWBY felt a bit of anger and hate towards Ares but they also realized it was Kratos who made the risk in making a deal with a god, but still, Ares' forcing Kratos was uncalled for.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce.**

After an idiotic remark Boomstick just commented on, RWBY was clenching their fists and teeth. Even Yang's hair slightly glowed and flickered a few flames and her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Not. Cool." Yang growled.

Wiz: As he white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-

So that's how his skin is gray. His ghostly white appearance is nothing but a reminder to of his horrific mistake.

 **Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson!**

"Shut up, Boomstick!" RWBY shouted. The temperature in the room got a little warmer. But they calmed down as they now focus on Kratos and his weaponry.

Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Over 6' tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman strength, Speed and Endurance**

Wiz: As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible strength, speed and endurance. He can survive the pummeling of a titan and best the power of Hercules.

They watch Kratos with awe as he's battling a "titan"... which is as big as a mountain. They also watch Kratos wrestle the demigod named Hercules. If the titan is as big as a mountain, then that means Kratos must be _very strong. Ruby was filled with excitement once they focused on the weapons while Yang feels proud (and a little attracted) at Kratos' immense strength._

"That 'Titan'... it's HUGE!" Ruby shouted.

"I have some interest with this 'Hercules'" Yang purred.

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wield with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **Hooked Design**

 **Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

The first weapons were two short swords Ruby was staring at. She and the other three never seen anything like them before. The blades were really sharp and also had sharp hooks attached to the bottom of the blades while the blades themselves had a flowing, yellow glow on them. The hilts attached to the blades has a demon like face with it's mouth wide open on each of them, giving the weapons an epic looking design.

 **Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bounded to his arms by chains. The blades have a hooked design which Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies or snag them and whip em' around. And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire!**

Kratos is swinging those blades like pieces of ropes while snagging his enemies and throwing them around like ragdolls. Ruby was shaking and squealing in excitement at those blades; she has never seen such a weapon that badass before and she was betting tons of Lien that there are more of them. Yang likes that they emit fire. Blake's intrigued that they are bounded to chains, similar to Gambol Shroud by the ribbon. Weiss clearly feels interested in the arsenal Kratos will bring to the arena.

"I want some of those!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the greek gods had to offer— The Blade of Olympus.

What They see before them is a divine looking blade emitting blue energy and it's design is also eye catching to them, especially Ruby, who is drooling at that gigantic sword.

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **Can Kill Gods Titans**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **About 5 Feet Long**

 **Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, uh, Spoiler!**

RWBY felt a little better.

 **Boomstick: He was made the God of War, but Zeus tricked him putting all of his godly powers into this sword. Making him mortal once again.**

"Well that sucks." Yang muttered. "It would be like putting all my aura in my Ember Celica" Kratos doesn't really catch a break.

Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest of Olympians.

That brought a lot of interest to the most powerful weapon.

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

Wiz: His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece. Armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks.

While Ruby likes that one, Weiss also showed interest in the armlet.

"Looks useful." Weiss said in interest.

 **Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal.**

"Tell me!" Ruby pleaded. She is liking this.

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **Quick with Long Range**

The weapon is a bow with snake designs on it.

 **Boomstick: Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows of charge up deadly fire arrows.**

Weiss noted that arrows can be charged with all kinds of Dust for different effects so she likes this one. Ruby awed.

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **Used like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains Hooks**

 **Rips Souls from Victims**

 **Can be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls**

 **Slower than the Blades of Exile**

The next weapons are sharp, hooked shaped blades covered in spikes. The blades also glow a purplish hue that gives them a hellish appearance. They are also bounded to chains which work like the Blades of Exile.

Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades which mercilessly rips the souls out of their victims. Though, tough opponents like Kratos can resist them.

"That's pretty dark." Blake commented.

Except Ruby, They were a little creeped out to see weapons _ripping your own souls out of your body. That's a little creepy. At least you can resist them with sheer force of will._

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

 **Slowest of all the weapons**

Now they see a pair of gauntlets that have a lion like appearance. Yang actually found interest.

 **Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant, ultra strong gauntlets, which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.**

Yang was actually fond of those since Ember Celica are also gauntlets. She imagines her pummeling the Grimm wearing those.

"I definitely need a pair of those!" Yang said pumping her fist.

The more weapons Ruby gazes upon, the more excited she's getting. Those gauntlets really caught her eyes there.

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed.

Even though, Ruby has speed in her semblance, she still wanted those boots.

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **Can Glide and Fly**

 **Huge 18' Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **Ripped from Icarus' Back**

Wiz: And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy.**

"Me too!" Ruby was now in chibi mode and slowly floating towards the TV and trying to reach out to the weapons. Yang had to grab Ruby by the shirt collar and pull her back to the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Ruby was back in her normal self as Yang put her back in her seat. Weiss and Blake raised their eyebrows. Yang quickly spoke. "Don't worry, this isn't the first… and last time Ruby has done this." Ruby calmed down as they continue the show.

Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he's really difficult to kill.

"Dang, he's really quite the unstoppable killing machine." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself!**

They flinched at Kratos impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus.

"Why would he want to kill himself?" Blake said in question.

Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it… except for Aphrodite.

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons~.**

Everyone blushed at Kratos about to get seduced by the goddess of Love. He must feel lucky... if he's wasn't so angry for his quest of vengeance while being angry about it.

Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived.

Everyone felt shocked as he stands on top of the mountain. The once beautiful world is now living hell. They literally understand why he's an anti-hero; doing whatever he wants, whenever, with no regards on anyone else… they still think he's badass.

Wiz: And it's vanguard was Kratos.

They now see Kratos standing before Ares who looks like he lost their ultimate battle and is now on his knees as his fate is at hand.

 _Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior…_

 _Kratos: … You succeeded._

Kratos then stabs his sword into Ares. Ending his life.

They sat in silence in what to think of the Ghost of Sparta. For starters, he is a badass with some of the most impressive weapons he carries that gives Ruby the look of a child in a candy store. He's also really powerful that impresses Yang quite a lot. Weiss and Blake really likes and respects his rank and status as a former captain and God of War. But, his story is really sad to look at; He likely had a rough childhood in training, he had to risk making a deal for his people (if he ever did care for them), murdered his only family he ever loved. With nothing to lose, he just straight out kills all the gods until his revenge is over which also left the world in ruins.

Now they wonder how tragic will Spawn's story be.

The second contestant appears to be a normal man dressed as a skilled assassin doing his mission like it's his ordinary job. Blake again wonders what would happen if she ever stayed with the White Fang.

 **Spawn**

Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But, when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract _permanently._

Simmons writhes in agony as the flames melt his skin, resulting his death. RWBY looks on in horror.

 **Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebogia, one of the demon lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him.**

"oh no." Ruby said as if this is familiar, which it is, like what happened to Kratos.

"Keep in mind, never make a deal with an evil deity." informed Blake. everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: He get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's' army. He agreed and was reborn as a hellspawn. But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death, and of course, Spawn swore revenge.**

Just like Kratos, Spawn also gets double crossed. He gets to see his wife… who is married to another man and she even has a daughter. Now Spawn has no other choice but to serve hell as a Hellspawn with his will at stake. RWBY now feels just as much sadness, if not more, to Al than to Kratos. They also show anger towards the one demon who screwed Simmons over.

Spawn's official appearance is now revealed; he is wearing some kind of black skintight suit with two white streaks on his chest. His black and white mask has two green, glowy eyes. He's wearing a flowing red cape that looks more Gothic compared to Ruby's. He's also has spikes, chains and skulls as part of his suit, giving him a demonic and creepy appearance. Every Time his mask is off, his face is burnt and horrible to look at. Occasionally, his face shifts into a more demonic look that makes him look more terrifying.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 lbs.**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing**

Wiz: Being a hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He's nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate.

That brought interest to the girls on the healing and regenerate part.

 **Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed or draw from the evil auras of others for the same effect, it really saves him on band aids.**

And the the "feeding **" on evil auras creeped them out a little bit. Aura users can heal with focus.**

 **LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of it's Own**

 **Feeds off Necroplasm of Natural Evil Energies**

Wiz: He wears a living, parasitic, symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K.

A living suit is intriguing to them but disturbing because you're wearing a suit that can possibly link with your mind like the one comic character who's some kind of alien that Yang read once. Ruby actually found interest in this and was staring at the suit which disturbed the other three.

 **Boomstick: Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen, can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claw spikes and morph itself into anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can trap enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger.**

Ruby was actually fangirling over that suit which disturbed WBY even more. Ruby was imagining having a suit like that while her hood can act as a weapon while the suit morphs her all kinds of weapons she can imagine with no limits.

Wiz: The suit has a mind of it's own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It's strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets.

"I so want one of those!" Ruby shouted with excited after hearing and seeing the chains, sprouting from Leetha, smashing a brick wall and deflecting automatic fire in Spawn's path.

"uh, sis." Yang answered with concern. "I don't think it's a good idea to wear suit that's _alive and possibly evil."_

"I agree." Blake agreed. "Who knows what consequences can such a powerful, yet demonic, parasitic suit can lead to."

Before Ruby could say anything…

Wiz: However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's power; a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others.

"Oh." Now Ruby could possibly see why. She still likes its powers.

 **MAGIC**

 **Can Alter Matter**

 **Communicate with Animals**

 **Flight Teleportation**

 **Necroplasm Projection**

 **Healing the Sick Even Resurrecting the Dead**

 **Elemental Control**

 **Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magic powers, he can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, *draws in breath* reads minds and opens portal to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!**

Everyone would have jaw dropped how much versatility Spawn has for his magical powers. He's like many huntsmen with semblances combined into one. Weiss was especially impressed.

Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these god-like abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in special forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun.

Since Ruby loves guns, she's liking Spawn's using guns over magical powers, it shows he'll use anything, including what he doesn't need necessarily. Old habits die hard.

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon (much to Ruby's disappointment)**

 **Skilled in All Types**

Wiz: He's an expert in the use of any firearm imaginable.

 **SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can only Die through Beheading**

 **Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him, Necro magic and holy weapons forged from Heaven, in addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.**

"Those kinds of weaknesses sound fitting for a demonic hellspawn, especially the beheading." Blake said.

Wiz: Spawn has fought and killed all sorts of powerful enemies; assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other hellspawn, rampaging deities, even _Satan and God. Yes, that old lady, is the God._

Spawn appears to be holding an old lady hostage, if what Wiz says is true, then that melting face on her must mean her disguise is fading.

 **Boomstick: Really?! God looks like my nana, am I a demigod?**

"I don't think so." Weiss said without missing a beat.

Wiz: And, after being granted unlimited power by the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from, which he wiped clean and rebuilt into his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own god powers and eventually returned to his hellspawn form.

RWBY jawdropped at one the best feats they ever heard of. Blake deduced the world was in some kind of peril and Spawn simply rebuilt it in his own image and went back to normal after he banished the two deities that RWBY guessed were too dangerous to co-exist with.

 **Boomstick: Aah, why the hell would he do that? He must've been really bored.**

A wall explodes in a fiery explosion. Once the dust cleared, there stood Spawn shrouded in the shadows while wielding two guns.

 _Spawn: Knock, knock._

Spawn is one of the most powerful characters RWBY has ever seen. Ruby liked his weapons and especially his suit. Weiss and Blake felt sympathy that he lost his wife while Weiss like his superpower lottery in having a whole variety of magical powers. Yang was impressed with a lot of his feats he performed. They like this guy.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, let's take your commerical break from Jackthreads. Over you, Boomstick!**

Jackthreads was a unique shopping site that really gave the girls some interest. Blake had a feeling Sun and Neptune would really find a LOT of interest in this site.

They couldn't think of who would win. Both are powerful and have a lot of ways to kill at their disposal. Kratos has a ton of weaponry and Spawn has a lot of magical powers at his own disposal. Kratos is hard to kill while Spawn can only die if he's beheaded, so that means Kratos has to behead Spawn if he wants to win. Both had tragic backstories that turned them into cold blooded killers that they are now. Only one way to find out.

RWBY prepared for the final episode for tonight and will get ready for Sunday.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle**

Inside an ancient, underground palace lit by torchlights, Kratos is seen marching up the staircase and reaching the top. Once he does, a burst of green flame forms behind him, Kratos turns around to see what's happening. Once the flames die down, there stood Spawn, standing in his parasitic suit and flowing red cape. Both of the warriors stared into each others eyes as they prepare for battle, Kratos removes the Blades of Exile off his back while Spawn stands there at his stance.

RWBY feels the tension rises as one of the most epic battles are about to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

Both attack at the same time; Kratos swings his Blades of Exile on his chains while Spawn sprouts his own chains and doesn't move an inch, making Leetha do the work for him. Both the blades and chains clash against each other as sparks are sent flying from the impacts. After the trades were finished, Spawn pulled a large machine gun out of nowhere and unleashes a hail of bullets but Kratos manages to block with his blades that deflect the bullets while being pushed back by the force. Kratos counterattacks with a swing and the gun is knocked out of Spawn's hand. As Kratos prepares to land a downward swing with both of his blades, Spawn teleports in the nick of time, the blades hit nothing but solid floor stone. Spawn appears behind Kratos and lands a necroplasm enhanced punch but Kratos recovers, impales a blade through Spawn's stomach and then kicks him across the dungeon.

RWBY were awed how awesome this was getting along with the music.

Spawn lands at the bottom of the stairwell and avoids a leap attack from Kratos, heading into the next room which Kratos follows. As Kratos enters the next room, Spawn is no where to be seen.

"Do all the combatants have to hide and surprise them." Weiss said with a little annoyance while Blake smirked again.

RWBY notices a shimmer on the wall right above the door. It's Spawn deactivating his invisibility, Kratos still doesn't notice. Spawn leaps from his hiding spot and assaults Kratos with a few punches and kicks him. Spawn then uses his teleportation and speed to hit the Ghost of Sparta several times. Kratos is now at the bottom of another stairwell as Spawn appears. Spawn throws a necroplasm energy ball but Kratos blocks it with his Golden Fleece and sends it back at Spawn who gets hit. Kratos hooks the hellspawn with his Blades, reels him in and then punches him right in the face with the Nemean Cestus.

RWBY flinched at the impact. That must've hurt.

Spawn skids across the ground and halts near a wide gap that leads to a long drop. Kratos catches up but Spawn then floats away while laughing. Spawn fires several more necroplasm balls but Kratos blocks them again with the Golden Fleece. Kratos then uses the Icarus wings and tackles the hellspawn across the gap and to the other side. Kratos is now hanging on the ledge while Spawn floats above him and prepares to finish him.

 _Spawn: You're pissing me off._

Kratos swings his blade upwards and impales Spawn again, both are now falling to the bottom.

As they both reach the bottom (quite a long fall and both landed with no discomfort), Kratos draws the Bow of Apollo and fire a rapid stream of arrows but Spawn uses his cape as a shield, the arrows either bounce off or snap into two as they couldn't penetrate the cape. Kratos decides to charge the arrow into a fire arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control and causes the flame to engulf Kratos as he screams in pain. Spawn launches a necroplasm grenade into the inferno which explodes in plumes of fire and smoke.

RWBY believes Kratos lost.

Kratos isn't finished.

Kratos leaps out of the flames (with a few burn marks) wielding the Blade of Olympus and nearly strikes the hellspawn, who teleports out of the way. Kratos is now chopping the chains Leetha summons to try to stop him but Kratos continues forward until he impales Spawn through the stomach.

Everything was silent as RWBY watches in silence while the two fighters stood still and green blood seeping on the blade and ground.

Suddenly, Spawn teleports behind Kratos, grabs him by the head and lifts him up. Kratos glowed green for a moment (indicating Spawn sucked the evil energy out of him).

 _Spawn: Die!_

Spawn creates a spike out from the palm of his hand and through Kratos' head. The Ghost of Sparta goes limp as blood flows to the ground.

RWBY stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at that unexpecting move.

 **K.O!**

Everyone had mixed reactions. Ruby was awed for the entire fight, but then disappointed why Kratos didn't use the rest of his weapons. Yang was again satisfied for another epic battle. Weiss and Blake also enjoyed the fight a bit but Weiss was caught off guard by Kratos getting impaled in the head.

 **Boomstick: Oooh man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys.**

This gave RWBY some interest and confusion. They heard the word fanboys before as in fanboys who are dedicated and protective fans over their favorite characters and will take extreme rants in defending them. God of War sounds popular. On with the results

Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical powers and near indestructible body proved too much for him.

"Then it was more than enough then." Said Blake.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end of his opponent. But not Spawn.**

Wiz: And while much of Kratos' arsenal were forged by olympians, Olympus is composed of earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven. So it stands to reason none of olympian weapons can kill Spawn.

 **Boomstick: Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough.**

"Don't forget that Spawn can only die through decapitation." Blake informed. Everyone forgot that part and understood.

Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit have plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins.

No wonder Spawn took this, his powers never dwindled due to having an endless supply of negative energy from Kratos. Kratos may have fought well, but he lost, ultimately.

 **Boomstick: Well that was one "hell" of a fight.**

Wiz: The winner is Spawn.

RWBY really liked that one. Fast paced, epic music that fitted and it did get them on their toes to see who would of won, but they knew it was Spawn.

Before they got ready for bed they prepared what they will see tomorrow.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **Slayer of Dragons**

Ruby had her eyes wide open while Yang made a wide smile.

 **Explosion Extraordinaire**

Weiss and Blake were interested and also wondered who the combatants are.

Ruby was putting a lot of images in her head; a badass knight with heavy armor and a gigantic sword while also thinking of a Bomb crazed maniac with awesome explosions

They are… two funny looking characters that would give you the assurance this can't be serious.

All four had their jaws dropped, not in awe, but shock.

 **April 26**

They decide to watch it tomorrow. They turned off the TV as they all climbed into bed, closed their eyes and entered dreamland (with dudes in Yang's case).


	11. Chapter 11 Bomberman VS Dig Dug

**Episode 11 Bomberman VS Dig Dug**

 **My eleventh for episode 11**

 **Bomberman belongs to Konami.**

 **Dig Dug belong to Namco Bandai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Bustedtees and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

(Sunday)

It's nearly 7 a.m and the four girls were still asleep and each were in their own set of dreams.

Ruby was dreaming of being the greatest huntress she'll ever hope to ever become alongside her sister, Blake and Weiss, friends and comrades with eradicating the Grimm off the face of Remnant and bring harmony. She also had a few dreams of cute boys wielding all kinds of sharp and deadly weapons that are sexy to Ruby's eyes that really made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

Weiss was dreaming of taking her father's position of the Schnee Dust company and finally ending its corruption along with reducing all the hard physical labors to borderline slavery into shorter and more tolerated tasks for faunus and humans alike who are working for the company; making the company more well received and trustworthy. She also dreamed of a few handsome boys, especially tall, blond and scraggly ones (not Jaune, even though he's handsome as well).

Blake was dreaming of finally stopping the White Fang and bringing justice to the whole world of Remnant and bringing true peace between man and Faunus alike. Despite that she left him for so long as well as no longer being with him, Blake still has missing feelings for Adam and she still remembers and misses his warm, gentle embrace when they cuddled. Blake is now dreaming of those tight, hard muscles as well those soul piercing eyes behind that mask that is now turning her face red from the erotic dream again.

Yang's dreams are nearly the same; Yang going places across Remnant while kicking ass and teasing an older man into fooling she's a ditz who doesn't know what she's doing, then punches him when she is about to give him a kiss, right after grabbing his noodle in a painful, iron like grip. She prefers to enjoy fighting younger teenage boys around her age for fun as well as flirting them and giving them some "sugar" when their "dancing of fighting" is done. Some of the boys in her dreams resemble many of her past boyfriends she used to date and kiss. One in particular was her favorite and the closest she ever loved at heart; tall, tanned, handsome, brown hair, thick muscles, lots of belts, a lazy attitude and badass at wielding a blade that burns hot. Yang was twisting and turning in her bed while her face was red as a tomato.

Their dreams that are now becoming wet dreams were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Everyone woke and slightly groaned that it all had to end right now. Yang wasn't controlling her strength and smashed their digital alarm clock to bits… again. Yang is paying the damage this time.

Everyone got up and and made their beds.

After everyone was up and ready, they headed to the showers, cleaned themselves, got dressed and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. The plans today are getting ready for the upcoming tests tomorrow and the Project from Oobleck is due Wednesday. The tournament is still many months away but they can already feel the excitement that they will all enter the tournament.

When they reached the cafeteria, they decided to grab some breakfast; Today is pancakes, buttered toast, sausages, orange juice, hash browns, bacon, eggs and a special omelette created by a senator in Vale who is known as the chef of the "Mother of all omelettes". Ruby and Yang especially love the Mother of all omelettes which they have every time it's served at Beacon.

When RWBY has gotten their trays full and sit in their favorite seats. Not long after JNPR eventually join in and have their conversations last night.

JNPR made their opinions on Death Battle and they really liked it, aside from the gory deaths.

Episode 1; They really commented how badass Boba Fett and Samus were from their impressive weapons and abilities.

Episode 2, The fight itself was awesome, JNPR called Akuma a badass and they did like a lot of his movesets. They were shocked at Shang Tsung's ability to absorb the souls of others for their powers and they admitted he was really evil.

Episode 3: Now this really brought interest and embarrassment. Jaune and Ren were blushing at the mention of that episode and Nora was teasing Ren about it. Pyrrha was really intrigued with Wonder Woman that they have a little bit in common; outfits are similar, wisdom, and even the fighting styles are similar. But Pyrrha did show some disappointment that Wonder Woman had to lose. Jaune also informed the heroines are just like the superheroes in the comics he read, except they are girls.

Episode 4: Nora was laughing about it. She was laughing how the "walking mushroom" and "shoe wearing turtle" both died.

Episode 5: JNPR considered that the best episode they have seen so far. They really approved of Haggar's position as a mayor and also liking Zangief as a champion wrestler. Nora was especially impressed of Zangief taking down giant bears with little effort. They did also felt a bit of remorse Haggar had to lose but they gave Zangief the respect for the win.

After they finished eating, They went to the library and RWBY played their favorite tabletop game while JNPR waited their turn by studying. This time, Weiss has played the game long enough to understand it so she doesn't accidentally attack her own forces again. In the end, Yang wins again and both Weiss and Ruby go through another tear spilling fit (Weiss tells Ruby to get off of her but can't stop crying), Blake is a little amused at this. JNPR then had their turn and Nora won in less than 7 turns total of everyone playing.

Since today is Sunday, they can do one course of training and they can do whatever they want for the rest of the day, they decide to use that for studying.

Team RWBY and JNPR headed to the training grounds which consisted of nearly every training exercise for the body, mind, aura, semblance and weaponry.

Everyone keeps improving here and are slowly getting stronger and more deadly, especially Jaune who is now just as skillful and dangerous as his friends and teammates. He couldn't have done it without for Pyrrha who shows even more affections towards him and he almost seems aware of that.

With the training done, RWBY decides to head to downtown Vale for a little bit of shopping, they need to buy more dog food for Zwei since they are nearly running out of dogfood Ruby and Yang's father has given them through the "hammerspace" tube. They decided to stop at a restaurant for lunch, first.

The restaurant they chose to eat at is also a bakery, called Perkins, which was a good choice. The restaurant was Ruby's favorite because of all the baked goods served their. Ruby and Yang has been there many times and the manager is more than happy to see his favorite customers stop by. Weiss and Blake have never been here before so Ruby and Yang helps them out on what to order. Ruby and Yang ordered Burgers, Ruby chose regular and Yang ordered Supreme, served with fries and tots. Weiss just went for the Salad and Tomato Basil Soup, Weiss may prefer fancier meals, but she decided something different today and wanted to avoid the high calories (despite training every day). Blake has a fondness to fish, so she ordered the Sesame Salmon.

While they were waiting, the restaurant has TVs hung on the walls and were showing many channels ranging from the news to sports to wrestling (Yang focused on that) to celebrity trivia interviews. One news channel is talking about the White Fang has died down a bit and their activities are more less common since the Grimm invaded and were wiped out of Vale. Despite the good news, RWBY has a bad feeling the White Fang is waiting for something. Their train of thoughts were interrupted when their meals finally came and they decided to enjoy the taste of their chosen meals. Blake and Weiss were actually really surprised that the food in this restaurant was really exquisite to their tongues. They paid the bill and before they left, Yang bought four chocolate chip muffins for herself, her sister and two teammates. Weiss and Blake took the offer and will save them for later while Ruby and Yang scarfed theirs down. They shopped what they needed for themselves (and a new digital clock which Yang had to pay) and Zwei and headed back to Beacon. They gave JNPR episodes 6-10 and JNPR gave back episodes 1-5.

Once they settled into their dorm, they did a few hours of studying of their homework for the tests. Yang had some help from Blake and Yang thanked her partner for the support. They had Pizza they bought from shopping for supper.

With everything done, they dressed in their sleepwear and prepared for the next episode of Death Battle, they decided no snacks this time. Ruby puts in Episode 11 and hits play. Bustedtees was mentioned.

(cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end.

They can see this might get interesting despite the goofy looks of the characters.

 **Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman.**

Wiz: And Taizo Hori, a.k.a, Dig Dug.

"Those two look unusual." Weiss commented.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Much to RWBY's confusion, they see some kind of human like robot being deployed in armor and being sent through a maze like arena and avoiding walls of flames.

"Wait. He doesn't look like the one we just saw in the intro." Weiss said in confusion. Everyone else was confused too.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic, cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves in dimly lit maze-like arena for the entertainment of alien terrorists.**

This confused them even more until Wiz corrected Boomstick. They now see some kind of cute humanoid being wearing a purple suit, a radio like antenna on his head, his arms end with round ends that have no fingers and red shoes. He has no mouth and has cute vertical eyes.

 **Bomberman**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alien Robot Warrior**

 **Can Generate Bombs**

 **Defender of the Galaxy**

 **Uses Explosives to Save Helpless Planets (which doesn't make sense)**

 **Young and Naive (Like Ruby)**

Wiz: No, no, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick, White Bomber the Bomberman: an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber, who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy.

"Oh." Everyone said.

Now they felt better.

 **Boomstick: Oh. Well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so, he's alright with me.**

"That doesn't make sense." Weiss said with slight irritation and confusion. "I mean, how does protecting planets and environments with weapons of mass destruction make that any better."

"If that's how he rolls with it, then that's how he rolls with it." Yang said simply.

Wiz: Right, Bomberman cares little for the environment he is suppose to be protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent.

Then again, Some hunters and huntresses, such as Nora, use explosives composed of powerful Dust against the Grimm, and they did remember they do get a little reckless, especially Yang, around the Emerald Forest when fighting the Grimm.

 **Boomstick: Bomber's answer to every problem is well… Explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up. Behind on Taxes? Blow them up. Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too!**

Weiss was gritting her teeth while Ruby and Yang were spluttering how funny that kind of logic Boomstick put up. Blake was slightly smirking.

 **BOMBS**

 **2 to 3 Second Detonation**

 **Cannot be Defused**

 **Upgradeable**

 **Can be Kicked & Thrown**

 **Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

 **Boomstick: His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about 2 or 3 seconds to detonate.**

Ruby may like guns and blades, but she also has a fondness to explosions as well so she's listening really closely here.

 **Boomstick: And while the explosions start out small, heh, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once.**

Yang whistles with impression.

Ruby had stars in her eyes while everyone else jawdropped at hearing a single bomb upgraded to be able to destroy an ACRE. That's WAY more powerful than any explosive any hunter or huntress is allowed to wield.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over 4 times it's size for maximum destruction.**

They watch Bomberman hold a bomb and (somehow) charges it to much larger size, tosses it towards an enemy and said enemy is obliterated into nothing by the explosion. Ruby was squealing in excitement while WBY had their eyes wide open.

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Bomb-Up**

 **Accelerator**

 **Armor**

 **Explosion Expander**

 **Bomb Kick**

 **Power Glove**

 **Super Bomb**

Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the Earth. Bomb-up gives him extra bombs, accelerator increases his running speed, armor gives him temporary immunity, the explosion expander gives his bombs a power boost, and bomb kick and power glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure.

The girls found his powerups quite interesting and useful. Ruby like explosion expander and accelerator. Weiss like armor, Blake doesn't have a favorite but they seem interesting and Yang liked most of them.

 **Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bomb, you know he means business. I'm talking T2: Judgement Day business.**

They see an oversized red bomb explode that appears to level entire cities; all buildings within range, turn to dust while people to close burn to ashes while others have their flesh burned off and reduced to skeletons. RWBY is really disturbed of bombs rivaling nuclear weaponry.

"Good thing all nuclear weaponry on Remnant were removed to space once they turned out to be too dangerous." Blake said.

 **ROOEYS**

 **Easily Tamed**

 **Super Speed**

 **High Jumps**

 **Can Step Over Bombs**

 **Sometimes Called Looeys or Louies**

 **And the Pink Ones Dance (Weiss and Ruby likes that one)**

Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys' kangaroo like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle.

What they saw before them were cute kangaroo like creatures in many kinds of colors that really made Weiss's eyes glimmer and made comments how cute they looked, Ruby also thought they are adorable. Blake finds it weird to see kangaroos hatching from eggs and Yang has nothing much to say but she finds them cute too.

"They're so cute!" Weiss and Ruby squealed.

 **Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability. Though, generally, they're very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kinda like Yoshi.**

They see a demotivational picture of Mario riding Yoshi, who uses him to run off a cliff and uses Yoshi as a platform to reach the unreachable platform while Yoshi falls to his doom. The girls, especially Weiss and Ruby were shocked at this kind of cruelty.

Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness; his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs.

Weiss facepalmed at the most ridiculous weakness she has ever heard of. "Trapped between a wall and your own bombs? They could've have thought of a more reasonable weakness."

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's good at blowing shit up. But he's not so hot when it comes to diffusing his own explosives. But he's survived through a crap ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns and families.**

Boomstick putting his sentence in that kind of context about Bomberman made it sound disturbing. Bomberman does a backflip when completing a mission.

 _Bomberman: I did it!_

Bomberman is actually an interesting guy to like. His bombs are unique and quite effective that Ruby appreciates. Weiss actually questions his way of "saving" planets with bombs but she can tolerate him, at least he's doing the right thing which Blake also Agrees. Yang can actually see him pretty awesome.

The next contestant is a man wearing some kind of white suit that and also wearing a cool looking white helmet that looks like it belongs to a sci-fi miner. He appears to wield and jackhammer and… a bike pump?

 **Dig Dug**

Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He can consistently traverse the underground to slay dragons.

RWBY caught interest with this unique character.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Taizo Hori**

 **Translates to "I Want to Dig"**

 **Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

 **Father of Mr. Driller**

 **Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sector**

Wiz: His real name is Taizo Hori which literally means "I want to dig". He's also the father of the more recent phenomenon; Mr. Driller.

They appreciated him as a father, especially Ruby and Yang. Weiss...

 **Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life; digging and killing.**

"Simple as that." RWBY all said at once.

 **PUMP**

 **15' Harpoon-Like Hose**

 **Forcefully Inflates foe (RWBY is disturbed)**

 **Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

 **Injects 10 psi Per Pump**

 **Pumped until the Victim Explodes (that's scary)**

 **Boomstick: His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I have ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.**

Weiss is essentially confused while Ruby is liking this improvised weapon.

Wiz: An odd weapon which I would normally question the efficiency of.

 **Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it, huh, you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for ya.**

They see an image of Dig Dug impaling a red ball shaped creature with goggles and feet and then appears to be pumping air into his victim while the red ball creature is slowly being filled with air until he explodes. Everyone feels dread and fear, even Ruby is a bit scared despite liking the weapon.

"I even don't wanna know if it impaled me." Yang said with hints of fear.

Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds of air pressure before death is assured. Everytime Dig Dug pumps, over 10 psi is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. 2 or 3 pumps later, Dig Dug's targets combust.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have nightmares."

RWBY is feeling a little disturbed.

 **Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die.**

They see an image of the red ball creature getting filled with air until his guts are blown out while blood is spilled in places. All four girls are starting to feel sick, Ruby and Weiss are slowly turning green.

"No more..." Weiss muttered.

 **Boomstick: Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. ho ho, man, this guy is sick!**

"Boomstick is taking this way to far." Blake said.

The girls are getting really disturbed of this guy's main ways of killing his victims. It feels borderline torture. RWBY are also shuddering after Boomstick's descirption.

 **JACKHAMMER**

 **Burrows in 4 Directions**

 **Instant Start Up**

 **Fast & Efficient**

 **Can Tear Apart Islands (that awed the huntresses)**

Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at unimaginable speeds. He has total control over his terrain and can maneuver through the ground as easily as walking through an empty field. Climbing and crawling without slowing down.

Yang whistled in awe as well as the other three were really impressed. Not even the most physically endured hunter or huntress can keep up with Dig Dug when it comes to digging. Weiss is imagining if she ever hired him as a Schnee Dust Miner, he would manage to create tunnels much better and quicker and leaving hard physical labors reduced while the dust collectors collect the dust crystals in the tunnels left by Dig Dug.

 **Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart. But the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this. *video of jackhammer in action which is splitting apart the road* But Dig Dug sounds like this.**

The sound sounded strange and slightly annoying to Weiss's and Blake's ears while Yang and Ruby didn't know what to say but smirk at how funny it sounded.

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur everytime he takes a _step,_ not just when he's drilling.

"This character is really weird to begin with already." Weiss concluded

 **Boomstick: so, what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying, no wonder this guy's a psycho.**

Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time. And yet, he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes.

RWBY just felt dumbfounded by this.

"A person who can traverse the underground effortlessly that puts even the toughest Schnee Dust miners to shame… and he dies by getting hit by a walking tomato. A WALKING TOMATO!" Weiss could only say one thing while Ruby and Yang we trying her best not to laugh.

 **Boomstick and Weiss: What?**

Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatoes.

Hearing that made it sound more ridiculous to RWBY.

 **Boomstick: Who in the hell thought walking tomatoes with goggles were on par with fire breathing ghost dragons.**

Dig Dug impales a dragon, pumps it full of air until it explodes, the victory theme plays out and the analysis is over.

RWBY had mixed feelings for this guy. Despite it's disturbing purpose, Ruby likes Dig Dugs jackhammer and his harpoon pump in battle. Weiss is still dumbfounded of how can a man digging with limitless stamina die from a tomato with legs. Yang and Blake are still disturbed by his method of killing his enemies.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I spilled some coffee on my space dinosaur t-shirt and I need to get another but wheeere.**

Wiz: Why aa Bustedtees of course.

RWBY did had some interest in Bustedtees that are about epic t-shirts. When it came to the winner, they all suggested Bomberman because he has more destructive weapons and his powerups can back him up. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: But right now, It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in an open field, they see Bomberman riding a green rooey. As the rooey kept walking, There stood Dig Dug who's standing in their way. The fight ensues. RWBY wonders if this fight should be interesting or not.

 **FIGHT!**

Dig Dug attacks by launching his harpoon of the bike pump towards Bomberman, but the rooey uses his superior speed to avoids the hose and speedblitz Dig Dug by ramming him back and forth several times. After the last hit, Bomberman drops a bomb in front of Dig Dug who quickly notices and burrows underground before the bomb detonated. A piece of earth is gone and reveals the Power Expander power-up which Bomberman goes for. Dig Dug sneaks up from underneath and impales the rooey and pumps. After the fourth pump, the rooey combusts into pieces of guts and blood while Bomberman is knocked off and and falls to the ground while Dig Dug retreats back into the ground.

Weiss and Ruby felt sadness for the poor rooey.

Bomberman generates a bomb, charges it up and throws it down the hole. Dig Dug sees the bomb and manages to get away in time while leaving a tunnel behind him. The explosion revealed more power-ups: another Power Expander, Accelerator, Bomb-Up and Bomb Kick. Bomberman wastes no time as he collects them all, follows Dig Dugs direction and kicks a bomb towards him. As the kicked bomb catches up, Dig Dug is forced to stop, turn around uses his harpoon to deflect it. Bomberman kicks the bomb back which Dig Dug mirrors. The cycle of hitting back and forth ended with Bomberman summoning another bomb and kicked it. The two bombs collide while Bomberman and Dig Dug retreat in seperate directions. Both of the bombs explode in plus sign shapes which revealed another power-up: Super Bomb.

RWBY feels tension as Bomberman grabs the power-up.

Dig Dug is continues to flee, digging his way towards the surface while Bomberman is charging Super Bomb to four times its normal size and throwing it. The HUGE explosion demolished the whole section of the Earth, leaving nothing but a giant gaping hole. Dig Dug was just about to reach the surface but is in the air and gravity takes effect. He lands in front of Bomberman who plans to finish him with Super Bomb. Dig Dug thinks fast. He impales Bomberman which forces to drop the bomb, pumps him two times and digs further down to avoid the boom. Bomberman recovers from the air injected into him and turns to see the burning fuse enter the bomb.

Bomberman's eyes turn huge as he screams before the bomb explodes. When the smoke clears, there's nothing but a big hole in the ground. Dig Dug appears and looks over the newly made hole. Bomberman is gone.

 **K.O!**

Weiss and Blake had their jaws dropped and Yang and Ruby were hollering how awesome that was.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Explosions!**

"No kidding." replied Blake.

Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but sheer maneuverability.

Ruby internally smirked because she's pretty fast for someone to even try to catch her.

Wiz: Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success.

It seems Bomberman was weak from the start and need his power ups to even the odds.

 **Boomstick: Taking this fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.**

Wiz: even after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment.

They realized Dig Dug had the home field advantage the whole time.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a "Bang".**

Yang was gonna say something until Weiss beat her to it with venom in her voice.

"If you say Bomberman went out with a "Yang", I _will_ freeze you in a block of ice without second thoughts."

Yang shuts her mouth but can't keep that grin off her face.

Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug

They liked that one; no blood and it was thrilling. Who's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a bipedal animal like figure walking out of the smoke. He's some kind of hedgehog wearing red and white shoes, white gloves and two rings, each wrapped around his wrist. His fur is grayish gold with red stripes and he's glowing in some kind of aura like energy. He speaks in a intimidating, chilling voice that would rival Adam Taurus's voice.

 _Hedgehog creature: I am Shadow, the ultimate life form._

Then they see a man with a cocky look on his face. He's wearing some kind of strange outfit that could be armor and his spiky hair is glowing gold as well as his eyebrows. He's also surrounded by an aura like energy. He also speaks in an intimidating voice but it sounds more arrogant.

 _Man: And I, am the Prince of all Saiyans!_

Vegeta vs Shadow.

Ruby puts in episode 12 and hits play.


	12. Chapter 12 Vegeta VS Shadow

Episode 12 Vegeta VS Shadow

 **My twelth for episode 12**

 **Vegeta belongs to Funimation.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog belong to Sega.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Note: I deeply apologize for the delay. I had college things and family time. I will make new chapters soon. Enjoy the story**

Once again, when Ruby hits play, Audible Book is mentioned again. They are starting to get annoyed of that certain site but Blake shows interest that Audio book is about books online.

They see a group of characters, two of which are Kratos and Spawn they already have seen. They see a mysterious figure with his back turned and scars on his face. they also see a man wielding two pistols and his shirt has an intimidating skull on it.

(*Cues "Invader — Jim Johnston"*)

Wiz: Antiheroes. Walking the mysterious gray line between good and evil.

 **Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want.**

RWBY knows that antiheroes are the neutral breed of characters. The kind of characters who take no sides and do their own bidding that suits them. Blake isn't sure if Adam is evil or an anti-hero.

Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku.

 **Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a man with spiky black hair, thick eyebrows and a cocky smirk on his face. He's wearing a skin tight blue suit with white boots and white gloves that reach past his forearms. He's also wearing some kind of armor that covers his upper torso. Other depictions show him wearing other kinds of outfits, including civilians clothing. He's standing in a boxing stance as if he's ready to knock you on your ass.

 **Vegeta**

(vue Vegeta's Theme from Dragon Ball Z)

Wiz: Born a prince to a warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Frieza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer.

The huntresses, especially Weiss, felt shock and sorrow towards the prince being dethroned and turned into a servant to this evil alien looking tyrant they already begin to hate.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'3" (as Tall as Weiss)**

 **Weight: 123 lbs.**

 **Saiyan Prince (compared to Weiss as the heiress to her company)**

 **Elite Warrior Class**

 **Trained in Martial Arts**

 **Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

Wiz: Overtime, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders.

RWBY, especially Blake and Weiss, smiled how Vegeta turned a new leaf, defending the Earth like it's his own home and deciding to defy his former master, symbolizing he's no longer in control. They also wonder who this "Goku" is when they noticed him momentarily.

 **Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor master Roshi's heart.**

Ruby made a 'd'aw' of how cute it is for a tough guy like Vegeta to be paired with a beautiful young lady with turquoise colored hair. Weiss, Blake and Yang are creeped out for an old man having a crush on the girl.

 **Boomstick: Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has the endurance to survive a nuclear freakin blast.**

(*Cues Vegeta Powers Up — Dragon Ball Z*)

Everyone jaw dropped at hearing a character that fast and that tough. How much more powerful will characters be they come across in future episodes?

Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called Ki for devastating attacks.

"Oh look." Said Weiss with sarcasm but still interested. "another reference to Aura, how wonderful." RWBY keeps wondering if this show will keep mentioning energies that are much like Aura.

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Galick Gun**

 **Bang Beam**

 **Big Bang Attack**

 **Final Shine**

 **Energy Bullet Volley (Yang's favorite attack)**

 **Final Flash**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.**

Wiz: His Big Bang Attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy.

These attacks caught the girls with interest. They've never seen energy attacks like these before and are awed by how powerful they see before them, Ruby liked the Galick Gun.

 **Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of deadly blasts.**

Yang smirked at that one and considered it her favorite since it's similar to Ember Celica which launches explosives shells.

 **Boomstick: But his most devastating move is his Final Flash Attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.**

RWBY went still with wide eyes after hearing that as they see Vegeta shoot a huge golden beam that can be seen from space.

Wiz: Vegeta's Ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon.

 **Boomstick: But wait! There's more!**

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

 **500% Increase per Form**

 **Can be Activated Any Time**

 **Sustained Through Energy**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Level 2 Drains More Energy than Level 1**

Wiz: That's right, Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%.

RWBY had their jaws dropped and awed by Vegeta's transforming himself; his black hair is now gold and he's glowing in golden energy. His transformation is so powerful that it's kicking up dust. Yang was grinning ear to ear how awesome that is as well how similar it's to her own super mode when she gets stronger by getting hurt.

 **Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math!**

At the mention of level two, they were awed even further. Yang is liking this form and even thinking of a nickname for her supermode when her semblance is activated.

Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the levels of Super Saiyan 4, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally.

"How many forms are there?" Ruby said with a mix of curiosity and excitement. Everyone shrugged but they do wonder if the 4th form is either the last of not.

 **Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.**

Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own.

This made RBY turn their heads towards Weiss while she looks back at them and realizes a second later why.

"Oh no you don't, I am nothing like him." She said with a hint of sourness. Deep down however, she is actually admitting she's a bit like him in some ways but not in the bad way.

 **Boomstick: While this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow, kicking ass and being a dick.**

Vegeta is now preparing for a powerful attack.

 _Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan!_

The screen flashes bright until the screen is nothing but fade white

 _Vegeta: And you can burn in Hell!_

After the conclusion to his bio, the girls had different feelings on Vegeta;

they all agree he's a badass. Both Ruby and Weiss likes many of his powerful and versatile attacks that also bring the question of comparing his Ki to Aura. Blake actually likes his way of becoming the good guys after he used to be a villain, just like how she was part of the White Fang and then departed by becoming a huntress. Yang was liking Vegeta a lot due to his aggressive fighting fighting style and his super mode that she finally likes.

Weiss was thinking of something else. Despite denying that she has anything in common with Vegeta, they're actually right, just not in the bad way. Like Vegeta, Weiss has pride and confidence in her appearance and abilities, and even looks forward to become the head of the Dust Company. Weiss used to seek to become the best she could be, and felt anger and jealousy when Ruby took the leader position. But ever since Port has given her that speech about becoming the best teammate and fixing her attitude that made her unqualified as a leader, Weiss had seen the light and realized how much it means to her. Now, she's more than happy to be second in command and she's proven to be quite good at it.

The second contestant is that hedgehog. Instead of appearing grayish gold like in the last teaser (which they presume is that he also has a super mode), his fur is jet black with red streaks on the back of his spines from his head which stick straight up, giving him the appearance of that of a punk, and has a patch of white fur on his upper chest. He's wearing a pair of white gloves with rings on the wrist and awesome looking shoes with colors of red, white and black. The most intimidating feature is the scowl look he puts on his face along with his red eyes, almost like he wants to kill you with no remorse whatsoever. They see him walking down the street while carrying an automatic rifle and doesn't flinch when a awesome explosion is seen in the background. By his looks, RWBY can tell he's a badass as much as Vegeta. For some reason, the Hedgehog looks somewhat like Adam to Blake's eyes.

 **Shadow**

(*Cues Throw it All Away — Sonic Adventure 2*)

Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform.

RWBY showed interest. What _kind_ of aliens the DNA is from is anyones guess.

Wiz: Despite being a powerful living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria.

Blake raised an eyebrow. She's intrigued that they are using genes from someone to cure the sick. All four girls felt warmth that Gerald would go as far to cure his granddaughter by creating Shadow. By the looks of it, Shadow and Maria appear to show a special kind of bond.

Wiz: Bu before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck…

Now the huntresses felt remorse as Maria dies from a gunshot wound as Shadow looks on in horror.

"How could they?!" Ruby shouted.

 **Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead.**

The girls again felt a little joy that Shadow decided to play the good guy instead of destroying all life.

 **Boomstick: Though, people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh… guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?**

"And now his initial purpose is forgotten, how typical." Blake muttered but still glad he did the greater good.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 77 lbs.**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Hypersonic Speed**

 **Martial Arts Skills**

Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds, and survive underwater, and in space.

 **Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.**

Before RWBY could react, Wiz made a quick correction but it was still awe inspiring to jaw drop.

Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second.

Hearing that was awesome of someone surviving re-entry at that speed.

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and… *Indistinctly* OH MY GOD!**

"Yeah. We would react like that too." Blake said.

(*Cues All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated Version by YannickJason]*)

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Chaos Blast**

 **Other Energy-Based Attacks**

 **Can be used to Defend, Heal, Fly and Warp**

Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy.

Unlike Aura, this kind of energy sounds different.

 **Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spear and beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds.**

Like Vegeta, the girls find it interesting his energy attacks to the Chaos Force are also versatile and similar but they, especially Yang, find Chaos Blast very awesomeand destructive; It's observed as Shadow is surrounded by a red aura and unleashes it that sends many armed soldiers (whose bullets can't even penetrate Shadow) and debris flying.

Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control.

Weiss has a slight knowledge in physics so she's impressed that Shadow can attain such a feat.

Wiz: Though, depending on the situation, using this technique to it's fullest takes time and is impractical in combat.

"awww." Hearing that made Ruby groan how something awesome needed limits.

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **Restrict Chaos Power**

 **Maintains Precision Control**

 **When Removed, his Powers Increase Exponentially**

 **When Removed, his Stamina Drops Quickly**

Wiz: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which restrict his access to the Chaos Force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out.

On Remnant some Aura users who don't have control over their Aura wear special braces that keep their Aura in check so they don't tire themselves out or even exhaust them to the point of death.

 **Boomstick: His Chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when gets seven of them, ha, he goes super.**

What they see before him is Shadow and a blue hedgehog (they assume it's Sonic) obtaining the seven emeralds that come in colors of green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow and gray. Weiss's eyes were shimmering with delight at the beauty of those shiny looking emeralds. when all seven come in contact, Shadow turns into his super mode just like the one in his teaser; he's grayish gold and surrounded by a golden aura.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Invincible**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit (much to Ruby's dismay)**

Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase.

 **Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.**

"That made Shadow sound more of a badass then ever before." Yang said.

Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes.

"A time limit?!"

Hearing that made Ruby groan in disappointment again. Why does everything so cool needs limits?

 **Boomstick: But considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents.**

They see Shadow standing on top of a lamp post and holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hand with a cocky smirk on his face.

 _Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all… oh wait, let me get a new book first.

 **Boomstick: An audio book?**

Wiz: From

 **Boomstick: for people who are too lazy to read or are blind! Thought as why I got em.**

This was a challenging decision; both Shadow and Vegeta are extremely powerful. They are strong, fast, durable, versatility in their attacks of their respective energies and both have Super modes. The only thing about Shadow is that his super mode has a time limit. If Shadow can beat Vegeta before he goes back to normal, than he might win, Shadow does appear to be more powerful anyway so there's only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: But now, it's time for a Death Battle.**

(*Cues Androids Steal Truck — Dragon Ball Z*)

RWBY watched in awe as Shadow is "skating" by using his shoes that burst flames to help him move across the open fields with mountains in the background. Shadow suddenly skids to a halt in front of Vegeta who has his back turned.

RWBY were really intrigued that they added voices to the fight to make it interesting. Shadow speaks in an intimidating voice that would give Adam Taurus a run for his money.

 _Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here._

 _Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me._

Vegeta turns around to see his would be challenger… and makes a frown as he stares at the strange anthropomorphic creature.

 _Vegeta: Uhh… who and what are you?_

 _Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. *Stands in a fighting pose* The Ultimate Life Form!_

Vegeta is not impressed.

 _Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life Form. HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak; you're a little on the short side to try to be threatening._

Shadow decides to make a smart ass remark.

 _Shadow: Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you._

"This is not gonna end well." Blake remarked.

 _Vegeta: You just sealed your fate, fool._

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues Hyperbolic Time Chamber — Dragon Ball Z*)

Shadow lunges forward with a kick, but Vegeta easily catches it and kicks Shadow which sends him flying back across the field. Vegeta glows in a purple aura as he charges a powerful attack.

 _Vegeta: GALICK GUN, FIRE!_

Vegeta launches his Galick Gun that hits Shadow in a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Shadow is now panting deeply, indicating he took a huge amount of damage.

RWBY realizes Shadow easily got stomped by Vegeta as Vegeta floats in the air.

 _Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form._

(*Cues Super Saiyan Vegeta — Dragon Ball Z*)

The huntresses watch in awe as Vegeta powers up, his scream echos across the valley as his power grows immensely. Now he's surrounded by a golden aura and his blackish hair is now blonde like that of Yang's.

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan.

Vegeta decides to mock the powerless and pathetic creature below him

 _Vegeta: hehe! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?_

What little Vegeta knows is that Shadow is not going down that easily and RWBY knows that.

(*Cues Mephiles' Whisper — Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)*)

 _Shadow: You have… no idea… WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!_

Shadow leads mid-air and floats there. RWBY watched in pure awe as Shadow summons the Seven Chaos Emeralds which orbit around him like planets around the Sun.

Vegeta is confused but still keeps his guard up.

 _Vegeta: What's this?_

After Shadow taps into their power, the emeralds are then absorbed into Shadow's body. In a bright flash of light, there stood Shadow. His black fur is now Grayish Gold and he's surrounded by an aura with invincible godlike powers.

Shadow goes Super Shadow.

Even Shadow's voice sounds divine to any mortals ears, including RWBY's

 _Shadow: Behold the true power I possess!_

Vegeta floats there dumbfounded as if he has never seen anything like it before.

 _Vegeta: Wow… what a ripoff— GAH!_

Just at the moment the Saiyan finished his sentence, the hedgehog tackles him and the fight ensues.

Yang is smirking as this is gonna be awesome.

(*Cues BOSS: Heavy Dog — Shadow the Hedgehog*)

Vegeta puts his arms up in defence as the hedgehog assaults him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Both separate at speeds faster than the human eye and are now ramming into each other that RWBY could only see blurs and shockwaves from the collisions made by the two anti-heroes. Vegeta catches Vegeta and sends him flying with a side kick. The Hedgehog then speedblitz Vegeta in many angles and now Vegeta is surrounded by purplish energy balls that Shadow left behind as he falls towards one in slow motion. Shadow appears and snaps his finger the moment the Saiyan bumps into one of them. Vegeta is now a human sized pinball as he is being sent into all the energy balls at every direction. After the last hit, Vegeta is sent to the ground in an explosive crash as Shadow summons a barrage of Chaos Spears and sends them raining down on the Super Saiyan which creates explosive clouds. Vegeta jumps towards Shadow and knees him in the gut which stuns him long enough for Vegeta to kick him away and fire a volley of Energy Bullets at him. As the smoke clears… Shadow is gone.

 _Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go?_

 _Shadow: Right behind you._

Vegeta turns around and charges a blast of energy but Shadow snaps his fingers and the screen fades to white.

Vegeta is now somewhere underwater which is full of strange fish… and a torpedo that looks like a shark. Weird.

RWBY easily deduces Shadow teleported Vegeta there.

 _Vegeta: *speaking in his head* … the hell? How did I get here? *annoyed groan*_

Shadow is floating above the water.

 _Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than…_

 _Vegeta: *jumps out of the water in rage* GRAAAH!_

 _Shadow: Shit!_

The huntresses can tell Vegeta is pissed and he's losing patience.

 _Vegeta: Cheap trick, teleporting me underwater, Coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!_

Shadow isn't even intimated as he snaps his finger… now Vegeta is on some kind of space rock away from the planet. RWBY noticed a space bird wearing a space helmet.

 _Vegeta: Goddamit._

RWBY realizes Vegeta is sent to the moon which looks a bit like The moon of Remnant… except the moon looks fully intact compared to Remnent's moon having a chunk of it broken off.

Shadow looks on and believes he won.

 _Shadow: Hmph._

Vegeta is finally fed up.

 _Vegeta: Playtimes, over runt!_

Vegeta pulls back a fist and PUNCHES the MOON out of it's own orbit. RWBY jaw dropped at that seemingly impossible feat. But now, they realize in shock and horror the moon is falling towards Earth. Even Shadow is horrified at what's happening.

 _Shadow: No… IS HE INSANE!?_

In an act of desperation, Shadow takes off his Inhibitor Rings and glows in a bright, glowing energy as he focuses all he can muster.

 _Shadow: CHAOS…. CONTROL!_

The moon then teleports back into it's original place. That was a close one.

Shadow is slightly exhausted but glad the world is in one piece.

 _Shadow: Yes. I did it!_

 _Vegeta: Congrats, furball._

The girls were quite shocked how Vegeta got to Earth that fast and felt slight anger of how reckless he got.

Shadow glows in a blood red energy as he prepares for his ultimate attack.

 _Shadow: It's time to end this!_

The red energy swirls around Shadow as he chants one of his most powerful attacks.

 _Shadow: CHAOS… BLAST!_

Shadow clenches his entire body and thrusts his arms out like wings… nothing happens… RWBY notices Shadow is now back to his normal self.

Shadow's Super Form has worn off.

 _Shadow and RWBY: Uh-oh._

 _Vegeta: Sayonara._

Vegeta unleashes his Final Flash and Shadow is engulfed by the energy wave. RWBY watched with wide eyes.

When Vegeta subsides, there's nothing left but smoke lingering where Shadow used to be.

 **K.O!**

Once again, Ruby and Yang hollered how awesome that was. Weiss and Blake admitted it was intense.

(*Cues Heroic Trunks — Dragon Ball Z*)

 **Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!**

Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could surviveSuper Shadow.

The girls nodded at that.

 **Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.**

Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in the past, too

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shadow's time was up.**

Wiz: The winner is Vegeta

RWBY was impressed with this episode.

Now who's next?

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They weren't expecting these two characters.

They see a red cap with an M on it and Blue eyes. They then see a familiar chubby man they've seen before many times and now he's the next combatant. They also see a blue hedgehog with green eyes, red and white shoes, a cocky smirk and they see him running across the fields at high speeds; the same hedgehog that was fighting alongside Shadow.

RWBY feels excited to know the new guys.

Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play.


	13. Chapter 13 Mario vs Sonic

**My twelth for episode 12**

 **Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Note: In case you're all wondering about how fast RWBY characters move compared to Sonic's speed, I'm gonna debunk the mach 40 speed calculation RWBY fans have tried to confirm (which I also would say there's no solid evidence to ME that they SHOULD of COULD move that fast as well as how ridiculous it sounds moving at mach 40) and I'm gonna say hunters and huntresses can can only reach mach 1 when using ALL their aura and effort, meaning they aren't even capable of reaching that speed under normal circumstances (Ruby is still faster than any hunter or huntress).**

Ruby puts hits play and the next episode begins to play after the mention of Netflix

The first thing they notice are two combatants in colors of mostly red, white and blue. One is a human and the other is a hedgehog. Both are locked in combat with determined and hateful looks on their faces as they trade punches to gain the upper hand to victory. RWBY can feel the hype just by looking at these two, almost as if they are arch-rivals and wanting to end it for good. Even Wiz and Boomstick describing the intro makes it even more hyped.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end.

Two decades. The girls can tell these two famous characters have been at it for that long in the video game industry; fighting to be the dominant character in the gaming franchise. Now a fight can settle this once and for all.

 **Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever!**

"I can't wait to see this!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber...

 **Boomstick: Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant they see jumps out of a green tube and they gaze upon him. He's a short chubby man with blue eyes, brown hair and a thick, bushy mustache that looks well groomed. He's wearing a red shirt, blue overalls with two yellow buttons, brown shoes, white gloves and an eye catching red cap with a white circle that has a visible red capitalized M in the middle. Ruby likes his mustache.

 **Mario**

(*Cues Buoy Based Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy*)

Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom.

The girls, especially Ruby, were smiling of hearing Mario being a determined hero and having the duty to protect his home just like the hunters and huntresses protecting Remnant. Ruby can even see him as a fairy tale hero in the books Yang used to read her.

Wiz: Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness.

"awww." RWBY all said

They see Mario as a baby and surrounded by Yoshis including the familiar green one.

 **Boomstick: When you got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can speak, you know you're gonna do great things.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'1" (shorter than Ruby)**

 **Can Jump over 20 Feet (quite impressive for a short, chubby man)**

 **High Stamina**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Skilled Combatant**

Wiz: He is well known for his incredible Athleticism and unmatched jumping ability.

"He's quite athletic for a chubby man." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump?**

Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick.

RWBY is impressed and awed. They watch him uproot a giant turnip from the ground, smash giant blocks to pieces just by punching them and other impressive feats of strength he does throughout his analysis (such as grabbing Bowser by the tail, spinning him around really fast and sends him flying).

"Dang, I'm impressed." Yang commented.

 **Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion. And if he needs some extra fire power, well he's got an entire arsenal of power ups.**

RWBY were now interested in what Mario is bringing into the fight and Ruby is excited to find out.

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **Grants Pyrokinesis**

 **Can Create and Manipulate Fire (similar to Fire Dust)**

 **Bouncing Fireballs**

 **Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow**

Wiz: His first powerup is the Fire Flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities.

The Fire Flower looks like a flower with… eyes. When Mario touches it, his clothes change color; his overalls are now red and his shirt and cap are white. Yang instantly considered that powerup her favorite for obvious reasons while the other three were impressed. Weiss wonders if it's possible to infuse plants with dust to create something like the Fire Flower and maybe many others.

"I now want a fireflower." Yang said.

"Me too!" Ruby also said.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was really spicy.**

(*Cues Bowser's Lava Lair — Super Mario Galaxy 2*)

Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks.

One in particular they see shocked them with awe; Maio thrusts his hands forward and unleashes a giant swirling vortex of flame. Some fire users can do that too.

 **FROG SUIT**

 **Increases Jump Height**

 **Increases Swimming Speed**

 **Can Breath Underwater**

 **Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **Looks Absolutely Ridiculous!**

 **Boomstick: He's also got this Frog Suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breath underwater.**

They watch him reach several dozens of feet in a single bound, hop around like an actual frog with impressive agility and swimming faster than an olympic athletic underwater. The huntresses are impressed a suit can give you superhuman abilities.

"Wonder what other suits come in store?" Weiss said in interest.

 **Boomstick: The only problem is, no one's gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Aah, look at him.**

Ruby agreed by giggling how goofy Mario looked in it. Almost like as if he's trying to be an idiot and it seems to be working. Yang, Weiss, and surprisingly, Blake were giggling too.

 **CAPE FEATHER**

 **Wears a Yellow Cape**

 **Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time**

 **Can Deflect Projectiles**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge (Ruby and Weiss likes that feature)**

Wiz: Several different power ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time.

Mario looks like some kind of superhero and Weiss is really eyeing the cape and Ruby likes the sharp edges.

"I wish my cape could do that." Ruby sighed.

 **METAL CAP**

 **Becomes Living Metal**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Incredibly Heavy**

 **Power Increase**

 **Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

 **Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario is extremely Heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.**

Now that was a unique power up that caught their eyes. Weiss is pondering how can a simple metal cap turn your body into metal. Blake was intrigued while Ruby and Yang were smiling how cool it is to have a body made of steel. What they were impressed most of all is that, despite being heavy, Mario still shows his speed and agility which makes him quite a lightning bruiser.

 **STARMAN**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Instantly Kills Foe**

 **Short Time Limit**

Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario in a blinding aura of compressed energy. Granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe.

This powerup also caught their attention. They watch Mario touch a gold star with cute looking eyes and he's now sprinting in a flashing aura of rainbow colored energy. Their eyes were shimmering in beauty of Mario's invulnerable state. They are even impressed he's even doing several somersaults in the air everytime he jumps.

 **HAMMER**

 **Stored in Maro's Pocket (which how he does is it is unknown)**

 **Can Crush Practically Anything**

 **Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

Wiz: And while it's technically not a power up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost anything.

Despite that, Ruby likes the hammer anyway and so would Nora.

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **Mario Grows Giant**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

 **Lasts for a Short Time**

 **Boomstick: It seems Mario is always popping shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom he gets GINORMOUS, mowing down people, plants, environments, hell, everything.**

"Now that would be something I would use against the Grimm." Yang laughed as she imagined squishing Grimm beneath her feet as a giantess.

They jaw drop after Mario obtains an enormous yellowish-orange Mushroom with Red spots. When he does, he grows several stories high and is now moving at a jogging pace, but even then, he's still moving pretty fast and every Goomba, Koopa and any other unfortunate creature or obstacle in his way is demolished.

Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any Video Game hero. Whenever the foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him.

The girls are now actually liking Mario more than ever. They all watch him battle all kinds of foes while being brave and heroic like the heroes in the books Ruby, Yang and Blake have read.

 **Boomstick: Except for keeping track of his woman.**

RWBY instantly recognizes the pink princess again and they still don't know her name. At least they now realize she's Mario's girlfriend and possible fiance.

"Now I want to know her more." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: She's always getting kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle.**

The girls were laughing at Mario coming to the Princess… only to find a cute little guy with a mushroom as part of his head and saying "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!"

 **Boomstick: Someone needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch.**

That made them laugh even more but Weiss scoffed at the Hosts are thinking that the pink princess needs protection. Weiss believes that pink princess can kick ass when she wants to.

Wiz: He's fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through.

Weiss was a little disappointed in hearing that. She prefers strategy and precision compared to Mario's straight forward approach, not unlike Yang's. But still, she admires Mario anyway for his heroic deeds.

 **Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!**

 _Mario: It's-a-me, Mario!_

In nearly every aspect about Mario, RWBY really admires him. He's brave, determined and a hero to his homeland and princess from the tyrannical Bowser and his minions. Ruby likes his arsenal of powerups and other gear. Weiss is awed and admired that he will fight any opponent. Blake and Yang are awed for his impressive physical feats for such a short chubby man. Ruby really loves his mustache.

The next contestant is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog with ocean-blue fur, a peach colored spot on his slim stomach (other depictions show him having a more roundish stomach) and green eyes. Unlike Shadow's, his quills are hanging low which makes him look radical. He's wearing nothing but white gloves and awesome looking red shoes with a white stripe on each shoe that are really eye catching to Ruby and Weiss's eyes. They watch him speed by out of the forest and into the open in an instant. He's fast.

 **Sonic**

(cue Sonic 3 Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral Theme)

Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical, Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik.

They see Sonic fighting an obese but very scary looking tyrannical madman with glowing red eyes and a long orange mustache. They assume he also commands an army in an attempt to rule the world. Robotnik's appearance doesn't looks anything much like a human which makes him look ambiguous if he's even human.

 **Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 35 lbs.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Freedom Fighter**

 **Top Speed: Unknown**

 **Average of 765 mph (much faster than any hunter or huntress, even Ruby)**

 **Figure 8 Technique**

Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he was clocked in an average of 765 mph.

Everyone jaw dropped at hearing that. Even Ruby, arguably the fastest huntress/huntsman on Remnant, can't reach that kind of speed. It is theorized that a huntsman can reach the speed of sound if they used every ounce of their aura combined with a certain semblance involving speed. However, doing that would kill them, so there's no way anyone would reach mach 1 (760 mph) under normal circumstances. Despite this, Ruby doesn't mind and she's smiling with pride when it comes to speedsters since that's her element. WBY were just as impressed with Sonic's speed.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes!**

He's even quite agile when maneuvering through all the obstacles and environments at high speeds. They notice he's moving so fast that his legs are blurry and shaped like an infinity (or an eight laying horizontal)

Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his figure 8 technique.

 **ATTACKS AND TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Light-Speed-Dash**

 **Martial Arts**

 **Can Burrow Underground (much like faunus who can also burrow)**

 **Boomstick: But he's just not fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack.**

Wiz: His Homing Attack rockets toward and can hit multiple times.

 **Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?**

The girls were impressed and intrigued with Sonic's movesets. Blake is intrigued that since he's a hedgehog, he curls into a ball and uses that as his weapon. Weiss is also impressed as well as Yang is liking his Spin Dash in which he curls into a ball, stays in place while spinning like a wheel and rockets forward when released (similar to a boarbatusk). Ruby was smiling by most of his movesets. They even realize he's like a living buzzsaw in which he spins and uses his sharp quills to even rip apart steel.

(cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and has environmental advantages Though, they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow.

RWBY felt interested in the shields. Weiss even said her company is trying to create dust shields made from the dust themselves.

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Fire and Heat**

 **Fiery Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Mid-Air Dash Attack**

 **Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat. Though, it can't survive underwater. No shit. But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.**

"That weakness seems obvious." Yang snarked. She did like the shield however and so did Ruby who was gazing at the blazing sphere surrounding Sonic.

 **LIGHTNING SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Electricity**

 **Electric Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Magnetic Field**

 **Mid-Air Jump**

Wiz: the Lighting Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it can give Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control.

Sonic is now surrounded in electricity.

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **Can Breath Underwater**

 **Water and Air Makeup**

 **Bounce Attack**

 **Bouncing can Increase Jumping Height**

 **Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breath underwater and can control his jumps with a powerful bounce.**

Sonic is now encased in a bubble like aura which the girls also have a liking to.

 **Boomstick: Why do we keep mentioning water you may ask, cause he can't freakin swim!**

"I'm with you there." said Blake. While Blake can swim, she's not really good at it and she tries to avoid the water whenever she can. But she will go into the water if someone is drowning just for the sake of helping. The girls watch Sonic sink like a rock, they guess he lacks buoyancy.

Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however isn't a shield after a shield after all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic an embodiment of Chaos.

This brought the girls a lot of attention and focus on hearing that. This power-up sounds familiar.

(Cues Solaris Phase 2 — Sonic The Hedgehog (2006))

Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic.

The girls watch in incredible awe as Sonic absorbs the Chaos Emeralds just like how Shadow did it. What they see before them is now Sonic in his super form. His blue fur is now a shiny gold, his eyes are now scorching red instead of emerald green and even his spines that were hanging low are now sticking straight up. He's surrounded in a golden aura that made the girl's eyes, especially Yang's, stare with impression.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Stamina**

 **Invincible**

 **Positive Energy Aura**

 **Duration Based on Time Limit (much to Ruby's disappointment, again)**

 **Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater and is completely invulnerable.**

Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.

 **Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.**

During Ruby's groaning on the limits of awesome forms, Weiss and Blake found interest in those power rings that are the supply to the super mode's duration. What are those rings origin and what are they made of.

Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

 **Boomstick: While Sonic's risking his life, saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demigods, he's kind of a dick.**

They were a bit shocked at hearing this.

Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

RWB turn their heads towards Yang who looks back at them with a cocky smirk as well. Yang does get cocky but she's not arrogant. She loves to fight and will even start one when she gets REALLY bored, even when no one is training. She used to start fights with her past boyfriends who accepted her challenges and she enjoyed every moment of them.

 **Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah he'll straight up leave you!**

They watch Sonic, who looks pissed and displeased, as he jumps off the stage when the player never touched the controller to make him move after 3 minutes. He must be VERY impatient.

Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

Sonic dodges a laser made by a robotic wasp from its stinger and Sonic makes a comment.

 _Sonic: Ooh, I like to hang, but I gotta juice!_

Sonic runs off in an instant.

The girls are really inspired and awe by this blue hedgehog. Ruby _loves his speed, movesets and shields. Weiss is a bit disappointed he's not mature when it comes to his attitude but she can tolerate him and she's interested in the power rings. Like Mario, Blake is also admired for Sonic being a hero to save the day from Robotnik. Yang is impressed with his feats and his many of his movesets. They all like his Super Form that's beautiful to look at and awed for how powerful it is._

However, the most shocking feature about Sonic is that he's just like Yang in almost every way to the point they are a mirror image to each other. They're cocky, boastful, the thrill of adventure and fighting, and the love to their friends and family and will die to protect their loved ones. Yang was smiling how much she is like Sonic and RWB also notices that (much to their slight shock)

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I gotta get me some rocket boots so I can run like Sonic.**

Wiz: What? Where are you gonna get the money for rocket boots?

 **Boomstick: Netflix?**

They couldn't decide the winner. Both are admired heroes who will do the right thing in keeping everyone safe, even though, they have flaws (Mario being impulsive and not strategic and Sonic being cocky and arrogant). Both have power ups but they believe Sonic's Super Form is OP for the win while Mario's seem formidable but not long lasting if Mario loses them in one hit. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle.**

(Cue Airship Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Out in an open field, RWBY sees Sonic sitting calmly in the field but he looks like he's losing his patience. Suddenly, they hear a sound from that green pipe and Mario emerges from it. Sonic jumps back to give him space as Mario jumps to the ground.

 _Sonic: Alright, chubby! let's settle this!_

Sonic get's into his fighting stance while Mario adjusts his cap on his head.

Mario responds in agreement.

 _Mario: Lets-a-Go!_

This is it, one of the biggest rivalries in gaming history is going to meet it's end as two of the biggest mascots in the gaming industry will finally settle this debate. RWBY can feel the air that's so thick, that Ruby can cut it with Crescent Rose like butter. Mario and Sonic dare daggers as they prepare, one will walk away while the other lies dead.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues Sonic 3 — Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock*)

Due to being the faster of the two, Sonic attacks Mario with a speedy combo of kicks and sends him flying back. Mario lands on the green pipe he emerged from and decides to bring extra _fire power to the game. Mario pulls a fire flower out his pocket, absorbs it and becomes Fire Mario as he launches a barrage of bouncing fireballs towards to blue hedgehog. With effort, Sonic manages to dodge all the fireballs but gets caught off guard by Mario's fire slide._

 _Mario: Wah-ha!_

Mario punches and kicks Sonic a few times before grabbing him.

 _Mario: Here we go!_

Mario spins in a tornado like fashion while still holding on to sonic. With enough momentum gained, Mario throws Sonic against the pipe and Sonic bounces back towards the plumber who uses his cape to uppercut Sonic, which allows him to knock him towards the ground, lariats him in a fiery aura and kicks him back. Sonic slides back but he's still standing. RWBY were awed that Sonic took that kind of beating and he's still standing.

Mario charges a huge amount of flame into his arms and thrusts his hands forward; A huge vortex of flames swirls towards Sonic as RWBY watches in awe but also in shock as Sonic doesn't even try to dodge as he's engulfed in the flames. As the flames cleared, Sonic is unscathed and he's surrounded in his Fire Shield. Sonic dashes forward with flame dash and rams Mario several time before Mario counters with his hammer. The collision caused a huge explosion and the screen goes black.

(*Cue Fated Battle — Super Mario Galaxy 2)

The huntresses watch in pure awe as Mario and Sonic are now fighting as time slowed down. Even the music was awesome to hear as they fight.

Mario throws a punch but Sonic dodges. Sonic hits Mario with his homing attack. Mario hits back with his Super Jump Punch and for some reason, coins appear. Mario is now a frozen statue as Sonic is waiting.

The screen changes as RWBY now sees Mario flying in the air as Cape Mario and Sonic running along at high speed. To even the odds, Sonic summoned the Lightning Shield and dashes towards a massive volcano… with a sad little face.

Both Mario and Sonic are inside the volcano as they stare at each other at opposite sides. However, RWBY spots something between the two fighters; a strange bomb with legs and cute eyes. The bomb is aware of it's intruders and informs the others nearby. They all made strange noises as Sonic responds with a confused look but Mario has a shocked expression on his face as if he's seen them before.

"This can't be good." said Ruby.

 _Mario: Mama mia!_

The entire volcano explodes as Sonic and Mario are sent hurtling out of the explosion and Sonic ends up crashing into a nearby lake. Sonic sinks to the bottom like a rock as Sonic summons the bubble shield to help him breath. However, before Sonic could do anything, Mario enters the lake with his frog suit and ground pounds Sonic which destroys his bubble shield. As Mario swims away, Sonic try to jump out of the water but no avail. Sonic starts hearing a familiar haunting tune everytime he's nearly out of air.

(*Cues Out of Breath — Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors*)

Even the tune is nerve tensing to RWBY as they watch Sonic, in desperation, tries to "run" out of the water but his efforts are futile. As he's about to drown, his eyes sport a green emerald shape. The screen fades to white and everything is silent.

Rwby has a feeling Sonic might have drowned but they also feel he isn't losing that easily.

Mario is now seen swimming to the surface but he and RWBY hear a chilling god like voice.

 _?: Now I'll show you._

Mario is now hit by a golden blur that sends them both to the surface and out of the lake. RWBY stared in awe as they see Sonic in his super form.

 _Super Sonic: How's that plumber?_

Mario pulls out his Metal Cap and puts it on.

 _Mario: Woo-hoo!_

In a flash, Mario's body is now a shiny, coated steel and lands on the ground with a loud crash that sends a small shockwave around him which kicked up dirt and stone. Mario was on a knee, stands up and stares at the golden hedgehog who powers up and charges forward.

RWBY watches the unstoppable force meets the immovable object.

After the collision which also created an explosion, RWBY jaw dropped that Mario CAUGHT Super Sonic and didn't even budge an inch.

The immovable object wins here.

Metal Mario throws Super Sonic to the side as Sonic attacks him again but no dice. He is, however, managing to push Metal Mario a few inches. Metal Mario side kicks the gold hedgehog away and pulls a Starman out of his pocket. The plumber is now a glowing rainbow of colors as the combined powers of the Metal Cap and Starman helped even the odds. Mario rushes forward, somersaults onto Sonic and bashes him in a whirlwind of fists and energy which sends Sonic flying (despite being invulnerable, he FELT that).

RWBY jaw dropped

 _Super Sonic: So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish… this…_

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Mario summons the Mega Mushroom and now he's a giant.

 _Super Sonic: Whoa…_

(cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

Super Sonic speedblitz Mario at many angles but no damage is done on him. Mario doesn't even flinch.

The girls were stunned again that Super Sonic can't even damage Mega Mario. Ruby was even laughing that Sonic looks like a pesky yellow bug buzzing around Mario's head.

Mario had enough and landed a well timed punch against the pest that Sonic was, which sent him back. As Sonic was about retaliate, all the power rings he had were gone and Sonic turns back to normal.

 _Sonic: Uh-oh._

Sonic falls to the ground and speeds away with his Figure 8 technique as Mario gives chase who manages to keep up.

 _Sonic: You're too slow!_

Despite keeping up, Sonic leaves Mario in the dust as Mario slowly turns back to normal size.

 _Mario: D'oh._

Mario is tired out as Sonic turns around.

 _Sonic: Now's my chance!_

Sonic uses his spindash and knocks Mario back and forth, mid-air. With Mario stunned, Sonic jumps up, axe kicks him into the earth and turns into a living buzzsaw. Sonic's sharp spines tears up Mario's back and insides as he's screaming in pain. Blood is spilled and sprayed everywhere.

RWBY cringed and Ruby even felt sick.

When Sonic stopped, Mario is nothing but a shredded mess and nearly torn in half in a pool of his own blood. Weiss was also feeling sick and slightly turned green.

 **K.O!**

Despite the gory scene, Yang and Ruby were whooping how awesome and fast paced the fight was while Weiss and Blake were also impressed. On witht the results.

(cue Greenhill Zone (Videogame Orchestra))

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle!**

The girls agreed. It was one of the best fights.

Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow.

 **Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic.**

They were impressed that despite how powerful Super Sonic is claimed to be, Mario still manages to hold his ground.

Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed.

They all nodded at that. Despite being strong, tough and resilient, Mario lacks speed feats comparable to that of Sonic's which means Sonic was untouchable.

Wiz: Even if they used lesser known power-ups such as the Ice Flower and Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different.

Ruby was disappointed that there were more powerups that weren't used. Weiss really loved the Ice flower.

 **Boomstick: Look's like Mario just couldn't keep up.**

Wiz: The winner is Sonic The Hedgehog.

Ruby was cheering for Sonic and she's proud that the speedster won today. She and the other three liked Mario just as much and they did give the plumber credit putting up a good fight.

This time, there was no teaser. They see a message on the screen that says "Put disc two of the thirteenth case."

Ruby opened the casing of the thirteenth case and took out the second disc. They did remember the message from the note to not watch the thirteenth episode and so they obeyed.

Ruby puts the disc in and hits play.

 **In case you're wondering, They are gonna watch the Death Battle T-shirt vs all other T-shirts.**


	14. Chapter 14 Death Battle vs the World

**My fourteenth for episode 14 (sort of)**

 **Death Battle and the T-shirt itself belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Note: This episode is just used for replacing the Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black episode (which I hate).**

 **While this episode is short, I'd rather do that than the joke episode.**

When Ruby opened the casing of the thirteenth disc, she noticed there are two discs in it. Ruby picked the second disc from what the message from last episode said and puts the disc in and hits play.

Before they knew it, it was an episode about merchandise.

There was no sponsors to anything but Screwattack Store. This might get interesting. They see a HUGE crowd of people wearing all kinds of shirts in ranges of colors and designs. However, they also dreadfully remembered the Earth that these videos came from are now all dead. How many people live on Earth is anyone's guess but the population now is… zero.

Wiz: Throughout the centuries, many t-shirts have been made, but every now and then, one stands out among the rest.

"And what would that t-shirt might be." Weiss said with slight sarcasm. She was now preferring a real episode but she and the others vowed a promise on the original owner.

 **Boomstick: Like the all new Death Battle t-shirt!**

Wiz: Today, this rookie will be tested against _every other t-shirt in the WORLD._

Despite how silly that sounds, this seems interested to RWBY.

 **Boomstick: Is it wrong to have sexy feelings for a t-shirt?**

"Nope." Yang said practically.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause if it is, I don't wanna be right.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their style, fit and design to see who would win a Death Battle.

The music was deep and rumbling while they heard low pitched choir. What they see before them is a black t-shirt with blood splat-patterns on it and two recognizable words they have heard already. Some dudes were wearing the shirt for showing it off.

 **Death Battle T-shirt.**

 **Boomstick: *In pure awe* My god... just look at it.**

Ruby and Yang were awed as well, even no-nonsense teammates, Blake and Weiss, were also awed by the black shirt.

 **WEARABILITY**

 **Men's Sizes: S — XXXL**

 **Women's Sizes: S — XL**

 **100% Heavyweight Cotton**

 **Indestructible in Certain Situations**

 **Increases Sex Appeal (made the girls blush)**

Wiz: Some impressive apparel to be sure with sizes ranging from men's small to triple XL.

 **Boomstick: And don't forget the ladies!**

The girls were actually intrigued and prideful that it's for women as well.

Wiz: Forged from 100% heavyweight cotton, it's lifespan is far superior to the average t-shirt.

 **Boomstick: And it makes women more attractive. Possibly increasing breast size.**

The girls were all blushing at that, despite how ridiculous and impossible it sounds. Yang, however, doesn't mind if such a shirt can do that. A small part of Weiss was actually intrigued and interested... because her breasts are really small… even Ruby's breasts are bigger than Weiss's own which is now making her feel jealous and a little insecure. Wiz is a little uncomfortable with this.

Wiz: Umm. I don't really think-

 **Boomstick: Hey! It couldn't hurt.**

Wiz: True enough.

They were a bit flabbergasted that Wiz agreed with Boomstick here.

 **SIDE-EFFECTS**

 **Increases Manliness by 45% (Jaune would so want one)**

 **Draws Attention Better than an Atomic Bomb**

 **Has Been Known to Kill Small Animals (much to RWBY's shock)**

 **Cost Only $19.98**

 **International Shipping**

Wiz: The men's shirt causes males to generate high levels of testosterone; boosting confidence and increasing manliness by up to 45%.

They were now wondering if Jaune would want one when and he and his three other teammates see this.

 **Boomstick: Other shirts will cower in fear at the sheer sight of it!**

Wiz: With the price of $19.98 and international shipping options, this shirt is available to everyone.

 **Boomstick: But enough talk! Let's see how it does in the ring!**

Wiz: But first, a message from our sponsor.

 **Boomstick: Us!**

The girls didn't need to analysis. They will just watch the fight.

Wiz: It's time for a t-shirt Death Battle!

In the middle of a street in a suburban area, they see t-shirts in all sizes, shapes, designs and colors floating around… like ghosts. Werid.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and something bursts out of the ground. It's the Death Battle t-shirt.

EVERY t-shirt on Earth took the challenge and charged towards the Death Battle shirt. They all dogpiled it and tried to subdue it.

It wasn't enough.

In a massive, fiery explosion, all the shirts were burned to ashes.

There stood the Death Battle t-shirt in all it's glory above the wasteland it created.

 **K.O!**

After that, everyone had mixed reactions; Ruby was awed by the shirt's victory. While Yang liked long intense fights, she also enjoyed curbstomp battles. Blake made a small smirk because of how silly it was for this kind of merchandise advertisement. Weiss raised in eyebrow and was slightly frowning at quick and slightly boring fight but she also admired the shirt's glory as well.

 **Boomstick: *in pure awe even more* It's so beautiful!**

Wiz: The Death Battle t-shirt has just set a record for the fastest kill in Death Battle history.

Everyone chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Those other shirts were _cotton off guard._**

Weiss groaned really hard and facepalmed while Yang was laughing so hard that she fell over at the nearly ridiculous pun. Ruby and Blake were chuckling though.

Wiz: The Winner is the Death Battle t-shirt.

Even though, that episode was just for kicks and merchandise driven, RWBY still thought it was pretty funny and cool because they realize that Screwattack just likes to goof around with that episode as an advertisement.

"Can we now see a _real episode this time?" Weiss said._

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(Cue Harry Potter theme)

What the girls saw was a black screen but they see smoke.

From one side of the screen, half a face of a young man with glasses is seen.

(Cue Binary Sunset — Star Wars a New Hope)

On the other side, they also see the half face of a young man with blonde hair.

The girls are now interested as Ruby puts in the fifteenth disc which is also the final disc for tonight.

Ruby hits play.


	15. Chapter 15 Luke vs Harry

**My fifteenth for episode 15**

 **Luke Skywalker belongs to Disney, Star wars and George Lucas**

 **Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Carbonite and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Note: I apologize for the delay… again. I had a lot work and other important matters with college that I'm signing up to. Enjoy the chapter and be ready for Chun Li vs Mai Shiranui soon.**

Ruby puts in the final episode for tonight. Tomorrow is Monday and they need to prepare for their tests for the following week. So they will focus on this episode tonight and got to bed.

Death Battle starts after a site called Carbonite is mentioned.

(*Cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

RWBY sees a lot of handsome, young, heroic boys as the protagonists of their respective franchises. Many of their weapons range from swords to futuristic guns. Ruby is gonna like this one.

Wiz: Every generation has idolized a sci-fi hero.

 **Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, legacy of the jedi...**

Wiz: … And Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a young man who looks kinda cute to the girl's eyes and has short blonde hair. He appears to wear a variety of outfits but the most eye catching is the black combat outfit he wears in the fights.

 **Luke Skywalker**

Wiz: As the orphan son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known.

"Wait… Darth Vader is his father?!" Weiss said with disbelief as she watches Luke challenge the black knight like figure in a laser sword duel. The other three were flabbergasted as well. Since episode 1, they wondered who Darth Vader was and based on his looks, he's quite powerful, intimidating and evil. Now, they announce the combatant today is the son of this evil sith lord. They now wonder if Darth Vader will ever be a combatant to this show.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 169 lbs.**

 **Raised as a farmer**

 **Prosthetic Right Hand**

 **Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One**

 **Married to Mara Jade**

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force.

This is intriguing. Luke sounds like some kind of prodigy child in the books Blake has read. Ruby admired the old mentor training Luke like how her uncle Qrow did.

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **Custom Built**

 **Approx. 4 Ft. Blade**

 **Cuts Through Most Objects**

 **Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **Uses Form V [Djiem So]**

 **Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers.**

This weapon before them was unlike any other weapon they have seen on Remnant as Luke cuts down his opponents to sizes with the green energy blade. Ruby's was awestruck with a face like that of a kid in a candy store as she gazes upon the awesome looking energy sword. The blade also comes in many colors as RWBY all want a lightsaber their respective colors. WBY are also impressed by the weapon.

"I want one of those!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other jedi.

Blake and Weiss were impressed of Luke's quick learning.

 **Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it. Only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass.**

The girls were even further impressed with Luke after hearing him take down what they presume is a flying fighter with his blade. Even more impressed he destroyed a HUGE space station. They agree with Boomstick.

Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent.

That fighting style was unlike any other kind of defensive combat they have heard of which brought interest to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

 **Boomstick: despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing, it also works pretty damn well for defense.**

Ruby squealed in excitement at seeing Luke use the lightsaber to deflect and reflect laser shots at him.

 **THE FORCE**

 **Surrounds All Living Things (Like Aura)**

 **Control — Manipulating the aspects of one's body (common in most aura users)**

 **Sense — Recognizing Immersing in environment (less common in aura users)**

 **Alter — Manipulating subjects and environments (rare in aura users)**

Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the force.

Hearing that sounded like Aura again. RWBY listens carefully.

Wiz: He can control it in three aspects: control, sense and alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.

The girls were actually intrigued and surprised the force has some similar functions like Aura. Aura can also manipulate the body of the user. A well trained huntsman can also sense their surroundings.

 **Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy. Oh ho, man, the terrible things I would do with that.**

Weiss made a serious frown at hearing Boomstick's obvious idea on what he would do with the mind trick.

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **Force Persuasion**

 **Increased Senses**

 **Increased Speed and Strength**

 **Force Choke**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Shatterpoint**

(cue Sail Barge Attack)

Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability and use flash burn to neglect pain until he can mend his wound with force heal.

Like Luke, aura users will use their aura to push their limits and even heal minor wounds and bruises as well when focused with their aura.

 **Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind with almost no limits.**

Telekinesis is actually a very rare semblance in huntsman. The only known person to have telekinesis with their semblance is non other than Glynda Goodwitch. RWBY is impressed Luke has a lot of versatility in his force powers.

Wiz: Finally, Luke can use shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure to the force...

 **Boomstick: … And boom! They explode faster than a firestone tire.**

This power is unlike any known power in aura or semblance on Remnant. The girls watch Luke put his hand forward and many opponents are choking or blown to pieces and they jaw drop how he does all this with little effort.

Wiz: Luke has defeated a large variety of foes. Ranging from stormtroopers to deadly sith lords. One of which Luke had to construct a second lightsaber to beat.

"Dual wielding!" Yang and Ruby said.

 **SHOTO LIGHTSABER**

 **Shorter, Red Blade**

 **Approx. 2 Ft. Blade**

 **Used in Jar'Kai Form**

 **Used Sparingly**

 **Boomstick: His shorter, red shoto saber was made to counter the sith Lumiya's' lightwhip and it worked pretty damn well.**

Ruby went excited again at Luke wielding _two lightsabers. She can't hold much that much excitement much longer. Weiss and Blake were also intrigued with the lightsabers and how they actually work._

Wiz: He still carries it, though, prefers a single blade over two handed combat.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, penis joke.**

Weiss made a look of disgust while blushing, Blake didn't make a reaction while blushing, Ruby blushed a bit and Yang was barely trying to hold in her laughter while blushing. The way Luke holds his saber in a certain stance does remind them of a boy doing… something.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness aside from some pretty serious daddy issues.**

Weiss really cringed at that mention along seeing Luke overpowering Darth Vader, who's his dad, and cutting his hand off. Weiss does have a few personal issues with her father… however, she still loves him… deep down… even when she doesn't want to talk to him.

 **Boomstick: He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.**

"Always come prepared." Weiss said.

Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.

 _Luke Skywalker: I am a jedi, like my father before me._

RWBY is really impressed and liking Luke Skywalker. He's a badass and well trained that makes Blake and Weiss impressed. His force powers are awestruck by RWBY due to it's versatility and similarity to Aura. Ruby loves his lightsaber and Yang also can see his badass feats that she's well impressed. On with the next opponent.

The second opponent is a young boy that appears to be around Weiss, Blake and Yang's age. Other depictions show him at ages ranging from 11 to 17. His outfits range from regular clothes to his wizard robe and he's also wearing glasses (which makes him look nerdish but also cute). The most eye catching feature is a scar on his forehead that looks like a lightning bolt. They see him riding a broomstick and chasing a little golden orb with bug-like wings in some kind of sport.

 **Harry Potter**

Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talent of the most powerful dark wizard known; Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort is a scary looking dark wizard with pale skin, sharp fingernails and wearing a dark robe. The most weird feature… he lacks a nose.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: N/A [Tall]**

 **Weight: N/A [Skinny]**

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Half-Blood Wizard**

 **Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers**

 **Married to Ginny Weasley**

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers, before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.

That description almost sounded exactly like Luke's. These two must have a _lot in common._

 **Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar?**

 **WAND**

 **Length: 11 in.**

 **Make: Holly**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **Described as "Nice Supple"**

 **Brother of Voldemort's Wand**

Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned numerous spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.

Weiss is focused on this since magic is really similar to certain semblances mixed with dust that creates magic like attacks.

 **CHARMS**

 **Expelliarmus [Disarms]**

 **Confundus [Confuses]**

 **Stupefy [Stuns]**

 **Protego [Shields]**

 **Patronus [Shields from Dark creatures]**

 **Accio [Summons Objects]**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Experlleraptamus… or whatever.**

Wiz: Expelliarmus

 **Boomstick: Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.**

"That spell is similar to my Glyph spell which I used on that animated armor I fought a while ago." Weiss muttered.

Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.

Weiss was even further impressed with Harry's charms and that she also wields similar spells in her glyphs. RBY were also intrigued with Harry's charms.

 **Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants with Accio. "clears throat" Accio money! Accio loose women!**

Yang and Ruby were laughing really hard, Blake didn't say anything but slightly smirk, and Weiss scoffed at that mention of Boomstick summoning those kinds of women.

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds**

 **Braking Charm**

 **Perfect Balance**

 **Streamlined Ash**

 **Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.

Even though, most huntsman can reach greater speeds in less time, they are still impressed with the broomstick. Ruby even wishes she could ride one. They even imagined if Glynda really is a witch who rides broomsticks, which brought some chuckles.

 **Boomstick: That's even Wiz get shot down by a woman.**

Wiz: Right!... *realizes* wait, no! Back to Spells!

This time, everyone was laughing.

 **CURSES**

 **Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **Oppungo [Objects Attack]**

 **Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **Avada Kedavra [The Killing Curse]**

Wiz: Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, Slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperious.

For some reason, these curses sound really dark and dangerous to use and sound fitting for evil wizards to wield, the girls know that.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse, Abra Kadabra.**

Wiz: Avada Kedavra.

That curse sounds really dark and evil, even saying it makes chills their spines. They watch the curse strike a spider like creature and it dies instantly.

 **Boomstick: Oh. So that magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.**

Everybody was silent.

"Boomstick... you idiot." Weiss facepalmed.

Wiz: While Harry has never actually used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.

They watch Harry hide behind a statue and the killing curse doesn't even reach him… despite being said it's unblockable.

"They said it's unblockable, yet, we see it can't pass a wall.

 **Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall, or a sword or… anything really.**

Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform, the killing curse is no exception.

Weiss also needs to focus on her opponent to perform her glyphs just right.

 **APPARITION**

 **Teleportation**

 **Long Range**

 **Instantaneous**

 **Does Not Require a Wand**

 **Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

 **Boomstick: Harry also know Appar… teleporting, and can do it without a wand.**

Similar to Neo, even though, it's not confirmed if it's her semblance or not, along with creating glass illusions.

 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **Prevents Mind Control Mind Reading**

 **Has Not Mastered, but is Adequate**

 **Unconventionally uses a Fond Memory as a Shield.**

Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort mental attack or illusion.

Some huntsman can do that with the proper training.

 **Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charms' gonna help him much in the fight. So lets move on.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

 **The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **Does Not Wear Out**

 **Hides the Wearer**

 **Cannot be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it.**

Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.

Ruby, Weiss and even Blake were staring at the beautiful looking cloak. Harry puts it on and he's out of sight. Blake wishes she had one so it's easier for her to sneak around. Weiss was eyeing the design of the cloak.

 **Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise, or pokes his foot out.**

"Seems legit." Said Yang.

Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at varied young ages.

They watch Harry in awe as he defeats a pack of cloaked, ghost like beings with a spell that sends a wave of blinding light. Even more impressed that they see him kill a giant serpent the size of a King Taijitu with nothing but a sword.

Wiz: He has also learned non-verbal spells.

 **Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass, not to mention Lord Voldemort himself.**

They were now giving Harry a lot of respects for his accomplishments.

Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he's technically a Hogwart's dropout.

 **Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the ultimate lord of evil, you get a G.E.D.**

Harry is performing a spell of a small flame inside a jar, but he accidentally turned it into a spewing jar of flames which he had to turn it off.

 _Harry Potter: Crudicio!_

RWBY was awed and impressed with Harry Potter at accomplishing a lot and having a whole variety of spells that are really versatile and effective in combat. Will it be enough to beat Luke Skywalker? only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first, let me recommend Carbonite.

 **Boomstick: For all your Han Solo freezing needs.**

They see a man named Han Solo frozen in some kind of small chamber and they can see his face and hands covered in the frozen minerals on him. The girls felt scared at seeing Han in that state. He looks helpless.

Wiz: Uh, no Boomstick, it's a website.

 **Boomstick: What?**

Carbonite was a site about protecting your saved files and other stuff on your computer from viruses, spyware and "electro cancer" if your computer ever crashes. On with the fight.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. On an unknown planet in a city that floats high above the clouds, there stood Luke Skywalker waiting for something. Luke sees Harry Potter, with his wand, slowly approaching him. Luke draws his lightsaber that makes a cool sound as the blade emerges (the sound it makes during the fight is really awesome to RWBY's ears)

RWBY is ready for the final battle for the night.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Harry: Avada Kedav…_

Harry was about to fire the Killing Curse but Luke was quicker on the draw as he uses force persuasion to control his mind. Fortunately for Harry, his experience in Occlumency helps him break Luke's grip and is now free.

(*cue Battle of the Heroes*)

 _Harry: avada Kedav-_

Luke interrupts Harry again with force push and Harry is knocked back. Luke leaps into the air while somersaulting towards Harry to slice him to ribbons but Harry teleports out of the way. Harry fires a series of non-verbal spells which Luke manages to block and defect them, then he leaps over a fired spell and tries to hit Harry, who teleports away again to another safe spot.

 _Harry: Expelliarmus!_

Harry fires that spell along with other non-verbal spells, but the jedi blocks them all again. Luke uses the force and knocks Harry's wand out of his hand. Luke charges towards Harry, but the wizard teleports away and recovers his wand.

 _Harry: Accio Firebolt!_

Luke throws his lightsaber like a boomerang towards Harry.

The girls were awed by that move that wasn't mentioned in the analysis.

 _Harry: Protego!_

Harry shields himself and the lightsaber is deflected back which Luke catches it. Luke is knocked back to the ground by the Firebolt broom that Harry summoned who hops on and flies away. Harry now has the aerial advantage as he swoops by and fires spells at Luke. Luke is managing to block and deflect the non-verbal spells. Luke uses the force, catches Harry and his broomstick and sends them to the roof of the buildings. The impact turns the broomstick to splinters but Harry is okay as he puts on the Cloak of Invisibility and teleports.

Even with the force Luke can't sense Harry's presence. But he can still hear him.

 _Harry: Confundo!_

Luke throws his lightsaber, but it appears he missed which confuses RWBY. Luke is making Harry put his guard down.

 _Harry: Stu-_

He teleports behind Luke and finishes his charm.

 _Harry: -pefy!_

Luke rolls under the spell that he avoids. Harry is unaware that the lightsaber flies back into Luke's hand as Luke creates a huge force shockwave that forces Harry to lose the Cloak.

Harry was about to retaliate but he can't say a word as he feels his throat painfully tightens. Luke is using force chokehold which is kinda dark and gruesome for a hero to use.

As the wizard stands there helplessly and and choking for air, Luke throws his lightsaber.

As RWBY believes this is over, Harry fires a non-verbal spell which destroys the lightsaber.

"NO!" Ruby screams in horror at seeing the awesome weapon demolished.

With Luke disarmed, Harry goes on the offensive.

 _Harry: Avada Kedavra!_

Luke rolls under the Killing Curse to dodge it. Harry fires more non-verbal spells but Luke can still fight without his weapon as he uses the force to block the spells.

Harry has one more trick up his sleeve.

 _Harry: Sectumsempra!_

The Jedi is caught off guard as he feels a painful slash across his side and blood is drawn from the wound. RWBY cringed at that.

Luke is now pissed.

This ends now.

Luke uses shatterpoint to find a weakness.

He finds it.

The camera zooms on Harry as RWBY sees the lightning bolt scar.

They have a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, the scar starts expanding from the forces grip as the scar finally splits off Harry's forehead and part of his face.

Harry screams in agony as blood sprays everywhere. RWBY cringed REALLY hard at that painful experience. Luke is really dark.

With Harry stunned, Luke slowly draws his spare shoto saber with the force. Then throws it which impales Harry in the stomach, killing him.

 **K.O!**

(cue The Throne Room)

That was an awesome fight the girls enjoyed, except the part how Luke ripped Harry's scar off.

On with the results.

 **Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job, keeping Luke at a distance.**

The huntresses agreed at that.

Wiz: But Luke fought smart, and tried to finish Harry quickly with force persuasion. But Harry was able to resist thanks to Occlumency.

They remembered that.

 **Boomstick: Then Luke used force choke to stop Harry from casting spells.**

Luke is really good at being combat pragmatist.

Wiz: And, although, Luke could dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off guard.

"Looks like Harry had a few _tricks up his sleeve. eh, eh." Said Yang while Weiss groaned again at the cheap puns. Yang was smirking._

Wiz: But with shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.

 **Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which _forced Harry to lose the battle._**

Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.

The girls cheered for the fight and prepared for bed. There was no teaser for the next fight so they will handle tomorrow for classes and will deal with the next battle they are pondering who will be the next contestants. Little do they know, the fighters are women.


	16. Chapter 16: Chun Li vs Mai

**My sixteenth for episode 16**

 **Chun Li belongs to Capcom**

 **Mai Shiranui belongs to SNK**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **The National Campaign of Drunk Driving and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Note: The breast, hip, and waist sizes of Chun Li and Mai Shiranui are inaccurate and I was able to pinpoint the exact measurements of the two combatants; I'm gonna make my own predicaments in what their measurements are (Chun's were measured in inches while Mai's were in centimeters which both will be in inches) (Chun's hips and waist are the same but I found out her breasts are smaller than what the episode suggests and mai has a more narrow hip).**

 **Warning: A LOT of suggestive content here. Be advised.**

(Monday)

The new alarm clock beeps at 7 a.m as the sunlight shines through the small gap in the curtains. Team RWBY all slowly get up (with Yang not destroying their new clock) and stretch their muscles from their slumber as they prepare for class. Since classes start at nine, they quickly hit the showers and dress up in their Beacon uniforms (they still retain some of their own personal accessories such as Yang's fingerless gloves and Ruby's hood).

They headed to the cafeteria for breakfast so they can fill themselves and freshen their memories on their upcoming tests today and for the following week.

The following day was tough, aside from the training, determination and skill to stay alive in the Emerald Forest from the Grimm, the tests were the hardest.

Ruby managed to score average to above average grades. Since she knows the history, function and uses of weapons inside and out, she easily gets an A. She gets a mix of B's and C's through everything else but she's trying hard. It's not easy doing tests meant for students two years ahead of her.

Weiss easily finishes all the tests at A— to A, thanks to her hard studying and discipline from her family.

Blake Easily gets an A at History and A at the history of the Fanus. She gets B's through the rest.

Yang struggled a bit but she's not dumb. She actually managed to get a B in math, an A— through combat history and B though the weapons test. But Yang mostly got C's through the rest and a D in science (she considers science for "eggheads"). She thanked Blake with a pat on the back for helping her with the math.

With that done, they head to the cafeteria for lunch where JNPR is there and they bring out their opinions on the five episodes they were given last night.

Episode 6: That episode was the really interesting… and disturbing and sad. JNPR admired the TMNT and even compared themselves with the turtles. Jaune sees himself as Leonardo as the leader of his team and Jaune wishes he's just as brave and determined as Leo. Pyrrha assured him with a hand on his shoulder and a small smile that Jaune will someday be like Leo which Jaune agrees (these two secretly plan to go on a date sometime as Jaune was finally aware of Pyrrha's feelings for him). Pyrrha is really intrigued and admired with Donatello's intelligence and level headedness which easily relates to her status as wise and skilled. Despite being nothing like him, Ren can somewhat be like Raphael to an extent; Raph is rough and angry while Ren is calm and stoic but that what makes them alike compared to their respective team members. No doubt, Nora is a complete counterpart to Michelangelo; funny, enthusiastic, ditzy and the youngest and shortest members of their respective groups. Nora also loves food (especially pancakes) compared to Mikey's craving for pizza.

The fight, however, when mentioned, JNPR had sad looks on their faces. They watched four brothers murder each other while the one that survived a look of regret on his face. They even shuddered at the mention how Raph kept stabbing Don, Mikey getting slaughtered in seconds and Raph stabbed in the throat. They moved on from that quickly.

Episode 7: This was an insane yet awesome matchup. They all awed at Zitz ability to shapeshift his body into weapons and even mentioned there's an upcoming virtual reality game being developed some day into the future of Remnant. They also admired Leo being an honorable and skillful warrior. The fight was really fast paced and awesome but pretty gruesome in how Leo bisected Zitz.

Episode 8: JNPR, even Ren and Pyrrha, loves dinosaurs. They even plan to watch the fourth upcoming movie of the Prehistoric park movie (Jurassic Park) (which will be Jaune and Pyrrha's first secret date). Nora really motor mouthed how cute Yoshi was and even attempted to hug him through their TV, much to Ren's annoyance but also slight amusement. They all admitted Riptor looks awesome and even similar to the villain in the fourth movie they will see soon. They cheered and were also shocked that Yoshi won.

Episode 9: Jaune and Ren blushed at the mention of Felicia due to her borderline naked looks while covered in cat fur which Pyrrha and Nora teased them about. Aside from that, they all approve of Felicia being a nun and running an orphanage in raising kids with no parents while also trying to stop prejudice between cat people and human, much like between humans and faunus. They also like Taokaka trying to earn money through bounty hunting in order to earn money and feed her entire family. The fight was awesome but they felt horrified how Felicia died.

Episode 10: Now this episode was big one. JNPR showed great sympathy to both Kratos and Spawn for how they lost everything they loved including their families and became nothing but generals for the one they made a deal with and then became double crossed after they vowed their deal. Jaune was awed by Kratos as a badass warrior in which Jaune can look up to while Pyrrha also admires his fighting spirit but is sort of scared about his vengeance which everyone else agreed with. They were also creeped out by Spawn's appearance and freaky, yet cool powers that makes him pretty damn powerful. The fight was cool but gruesome in how Spawn finished off the Ghost of Sparta.

With lunch done, the girls now continue their training and practice missions until it's time to head back to the dorms and continue the next episode. They finished their supper as Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play.

The National Campaign Against Drunk Driving has been mentioned. Seems like Remnant isn't the only planet where drinking and driving is against the law.

What they see before them are two combatants that they weren't expecting… the female combatants. Two female warriors in oriental style outfits that are actually quite alluring to the male eye; one blue and one red. The one in blue has really thick legs and wide hips while the one in red has a really thin waist and really large breasts that are just as big if not bigger than Glynda's.

Weiss silently groans in despair as she knows what Boomstick is gonna say.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes.

 **Boomstick: And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two.**

They now see the two woman staring at each other face to face… and boob to boob as their two pairs of plump fleshes squish into each other.

Weiss looks down at her own chest again and blushes out of embarrassment and jealousy. Yang smirks with pride as she, Blake, Pyrrha and Nora aren't the only well endowed girls.

Wiz: Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world.

 **Boomstick: Mai Shiranui, the Queen of fighters.**

Those titles sound fitting to their physical characteristics, for fighting and… their physical appearance.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a a beautiful looking, oriental woman. She's wearing an oriental style outfit that looks a bit similar to Ren's. She wears a blue qipao but with modified features to help her fight better; the qipao has golden accents snaked across it and the lower part looks loincloth-like. She also wears white combat boots, brown pantyhose that give her legs a tan-like appearance and blue panties. Her brown hair is hairstyled into two tied buns that Ren calls "ox horns" and wears two white bun coverings on her tied buns. She also wears two spiked bracelets on her wrists that Yang really likes. She sometimes wears blue leotards or red qipaos.

Her physique is stunning; her waist is slim, her arms are fairly muscular that fits for a woman, her hips are wide (with a nice firm butt), her breasts are fairly big, but the most eye catching feature to the male eye are her legs, which look really thick with muscle that could crush a skull in a headlock with those beautiful looking legs.

 **Chun-Li**

Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game.

The girls felt pride that Chun-Li is the first fighting female character in the video game franchise. Woman can fight too, you know.

 **Boomstick: Famous for abusing the thigh master.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" (as tall as Blake)**

 **Weight: Secret (she probably doesn't want to share it)**

 **Detective for Interpol**

 **Trained with Gen**

 **Skilled in Tai Chi Kenpo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]**

 **13" / 22" / 35"**

Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol and has gone through rudimentary police combat training. She is also trained with Gen, a friend of her father and legend of the Chinese fighting underworld.

RWBY admired Chun helping the detectives in catching the criminals. They see Gen who looks REALLY old but also intimidating, almost resembling the aged Shang Tsung.

 **Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously. Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her, what a dick.**

RWBY felt remorse that Chun lost her father and also felt anger that Gen just abandons her when that happened, they agreed with Boomstick. They even felt more anger on Bison who murdered her father.

Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li 's been chasing after Bison for vengeance.

Chun-Li takes matters into her own hands to stop the evil man called Bison.

Wiz: She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent.

"That fighting style is a bit similar to Ren's." Blake pointed out.

 **Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful.**

"Don't have to tell us twice." Weiss said. Those thick muscular legs can already tell you to watch out or you're stuck in a headlock by those legs.

 **Boomstick: She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength just doesn't lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch.**

RWBY is quite impressed with Chun-Li's physique.

(cue Chun-Li's theme from Street Fighter Third Strike China)

 **ATTACKS**

 **Lightning Legs**

 **Axe Kick [Hazanshu]**

 **Spinning Air Kick**

 **Stomp Kick**

 **Spinning Bird Kick**

 **Senretsu Kayku**

Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick.

Chun Li moves to RWBY's eyes include kicking her leg as rapid pace, somersaulting forward while slamming her leg on her opponent and even flipping upside down while spinning like a propeller as her legs are spread out which she uses to bash her enemy multiple times (which also exposes a panty shot to any perverted male eye. Weiss would rather wish Chun is wearing a combat skirt that's infused with reflective dust that also prevents a panty shot no matter what angle you see it at)

 **Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter.**

Weiss, Blake and Yang blushed instantly while Ruby was confused at first, but finally understood what Boomstick meant and blushed as well.

 **CHI ATTACKS**

 **Kikoken**

 **Kikosho**

Wiz: She can also focus her natural chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack.

The Huntresses weren't really impressed as Chun-Li thrusts her hands forward and unleashes a blue ball of energy but it's quite slow and easy to dodge.

 **Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car.**

Now RWBY is impressed this time. They watch Chun musters all her energy and focuses it into a giant ball of energy that gives out massive amounts of damage to anyone unfortunate who gets to close.

 **FEATS**

 **Took Down Shadaloo (which sounds similar to the White Fang)**

 **Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World"**

 **Honorary X-Men Member**

 **Martial Arts Teacher**

 **Never Defeated Bison**

 **Defeated Urien [Kind of]**

Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization Shadaloo.

Blake made a smile on her face as Chun-Li fights a criminal organization that sounds similar to the White Fang and Roman's (former) criminal career.

Wiz: And after the tournaments, Chun-Li becomes a martial arts teacher.

They also smiled as Chun teaches the younger generations, as her students, to follow her footsteps.

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father.

They felt slight remorse to poor Chun-Li.

Wiz: She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let win, wanting only to test her skills.

"At least Chun gets one of her students back with no consequences." Blake pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun always ends up being rescued a lot, usually by Guile.**

Even the toughest woman can become a damsel in distress, anyone can be vulnerable and RWBY knows that.

"We better watch out backs." Yang pointed out. Everyone else looked serious and nodded.

Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an international shooting competition, despite rarely carrying a gun.

Ruby is actually impressed that a woman, who mostly trains with her fist and feet, rather than using guns, has some impressive aiming skills. Ruby wished she used a gun for her arsenal but she isn't complaining.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess it wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a street fight.**

"You think?" Blake deadpanned. "It wouldn't be fair, unless you're a huntsman from Remnant."

 **Boomstick: Round one... BANG! WINNER!**

Everyone chuckled and laughed.

Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own and has consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter Tournament.

 _Chun-Li: You ready for this?_

With that done, RWBY actually showed a lot of respect and admiration to Chun-Li. They all admire her fighting spirit and Blake, especially, admires Chun-Li working for a crime fighting organization in stopping the mad man named Bison and his organization called Shadaloo, similar to RWBY trying to stop the White Fang and even capturing Roman Torchwick. They love her fighting style and movesets but she seems to lack a lot of energy based attacks. On with the next contestant.

The second contestant is another beautiful oriental woman. She wearing a loosely styled, red kimono that appears to not cover her up as much as a regular Kimono. She appears to wear ninja footwear, bracelet that cover her forearms and red panties underneath the loincloth-like part of her Kimono. She doesn't appear to be wearing a bra. Her weapon of choice are… metal fans. Not bad.

Her physical appearance is very alluring to the male eye; she's very slim, has nice looking legs (not as thick as Chun-Li's), a beautiful face and long, silky brown hair tied in a ponytail (similar to Weiss and Pyrrha's). The most eye catching feature, however, are her enormous breasts that would bend even the strongest and most disciplined boy/man to his knees. Weiss felt even more jealous while Yang felt prideful to see another good woman showing off her water balloons (Yang sometimes does that to some boys that she teases at Beacon and around Vale for amusement and a bit of arousal).

 **Mai Shiranui**

Wiz: Mai Shiranui is… well...

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things!**

"Boomstick.. of all the..." Weiss groaned in annoyance.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 106 lbs.**

 **Shiranui Clan Ninja**

 **Trained by Grandfather Jubei in Koppo-ken Judo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]**

 **34" / 21" / 32"**

Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui clan, and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yamada.

The huntresses were really creeped out by the short and butt ugly, old fart of an elderly man. He's short for an old man and also looks much older than the dust shop keeper. They even felt more creeped out as his bony fingered hands latched onto Mai's breasts. Yang hasn't let any boy touch her breasts (only her closest and favorite past boyfriend was given permission. He had the most elegant hands she ever felt.) and she would outright refuse if some creepy old man wanted to touch her.

 **Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to wax-on-wax-off.**

They blushed.

"Boomstick." Weiss growled.

Wiz: She has extensive training in the Shiranui-ryu fighting style. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close combat Judo.

At least the old man and her grandpa taught her well in combat.

 **Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left WIDE open. *chuckles***

This time, Ruby didn't understand and was confused as Weiss, Blake and Yang faces turned red that matches Ruby's hood.

"I'm gonna strangle him." Weiss was steaming a bit.

 **ATTACKS**

 **Flying Squirrel Furiante**

 **Deadly Ninja Bees**

 **Folding Fan Fandango**

 **Windmill Waster**

 **Kacho San [Fan Throw]**

 **Bushin [Shadow Images]**

Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bees attacks help her control the field of battle and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foe.

They were impressed with her movesets. She's quite the clever girl.

 **BUTTERFLY FANS**

 **Steel**

 **Unlimited Supply (in which how, is unknown)**

 **Used in Close-Quarters as a Ranged Projectile**

 **Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of steel fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra.**

Ruby was awed by the fans as weapons. Even more excited that the fans are made of steel.

Wiz: That's right.

Everyone was flabbergasted. Yang once hid a few items between her breasts for safe keeping and while her pockets were full (she had to improvise).

 **Boomstick: Really? I was making a joke about her giant boobs.**

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes while Yang and Ruby chuckled.

Wiz: Speaking of her… outfit.

 **Boomstick: Or lack thereof.**

Now Weiss is REALLY starting to get annoyed by Boomstick's nonsense.

Wiz: While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother.

"Kinda like the combat skirt?" Blake asked with a smirk. Weiss smirked back and so did Ruby. "Yeah." Both Weiss and Ruby low fived.

Wiz: She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting the foe before striking.

They see Mai's breasts dangle and jiggle. Yang also has some experience using her breasts to distract many boys to gain the upper hand but mostly prefers to act like a dumb blonde.

 **Boomstick:... I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.**

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes again while Yang was chuckling.

Wiz: Never mind.

 **PYROKINESIS**

 **Creates Fire and Explosions**

 **Ryu En Bu Attack**

 **Burning Mai Attack**

 **Channels Fire Through Clothes and Objects (similar to Fire Dust infused with clothing)**

 **Boomstick: Okay! Mai can create fire and explosions and she can control whatever fire she's created.**

RWBY was really impressed with her skills in manipulating fire. Many hunters with semblance of fire or infused with fire Dust also have skills in controlling fire.

Wiz: Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support her self-proclaimed fiance, Andy Bogard.

Weiss felt slightly jealous that Mai has a handsome man all for herself. There's Neptune… for now they are taking it slowly.

 **FEATS**

 **Mastered Stealth and Ninjutsu (Blake is also good at stealth)**

 **Does Well in Tournaments**

 **Formed the Women's Team (which admired RWBY)**

 **Never won a Tourney**

 **Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plots**

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses.

 **Boomstick: Or taking down Andy!**

Wiz: she always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999.

 **Boomstick: Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy.**

Another Damsel in distress. She and Chun must have plenty in common.

 **Boomstick: But for some reason, I don't seem to mind.**

Weiss scoffed at Boomstick's remark.

 _Mai Shiranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui school must teach you a lesson._

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: And an honor of Mai's double D's, here's PSA from the NCA double D.**

Wiz: The National Campaign of Drunk Driving.

 **Boomstick: Yep.**

Unlike most sponsors, this one is interesting so they decide to focus on this one.

 **WHAT A DRUNK DRIVER SEES**

They see a car driving down the road at normal speeds and making stops and turns while cheerful music is heard in the background. Ruby was smiling at this.

 **WHAT EVERYONE ELSE SEES**

Before they knew it, the vision of the camera is distorted as the vehicle is driving out of control and running into people as screams can be heard. The vehicle explodes while RWBY jaw dropped in horror at what just happened.

Wiz: It should be pretty obvious, but driving while drunk is one of the dumbest things you can do.

"dumbest? More like lethal." Weiss retorted.

Wiz: Every year, nearly 12 thousand people die on the road from impaired driving.

RWBY was utterly shocked at hearing that many deaths. On Remnant, that's 3 times less than on Earth.

 **Boomstick: That's like if 30 jumbo jets crashed into each other.**

They see giant jumbo jets colliding and exploding, some are tumbling in the air.

Wiz: The police are out in force this fall in a nationwide effort to crack down DWI so drive sober or get pulled over.

 **Boomstick: Or get yourself a designated driver, like Wiz here.**

RWBY chuckled.

Wiz: Come on, why do I always get stuck with-

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

RWBY couldn't decide the winner, so they just want to watch the fight.

Out in the middle of a lush, quiet forest, there stood Mai Shiranui who is patiently waiting for someone. Not to long, Chun-Li appears as she approaches her opponent. Both of the women do a respectful bow and get into their fighting stances (and their breasts jiggle with every movement).

RWBY is interested in how two women with martial arts is gonna result in.

 **FIGHT!**

Chun-Li makes her move as she throws a Kikoken towards Mai but she easily rolls under it and attacks Chun-Li. Mai assaults Chun with a barrage of low strikes, kicks and the Folding Fan Fandango, finishing it with a powerful kick that sends Chun-Li spiraling back and crashes into the ground with a loud thud.

(Cue Chun-Li's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Mai Shiranui charges towards her opponent to finish her off, but Chun-Li recovers by leaping back to her feet while simultaneously kicking the Shiranui in the face. Mai retaliates with Ryu En Bu Attack but Chun-Li leaps over the attack, getting behind her and throws her back where they started. Mai recovers from the throw but gets caught off guard by Chun's Axe Kick that's followed by a series of hard blows, hard slaps and the Lightning Legs.

After realizing she's outclassed in close quarters combat, Mai rolls away to gain some distance. She throws three of her steel fans with the third enhanced by her fire manipulation. She leaps in after the third throw. Chun-Li blocks the first two fans but is unable to block the third and fire enhanced fans while also getting hit by Mai Fire Strike from above, simultaneously. Mai tries to use a fake-out with the Flying Squirrel Furiante, But Chun-Li anticipates the attack and unleashes a powerful version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and sent into the ground with a skid. Chun throws a punch but Mai flips over and trips her with a sweep kick.

Mai decides to take the higher ground as she uses the tall trees as jumping platforms. Chun-Li recovers and gives chase as she uses her strong legs to help her keep up with Mai's ninja-like agility. Both women are now jumping around the trees as they charge into each other as they pass to gain the upper hand. Mai lands a lucky hit by enveloping herself in fire which sends Chun-Li tumbling towards the ground. Before RWBY or Mai knew it, Chun rockets back up with the Spinning Bird Kick which caught Mai off guard and receives heavy damage. With Mai stunned on a tree branch, Chun-Li takes the opportunity and prepares to use the Kikosho as she builds up her chi energy. Unfortunately, the short charge up gave Mai enough time to roll out of the way as the Kikosho was now just a useless ball of energy on display. With Chun distracted, Mai grabs her by the neck with her legs slams her onto the tree branch they stand on, kicks her into the other tree. As Chun-Li falls to her doom, Mai follows with a fire rolling attack and slams her onto the forest floor. With Chun stunned in the fiery blaze, Mai uses her pyrokinesis and engulfs Chun Li in a huge fiery explosion. As the fire clears, standing there where Chun-Li used to be was a burning, charred skeleton with pieces of burnt flesh and clothing clinging onto the remains. The skeleton crumbled and collapsed into burning ashes as the wind blows them away, leaving nothing left.

 **KO!**

 _Mai Shiranui: Nippon Ichi! *her boobs jiggle a bit*_

RWBY jaw dropped at that kind of fatality.

 **Boomstick: Boobs win!**

Wiz: Chun-Li may be a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake-outs.

RWBY was already impressed Chun was able to hold her ground against the clever girl.

Wiz: However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's.

They agreed on that since Chun-Li only has her fists and feet and barely even has any kinds of special attacks such her limited Kikoken and Kikosho.

Wiz: With her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy based attacks.

 **Boomstick: And while Chun's a beast in close quarters combat, her straightforward approach was a bad matchup against Mai's ninja training.**

Blake nodded at that.

Wiz: It was certainly a close match but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually gave her the won out.

 **Boomstick: Chun-Li's never looked _hotter._**

Yang chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Mai Shiranui.

Everyone cheered at Mai.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see an open field. They see a flying jet like vehicle fly overhead, they unexpectedly watch the vehicle "transform" as it shapeshifts into a more humanoid form. They also see a blur zoom past it and lands into the ground the creates a dust cloud. They were unable to see who the figure is as the video ends.

RWBY feels intrigued as she puts in the next episode. Yang quickly gets some popcorn and soda for the entertainment. Little do they know, they are gonna watch two characters from two of the most famous franchises from Hasbro duke it out.


	17. Chapter 17: Starscream vs Rainbow dash

**My seventeenth for episode 17**

 **Both Starscream and Rainbow Dash belong to Hasbro**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Note: Just to let you know, I'm using the remastered version of this episode.**

Rwby hits the play button, surprisingly, there is no sponsors and they see the Screwattack logo; which showed a quite an impressive display.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

What they see are many kinds of dolls and action figures made for children. Weiss used to have a collection of many kinds of dolls when she was younger but she sold them to other children when she no longer needed then. She still has a few she brought along with her to Beacon.

Wiz: Television has been used to market toys to boys and girls for generations; ranging from G.I Joe to Barbie to Transformers to My Little Pony.

"This will get interesting" Blake said but she wasn't really sure.

 **Boomstick: *Groaning* Are we really doing this?**

"Boomstick doesn't really sound excited about this." Ruby informed. Weiss also nodded.

Wiz: Yes. Yes we are.

They saw an awesome picture of a jet battling a flying blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. That image was breathtaking.

 **Boomstick: Alright, well, Starscream from the first generation Decepticons...**

Wiz:... And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies.

"Wait, what?" The girls all said at the same time. Weiss quickly responded. "A little pony is gonna fight a robot." she said in complete disbelief. Compared to Yoshi vs Riptor, this is even more bizarre and somewhat unfitting.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a massive humanoid robot that appears tall enough to tower over a human. His metallic body is painted in colors of red, white, blue and purple; most of his torso is red, his forearms and hands are blue, his legs are mostly white with blue streaks and his head is pruplish with blood red optics that are his eyes. They easily notice he has metallic, white wings with red a red streak on his back and a long tube like nozzle each attached to his arms. When he transforms, he looks like a jet but unlike any on Remnant. Ruby is shaking in excitement while Yang has a love to vehicles especially one armed to the teeth.

 **Starscream**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 20'**

 **Decepticon Seeker**

 **Air Commander**

 **Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy (seems even robots have combat schools)**

 **Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

Wiz: Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon battlefleet.

They actually found him quite a unique character, commanding a fleet.

 **Boomstick: He constantly seeks power and often attempts usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons… with little success.**

"And he's also a power hungry entity trying to dethrone his master and take the throne for himself." Blake deadpanned. They have a feeling they won't really like him. Might as well see what he can do.

 **Boomstick: He has two forms; giant robot and jet.**

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **Humanoid**

 **Can Fly**

 **Cluster Bombs**

 **Missiles**

 **Laser Guns**

 **Null Ray**

Wiz: His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel, though, it can fly short distances

 **Boomstick: This form's weaponry consists of cluster bombs, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark Null Ray, a laser that shuts down anything made of electricity.**

RWBY actually found the Null Ray quite intriguing compared to his other gear. Some weapons that hunters and huntresses wield can also shut down machinery but it's uneffective against the Grimm or the least can stun them a bit.

 **JET FORM**

 **F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

 **AIM Homing Missiles**

 **-7F/M Sparrows**

 **-120 AMRAAM Slammers**

 **-9L/M Sidewinders**

 **M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun (Coco would so love that weapon)**

Wiz: He can transform into a F-15 Eagle, a twin engine, all-weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching mach 2.8, nearly 3 times the speed.

The huntresses were actually impressed and awed by the fighter jet. Ironwood's airfleet has plenty of various fighter aircrafts that can reach similar speeds to the said F-15 Eagle. RWBY is now pondering what other fighter aircrafts came from planet earth and also wondered what other weaponized vehicles Earth had.

 **Boomstick: In jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles ranging from short range Sidewinders to long range Slammers, and if those won't do the trick, he's equipped with an M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires 20mm ammo at 6,000 rounds per minute. Fun fact, it also works great for hunting.**

Ruby was getting super excited at hearing all of Starscream's arsenal. Coco's weapon also carries 20mm ammo in her handbag minigun (no name for her weapon yet) which is more than enough to tear Nevermore's to shreds and it's also attached to Ironwood's air fleet fighters. How much more awesome can that get?

Wiz: Starscream is a coward and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back.

They may like his arsenal and all, but they do NOT like his cowardice and cheap tactics that are considered backstabbing.

Wiz: However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue.

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **A Clever Speaker (A trait that fits for Roman Torchwick)**

 **Transparent Strategist**

 **Arrogant Stubborn**

 **Cowardly (one trait RWBY hates)**

 **Uses Cheap Tactics (another trait RWBY hates)**

Wiz: While he's not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions.

"That trait sounds pretty fitting to Roman Torchwick." Blake said.

Wiz: Despite this, he is a _terrible strategist, most of his plans instantly go wrong._

"Just Like Torchwick." Yang teased. Everyone chuckled. Torchwick is actually a pretty good strategist… until his plans just blow up in his face.

 **Boomstick: Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat.**

The moment Boomstick said that Weiss couldn't help but facepalm again.

"A sore throat. Seriously? It takes a sore throat to get dethroned?" She isn't sure to take the Decepticons seriously or not while Ruby and Yang laughed how ridiculous that sounds. Blake didn't say anything but kept watching.

 _Megatron: *incomprehensible speech at the Autobots*_

 _Starscream: Too bad, he's blown his vocal components! I guess that makes me the new leader!_

RWBY was completely dumbfounded by this kind of logic.

"What has gotten into this?" Weiss sighed.

 **Boomstick: It was short lived.**

Wiz: And yet his persistence paid off and was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction.

 **Boomstick: Again, short lived.**

The moment Starscream became the leader, a Decepticon, named Galvatron, shows up, transforms into a cannon (which awed Ruby) and fired a powerful purple laser at Starscream… who slowly disintegrated into nothing from his head to his feet. They watched Starscream die.

Wiz: Starscream was king for a whopping 20 seconds, a personal record.

"Looks like Starscream never catches a break, does he." Ruby sarcastically said. Everyone agreed.

"At least it wasn't 19 seconds." Yang joked.

 **SPARK**

 **Indestructible**

 **Can Move on it's Own**

 **Floats**

 **Can Possess Control Other Machines (kinda weird since Starscream is a robot)**

Wiz: However, after his death, Starscream discovered that his Spark, or life force, was somehow indestructible.

The huntresses were actually surprised that Starscream still lives. His spark looks like a some kind of sphere filled with electrical energy as it's essentially his soul.

 **Boomstick: And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying in nearly episode.**

"Guess it wasn't the first time he died." Blake said. They see Starscream die in many ways.

Wiz: His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other transformers, robots and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom.

This is getting plain bizarre about this transformer.

 **Boomstick and RWBY: What?!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear.

RWBY just couldn't believe it, they are now starting to pity this pathetic robot. Ruby was thinking to herself what would happen if Starscream possessed Penny, probably in an embarrassing situation similar to the poor school girl.

Wiz: Making him the laughing stock of the school.

 **Boomstick: Props you, Japan. I didn't see that one coming.**

 _Megaton: You're an idiot Starscream._

RWBY really didn't like Starscream. They may be impressed with his arsenal and even his unique function of his spark, but they dislike everything else about him, most specifically, his personality and the way he fights; a coward, a backstabber and even a terrible strategist with a silver tongue in trying to slither his way out and then try to beat you with cheap tactics. On with the next contestant.

The second contestant… is a pony. Not just any kind of pony. What RWBY sees before them is an adorable little pony with a light cerulean coat and moderate cerise eyes. On her back were a pair of blue wings with blue feathers which makes it obvious that she's a pegasus. Her mane and tail were colored in the full rainbow spectrum that gave her a really eye catching appearance that makes her cute AND awesome looking at the same time. The most eye catching trait she possess is the mark on her flank; a cloud and a lightning bolt colored in red, yellow and blue. The girls were really adored by this cute looking creature.

"She's so adorable." Weiss baby talked.

Yang and Ruby used to go horseback riding on ponies when they were younger and Yang had a deep liking to them, she even once named a pony that she called Buttercup. Weiss also has a deep liking to ponies when she was little and even has a few plushies she owns back home. Blake sees them as graceful creatures she admires.

The pony is standing on a cloud and looking into the distance with an adorable smile on her muzzle.

 **Rainbow Dash**

Wiz: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies.

 **Boomstick: *groans***

"Looks like Boomstick isn't gonna like this." said Blake.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 4'**

 **Flight School Drop-Out**

 **Weather Manager**

 **Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

 **Unnatural Durability**

 **Black Belt in Karate (Much to the confusion and impression to RWBY)**

Wiz: After dropping out of flight school, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as weather manager.

Sounds fitting since she can fly as she's destroying any nearby clouds. Come to think of it, it's weird seeing an equines living in a society like those of humans. They also notice pegasus aren't the only ponies living here; they notice regular looking ponies (Earth Ponies) and unicorns are also present (which all come in different colors).

Wiz: She's a strong, agile flier with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up.

Yang whistled with impression. "I wish ponies on Remnant can do that."

Wiz: She's also training to become the Wonderbolts, a superb team of fliers who are kinda like the Blue Angels.

While they never heard of the Blue Angels, RWBY easily recognizes them as flying teams doing stunts. On Remnant, there is a team of fliers called the Phoenix strikers.

 **Boomstick: Except they're ponies.**

Wiz: She is also a blackbelt in Karate.

The girls giggled. It seems weird seeing a pony learning martial arts (unless you are a horse faunus but those kinds are rare)

 **Boomstick: How does a pony learn Karate, let alone master it?**

The huntresses watch Dash (wearing a karate outfit) teaching a young filly with yellowish fur, red mane and tail, and wearing a bow. The filly does a flying kick against the punching bag, but the bag is hard as stone and the filly shakes from the vibration and falls to the floor. RWBY laughed how cute that was.

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **Can Stand on Clouds**

 **Can Manipulate Clouds**

 **Can Force Lightning Rain From Clouds**

 **Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

 **Tornado Creation Control.**

Wiz: As a pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lightning strikes or precipitation.

While they were confused how she does it, they were awed by Dash moving clouds around by pushing them. When she kicks them, lighting strikes, when she jumps on them, she makes it release rain drops which looks useful to put out fires, feed thirsty plants… or clean an unfortunate lavender unicorn covered in mud.

Wiz: Also she can create and control giant tornadoes.

They watch in amazement at Rainbow flying in circles and creating a tornado which she uses to vacuum up hundreds of pesky (and cute looking) insects.

 **MOVE LIST**

 **Super Speed Strut**

 **Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **Cloud Spinning**

 **Rainbow Dry**

 **Buccaneer Blaze**

 **Boomstick: She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing, it can't be seen on screen, and somehow it creates a huge explosion.**

All the girls, especially Yang and Ruby, groaned in disappointment at not being able to see it completely.

Wiz: Rainbow often brags she's the fastest in the world, and you know what, she's right.

Ruby felt pride and respect to the pegasus.

Wiz: By calculations according to this guy…

What they saw was a young man… with various merchandise of My Little Pony. RWBY is confused in why a man collects merchandise for little girls?

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **Brash Arrogant**

 **Extremely Competitive**

 **Brave Loyal**

 **Athletic Both on the Ground in the Air**

 **Top Speed: 3,800 mph (which really impressed Ruby)**

Wiz: Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease.

RWBY just jaw dropped hearing that. A pony that can fly faster than any jet… holy shit.

Wiz: This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms a round rainbow, which indicates she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle proves she can reach mach 5 speeds.

No matter how much they say Wiz is pulling their legs, the facts don't lie as the see the images that show the cone and angle itself.

 **Boomstick: This is a pony. A baby horse-girl toy. Why is it so awesome?**

Even the girls couldn't believe that a pony, meant for girls, is this badass. Yet, they agree it's awesome.

Wiz: And upon breaching mach 5, she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom.

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **Hypersonic**

 **Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10 (RWBY jaw drops)**

 **Top Speed: 7,600 mph**

 **Creates a Rainbow**

 **Powerful Shockwave**

 **Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

What RWBY just saw was perhaps the most beautiful AND most awesomest thing they have ever seen; a massive sonic boom colored in the rainbow spectrum. RWBY, especially Ruby and Yang, were completely awed and star eyed by the marvelous spectacle.

"I think I feel so happy!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completelyshatters the visible light spectrum.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the Sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains.**

Ruby was shaking in excitement at hearing how awesome that was, Yang, Weiss and even Blake were astonished.

"This pony is really powerful to begin with." Weiss muttered.

Wiz: Rainbow is brash, athletic and extremely competitive.

They watch Rainbow buck a large dragon and it FLINCHED. Yang is actually really impressed and even can relate herself to the pony in many ways.

Eiz: But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way.

That brought slight disappointment at hearing that.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's make it fight a giant robot.**

 _Rainbow Dash: *puts on a pair of flight goggles and thumps her chest as she dives like a bird of prey* YEEEEEAAAAAH!_

RWBY just adored this little equine. Ruby and Weiss were baby talking that they want to hug and cuddle the adorable little pony (even though, Dash isn't that girly). Ruby was awed and impressed with her flying speed and agility. Blake admired her loyalty. Weiss likes her weather manipulation. And all girls LOVED the Sonic Rainboom. They wonder if she could actually beat this robot. only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all

 **Boomstick: Time for a Death Battle!**

They see an F-15 Eagle flying over a valley with mountains and cottages in the background. The jet transforms into Starscream as it morphs into his humanoid form. He lands on the ground with a loud thud.

 _Starscream: Who dares challenge the mighty Starscream?_

The camera zooms into the sky, what Starscream and RWBY sees is a silhouette emerging from the blinding sun as it fly into the ground and creates the dust cloud. When the cloud clears, there stood Rainbow Dash. Compared to Starscream, she's dwarfed by his massive size but she doesn't seem intimidated.

 _Rainbow Dash: Hi there!_

The battle between transformer and pony. Who would win?

 **FIGHT!**

After several seconds of complete silence, Starscream starts laughing at the pathetic equine before him. Little does he know, he's in for a beating.

 _Starscream: HAHAHA! A pony?! I'll Crush you in an instant! Prepare to be anniliated!_

 _Rainbow Dash: You talk a lot._

Rainbow flies around at supersonic speeds while leaving a rainbow trail behind. She rams Starscream in multiple directions and angles, and bucks him in the heel, but no damage is done. Starscream swats him away like a fly out of annoyance.

 _Starscream: That. Is it. I am going to kill you!_

Rainbow Dash decides to play a game as she taps his forehead with her hoof and flies off.

 _Rainbow Dash: Tag! You're it!_

Starscream screams in anger as he transforms into his jet mode and chases the pony into the sky. Starscream proceeds to unleash a hail of bullets from his M61A1 Vulcan Gatling gun, but Rainbow Dash easily dodges the gunfire. Starscream fires several missiles but they all fail to hit their mark.

Inside Starscream's optics, his targeting system slowly begins to lock onto Rainbow Dash.

 **Status: Stable**

 **Vulcan: 12 rds**

 **Speed: 999 mph**

 **Target: Pony**

 **Objective:**

 **Destroy Happiness — In Progress**

 **Defeat Megatron — Calculating…**

 **AIM-7F/M SPARROWS**

 _Starscream: Alright. Don't move._

Unfortunately, the moment his targeting system got a solid lock, Rainbow Dash flies out of site.

 **TARGET LOST**

 _Starscream: BLAST IT!_

Rainbow Dash is now right up in Starscream's face and begins making funny faces at him

 _Starscream: Hey! What are you doing?! Stop that!_

Rainbow Dash is on top of Starscream

 _Rainbow Dash: You're not very good at this game, are ya?_

Rainbow Dash jumps off the transformer and flies into the clouds as Starscream follows. For some reason, at the bottom left corner of the screen, RWBY sees a gray pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, and her eyes are aren't facing the same direction, giving her a derp-like appearance.

Starscream is in the middle of the clouds, he transforms into his humanoid form and looks around. The pony is nowhere to be seen.

 _Starscream: Where are you? Show yourself!_

Before he knew it, Starscream is covered in a dark raincloud which Rainbow brought over.

 _Starscream: Hey!_

Rainbow Dash begins bucking the cloud to create lighting which is short circuiting his circuits. Starscream screams in pain as he plummets into the ground. Rainbow Dash approaches the transformer who isn't moving, however, she is standing point blank at his Null Ray Cannon which Starscream fires and knocks her back into a daze. Starscream laughs but RWBY is annoyed and angered at the cheap tactic.

Just like RWBY, Rainbow Dash gets up with an angered look on her face as she snorts her nostrils.

 _Rainbow Dash: Alright. It… is… on!_

Rainbow Dash starts flying around Starscream's in circles until a tornado is formed which engulfs Starscream, trapping him. Starscream is spun around and around in the raging whirlwind. Starscream tries to escape in his jet form, but the powerful winds break his wings off and he crashes into the ground once again. Rainbow Dash gallops towards the transformer to finish him off. Starscream is in a sitting position and he's… begging for mercy?

 _Starscream: Wait, wait, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!_

Rainbow Dash skids to a stop and listens, RWBY on the other hand, know it's a trick and they feel annoyed he's trying to be clever.

 _Starscream: *slowly stands back up to his full height* I'll… I'll join the herd! I'll a good Decepticon for now on. Please... just let me go._

The girls were wondering how Rainbow Dash was falling for this. Heck, even Penny wouldn't fall for that.

Unknown to Rainbow Dash, Starscream's successfully locks onto Rainbow Dash and prepares to fire every missile he has at her.

 _Rainbow Dash: Well… I don't know. I mean, I should love and tolerate but… wait… what's that?_

Starscream's chest opens, revealing all the missiles aimed at her.

 _Starscream: Die!_

All the missiles are launched and rocket towards Rainbow Dash.

 _Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh!_

Rainbow Dash makes a run for as she flies away with the missiles on her rainbow tail. She zigzags in every direction but the missiles keep following her. She and the missiles fly into the clouds and then… complete silence. Starscream patiently waits for the kaboom or something.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash is now flying back at a downwards angle with the missiles still following her. She begins to break the sound barrier and finally performs the Sonic Rainboom. She turns a 90 degree angle just right at the ground and flies under Starscream. This caused Starscream to turn around.

Big mistake.

The missiles all flew into Starscream's lower torso and completely obliterated his lower half. Then Rainbow Dash rammed the rest of him off screen. Then a giant explosion is seen a bit offscreen; Rainbow Dash did the Buccaneer Blaze which turned Starscream into bits.

RWBY just flat out jaw dropped at what just happened. A pony… destroyed a transformer. Rainbow lands next to Starscream's destroyed torso.

 _Rainbow Dash: Ah Yeah! That was Awesome!_

It isn't over just yet.

Starscream's spark floats out of the remains and rants that he isn't finished.

 _Starscream: You havn't won! I'm invincible! My spark lives! You can never defeat Starscre-_

Before Starscream could even finish his rant, Rainbow Dash engulfs him in her mouth… and swallows him.

RWBY jaw dropped again. "She just ate him." Blake said in complete disbelief.

 **K.O!**

Rainbow Dash looks at the camera as if looking at RWBY.

RWBY just couldn't believe it, this is more unbelievable than Yoshi vs Riptor. Ruby and Yang hollered in excitement at how awesome that was. Weiss and Blake were also impressed. On with the results.

 **Boomstick: Forget all doubt, that pony is a monster!**

 **RAINBOW DASH**

 **3.6 Times Faster**

 **Much More Agile**

 **Can Survive g-force of over 20 g.**

 **Cartoon Physics**

 **20% Cooler than Starscream**

 **STARSCREAM**

 **Got Too Cocky**

 **Clumsy Foolish**

 **Trained to Battle Slower, Larger Robots**

 **Cannot Possess a Pony**

 **Spark is Corporeal, not electrical**

Wiz: Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is worse than a Stormtrooper's.

RWBY laughed how pathetic that sounded.

Wiz: Not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies.

What a crippling overspecialization.

 **Boomstick: She just _ate a transformer!_**

Wiz: Yes, and while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere, anytime soon.

 **Boomstick: Well, she put the pwn in pony.**

Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash.

Everyone cheered for Rainbow Dash. It was an awesome battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

They see smoke and piles of wreckage around. Suddenly, they see a figure walk out the smoke, revealing himself to RWBY's eyes. A man covered from head to toe in some kind of futuristic armor which is colored grayish-green. His visor is gold and they can't see his face.

Before the show ended, they were introduced with a text that says something.

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

They see the man in armor again who assumes to be a super soldier because they see him using various weapons at alien like enemies as he plows through them. His name is also revealed.

 **MASTER CHIEF**

The screen goes black.

 **VS**

(cues DOOM E1M1 Metal Remix)

The music starts off soft but the heavy metal music starts getting louder and louder until it sets off a loud booming heavy metal guitar. They see a fiery blaze and can barely see anything within it. Then, they see a hand punching through a body and it's also gripping the spine (Ruby and Weiss felt slightly sick). Now they see a helmet, part of it is torn off and they see part of his face that shows rage in his eye. His name says it all as he slays demonic monsters with all kinds of awesome weaponry.

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Tuesday 10/18/11**

Ruby feels excitement at this as she puts in the next disc and hits play


	18. Chapter 18: Master Chief vs Doomguy

**My eighteenth for episode 18**

 **Master Chief belongs to Microsoft**

 **Doomguy belongs to id Software**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Warning: A certain certain suggestive theme. It is based off a blooper from this episode.**

Ruby hits play as she is filled with excitement at seeing the teasers showing two men in armor with tons of weaponry. Squarespace has been mentioned and the show begins.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper, advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone, space marine.

RWBY is gonna enjoy this one.

 **Boomstick: Like the super soldier, Master Chief...**

Wiz: Doomguy, the bane of Hell itself.

Ruby is really excited.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is what they see before them, emerging from some kind of sleeping chamber, is a man in some kind of advanced looking armor that's colored darkish green to greenish-brown and a helmet with a yellow visor with hexagonal patterns on it.

 **Master Chief.**

Wiz: At the young age of 6, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-II Program.

 **Boomstick: The worst daycare ever.**

RWBY now had to see another sad origins story. They felt sympathy to John as he was taken away and will never see his family again. He looks scared and miserable living all the other kids in the program.

 **SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATIONS**

 **15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **Muscle Increase**

 **300% Increased Reflexes**

 **Better Eyesight Perception**

 **Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **Heightened Memory, Intelligence, Creativity**

Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentations procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes.

RWBY was really impressed that they augmented him to superhuman levels both physically and mentally. The procedures look painful.

"He must have really been through a lot." said Blake.

 **Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible, and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. AT FOURTEEN! Man, that's one harsh puberty.**

RWBY jaw dropped at seeing John, a year younger than Ruby, beating the crap out of other adult marines. This kid is one big badass.

"A fourteen year old boy who beats the crap out of experienced marines... I like him." Yang purred. RWB starred at Yang with a shocked look on their faces.

"Yang... he's three years younger than you." said Blake with a hint of being creeped out.

"wha— uh, I mean when he's old as me." Said Yang who tried to correct herself. RWB rolled their eyes and continued watching. Yang needs to find another boyfriend soon.

Wiz: Upon reaching the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a 30 year campaign, leading the Spartans against three different threats: The Insurrection, The Alien Covenant, and The Flood.

They are impressed that he and the program are battling three different armies.

 **MARK IV MJOLNIR ARMOR**

 **Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

 **Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **Heat Resistant**

 **5 Second Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Weight: 1000 lbs.**

Wiz: As a Spartan, he wears Mark IV Mjolnir Armor, this technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions are controlled by thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies the Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities.

WBY jaw dropped at hearing that while Ruby was squealing in excitement. Not even the most advanced suits on Remnant have any technological capabilities to that of Chief's armor.

 **Boomstick: The suit weighs half-a-friggin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon.**

RWBY wasn't really that surprised since Ruby easily moves around at fast movement while carrying a scythe-gun that weighs almost a hundred pounds. Still, that suit is awesome

Wiz: The Helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield.

"That is the most advanced armor I've ever seen." Weiss said in astonishment.

RWBY admits that this is the most awesome armor they ever heard and seen. Now Ruby gets eager to see all of the weaponry they see right.

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **M60 Magnum**

 **Ammo: 12.7 mm**

 **Range: 400 ft**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **M7 Submachine Gun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Range: 155 ft**

 **M9 Frag Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 16 ft**

 **Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum.**

The weapon resembled a pistol which Blake seems to like and Ruby was focusing really closely at.

 **Boomstick: This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armor piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kind of armor you are wearing, three headshots from this baby and you're done.**

The huntresses have never heard a pistol doing anything like that, Blake even admits she wants to wield one of those while Ruby had stars in her eyes.

Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and Frag Grenade.

"Those weapons are cool too! Said Ruby. Now they see the standards.

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **Ammo: 7.62 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **BA55KB SR Battle Rifle**

 **Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **Range: 3100 ft**

 **M90 Shotgun**

 **Type: Pump**

 **Spread: 15 pellets**

 **Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

 **Boomstick: His standard firearms include rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 Shotgun, a pump action death dealer that uses Soellkraft 8-gauge shells…**

RWBY was going grinning ear to ear. The rifles had a screen on the back that shows the number of bullets the magazine has left. The shotgun was Yang's favorite while Ruby loved it.

Wiz: ... Which are so impossibly dangerous, they've been banned worldwide to the point of near extinction.

 **Boomstick: But even that is not enough killing power for the Master Chief.**

 **HEAVY WEAPONRY**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **Night-Vision Mode**

 **M6 Spartan Laser**

 **Shot Limit: 5**

 **John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

 **Boomstick: The M41 Rocket Launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rifle is designed to kill giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half.**

The Rocket Launcher is so cool but Ruby was really going nuts on the sniper rifle.

 **Boomstick: And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser.**

What Master Chief was carrying was some kind of laser cannon shooting a massive laser.

Wiz: With a three second charge and 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuut….

 **Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer…. that points thing INTO OBLIVION!**

The Spartan Laser obliterates a hulking alien soldiers and a giant turret. Everyone had their eyes wide open while Ruby had the face as if she saw something awesome.

"That is so COOL!" Screamed Ruby.

Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to possess extraordinary luck, and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby.

 **Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk.**

Everyone laughed but also felt awed at Chief being finding all the weapons he needs.

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength armour's shields and using active camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the the illusion of invisibility.

All the special equipment caught a lot of interest to Weiss since the Schnee dust company have made prototypes in making camouflage dust. Ruby is really liking this.

 **Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a personal forcefield that protects the Chief from all projectiles.**

The girls watched in amazement as Master Chief summons a barrier with hexagonal patterns in it. Not even a bomb flying towards him couldn't penetrate the shield.

"Atlas also doesn't have that." Said Weiss.

 **Boomstick: Though, people and vehicles can pass right through it. How the hell does that work?**

Even the huntresses were baffled at how this piece of technology can tell the difference between projectiles and non-projectiles.

Wiz: But even that is not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal.

RWBY, especially Ruby, are listening. "Tell me!" Screamed Ruby.

 **SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **Type-51 Carbine**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **Sticks to Targets**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **Length: 4.15 ft**

 **Weight: 5.2 lbs.**

Wiz: When the Elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles and Type-51 carbines.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword.**

The plasma grenade was a blue grenade that simply sticks to opponents while they try to get it off… only for them to blow up. The most unique weapon was the energy sword, a sword with two blades that appear to be made of some kind of sparking energy. It was such a beautiful weapon to look at.

Wiz: The type-1 energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot laser blades that can actually block bullets.

Ruby so wanted an energy sword. You can tell by her screaming.

 **Boomstick: Really, man that would've been useful in the games.**

"Why don't we have weapons and equipment like this?" Yang asked. Even Ruby agreed at that question as she once again imagined all of those weapons and turned into chibi Ruby, again.

Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0 (w/ armor) (as tall as Yatsuhashi)**

 **Weight: 1,287 lbs (w/ armor)**

 **UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **Defeated 3 Armies**

 **Destroyed Halo 04 The Ark**

 **Super Soldier**

 **Top Speed: 50 mph**

Wiz: He's an expert at combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely armies multiple times, destroyed an entire Covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide… TWICE.

All those feats they just heard made them just sat their with their eyes wide open and jaw dropped… AGAIN.

"He is one big badass." Muttered Yang in disbelief of awe.

 **Boomstick: And one time, he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kicking alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? 'Cause he can.**

"I don't believe it." Said Weiss in complete shock and awe. RBY was also awed. That last feat was just too awesome to comprehend to any of the girls. He did all of this… because he can.

They see Master Chief in some kind of ship. He says one of the most badass lines they ever heard from him… because it's the only line he ever said in this episode.

 _Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?_

 _Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight._

All huntresses agreed that Master Chief is no doubt a badass. Ruby literally loves all his weapons and powerups, Weiss admires his strategy and skills, Blake admires and awed by his accomplishments in defeating 3 separate armies at once and Yang is impressed with his physical abilities and other impressive feats (including his re entry feat). They did feel sorry he got abducted at a young age and became what he is now. On with the next contestant.

The second contestant is a man, also wearing futuristic armor, is shooting down hordes of demons trying to overwhelm him while he fights back. The art was creepy, yet awesome to look at.

(cue Doom Theme)

 **Boomstick: The original, ass-kicking, demon slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!**

 **Doomguy**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2" (as tall as Fox)**

 **Weight: 230 lbs.**

 **US Space Marine Captain**

 **Prefers a Run--Gun Strategy**

 **Defeated Hell 5 Times**

 **Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **Top Speed: 57 mph**

Wiz: After disobeying his commanding officer… and beating him to death…

"Well that's a way to start off someone's origin." Weiss said in a slight sarcastic tone. It's disturbing hearing someone kill someone over a command.

Wiz: Doomguy's Space Marine Career drastically changed when he was transferred to the desolate moons of Mars, which just so happens to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell.

 **Boomstick: Mexico!**

RWBY and Wiz are remained silent at hearing what Boomstick brought up. "What?" They all said.

Wiz:... No.

 **Boomstick: And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back.**

Some of the demons he's fighting look cybernetic, which is really cool.

 **MEGAARMOR**

 **2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Max Armor Shield Charge is 200%**

Wiz: He wears the Megaarmor, a shielded combat suit almost twice as tough as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts.

While not as impressive as Chief's armor, RWBY still likes it. Quite impressive that this armor can resist plasma.

 **Boomstick: He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once.**

But Doomguy makes up for that by carrying all his weapons compared to Chief only carrying two.

Wiz: Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all of his weapons simultaneously.

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **Pistol**

 **Ammo Capacity: 200 bullets**

 **Chainsaw**

 **AKA The Great Communicator**

 **Gas-Powered**

 **Chaingun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

 **Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy**

 **Boomstick: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload.**

There is no way a pistol should carry 200 bullets at once but Ruby doesn't care with excitement.

 **Boomstick: And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody. Rgggghhhh! Not the chainsaw! Yes the Chainsaw! Rgggghhhh!**

Weiss was shuddering. She didn't like chainsaws, ever since she fought the White Fang Lieutenant who wielded a chainsaw during the train incident.

 **Boomstick: And his chaingun mows down everything in seconds.**

"Chainguns are cool!" Ruby said. Coco would approve.

Wiz: Oddly, the chaingun uses the same 5 mm ammunition as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor.

Ruby groaned in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Well, that's stupid.**

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **Shotgun**

 **Pump-Action**

 **Spread: 7 Pellets**

 **Super Shotgun**

 **Sawn-Off Break-Open**

 **Spread: 20 Pellets**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

 **Rocket Speed: 40 mph**

 **Boomstick: Luckily Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun. It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread and range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim!**

"Shotguns are cool too!" Ruby says with excitement.

 **Boomstick: But apparently, one overpowered shottie isn't enough! So Doomguy go himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of 20 pellets. Good luck Dodging that!**

Ruby is so enjoying this.

Wiz: He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher which can hold up to 50 rockets at once.

 **Boomstick: What the Hell! Who the hell designs these things?**

Ruby was shaking like crazy at all those beautiful weapons.

Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon.

 **Boomstick: It's the king of cannons *Ruby's eyes perk up, the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything *Ruby's eyes widen in awe* It's the BIG FUCKING GUN 9000!**

Doomguy launches a giant green ball that explodes when it hits. Ruby drooled at the marvelous weapon before her. WBY was also highly impressed.

 **BFG 9000**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Can Be Charged**

 **Obliterates Everything!**

Wiz: The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact, the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying range blast radius. This "gun" is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan cyber-demon in a mere two or three shots and the unprecedented range of it's splash damage ensures no one's getting away unscathed.

Boomstick and Ruby were moaning in delight of the weapons capabilities. Suddenly, Ruby blushed in embarrassment as she felt a little "moist". All the excitement from seeing all of Chief's and Doomguy's weapons left her... she's gonna have to wash her pajama pants and underwear when laundry day comes by again. No one noticed, anyway. Little did RWBY and Wiz know, Boomstick also went through a similar experience.

Wiz: Wait a second Boomstick, you're not gonna believe this, but the BFG is not Doomguy's deadliest weapon.

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Yes! More!**

 **UNMAKER**

 **Laser Beams**

 **Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **Paralyzes Demons**

 **Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell**

Wiz: Behold the Unmaker, a portable death-ray which puts everything else to shame.

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme!**

Before WBY knew it, Ruby zoomed towards the tv, leaving behind a trail of rose petals, hugging the tv, and chanting the same thing Boomstick was saying in her chibi form. Ruby wanted all those weapons. Yang had to drag her back to the couch again.

Wiz: There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful, because they actually off the demonic energy of the target, which means it's basically useless against anything that isn't from hell.

Ruby groaned in disappointment again.

 **Boomstick: Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG, anyday.**

(cue The Imps Song — Doom)

They see Doomguy punching his fist through a demon… and ripping his spine out. Ruby and Weiss felt a little sick seeing this.

Wiz: Now Doomguy isn't exactly a super soldier, but his strength and speed are much greater than a normal man, due to constant use of super serums and power ups.

 **POWER UPS**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Boomstick: The berserker power completely heals him and increases his strength ten fold. Then, the invulnerability and partial invisibility power ups do, well, exactly what you think they would.**

The powerups resembled orbs of energy and one even appears to have a demonic face within it.

Wiz: doomguy rarely relies on strategy, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can.

Another combatant who doesn't use strategy like Weiss but it seems just as effective since he seems like he can handle all of this. Weiss doesn't appear to mind this time since Doomguy is too badass.

 **Boomstick: It's more fun that way.**

Yang nodded in agreement with a smirk.

Wiz: He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times.

The huntresses were really impressed at Doomguy's achievements.

Wiz: He even walked knee deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit, Daisy.

The girls felt shocked at seeing a poor rabbit's head on a spike. If Velvet saw that… they did however felt somewhat glad he avenged her.

Wiz: He can run up to 57 miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets and can spot invisible enemies.

They were most impressed he can outrun a rocket and seeing invisible opponents.

 **Boomstick: He's no normal man. He's…. Doomguy!**

They watch Doomguy punch some kind of cybernetic, demonic brain-thingy until it collapses and explodes.

They liked Doomguy just as much. His weapons, his achievements and even his "rip-and-tear" is most impressive. Ruby was fangirling on all the weapons while Yang liked how he defeated armies of demons five times in a row and likes his berserker power up. Blake seems to admire his efforts in preventing Hell from killing everyone and Weiss just admits *rip-and-tear* instead of a plan can be fun sometimes… she still prefers strategy.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first, a message for our sponsors, Squarespace.

They couldn't really decide the winner so they just want to enjoy the fight.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

RWBY sees an the stage that's surrounded by crates, barrels and a cool vehicle called the Warthog… or was it the Puma?

They see Doomguy entering the stage at a steady pace and wielding a shotgun. Master Chief enters with the M60 Magnum. Doomguy pumps his shotgun as they stare at each other, waiting for the one to make his move.

RWBY can feel the air getting thicker as they silently watch the battle begin.

It is on.

 **FIGHT!**

Master Chief is the first to draw. He switches to his assault rifle and open fires. However, the bullets couldn't penetrate Doomguy's armor as he returns fire while switching his weapons one at a time. The Spartan hides behind a crate and shoots again but still no dice. Doomguy switches to his rocket launcher and fired several rockets towards Chief. One of the rockets flies into the crate Master Chief is hiding behind and explodes.

Despite Master Chief getting caught in the explosion, RWBY feels he isn't going down that easily.

Suddenly, the Spartan jumps out the explosion and over-dramatically, dodges all the missiles with little effort, he even rolls under a few. Chief uses his enhanced reflexes and CATCHES one of the rockets and throws it back at Doomguy which stuns him. With Doomguy distracted, Master Chief approaches the Warthog/Puma, grabs it and hurls it in the air with his bare hands, revealing an energy sword and active camouflage.

RWBY awed at how strong he is.

Doomguy switches to his plasma gun and shoots the vehicle that's tumbling towards him from above. Chief switches his assault rifle with an energy sword and uses the active camouflage power up.

After Doomguy downed the vehicle into pieces, Master Chief is nowhere to be seen. Before anybody knew it, Doomguy pulls out his chaingun, turns a full 180 and unleashes a hail of bullets, revealing Master Chief who tried to sneak up on him and is now using the sword as a shield. Doomguy switches to his super shotgun and fires which knocks Master Chief back near a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle. Doomguy also shot a few barrels which reveals an invulnerability power up. Master Chief grabs the rocket launcher and fires two rockets but Doomguy already touched the power up and the rockets do no damage. Chief then uses his sniper rifle but the bullets do no damage either. The invulnerability starts to wear off and Chief fires which hits Doomguy… right between the legs.

RWBY flinched and were even surprised Doomguy walks it off.

Master Chief is out of bullets and switches back to his Magnum pistol.

Chief is cornered, out of ammo and only has his pistol left while Doomguy's still fully armed to the teeth.

It looks like Master Chief stands no chance.

Doomguy charges his BFG 9000 and fires as the Spartan is engulfed in the green explosion. It looks like it's over

Suddenly, a blue object with blue smoke flies out of the explosion and lands on Doomguy who doesn't notice.

RWBY realizes what that is. Doomguy stops putting on his game face and looks around where the sizzling noise is coming from.

The moment he realizes, Doomguy screams in horror but was cut short as the sticky plasma grenade explodes and turns him into gibs. As the smoke clears, Master Chief is okay inside the bubble shield, he must have summoned it the moment Doomguy fired his BFG.

 **K.O!**

Master Chief walks over the Doomguy's corpse and…. teabags him.

The moment Chief starts doing that. RWBY made different reactions.

Weiss made a look as if someone mocked her. Blake rolled her eyes but also slightly smirked at how funny it was. Yang and Ruby were laughing really hard. Yang remembered that she used to do that to other online shooters when she used to play online. It was still an awesome fight. On with the results

 **Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old fashioned gun fight.**

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Stronger Weapons**

 **No Long Range Weaponry**

 **1.14x Faster**

 **Weaker Defense**

 **Useful Backpack**

 **Realiance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency**

 **MASTER CHIEF**

 **More Weapons**

 **Broader Variety of Skills**

 **Superior Training Experience**

 **Regenerating Shields**

 **Superior Reflexes**

Wiz: Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but unfortunately, his weapons lacked versatility.

"Yep." Said Weiss. She has versatility on her side.

 **Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Chief can tank and dish out way more punishment than Doomguy.**

The one who can take more punishment usually beats the glass cannon.

Wiz: And while defeating Hell does sound awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies werne't that much different than Master Chief's.

 **Boomstick: This fight was _nuts! hehe._**

Weiss facepalmed at that pun while Yang was laughing really hard that she had too catch her breath.

Wiz: The Winner is the Master Chief.

Everyone cheered.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

RWBY sees two crazy old looking men in crazy outfits that make them look like mad geniuses.

Before Ruby could switch out the disc, they were introduced to a special episode called QA 2.


	19. Bonus Episode:Q&A 2

**My episode for QA 2**

 **Wizard and Boomstick belong to Ben and Chad**

 **The people who made the questions belong to them**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Note (Please Read this): Because some people requested this, so I did so. And I also want RWBY to get a good look at Wiz and Boomstick's appearance to know them better. And yes, SOMEDAY they will meet these two guys…. maybe. I will also someday add the episode where Takahata101 made that funny rant about Ben's dumb face and debate. If you don't want to read the QA, you don't have to.**

 **Special Note: And another thing, Yes, it's taking longer to release the chapters because I have college and other important things to do at home. Even writers have other things to do too, you know. Heck, I bet It will take WEEKS to finish Goku vs Superman. So please, be patient when I'm working. Enjoy the QA's 2.**

Before Ruby could switch out the disc, they were introduced to a special episode called QA 2.

"Okay, what is this gonna be about?" asked Yang.

 **Boomstick: Hey Everybody.**

Wiz: Welcome to the second Death Battle QA

They got a good look at Wizard and Boomstick. After eighteen episodes, they finally see the two hosts they listened for the past 18 episodes.

"That's Boomstick and Wizard?" Said Weiss.

Wizard is a skinny looking man wearing a lab coat and green glasses. He's wearing some kind of futuristic glove that covers his entire right arm and he appears he has a cybernetic left arm all the way to his shoulder. The most creepy feature is his psychotic face and snow-white hair. When they looked as his face… it reminds them of Ozpin… as if he went crazy, and became a mad scientist. Weird.

Boomstick looks like a jacked up version of Cardin who became a hillbilly. Boomstick is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless red jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and a cap that covers his head and eyes. He also has a good looking mustache and a tattoo on his left shoulder that's a heart with two shotguns criss-crossed and three letters that spells mom. He's wielding a shotgun and his left leg is replaced by another shotgun for a leg.

"They… look like Ozpin and Cardin." Said Ruby.

"I was expecting Wiz to look like some kind of gentleman in a suit and Boomstick looking like some kind of bum." Said Weiss.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to… answer your questions.

"Questions?" The huntresses asked at once.

RWBY realized this is an episode answering the fans questions. RWBY decides to listen to understand how this all works.

Wiz: g1 SmirkyTrick asks "Why did you guys leave Youtube?"

"Sounds like Newtube we watch sometimes." Said Yang.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause we've proven our worth and now Craig's gonna pay us! Finally!**

Wiz: No Boomstick, the real reason Death Battle is exclusive to Screwattack because we're bringing all our shows home where they belong. Expect more syndicated shows to follow our lead in the near future.

 **Boomstick: Now that you're exclusive to screwattack, will Youtube subscribers get anything anymore?**

Wiz: We realize a lot of you prefer using your Youtube subscriptions to keep up with your favorite shows.

 **Boomstick: AKA, you like being lazy *Coughs*.**

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: That's why we will continue posting updates and announcements on Youtube. Linking directly to each episode on Screwattack, so you'll never be out of the loop.

 **Boomstick: So whenever there's a new episode, we'll let you know. And while you are on Screwattack, check out all the other great video game content we have to offer. You never know, you might just like what you see.**

"Unfortunately, Earth is destroyed." Blake said in a sad tone. They should forget that.

Wiz reads another question.

Wiz: "Have you ever reconsidered re-doing a death Battle episode due to a mistake?" We'll we… I don't make mistakes.

 **Boomstick: Hey!**

"Do they make mistakes?" Ruby asked. Everybody shrugged.

Wiz's crazy face is making RWBY not so sure. But they love the show anyway.

Wiz: g1 darkhyrulelord asks "If a character dies in Death Battle, can they ever come back?"

That was the exact same idea they had back at episode 6.

 **Boomstick: Uh… sure? Why not? We have the power to do anythinnnnng.**

"A lie or not, I hope they do that." Said Ruby.

 **Boomstick: g1 samuraispartan7000 wants to know "Which battle made your weiner move more? Chun Li VS Mai or Rouge VS Wonder Woman?"**

RWBY blushed in embarrassment. "Not this again." Weiss groaned in annoyance.

Even Wiz ain't comfortable with this.

 **Boomstick: Finally, an important question! Well, obviously, the boob-to-ass ratio is considerably higher in the Mai vs Chun fight. But, the end all lesbian makeout session between Rogue and Wonder Babe, registered higher on the old wango meter.**

Weiss deeply blushed and wanted to strangle Boomstick right now. RBY also blushed.

 **Boomstick: Good question, Samurai.**

"Not really." Weiss growled through her teeth.

 **Boomstick: g1 Jathan asks "Akuma's low stamina is actually just him holding back. Why did you use the perceived weakness against him?"**

Wiz: We didn't'. Last I checked, he won.

"That was an easy answer." Said Yang.

Wiz: g1 Master Graveheart asks "Since starscream didn't technically die, can Rainbow Dash have really claimed victory?"

That caught their attention.

Wiz: Well, he's being digested by a magic pony in the land of Equestria and when he… "gets out", as far as I know, the only mechanical device there for him to possess is a sewing machine.

 **Boomstick: We like to think that's a fate worse than death.**

"Poor Starscream." Said Ruby. "At least he can't hurt you." Said Blake.

This question seems interesting.

 **Boomstick: "IF YOU SKIP THIS QUESTION U WILL DIE INSTINTLY! DO GOKU VS SUPERMAN! Also Captain Kurt vs Han Solo."**

Wiz: Wait. What was the question? I didn't see a question there.

 **Boomstick: Well I guess we didn't skip it.**

RWBY giggled. "Someone forgot to think clearly." Said Weiss as she kept chuckling.

Wiz: Who's Captain Kurt?

 **Boomstick: "There are so many request, how do you guys actually choose which one to do?"**

Wiz: We certainly look through all the suggestions, but ultimately, it comes down if we think the fight is worthwhile.

"Interesting. The episodes are fan suggestions." Said Blake

This question is also pretty interesting, it seems more like some kind of rant.

Wiz: "How come the fight in the fight between blank-and-blank, 46.35 seconds into the fight, so-and-so did blank when he should have done blank instead and ended up losing of it because etc. etc." *Groans in annoyance* Really People?! Really?!

RWBY was laughing how silly, angry fanboys are taking this seriously.

Wiz: Okay! The fight itself is NOT what determines who wins or loses, it's a representation of our research, put together in an entertaining way.

 **Boomstick: In other words, we do a crap load of research, comparison, arguments and stuff, to figure out who wins. And then put together a kick-ass fight for your enjoyment.**

RWBY now understands how all this works.

Wiz: "It's a conspiracy! It is BEYOND DOUBT that DEATH BATTLE hosts a secret poll on their website and creates an outcome by popular vote!"

"Sounds like someone is seeing this differently out of anger or suspicion." Yang said with smirk.

 **Boomstick: Uh-oh, Wiz, they're on to us.**

Wiz: That is the stupidest thing I have ever read.

Everyone laughed.

 **Boomstick: g1 Bastardjoel wants to know "Will you be doing anything special for Advantage Members on Screwattack?"**

Wiz: For those of you unaware, the Advantage Program is a low cost subscription on Screwattack where you can directly support your favorite show.

 **Boomstick: Like us!**

Wiz: While receiving no adds and extra content. In Death Battle case, gag reels and early access to every episode.

This is an interesting site. Other sites on Remnant also have those too.

Then, they see one question that forever changed history on Earth… which RWBY is unaware of but it does give them hints of it.

 **Boomstick: "Seriously guys. Will you ever do Goku VS Superman?" We will….Eventually.**

RWBY sees an image of two combatants locked in mortal kombat.

Wiz: And that's about it. Thanks to everyone on Youtube for supporting the Death Battle show for 18 episodes.

 **Boomstick: Here's to 18 more!**

"Well, that was interesting." Said Ruby. Everyone felt interested in how all this worked. Now it's time to see episode 19. Ruby switches the disc and hits play.


	20. Eggman vs Wily

**My nineteenth for episode 19**

 **Eggman belongs to Sega**

 **Wily belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Note: I made a slight change but It won't impact anything in the episode.**

"One more episode after this episode and it's off to bed… and to finish that project Doctor Oobleck gave us again." Ruby said. Everyone nodded, grabbed their popcorn, soda, and prepared to watch the next episode.

For some reason, they again see no sponsors for this episode.

(*Cue Invader — Jim Johnston*)

They see a crazy looking scientist trying to bring his creation to life.

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that scientists are well… crazy as hell.**

"Oh believe me, we know how crazy a scientist can be with their experiments and projects." Said Blake. Everyone laughed.

 **Boomstick: But these two take it WAY too far!**

Wiz: Doctor. Ivo Robotnik, aka the Eggman...

 **Boomstick: … And Dr. Albert Wily, aka Einstein without rogaine.**

"Those names sound fitting for two crazy old guys." Yang said.

Wiz: In this scenario, both doctors will be leing their mechanized armies to see who is the deadliest robot commander.

Ruby shouted in delight since she fangirls over robots and machines designed for combat. "I'm gonna love this one!" Everyone else was interested since outside help in the rules is now thrown out the window.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a tall, yet, fat looking man with no hair on his head and a long bushy, brown mustache that would make Professor Port green with envy. He's wearing a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons, white cuff-less gloves, grey hexagonal-shaped goggles and navy blue pince nez glasses (these combined traits of his appearance and outfit makes him look like a fusion between Oobleck, Port and Roman). Other versions of him look fatter and more menacing (or goofy), including one with a mechanical left arm.

 **Eggman**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Ivo Robotnik**

 **Height: 6'1" (As tall as Jaune)**

 **Weight: 282 lbs. (heavier than Port)**

 **IQ: Over 300 (Smarter than Oobleck)**

 **PhD: Unknown Probably Fake**

 **Ruler of the Eggman Empire**

 **Endorses Animal Cruelty (much to RWBY's shock)**

(cue Dr. Eggman's theme from SatAM Sonic the Hedgehog)

Wiz: Doctor Eggman is the obese, yet strangely athletic, evil mastermind responsible for terrorizing the world of Sonic the Hedgehog in his quest to rule a global empire.

"Typical." Said Blake. "It's always about the genius wanting to rule the world." The girls were still interested in hearing this.

Wiz: His engineering mastery has led to a massive army of unique robot warriors using the strangest fuel source, kidnapped animals.

"What?!" RWBY said in complete disbelief.

"That's just cruel." Blake said with anger.

"Out of all the possible resources used as fuel, it had to be baby animals!?" Weiss said in anger.

Ruby looked like she was gonna cry while Yang showed irritation at Eggman being abusive at this kind of sick twisted idea of his.

 **Boomstick: He's PETA's worst nightmare!**

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Moto Bug**

 **-High Speed Scouts**

 **Caterkiller**

 **-Covered in Defensive Spikes**

 **Buzz Bomber**

 **-Quick Flyers with Laser Guns**

 **E-1001 Egg Pawn**

 **-Impressive Arsenal, but Dumb**

 **SWATbot**

 **-Well-Rounded, but Fragile**

Wiz: His army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots.

Ruby eyes were shining at those robots. The first three resembled insects and the other two were more humanoid with guns they carried or were mounted on their wrists.

Ruby seems to like the Moto Bug and Buzz Bomber while no one else said anything.

 **Boomstick: But Eggman's got way more than that!**

 **EGG FLEET**

 **Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships**

 **Mako Shark Gunship**

 **Sawfish Battleship**

 **Manta Ray Ship**

 **Egg Carrier**

 **-Length: 2,588 ft**

 **-Numerous Missile Launchers**

 **-Front-Mounted Laser Cannon**

 **Boomstick: His Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front-mounted laser cannon.**

The girls were practically awed by the fleet. Ruby was drooling at the laser cannon.

"Even Ironwood's fleets pale in comparison to that." Weiss said. Everyone nodded.

(cue Sonic 3 and Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral remix)

Wiz: The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest warriors, the Badniks.

Everyone, especially Ruby, listens closely.

 **BADNIKS**

 **EggRobo**

 **-Designed for Tactical Tasks**

 **-Can Pilot Vehicles**

 **Silver Sonic**

 **-Can Fly with Rocket Shoes**

 **-Powered by a Chaos Emerald**

 **Mecha Sonic**

 **-Slower Tougher than Silver**

 **-Greater Focus on Firepower**

 **-Can Absorb Use Chaos Energy**

 **Mecha Knuckles**

 **-Fires Large Rockets**

 **E-101 Beta MKII**

 **-Can Fly Teleport**

 **-Homing Missiles**

 **-Wide AoE Laser Beams**

 **Shadow Android**

 **-Has Shadow's Physical Abilities**

 **-Fires Small Rockets**

 **Scratch Grounder**

Wiz: The Eggrobo is a smartbot crafted in Eggman's own image and designed to carry out tasks Eggman himself would normally do.

"Why does Eggman keep naming his army and machines based off of his name?" Weiss said being skeptical. Ruby didn't care and liked this kind of robot.

 **Boomstick: What's this guy's deal with eggs?**

"And also naming them after eggs. Seriously, who names something after EGGS?" Weiss said in slight annoyance. The next robot… looks like Sonic.

Wiz: On it's own, Silver Sonic appears slow and bulky but it is powered by a chaos emerald, making it a much faster and more practical machine.

"Now he's makes robots look like other characters." Blake simply replied. Ruby and Yang liked the robot's appearance and abilities.

 **Boomstick: Then he made another robo-hog, Mecha Sonic, who focuses on firepower over speed.**

This one also resemble Sonic, but it looked taller and more deadly. Ruby was fangirling. "So awesome!" Yang also seemed to favor this robot.

Wiz: Mecha Sonic can even absorb Chaos energy to attain a short lived super form.

They watch the robot stand on some kind giant emerald, absorbs it's power and turns gold. Ruby remembered Penny is also a robot who can generate Aura (No one else knows that)

 **Boomstick: But Eggman wanted more than just Sonic bots. Mecha Knuckles can glide and vomit giant rockets.**

"How can a rocket that big fit in that robot, let alone out of it's mouth?" Weiss questioned. No one knew and Ruby didn't care because spitting rockets is awesome.

Wiz: And E-101 Beta remains one of Eggman's most versatile creations.

 **Boomstick: He's a flying robot with super speed, teleportation and a reflector shield! He shoots homing missiles and Kamehamehas and has one of my favorite defensive abilities ever, the Backhand!**

"Woah, imagine if Ironwood had that in his armies." Yang said in complete awe. Ruby had stars in her eyes as she really liked that one. The next robots resembles Shadow.

Wiz: The Shadow Androids are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three. However, their design is so complex, they sometimes glitch in close combat. And speaking of glitches, despite being an absolute genius, Doctor Eggman appears to suffer from a peculiar personality disorder that sent him through different _phases._

Wiz was not joking, first Eggman looks menacing and then looks like a weirdo. His two robots is a humanoid chicken and some kind of digging robot with drills for arms and treads for feet.

 **Boomstick: Let's hope the Scratch and Grounder phase doesn't show up today.**

RWBY sees a robot in unlike anything in Eggman's arsenal.

Wiz: But none of Eggman's creations have ever been as deadly or as successful than as his ultimate killing machine…

Ruby's eyes widen as they look upon the robotic being.

 **Boomstick: Hyper Metal Sonic!**

(cue final boss theme from Sonic CD)

The robot looked like a menacing and evil version of Sonic.

Wiz: Metal Sonic was specifically designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way and was a complete success.

 **METAL SONIC**

 **Top Speed: Mach 5**

 **255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine**

 **-Max Output — 55ps/600rpm**

 **-Max Torque — 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm**

 **Weaponry**

 **-Sonic's Abilities**

 **-Black Shield**

 **-Chest Laser**

 **-Maximum Overdrive**

 **-Scan Copy Ability**

Wiz: Metal can move much faster than Sonic, easily reaching near mach 5 speeds. Metal's abilities include the spindash and homing attack, along with the impenetrable Black Shield.

 **Boomstick: He's also got a chest laser, rocket powered flight and the Maximum Overdrive attack where he overloads his circuits to create a glowy energy field that will burn through pretty much anything.**

"Woah." Ruby said. The girls haven't seen robots with this kind of arsenal before.

(cue the final boss from theme from Sonic CD)

Wiz: And that's not all, somehow, Eggman managed to make Metal Sonic an ever evolving force. Metal has the uncanny ability scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities.

"Overkill much?" Yang said .

 **Boomstick: Damn, Eggman sure stepped up his game!**

Wiz: Obtaining enough power can transform Metal into a number of more impressive forms, all of which increases his abilities immeasurably.

They watch Metal turn into some kind of robotic abomination called Metal Overlord. Yang said it too early.

 **Boomstick: The only downside to give Metal Sonic a super brain is Eggman sometimes has trouble keeping him in line.**

Wiz: But even with his metallic minions waging his war, Doctor Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself.

"Then let's see what he will bring then." Blake said.

 **EGG MOBILE**

 **AKA Egg-O-Matic**

 **Universal Compatibility**

 **Attachable Wrecking Ball**

 **2 Machine Guns**

 **Mounts "Death Egg Robot"**

 **-Flight**

 **-Rocket Arms**

 **-Laser Cannon**

Wiz: He pilots the Egg Mobile, a fast single manned pod with twin mounted machine guns.

"Awesome!" Said Ruby.

Wiz: The Egg mobile's vital function however is its universal compatibility to operate all of Eggman's machine's.

 **Boomstick: Like the humongous Death Egg Robot, with it's spiked rocket arms and lasers.**

"Even his mechs are named after eggs." Yang said.

Wiz: Eggman is vicious and clever. He's an expert at playing his opponent's right into his hands.

RWBY doesn't like people being manipulative.

Wiz: At the same time, though, he can be overly obsessive to the point of overlooking some important factors in an effort to concentrate on a single goal.

"Even one missed detail and it's game over." Said Blake.

 **Boomstick: But while this can be a perilous game for Eggman, it also makes him dangerously unpredictable.**

 _Eggman/Robotnik (SatAM version): A nice dream, but dreams are meant to be…_

He activates his jets on his boots and flies out of the hole which was used as a trap as he chases an unfortunate anthro coyote who runs in fear.

 _Eggman/Robotnik: ...BROKEN!_

Despite being evil, RWBY likes his robot army and arsenal. On with the next opponent.

The second combatant is an old looking man with grey hair, an impressive mustache that rivals Port's and the outfit fitting for a mad scientist.

 **Wily**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Dr. Albert W. Wily**

 **Age: 57**

 **Ex-Professor of the Robot University of Technology**

 **PhD: Electronics Engineering**

 **Knows Ninjitsu**

Wiz: After being continuously outshined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power.

The girls felt slight sympathy to him. Sometimes, being jealous and outshined can cause people to turn evil… much like the faunus getting no respect which created the White Fang.

 **Boomstick: How did he plan to get so famous, you ask?**

"By taking over the world?" Weiss asked in a sarcastic tone.

 **Boomstick: By taking over the world!**

"Saw that coming a mile away." Yang said with a smirk.

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Met**

 **-Defensive Hard Hat**

 **Sniper Joe**

 **-Defensive Shield**

 **Blader**

 **-Flying Recon Robot**

 **Hothead**

 **-Throws Fire, but Cannot Move**

 **Paozo**

 **-Vacuumed Powered Ball Action**

Wiz: Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower.

Now Ruby is gonna like this one.

Wiz: Mets, Sniper Joes and Bladers make up the bulk...

 **Boomstick: With Hotheads and Elephants, oh my!**

Ruby stared at the robots with awe.

Wiz: Wily is a mastermind in more than just hardware.

 **ROBOENZA VIRUS**

 **Created by Wily**

 **Only Affects Robots**

 **Makes Robots Violent Unreasonable**

 **Precursor for Wily's Maverick Virus**

Wiz: His Roboenza virus is a deadly disease for robots, making them unstable and violent with no regard for human life.

"A virus that turns robots violent. How could he make something that potent?" Blake said in curiosity but also sadness for the robots turned into killing machines. Ruby felt complete dread when the Roboenza virus was introduced. Imagine it infecting many Atlesian Knights. What would happen if it infected Penny?

 **YELLOW DEVIL**

 **Height: Approx 20 ft**

 **Can Shapeshift**

 **Dismantles and Uses Own Body as a Weapon**

 **Immune to Cold**

 **Weak to Fire and Electricity**

 **Near-Indestructible Body, but the Eye is Vulnerable**

 **Boomstick: But Wily's weirdest bot is the Yellow Devil, a giant pulsating yellow blob thing that pulls itself apart and uses it's own body as a weapon**

"Wow." Ruby said in excitement. A robot made of some kind of liquid material that can shapeshift.

(cue Guts Man Techno Theme Remix)

Wiz: Wily's army is led by his Robot Masters.

The Robot Masters are humanoid looking robots in a variety of shapes and sizes.

 **ROBOT MASTERS**

 **Guts Man**

 **-Super Arm: Lifts Over 2 tons**

 **-Immune to Cold**

 **Metal Man**

 **-Metal Blade: 8-Directional Death**

 **-Designed for Combat**

 **-Weak to his Own Weapon**

 **Slash Man**

 **-Slash Claw: Destroys Asteroids**

 **-Red Adhesive: Traps Enemies**

 **Magnet Man**

 **-Magnet Missile: Homing**

 **-Magnet Shield: Draws in Enemies**

 **Sheep Man**

 **Napalm Man**

 **-Napalm Bomb: A Bouncing Bomb**

 **-Missiles: Numerous Types**

 **Pharaoh Man**

 **-Pharaoh Shot: Controls Fire Energy**

 **-Levitation**

 **-Eye Shield**

Wiz: Guts Man was a civil engineering machine remade as a powerhouse to lift over two tons.

They watch the robot pick up heavy objects and smash walls with no effort.

"I favor that one." Said Yang

 **Boomstick: Metal Man was specifically made for killing things. You can tell 'cause he got evil red eyes.**

For some reason, Metal Man is actually quite intimidating, yet awesome, to the huntresses eyes.

Wiz: He wields ceramic titanium metal blades, one of the deadliest weapons in video game history, and is made of lightweight material, making him quick footed.

"Favored it!" Yelled Ruby. She likes this robot.

 **Boomstick: Slash Man is fast and agile and wields the Slash Claw, a portable alien blade designed to destroy asteroids! *pause* okay.**

Blake said nothing but she seems to like this robot. Ruby also favored that one. Destroying asteroids with your claws sound awesome enough.

Wiz: Magnet Man is a tactical fighter who uses homing Magnet Missiles and the Magnet Shield to outmaneuver enemies.

"Pyrrha would like that one." Said Weiss as she also seemed to favor this one.

Wiz: And then there's Sheep Man.

For some reason, They kinda find this robot cute looking.

Wiz: Originally designed to actually herd Sheep, he was reprogrammed by Wily to turn into clouds, get bored easily and fall apart when hit by rubber baseballs.

"What?" Said Weiss. Everyone was confused at that too. "Why would Wily reprogram a robot meant for herding sheep into a fighting robot? That doesn't make sense." Weiss continued.

 **Boomstick: What the fu-**

Wiz: Napalm Man is a walking weapon.

Ruby squealed in delight at gazing at this kind of robot. He looked like a walking tank full of missiles.

 **Boomstick: And a Robot Master after my own heart. He likes blowing shit up so much that he built his own weapons museum, and then blew it up!**

Weiss couldn't help but facepalm. Yang was laughing since she trashed Juniors club once.

Wiz: Pharaoh Man possesses a large arsenal of mysterious powers including fireballs, energy waves, teleportation, a magic shield and levitation.

Ruby was liking every Robot Master. Weiss appears to favor Pharaoh Man for his versatility and mysterious powers.

 **Boomstick: And he's also known for being a little punch-happy!**

 **BASS**

 **Treble [Robot Dog Assistant]**

 **Bass Buster**

 **Charge Shot**

 **Rapid Fire**

 **Jet Booster**

 **Powered by Bassnium**

 **Super Adapter**

 **Copy Ability**

Wiz: But Doctor Wily's ultimate Robot Master is none other than Bass, a direct imitation of his nemesis, Mega man.

The robot named Bass is a Robot Master with purplish-black armor and a helmet with fin like structures on it. His weapon is some kind of arm cannon similar to Samus's.

 **Boomstick: He even has a robot helper dog called Treble.**

RWBY turned their heads towards Zwei who is sleeping in his bed.

Wiz: Bass is powered by Bassnium, an extremely potent and unique energy source.

"Interesting." Said Blake and Weiss.

 **Boomstick: Bassnium? You just made that up.**

Wiz: I wish I did.

Everyone chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Well, he wields the Bass Buster, an arm cannon that has both rapid fire and charge shot settings.**

"Sounds similar to Samus's Arm cannon." Blake informed. Ruby was staring at Bass with awe of his arsenal.

Wiz: He is programmed to be able to copy any action he has seen. If he gets a hold of another's weapon, he can use it to the same effectiveness as the original owner.

 **Boomstick: He can also fuse with Treble using the Super Adapter creating… Super Bass!**

Super Bass now has wings added to his appearance which changed a bit. Ruby looked at Zwei again and imagined what would happen if she fused with Zwei.

Wiz: Bass is extremely powerful but fairly brash and arrogant. He seeks to prove he is the strongest robot warrior there is and will even disobey Dr. Wily's orders if they impede his goals.

"A robot who will even attack his master out of pride." Said Blake as Bass attacks Wily. "I guess giving robots sentience can lead to something."

Wiz: Though, he will not kill his creator, he has occasionally attacked him.

 **WILY MACHINE 8**

 **Houses Wily Capsule**

 **Rocket-Powered Flight**

 **Missile Launcher**

 **Boomerang Buzzsaw**

 **Tri-Barrel Laser Blaster**

 **Large Laser Cannon Within Skull**

(cue Wily Machine (Arranged) Mega Man 9)

 **Boomstick: That's when Wily busts out his personal fighting vehicle.**

Wiz: The Wily Machine has gone several variations.

 **Boomstick: Even a dinosaur!**

Wiz: Though Wily's favorite appears to be machine #8.

The girls, especially Ruby, were awed at the Machine that looks like a flying skull armed to the teeth.

 **Boomstick: Good old 8 can fly, launch missiles, and has a triple barrel laser cannon and a Boomerang Buzzsaw.**

Ruby's eyes were shining in awe at the weapons of Wily's machine.

Wiz: It also houses Wily's personal transportation, the Wily Capsule.

 **Boomstick: Which makes the worst sound you've ever heard in your life.**

The capsule made a high pitched beeping sound that sounded really irritating to RWBY's ears, especially to Blake. They all covered their ears in irritation.

 **Boomstick: Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! *groans***

Wiz: Wily designs and commands his robots with long term strategy in mind and, as a result, often keeps his team as flexible as possible.

Weiss admires people using strategy, even the villains.

Though, this means, each robot has specific exploitable weaknesses. As a unit, Wily's team is prepared for anything.

They see Wily being a little crazy that even his robots seem concerned.

 _Wily: I will create Chaos, destroy everything. And the best part, ooh, the very best part…_

He taps into the control system as he prepares to shoot his laser.

 _Wily: ...I have finally gotten the best of Dr. Light! *maniacal Laugh*_

"This guy needs therapy." Said Yang

Ruby was fangirling on the Robot Masters and her teammates were actually impressed with the arsenal of Wily's machines. On too the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we got an advertisement from… uh...**

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, we don't need to do those anymore.

"No more advertisements!" Said Ruby.

 **Boomstick: Really?**

Wiz: Absolutely.

 **Boomstick: Freedom! It's time for an addless Death Battlllllllleeeeeeexceptforthebeginningunlessyouradvantagewhichreallyhelpsussupportthisshowsowecanmakemorethingsfighteachothertothedeaththankyouweloveyou!**

Awkward Silence.

"Well…. that was a thing." Said Yang.

On with the Battle.

(cue Sonic 3 Final Boss Orchestral Remix)

The battle that is about to begin is taking place near some kind of city. Eggman, in his Egg Mobile, and his forces confront Wily, in his Wily Capsule, and his forces. Both stare down each other as the two armies are dozens of meters away from each other.

RWBY feels tense as the battle begins. Who will be the superior robot commander.

 **FIGHT!**

(cue Last Battle— Hard Destruction Mix)

 _Eggman: Attack! For the Eggman Empire!_

 _Wily: Fool! My firepower is superior! Attack!_

Both Robot armies charge towards each other.

A swarm of Buzz Bombers fire at a group Mets but their lasers can't penetrate the Met's defensive helmets who counter and shoot the robotic wasps down. The Moto Bugs charge in but are knocked over like bowling pins from the Paozo that used it's ball as a bowling ball. Two Sniper Joes jump over the Paozo and fire at a group of Egg Pawns which annihilated most of them in seconds before they could even fire back (one Egg Pawn even accidentally destroyed another Egg Pawn). The SWATbots march in to aid the Egg Pawns and begins shooting their wrist lasers but they can't get past the Sniper Joes shields as they return fire and destroyed the SWATbots and the remaining Egg Pawns.

"Looks like Wily is dominating Eggman." Said Yang. Ruby was enjoying every moment of this.

 _Wily: Haha! You're minions are outmatched!_

Eggman ain't giving up that easily. He decides to pull out the bigger guns.

 _Eggman: No matter. Get a load of this!_

E-101 Beta appears.

The girls smirk as they recognize that robot.

 _Beta: Target confirmed._

(Cues Crazy Robo Boss: E-101R — Sonic Adventure)

Beta flies in and fires at the ground forces which destroyed most of them in huge explosions. Then Beta starts backhanding the Bladers which includes smacking one into the camera. The Mets try to retreat but their path is blocked by a bomb that was dropped off by the Eggrobo which destroyed the Mets. A trio of Shadow Androids skate into the battlefield and past a duo of Hotheads who try to lob lava at them. The Hotheads are then surrounded by Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic who uses their spindash moves and destroy the Hotheads.

"Looks like Eggman is now dominating Wily." Blake said. Ruby got more excited at this.

Wily isn't gonna let Eggman get a hold of the Advantage Ball.

 _Wily: Robot Masters! Go!_

(Cue We're the Robots — Mega Man 9)

The Robot Masters show up and jump into the fray.

Slash Man and Metal Man fight back-to-back as a team. Metal Man throws his sawblades at the robots and Slash Man swipes his claws at any robot who got too close to them. Magnet Man uses his Magnet Shield to draw in Eggrobo and Beta and uses his Magnet Missiles to destroy them. Mecha Sonic spindashes towards Pharaoh Man but Pharaoh Man teleports out of the way and uses his eye shield to block Mecha Sonic's second attempt to ram him and finishes him off. Guts Man stuns Mecha Knuckles and throws a Moto Bug at him.

"Looks like the tables have turned to Wily's Favor." Weiss said impressively. Ruby couldn't hold in more excitement.

Napalm Man is chasing Silver Sonic who keeps dodging his missiles. Napalm is about to land a hit but then something out of nowhere rams into Napalm man in an explosion. As the dust clears they see a familiar figure inside a black diamond-shaped shield.

"It's him." The girls whispered at once.

Metal Sonic deactivates his Black Shield and looks at the downed Napalm Man.

His eyes glow red.

 **SCANNING**

 **COPY COMPLETE**

After scanning, Metal Sonic shoots a laser out his chest which turned Napalm Man to melted Scrap metal and flies away.

(Cues Robotnik's theme from AOSTH)

The girls see Sheep Man just standing there.

 _Scratch: Ba ha ha ha!_

Scratch and Grounder surround Sheep Man as they charge into him and create a dust cloud. Ruby laughed at the comedic moment.

 _Scratch: Watch out! I got him!_

 _Grounder: No, I got him!_

As the dust clears, Sheep Man is missing.

 _Grounder: I thought you had him!_

 _Scratch: I thought YOU had him!_

Sheep Man is floating above them and unleashes lightning bolts at them which knocks both of their heads off. Scratch and Grounder's heads end up on the wrong body. Ruby flat out laughed at this while the other three girls smirked at how funny and awkward that was.

(Cues Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) — Sonic CD)

Silver Sonic rolled in and destroyed the three robots. Suddenly, Silver Sonic is being shot and then explodes which leaves behind a green Chaos Emerald. The shooter was Bass with Treble by his side.

(Cues Magician's theme — The House of the Dead)

 _Bass: Oh yeah, I'm a badass._

Next to Bass is a Shadow Android head that is leaking oil.

Wily shows up.

 _Wily: About time you showed up, Bass!_

They notice the Chaos Emerald.

 _Wily: Wait, what's that green thing?_

Metal Sonic rushes to the emerald, absorbs it and begins to power up in a green energy field.

 _Wily: Well… good luck Bass!_

 _Bass: Finally! A worthy Challenge!_

Before Bass could even do anything, a swarm of yellow blobs begin flying past him and Metal Sonic.

 _Bass: ?!_

The blobs form together and shapeshifts into a tall, yellowish blob thing with a single red eye; The Yellow Devil.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that one." Said Yang.

Metal Sonic completes his transformation and becomes Neo Metal Sonic. The Yellow Devil slams his giant hand on Metal Sonic and traps him underneath.

Eggman charges in and slams his wrecking ball against the Yellow Devil.

 _Eggman: No! Get back blob thing!_

Bass gets on the robotic blob's head and shoots the chain attached to the wrecking ball, disarming Eggman who retreats. A Shadow Android tries to hit Bass but Bass counters and destroys the android.

 _Eggman: This is a disaster. Call in the Egg Fleet!_

 _Wily: Not so fast, fatso!_

(Cues Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot — Sonic Generations)

Eggman turns around and sees Wily approaching him in the Wily Machine #8. Eggman laughs as he lowers his Egg Mobile into the Death Egg Robo.

"This is gonna get intensive." Said Ruby with excitement.

Wily fires his laser blasts at Eggman but they don't seem to do any damage as Eggman slams his spiked fists into the Wily Machine which appears to do some damage. Wily fires back with missiles which causes the Egg Robo to step back.

Neo Metal Sonic finally escapes the Yellow Devil's grasp and attacks the surrounding Robot Masters which easily destroys them. Neo Metal Sonic also destroys the Yellow Devil with two bombs.

 _Bass: Dr. Wily! Look out!_

Before he knew it, Wily is speed blitzed by Neo Metal Sonic from every angle and the Wily Machine explodes. Wily is unharmed but at the mercy of Eggman.

 _Wily: Wait! I admit defeat! Please spare me!_

"I don't think he will." Said Weiss.

The Death Egg Robo crushes Wily beneath its foot.

"Well, that settles it." Said Yang.

 _Eggman: Ho ho ho! Sucker!_

What surprised Eggman and the huntresses.. the Wily is a fake since it's head is attached to a spring.

 _Eggman: What? It's a dummy!_

 _Wily: Look who's talking._

Eggman turns around and notices the real Wily is in a dinosaur version of his Wily Machine.

Weiss actually liked that kind of strategy; planning ahead.

(cue Wily Machine Remix — Mega Man 9)

Treble approaches but Neo Metal Sonic rams into the robotic dog which lets out a whine as he also slams into Bass.

Ruby flinched at hearing a poor dog whine in pain, even a robotic one.

Metal Man throws his saw blades but Neo activates his Black Shield, catches them, and throws them back which turned Metal Man to bits. He teleports and rams Bass who tried to shoot him from behind.

Wily is getting annoyed by this.

 _Wily: Dumb robots! Why do I always have to do everything myself?_

The Machine opens it's mouth and fires a capsule which tumbles in the air. They dreadfully recognize what that could possibly be.

"Is that…" Weiss said before she could finish.

The capsule shatters near Metal Sonic as a purple haze starts surrounding him.

"This doesn't look good." Said Ruby

 _Wily: Ha! That's Roboenza! Look's like I win!_

 _Eggman: Not yet! Behold the almighty Egg Fleet._

The Egg Fleet arrives which hovers above the city.

 _Eggman: Now it's over! I won!_

As Eggman gloats, The Roboenza virus begins to infect Metal Sonic.

His eyes glow red.

The girls feel dread.

 _Neo Metal Sonic: **Kneel before your master.**_

(cue Born Again — Mega Man 9)

Metal Sonic flies into the sky and begins absorbing the Egg Fleet.

RWBY felt dread and awe at what's happening.

 _Eggman: Metal! What are you doing?!_

 _Bass Oh no… Come on, Treble!_

Bass used the Super Adapter and fused with Treble to become Super Bass. Super Bass assaults Metal with his enhanced Bass Buster.

It wasn't enough.

Metal Sonic fires a barrage of missiles at Bass which sends him to the ground. Once the transformation has completed, Metal Sonic is now the robotic abomination that everyone fears; Metal Overlord. Overlord lets out a roar and fires at Bass, killing him. Overlord destroys the surviving robots and then sets his sights on Eggman and Wily. Eggman and Wily ejects out of their fighting machines (which got destroyed by Overlord's lasers) and tries to get away in their respective vehicles. Overlord gives chase as he continues to fire at them. Despite their best efforts, Eggman and Wily were unable to escape as they were engulfed in a gigantic beam of death. The whole screen went white.

 **K.O!**

RWBY just flat out jaw dropped at what just happened. They weren't expecting that.

"Well, I guess we have a winner." Said Weiss. On with the results.

 **Boomstick: Well, that world's fucked! Our bad!**

 **WILY**

 **Had Less Adaptable Troops**

 **Ranged Infrantry Trumped Eggman's Mixed One**

 **Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individually**

 **Planned Ahead and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy (Which Weiss is impressed with)**

 **EGGMAN**

 **Limited Variety Infantry**

 **Individually Varied Badniks**

 **Badniks were not Designed to be a Team (which RWBY is good at)**

 **Focus on Personal victory Neglected Minion Control**

Wiz: So… I suppose technically Willy won.. because… he used the Roboenza… which ultimantely meant the end for Eggman.

 **Boomstick: But… then he died too… and that's technically Eggman's robot…. soooo.**

Wiz: Then the Winner is…?

 **Boomstick and RWBY: Metal Sonic?**

Wiz: Metal Sonic.

"Well… that was interesting." Said Blake. Everyone nodded. Ruby then hollered how awesome that was.

Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play. Little did they know, the next combatants will be princesses.


	21. Zelda vs Peach

**My twentieth for episode 20**

 **Both Zelda and Peach belong to Nintendo**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

RWBY is now gonna finish the last episode for tonight. When this episode is done, they will go to sleep and finish their project for Oobleck tomorrow.

They don't have to worry about the ads anymore.

This episode will have one of the most unexpected combatants.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

What shocked RWBY, especially Weiss, standing before them, are two princesses duking it out in battle. They instantly recognized the one with the blond hair and pink dress. After being seen a few times, she's now an official combatant. Weiss smirked as she remembered that the princess could kick ass if she wanted to.

Wiz: Today we're pitting two of the most worthless damsels-in-distress against each other.

Once again, they are gonna watch two females fight each other. But they are princesses this time.

 **Boomstick: If they're not getting kidnapped, they are always nagging at you to do stuff.**

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She doesn't believe in a thing called damsels in distress. She thinks any woman can handle herself.

Wiz: Princess Zelda, from the realm of Hyrule...

 **Boomstick: Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

"This will get interesting." Said Blake.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a young, noble and wise looking woman with pointed ears, and, long chestnut-brown hair (she's blond in other depictions). She wears a royal gown in colors of pink, white and lavender with elegant accents on it. She also wears shoulder guards and many kinds of jewelry that catches Weiss's eyes.

 **Princess Zelda**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Zelda Hyrule**

 **Race: Hylian**

 **7th Sage/Maiden**

 **Descendent of the Goddess Hylia**

 **Blessed with wisdom of Naryu**

 **Stubborn and feisty (Yang can be stubborn at times)**

 **Noble and Wise (so is Pyrrha)**

(Cue Zelda's Lullaby Orchestral remix)

Wiz: Being a descendent of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has spent her entire life governing her Kingdom.

Weiss felt pride at hearing a princess governing her kingdom. Someday… Weiss will take control of the Schnee Dust Company and make it better.

Wiz: Despite having a king, the majority of royal decisions are actually made by her.

 **Boomstick: Talk about a control freak. And why do they let her get away with it. I mean, she's lost her kingdom to the forces of evil more times than I can count!**

"At least she's doing her best." Said Ruby. This did bring question if Zelda is capable of protecting the kingdom while controlling it.

Wiz: Between being waited on hand and foot, Zelda has spent some time training with her modest arsenal.

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Royal Sword**

 **Dagger**

 **Light Bow**

 **-Weapon of Choice**

 **Light Arrow**

 **-Destroys evil**

 **-Can even damage phantoms**

 **Boomstick: Bows, magic, musical instruments, she even carries a sword and dagger, but has little experience with it. Her weapon of choice is the bow, which she wields with deadly accuracy.**

"Bows are cool!" Ruby said in awe.

 **Boomstick: Plus, she can use her magic to turn an ordinary arrow into the powerful Light Arrow, perfect for killing evil.**

"Just the weapon we need against the Grimm." Said Blake in astonishment. RWY was highly impressed with Zelda's arsenal, mostly her bow and Light Arrows which have very stylish designs.

 **MAGIC**

 **Minor Telekinesis**

 **Prophetic Dreams**

 **One-Way Telepathy**

 **Farore's Wind**

 **Nayru's Love**

 **Din's Fire**

Wiz: Speaking of which, Zelda is an incredible potent spellcaster. While most of her magic is for use outside of combat, she is more than capable of holding her own. She can teleport with Farore's Wind, shield herself with Nayru's Love and cast pyrokinetic projectiles with Din's Fire.

Weiss is now really interested in Zelda's magic which look similar to dust abilities.

 **Boomstick: Also she can talk… with _dead people._**

Wiz: Spirits.

 **Boomstick: Like Boos?**

"What's a boo?" Asked Ruby.

"A cute looking ghost, perhaps?" Yang Joked.

(Cue Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword — "Ballad of the Goddess")

Wiz: Zelda is also the legendary bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, a testament to her astute mind.

This golden triangle out of the three caught their attention.

 **TRIFORCE OF WISDOM**

 **1/3 of the Triforce**

 **Enhances magical ability**

 **Leads bearer to wise decisions**

 **Protects bearer from evil**

 **Creates faultless disguises**

 **-Sheik of Sheika**

 **-Tetra the Pirate Captain**

Wiz: This greatly enhances her magical prowess and gives her the power to dispel evil. She is even skilled enough to create long lasting disguises.

"Sounds useful for infiltrating enemy hideouts." Said Blake.

Wiz: She used the guise of Sheik to evade Ganon's tyranny for over seven years.

Blake showed interest in this Sheik. She and RWY were impressed that Zelda managed to hide herself for that long.

 **Boomstick: Wait, that's a chick? But where's her… uh…**

Even Sheik is flatter than Weiss which made Weiss feel a little better. She does look like a boy, however.

Wiz: It SHOULD be noted, however, that the forms of Sheik and Tetra are nothing more than disguises, and abilities attributed to them would naturally be available to Zelda.

"That's true. Just because you have a disguise doesn't mean you have different abilities" Weiss pointed.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but why would you wanna toss tiny needles at people when you can shoot fireballs with your mind?**

"I would say the same." Yang answered.

 **FEATS**

 **Evaded Capture as Sheik for 7 years (which is impressive to Blake)**

 **Leader of the Seven Sages**

 **Never questioned by subjects (Weiss admires that)**

 **Often helps finish off Ganon**

 **Usually relies on guardians and sanctuaries**

Wiz: While Zelda is clever, mystically powerful and helps battle Ganon when necessary, she repeatedly relies on the aid of others.

Hearing that made Weiss slightly disappointed but she couldn't blame Zelda. Sometimes, even the most capable person needs help.

Wiz: Her success at avoiding capture can be largely attributed to her guardians and sanctuaries.

"At least she has her loyal subjects." Said Blake.

 **Boomstick: She is REALLY getting people to do stuff for her.**

Wiz: Right, she is a master manipulator. She can always convince a naive young hero to do her dirty work with little to no reward.

 **Boomstick: How many times does this guy gotta save ya? Put up already!**

 _Naive young hero (Link): You called for a hero, princess?_

 _Zelda: Yes. But I guess you'll have to do._

RWBY, especially Weiss, showed lots of interest in Zelda for being a wise, noble and capable Princess with impressive skill in her bow and plenty of magical attacks that make her a very capable fighter. RWBY likes her weapons, Weiss likes her princess status, Blake likes her disguise and skill at it and Yang sees her as a badass princess. On with the next combatant.

The second combatant is another princess. A beautiful, young woman with a flowing blond hair (which looks similar to Yang's who approves) and ocean-blue eyes. She wears an elegant, royal pink dress in a very feminine style with jewelry including blue jeweled earrings and a crown on top of her head. She occasionally carries a parasol.

 **Princess Peach**

(Cue SSBM Peach's Castle)

Wiz: At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard, meek and helpless damsel-in-distress.

"Please, she looks like she could kick ass if she wanted to." Said Weiss with confidence.

 **Boomstick: And that's pretty damn accurate.**

"Wait… what?" Said Weiss in confusion.

"Looks like you jinxed it, Weiss." Yang joked. However, it shouldn't mean she's entirely helpless if she's gonna fight Zelda. Let's find out.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Princess Peach Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Favors technique over power (which Weiss admires)**

 **Classy graceful (Weiss also has traits of that)**

 **Resourceful athletic**

 **Generous to a fault**

 **Has been playable in 39 of her 57 games**

 **Boomstick: Being a member of the Royal Toadstool Family, Peach spends most of her times getting herself kidnapped, or baking a cakes in the kitchen like any good woman should.**

Ruby and Yang remember Summer Rose, their mother (Ruby's biological mom), who was a great baker at making cookies and cakes, and also a slayer of giant monsters at that. They still miss her… Yang still hopes her biological mother is out there somewhere… that mysterious woman she saw on the train...

Wiz: Despite being a wealthy princess with a royal guard more than capable of defending the castle, she has been kidnapped over a DOZEN times.

"Dang, they should hire more guards or something." Yang said in slight amusement. Weiss also felt slightly upset that the guards aren't protecting her enough.

 **Boomstick: yet somehow, while still behind bars, she can send mail to Mario through outer space containing items and extra lives. Hey lady, next time send yourself!**

Weiss facepalmed. Ruby laughed as she remembered when she suggested they should mail themselves on their mission.

"I guess even the ones who imprison her aren't good at watching her either." Blake said in slight amusement. Everyone chuckled.

Wiz: Peach is an incredibly athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball and kart racing, and has survived every single Mario Party. And as we said before, Mario Party is no walk in the park.

The games in said "Mario Party" look dangerous.

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Tennis Racket**

 **Golf Club**

 **Frying Pan**

 **Turnips**

 **-Can pluck from any location**

 **Perry the Parasol**

 **-Can transform to suit terrain**

 **-Can stun enemies**

 **Peach Bomber**

 **Boomstick: Peach's unique array of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips, which she can pull out of her-**

Wiz changed the subject quickly. Thank goodness.

Wiz: She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties.

Ruby and Weiss finds the umbrella cute since it has a cute looking face. Yang felt slight anger since Neo wields a parasol. Someday, she will beat Neo when they meet again.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass!**

Blake felt pride at that mention. Compared to her teammates, Blake has the most biggest and softest booty of the entire team. Blake can't help but smirk every time she thinks about her and Sun hanging out and going for a stroll. She tries to walk next to Sun but Sun tries to slow himself down a little bit so he's walking behind her and getting a nice view of her hindquarters which can be annoying but also amusing to her. No wonder he's been flirting with her lately. Yang has slight insecurities when her caboose is mentioned since it lacks some flesh compared to Blake's and Ruby's.

 **Boomstick: She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down their explodes.**

They watch Peach ram her booty into Mario which causes a massive explosion. Everyone chuckled but Yang still felt jealousy.

(cue Peach's theme from Mario Strikers Charged Football/Soccer)

 **HEART POWER**

 **Floatation**

 **Therapy Healing Spell**

 **Mute Spell**

 **Sleepy Time Spell**

 **Vibe Powers**

 **-Joy: Wind-Powered flight**

 **-Gloom: Increases speed, damaging tears**

 **-Calm: Creates a healing bubble**

 **-Rage: Invulnerability, increases weight**

 **Mega Strike Empress Peach**

Wiz: Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in mid-air for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep.

Ruby and Weiss "D'awwed" at how cute the sheep were.

 **Boomstick: Don't pet that sheep, or you might wake up in a stranger's van.**

Ruby was slightly confused at this. Weiss, Blake and Yang felt dread at hearing it like that.

Wiz: And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power.

RWBY was kinda interested in what their own emotions would be if they also touched that scepter.

Wiz: When she rages, she becomes invulnerable, but slows her tremendously-

 **Boomstick: Hold up! Touched by the WHAT NOW?!**

Wiz: The Vibe Scepter.

 **Boomstick: *Laughing***

Ruby was really confused and didn't understand why Boomstick was laughing about the scepter. WBY, on the other hand, quickly figured it out why and blushed out of sheer embarrassment by the name of it.

Wiz: *realizes* oh… *clears throat* but Peach can also reach her climax with-

 **Boomstick: *Laughs even harder***

"What? What's so funny? Why's he laughing about this?" Ruby asked in confusion.

WBY didn't answer but blushed as red as tomatoes.

Wiz:... with her Mega Strike technique, Empress Peach, a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times.

They watch Peach play some kind of hardcore version of soccer (yes, soccer and other sports on earth also exist on Remnant) as she kicks the ball into the air with her, sprouts angel-like wings and kicks the ball into three separate ones as an anthropomorphic crocodile fails to block the balls getting into the goal.

"I swear, Boomstick." Weiss said in irritation. Ruby didn't really understand any of this at all.

Wiz: Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil magic, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her.

"So that's the reason why." Blake Said. "He just wants her Heart Power so he doesn't lose his powers."

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought it was because… well…**

Behind Bowser and Peach are eight young koopalings, each in different colors and accessories, which they presume to be Bowser's children. The way Boomstick just said this made them think deeply about the connection between Bowser and Peach. RWBY had their eyes wide open when they thought deeply about it.

"Is Peach their…" Ruby said in slight shock.

"Let's hope not." Weiss said as she shuddered. "There is no way a human like her should or would have any special connection to the tyrant and his children."

 **FEATS**

 **Eager to assist in battle whenever she can (shows how brave she is)**

 **Once saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser single-handedly (which really impressed RWBY)**

 **Survived every Mario Party**

 **Can never avoid a kidnapping (Weiss facepalmed)**

 **An awful employer**

 **Bakes really big cakes (Summer Rose was also an excellent baker)**

Wiz: Peach has assisted Mario in battle several times, once even saving him Bowser own her own.

The girls felt admired that Peach saved Mario by herself. Even a meek damsel in distress can prove she isn't entirely helpless.

Wiz: Even so, she still needs rescue on a daily basis. And her gratitude usually goes as far as a kiss and a cake.

"At least a kiss and some cake is enough to satisfy a hero." Ruby said as she remembered the stories Yang read her about heroes earning those kinds of rewards after saving people.

 **Boomstick: What's with all these princesses not putting out. Give it up already!**

 _Peach: Listen everybody, let's bake a delicious cake… for Mario._

Peach was a unique combatant. Weiss has admired Peach as the princess who proves she can handle herself, despite being kidnapped from time to time. RWBY was also quite intrigued with her Heart power and Vibe powers based on emotion.

One thing for sure, they wonder who will win.

"Zelda." They all said at once. Peach may be interesting but some of her attacks don't seem that effective. Time to watch the fight.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

What surprised RWBY was the animation in the background. The background was 3D and pretty impressive. The background were tall mountain-like hills shaped like thin rectangles that stood vertical and some had wooden bridges attached to some. They see Peach gently float down on the bridge with her parasol and Zelda appears out of thin air through her teleportation spell as the two princesses prepare to fight (their sprites are 2D).

Who will be the superior damsel in distress?

 **FIGHT!**

(cue Through the Tree Stumps and Mushrooms)

Peach (somehow) pulls two turnips from the bridge and throws them at Zelda who deflects them with Nayru's Love which sends them back and hits Peach in the face. Peach cries, activating her Gloom Vibe Power, creating trails of tears that turn the bridge slippery which Zelda struggles to keep her balance. With Zelda distracted, Peach uses Peach Bomber and knocks her back really far. Zelda teleports behind Peach and kicks her in the air, followed by Zelda throwing multiple shots of Din's Fire which knocks Peach further into the air. Zelda kicks Peach multiple times and kicks her down towards the bridge. Before Peach could even hit the bridge, time slowed down as Zelda teleported in front of Peach and hit with an enhanced strike that knocked her back far.

"Looks like Zelda has this in the bag." Yang said in astonishment at how awesome the fight sequence was.

The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom focused and summoned a Sleepy Time Sheep which is hurtled into the air while bleating in surprise towards The Princess of Hyrule. Zelda uses Nayru's Love to deflect the sheep and throws it back at Peach who uppercuts the sheep into the air by using Perry. The sheep rockets high into the sky.

"Poor sheep." Ruby said in sympathy.

Zelda teleports in front of Peach… and slaps her across the face.

RWBY was shocked and surprised at that.

Peach slapped Zelda back in the same manner.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds and both were now trading slaps at rapid pace until Zelda gets stunned which Peach uses a frying pan and hits Zelda with it which causes Zelda to be knocked back across the bridge.

During the whole slapping moment, Ruby and Yang laughed how funny that was.

(cue Final Demise — The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

Zelda gets her bow and Light Arrow and prepares to fire it. Peach taps into her Rage Vibe Power and becomes invulnerable but it slows her down a bit. Zelda fires her Light Arrow and hits Peach but it doesn't seem to do anything to her but it did create enough force to disintegrate the bridge they were standing on.

"That was cool!" Shouted Ruby.

Peach uses Parry to slow her fall but is forced to dodge and weave when Zelda appeared and used Din's Fire. Peach manage to dodge most of them but then gets hit by Zelda teleporting behind her and unable to block the fireball with her frying pan. Peach predicts where Zelda will appear in which she turns around and hits Zelda several time and knocks her away as they reach the ground. Once they both reached the ground, they both used their magic and fully healed themselves (different sounds during the healing were heard and their respective heart meters showed). Both damsels in distress began launching their respective projectiles, Peach with her turnips and Zelda with Din's Fire, at each other. Suddenly, something is falling towards them at increased velocity as neither princess noticed. Before anyone knew it, the sheep, from earlier, landed on Zelda which sends her to Dreamland.

 _Peach: Alright!_

Peach makes a huge leap backwards, sprouts her Empress Peach wings, and rockets towards Zelda and kicks her in the head… which EXPLODES. Blood was splattered everywhere as Zelda's cries echoed and then... silence.

 _Peach: Did I win?_

 **K.O!**

After what just happened. RWBY was stunned in complete silence with their jaws open and eyes wide at the gruesome finish.

"Didn't see that one coming." Yang said. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement. It was awesome until Peach did that. On with the results.

 **Boomstick: GOOOOOAAAL!**

"That's one way to start this." Blake said.

 **PRINCESS ZELDA**

 **Less combat experience**

 **Limited combat magic**

 **More destructive potential**

 **Wisdom does not grant better instincts or combat skill**

 **Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to forces of evil**

 **Triforce of Wisdom magic are better suited out of combat**

 **PRINCESS PEACH**

 **More combat experience**

 **Abundant diversive arsenal**

 **Stronger endurance**

 **More athletic**

 **Just as clever resourceful**

 **Few fatal attacks**

 **Mega Strike is overpowered**

 **Rage is convenient invulnerability**

Wiz: Zelda's offensive arsenal is relatively limited and predictable compared to Peach's quirky repertoire.

RWBY agreed. The way Peach fights is quite confusing.

 **Boomstick: And while most most of Peach's attacks arne'y fatal, the mega strike, Empress Peach, gave her a leg up.**

RWBY is now introduced to a new tool in Death Battle called the Board of Wisdom which shows lots of math and calculations in how to determine a character's physical status. Yang's head starts to hurt when looking at all that advanced math and calculations.

Wiz: See, a soccer ball is typically a kept add up to 12 psi, but since Peach's mega strike creates 2 more, it has enough force to add up to 24 pounds per square inch, or about 165,000 newtons per square meter, as 1,000 newtons can cause decapitation and 15 psi can shatter the skull, the mega strike was so over-excessive, it didn't just kill Zelda, it obliterated her.

"I guess they really did their homework." Ruby said in awe at all numbers and formulas.

 **Boomstick: She got kicked in the face really hard and it went boom.**

Wiz: Yeah, in layman's terms, I guess...

 **Boomstick: Peach sure _fleeced out in this fight._**

Yang chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Princess Peach.

"Didn't expected her to win." Weiss said. Everyone else agreed. It was still a cool fight.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

It was dark. They heard thunder and saw lightning. When a lightning bolt struck, they saw a silhouette… in the shape of some kind of hammer.

Despite being interested in what the next episode may be, It's time for bed and may watch it tomorrow after finishing their project.

RWBY went to bed and fell asleep. Waiting for the next combatants.


	22. Chapter 21 Thor vs Raiden

**My twenty first for episode 21**

 **Thor belongs to Marvel**

 **Raiden belongs to Netherrealm Studios and Warner Brothers**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

(Tuesday)

The sun rose up in the sky over Beacon and students begin to prepare for their classes. RWBY woke up from their alarm clock and prepared getting ready.

Ruby didn't sleep well.

The moment the Roboenza Virus was introduced, Ruby felt scared at what the artificial virus can do with its capabilities.

She had nightmares. Nightmares showing visions of the virus infecting hundreds to thousands of Ironwood's Atlestian Knights and dozens of the spider droids, turning them into violent killing machines as they turn on their creators and destroy everything around them. Ruby felt even more dread as she seen a nightmarish vision of Penny falling victim to the virus. She watches as Penny panics and struggles to find a way to escape as a purple haze, which is the virus, surrounds her and absorbs into her. Penny suddenly stops struggling, stands still and has her back turned to Ruby. Her neon green lines slowly turn to blood red. Ruby was frozen in fear as Penny slowly turns around with her eyes that are closed. Penny opens her eyes… which are red as eyes of the Grimm. Tears fell from Ruby's eyes as she watches in fear and sorrow at her friend, whose expression was mostly emotionless but showed hints of the desire to kill. Penny's back opens and summons her swords, which also glow red, as they float behind her. Before Ruby could react, Penny, at inhuman speeds, sends her swords towards Ruby…

Ruby can still see that vision as she gets ready for class. Her teammates still don't know Penny is a robot and Ruby still kept that promise to Penny.

They needed to finish that project which was due today.

The project is about how all different types of faunus (such as cat and dog faunus) used to live separately with their own kind in the earliest histories of Remnant, had tension with each other, many disagreements on territory and food, and even showed racism towards each other (especially the cat and dog faunus). RWBY wrote a journal that the faunus came together when the Grimm started to appear and began spreading across Remnant. They decided to put their differences aside, ally with man, and helped man create the Five kingdoms and brought peace… until the White Fang came to be after humans were now being racist to faunus which is just sad. Not all faunus are evil, just the ones that decide to be the terrorists and kill humans which makes them no better… Blake felt sorrow she left Adam but she did it for the better.

Right now, that's all in the past and the faunus are now being treated better recently but racism is still there. The Project was finished as they headed to the showers and then headed to the cafeteria for breakfast where JNPR was waiting to express their opinions on their recent episodes.

Episode 11: Bomberman vs Dig Dug was an utterly bizarre but surprisingly entertaining episode to JNPR. Nora really showed a lot of interest in Bomber Man and even wished she had a Rooey in which she uses it to ride around while launching her bombs and swinging her hammer. Dig Dug was quite unique for his digging capabilities and his weapon of choice that looks useful. The fight was quite intense and they even thought Bomberman was gonna win.

Episode 12: Vegeta vs Shadow was intense. JNPR have never seen opponents, let alone any being on Remnant, that powerful. They did admit Vegeta and Shadow are badasses but they also felt sympathy for Shadow's past and felt sorry for Vegeta having his own planet destroyed by some alien tyrant and molded into a ruthless killer. JNPR awed at their, various attacks, energy and their super forms and admitted the fight was really cool.

Episode 13: Mario vs Sonic was a really inspirational one. JNPR really admired Mario's heroic determination in rescuing the Princess and are even impressed with his power ups that make him quite versatile. Nora even liked Mario's hammer. They were highly intrigued with Sonic. His speed, shields and his super mode were quite astonishing. The fight was really intense and awesome but got horrified at Sonic cutting Mario in half.

Episode 14: Death Battle vs the World was really weird and quite funny. Nothing much to be said except a shirt defeating every other shirt.

Episode 15: Luke vs Harry was something to say about. Juane was really impressed to Luke Skywalker and even wished he had his own lightsaber. Ren was intrigued with Luke's defensive fighting style. Pyrrha was most interested in Luke's connection to the force and even says it's similar to some huntsman having similar abilities to Luke's force powers. Nora also liked the lightsaber. Harry was an interesting character to JNPR and his ways of becoming a great wizard is similar to Beacon students becoming great huntsman and even impressed with all the feats he achieved at many young ages including defeating Voldemort. The fight was pretty fast paced and awesome too but the way Luke teared Harry's scar out was really gruesome and dark.

RWBY and JNPR finished their breakfast and head to their classes.

RWBY turned in their project which Oobleck really approves of and gives them an A. Ever since he bonded with his four students on their first mission, he _almost sees them as the daughters he never had and considers them his favorite students in terms of teamwork._

RWBY has gone through the whole day though learning, studying, reading and lunch until classes ended and time to watch the next Death Battle. They gave JNPR the next five episodes JNPR will see and prepared to watch the next episode.

They don't have any homework so they decided to watch one episode and have supper after that. Ruby puts in the disc and hits play.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

What Ruby saw were two men locked in combat. One was wielding some kind of hammer and the other was wearing a straw hat. Both were fighting with lighting in the background as they both were charged with electricity.

Wiz: The gods of Thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they are anything but immortal.

 **Boomstick: The mighty Thor, prince of Asgard...**

Wiz:.. And Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm.

Ruby was shaking in excitement since she's watching GODS fighting in the ring. Yang is also highly excited. Blake and Weiss are also interested.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant awed RWBY just by looking at him. He was a huge muscular man with long blonde hair (not as long as Yang's but she's still impressed). Some depictions have him fully shaved and others show him with a stubble which Yang finds really sexy (Weiss prefers fully shaved). He is wearing a skin tight outfit that looks similar to armor and some outfits hunters wear in battle, a red cape, and a helmet with wings on it, though, he sometimes doesn't wear it which RWBY seems to like better. The one thing RWBY notices the most is the hammer he wields which Ruby really likes. He stands tall and proud as lightning flashes in the background.

 **Thor**

(cue Thor — Sons of Odin)

 **Boomstick: In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and… oak trees?**

RWBY was confused witht the last one.

Everyone chuckled at the last title he represents.

"What does oak trees have to do with all the other titles?" Weiss said in question.

"I don't know, but one category doesn't seem to fit with all the others." Blake said. Weiss was impressed with what Thor represents including healing.

 **Boomstick: Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book.**

Yang was impressed that a godly figure in mythology became a comic character.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty**

 **Height: 6'6" (As tall as Ozpin)**

 **Weight: 640 lbs**

 **Secret ID: Dr. Donald Blake**

 **Skilled surgeon medic**

 **Guardian of Midgard AKA Earth**

 **Superiority complex**

Wiz: Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe.

Yang whistles in impression. "Now that's a child any parent _would want to have." RWB was also awed by that. They felt some interest in some Norse Mythology they want to know about._

 **SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES**

 **Super-strength**

 **Supersonic speeds**

 **Self sustenance**

 **Inexhaustible stamina**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Super-breath**

 **Immunity to ailments**

Wiz: He can lift well over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs.

RWBY awed at his powers. Yang was impressed how much he can bench (Thor catches a building sized blade wielded by a towering giant and he THROWS the giant across the area) , Ruby liked how fast he can move and all the other powers he possess. Talking with frogs seemed out of place.

"What's so useful to talk with frogs?" Weiss said.

"So you can understand him that he wants a kiss from you to become a prince." Yang teased. Weiss scoffed but got over it. Though, she thought about a frog turning into a handsome young man.

 **Boomstick: He's immune to poisons, burns and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the sun or even a planet bursting explosion.**

RWBY was highly impressed that he is immune to being burned and electrocuted that most huntsman can barely withstand. They were now flabbergasted he could survive the heat of the sun and forces capable of destroying entire worlds.

"I think we met our most powerful combatant, yet." Blake said in astonishment. Everyone nodded.

 **Boomstick: Well I guess that what happens when God bangs the Earth.**

Everyone laughed.

Wiz: While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-mighty Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer.

The hammer Thor wields is depicted as a large square-headed gray lump hammer with impressive accents on the edges and the handle wrapped in brown leather. While Yang and Blake are somewhat impressed, Weiss didn't seem that impressed and Ruby was fangirling at the good looking design of that hammer with stars in her eyes.

 **Boomstick: _That's his weapon? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could say-_**

RWBY watched Thor, with all his might, smashes his hammer into the Rainbow Bridge, which creates a bright and powerful explosion that even pushes the water back. RWBY jaw dropped at the scenery.

 **Boomstick: WOAH! Oh shit! Never mind!**

Weiss paled, Blake was frozen, Yang grinned with awe and Ruby hollered how awesome that was.

"I need that hammer!" Ruby screamed.

"I take back everything I said about the hammer." Weiss said.

"Nora would go CRAZY for that hammer." Blake said.

Yang grinned ear to ear at that kind of destruction.

 **MJOLNIR**

 **Bound to Thor**

 **Literally means "crusher"**

 **Forged from a star core (which is the most awesome thing RWBY has ever heard)**

 **Momentum-based flight**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Anti-Force energy blasts**

 **God Blast**

 **-Summons Asgardian power into a beam capable of slaying immortals**

Wiz: Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor and obeys him as if it were alive.

All the girls wished their weapons could do that.

Wiz: And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield.

 **Boomstick: So it's not the size of his hammer, it's how he uses it.**

"That's quite true." Blake says. They watch Thor match a giant blow for blow in a hammer to sword fight. The blows even created massive shockwaves.

Wiz: It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went Supernova and killed all the dinosaurs.

The huntresses, especially Ruby, were really awed that a hammer was made inside a star.

"Now that's awesome." Said Yang. "I'm liking that hammer."

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Forget anything I said earlier, I'm liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one?**

"Me too!" Yelled Ruby.

Wiz: Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor.

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Awww.**

Wiz: Though, there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding on to it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever.

"So what he's saying is that if Thor is holding on to it and I grab it, would that mean I might be able to use it?" Yang said in interest.

"If it's a technicality, then I would say yes. But it sounds absurd and ridiculous, though." Blake answered.

 **Boomstick: But Mjolnir (slightly mispronounced it) is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal.**

What they see appears to be a belt.

 **MEGINGJORD**

 **The Belt of Strength**

 **Doubles Thor's physique**

 **Boomstick: He wears the Belt of Strength, which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might.**

 **Boomstick: He wears the Belt of strength which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might.**

Weiss and Blake showed interest in the belt and Weiss mentioned that some belts can hold dust to empower the user.

 **GODLY POWER**

 **Weather manipulation**

 **Wind-powered flight (wind dust can also do that but it's limited)**

 **Earthquake control (some earth dust users can do that to a limited extent)**

 **Immortality**

 **Warrior's Madness berserk state (similar to Yang's semblance)**

 **Healing powers**

Wiz: And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind, he can even summon deadly bolts of lightning.

Weiss was mostly awed and intrigued with Thor's manipulation to the weather which is similar to certain dust elements, including lighting.

 **Boomstick: He also has some control over the Earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents.**

"I'm really liking this guy." Yang said. She watched Thor shift pieces of the earth and closed a giant crack in the ground.

 **FEATS**

 **Master marksman**

 **Top flight speed: Mach 32 (that impressed Ruby)**

 **Martial arts master**

 **-Viking, Celtic, Saxson, German, American fighting styles**

 **Overpowered the Hulk (Yang is impressed)**

 **Can destroy Adamantium**

 **Escaped a black hole (RWBY jaw dropped)**

 **Strongest Asgardian, Odin aside**

Wiz: Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe.

"Wow. I'm most impressed." Blake said in astonishment. They see all kinds of opponents, Thor is fighting, look very powerful.

Wiz: He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill and he has even overpowerd the Hulk.

Blake and Weiss were impressed with his martial arts to match this hero looking figure with a round shield. Yang was most impressed he easily beats a hulking green man looking creature.

Wiz: Alhough, in the past, he could lose his powers when sepereated from his hammer.

"Kinda like when I can't fight without Crescent Rose." Ruby said in slight embarassment.

 **Boomstick: Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing.**

"If it comes back to you like it obeys to you, I don't think it's that stupid." Weiss said.

Wiz: But through some convoluted magic absurdities, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses. Though, he does suffer a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks.

Weiss felt annoyed that Thor is quite arrogant and a huge risk taker. Yang smirked and has done risks during times like that too.

 **Boomstick: I like him.**

Thor swings his hammer and knocks a frost giant into the wall with a grin on his face.

 _Thor: Next?_

Thor was divine looking combatant to RWBY. Ruby loved that hammer, Blake is impressed with his feats, Yang likes hos strong and fast he is and Weiss is impressed with his godly powers by controlling the weather that are similar to dust abilities. On witht he next combatant.

The next combatant is a tall divine man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest. His face is shadowed by a straw hat and his eyes glow a bluish-white with no pupils visible. He stands there covered in electricity that flows around him.

 **Raiden**

(Cues: Parotoe — Mortal Kombat Theme (Metal))

Wiz: According to japanese legends, Raiden is the god of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep.

RWBY felt shock and horror at hearing that.

"That's… one way to start this." Blake said in slight fear.

 **Boomstick: Mmm, child haggis. Just like mom used to make.**

"Too much info!" Shouted Weiss. RBY were also shocked.

 **Boomstick: Well, whenever he had his fill of defenseless sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Lord Raiden**

 **Height: 7' (As tall as Yatsuhashi)**

 **Weight: 350 lbs**

 **Age: Eternal**

 **Protector of Earthrealm**

 **Martail arts mastery**

 **-Jujitsu, Nan Chaun, Judo, Taekwondo**

Wiz: Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm and a key leader in shielding it from the forces of Shao Kahn's Outword.

RWBY felt admired that Raiden is protecting a homeworld from Shao Kahn who was seen back in episode 2.

 **Boomstick: He's a master of several different fighting styles and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden staff but generally prefers his fists.**

"That's what I would do. Fists over weapons is much better." Yang said proudly.

Wiz: From the mobile kicks of Taekwondoe and to the anti-armor combat of Jujitsu, Raiden's wide variety of fighting styles compliment each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent.

"Impressive." Weiss and Blake said simultaneously.

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Lighting Shots**

 **Vicinit Blast**

 **Shocking Touch**

 **Electirc Fly**

 **Electric Slide**

 **Teleport**

 **Fatalities**

 **Boomstick: This Thunder God uses several lighting-charged special attacks like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, and the Shocking Touch.**

Weiss was really impressed and liked the names of his movesets.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, when finishing his foes, he discahrges so much electricity into them, that they combust.**

They watched Raiden channel electricity into his opponents head that the head explodes. Weiss and Ruby felt sick while Yang thought that was awesome.

 **Boomstick: The sheer power of these attacks apparntely overload his brain causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack.**

Raiden flies forward and yells out an inaudible shout that sounded pretty funny which made RWBY laugh.

(Cues Mortal Kombat — Eternal Life (Metal))

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Ethereal energy composistion**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Electricity Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Healing Powers**

 **Immortality**

 **Eventually reincarnated after death**

Wiz: As an eternal god, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy and can morph into various forms of electrical force. With this trait, he gains teleportation, flight and unlimited endurance.

The girls felt interested about ethereal energy.

 **Boomstick: And like any other thunder god, Raiden has all sorts of control over the weather and lighting.**

"Thor isn't the only one with lighting." Ruby said.

Wiz: Raiden has so much power, he can even achieve scientifically impossible feats like channeling electricity through insulated wood.

They watch Raiden channel electricity though his staff.

RWBY was stunned by this impossible feat.

"What? I don't even… that's impossible." Weiss said flabbergasted. Not even electric dust can go through wood.

"Not if you are a god." Blake said with slight amusement. Ruby and Yang were especially impressed.

 **Boomstick: Haha! Take that physics!**

 **FEATS**

 **Most powerful Mortal Kombatant**

 **Held off limitless-power Kano**

 **Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu (RWBY is highly impressed)**

 **Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance**

 **Can channel electricity through wood.**

Wiz: He is one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat universe and has successfully defended Earth for centuries. He eventually became the all powerful elder god of Earthrealm but relinquished this power in order to protect Earthrealm.

RWBY was confused.

"But doesn't that make him weaker?" Ruby asked.

"So much power thrown away." Weiss said.

"Probably because he _had to." Blake said._

"At least he still looks awesome." Said Yang

 **Boomstick: Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense.**

Wiz: While he is an immortal, formless god, he is not indestructible and has limits. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality.

"Makes sense since he needs to die by the rules." Blake said

 **Boomstick: But he still retains all of his godly powers and is tough enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete.**

Wiz: through his numerous successes and defending Earth against impossible odds, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle.

Weiss felt admired by Raiden's wisdom and Ruby admired his leadership.

Wiz: He is a cunning and daring strategist, willing to make any sacrifices neccesary to achieve victory.

RWBY didn't like sacrifices but they understand is doing what he must for the better. Though, it still sounds wrong.

 **Boomstick: Like this guy, that guy, and all of these guys. Raiden, a physcial example of sacrificing others for the greater good.**

 _Raiden: hehehe…. sorry._

Raiden was quite an interesting character. He appears to be like Thor due to be being a thunder god but that's where it all ends. He favors martial arts and wisdom over Thor's might and arrogance. Weiss likes his strategy and wisdom. Yang is impressed with his movesets and Blake is quite awed by his responsible agenda of protecting Earthrealm. Time for the fight

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllleeeee!**

RWBY sees an open field with some trees scattered here and there and a small mountain in the background, All in 3D again with 2D sprites of the fighters. They see Thor standing there with his cape blowing in the wind and Mjolnir in his hand. Suddenly, a flash of lightning strikes the ground and materializes into Raiden. Thor turns around and stares at the other thunder god. Both get into their battle stances as RWBY watches in tension.

Which thunder god will reign supreme?

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Liquid Tension Experiment — Acid Rain)

Raiden moves away as he shoots two lighting bolts. Thor blocks them with Mjolnir and then throws the hammer towards Raiden who teleports out of sight. The hammer slows down and heads back to Thor's hand. As Thor scans the area for Raiden, Raiden appears behind him and begins landing punches and kicks at rapid speed until uppercutting him into the air where he continues his assault. Thor tries to counter but Raiden keeps teleporting to stay ahead of him until Raiden grabs Thor, throws him into the ground and knocks him away with the Vicinity Blast.

Ruby was shaking in excitement while WBY was also really impressed.

Thor hits the ground and lands on his feet.

 _Thor: Have at thee!_

Thor summons a massive lightning bolt which channels into the hammer.

 _Thor: Mighty Spark!_

Thor fires the lightning bolt towards Raiden. Surprisingly, Raiden catches the bolt, manipulates it (which turns from yellow to blue) and rebounds it back. Thor spins Mjolnir at super speeds which dissipates the blast.

Ruby has a look of pure excitement at seeing that. WBY jaw dropped.

The Norse God jumps over to a nearby tree, uproots it (just by landing next to it) and punches it which hurtles towards Raiden. The defender of Earthrealm channels electricity into the tree which disintegrates.

"That was cool." Yang said in astonishment.

Thor then slams Mjolnir against the ground, creating an earthquake that's splitting the ground open and causing Raiden to stumble back. Raiden speeds off into the distance with a trail of lighting behind him. Raiden is now flying around the mountain which Thor accepts that as a challenge. Thor spins his hammer at high speed and flies towards Raiden who also mirrors Thor. Both are flying at near hypersonic speeds as they collide which creates a massive shock wave of discharged electricity.

RWBY stared at the spectacle with wide eyes.

Thor managed to land both of his feet against Raiden which sends him hurtling back into the side of a mountain. Raiden recovers in midair and sprints on the ground. Thor throws his hammer again but Raiden easily avoids the hammer by teleporting. Raiden knows Thor is after him so he turns around in mid-air and fires two lighting bolts but the prince of Asgard easily deflects them, kicks Raiden into the air and then knees him even further. Raiden takes a long fall, and lands back down. Before he could respond, Thor lands in front of him, grapples him, gives him a nasty headbutt (RWBY flinched at that) and slams him against the ground.

"Damn, that's brutal." Said Yang.

"So awesome!" Ruby screamed.

(cue Frost Giant Battle — Thor (2011))

Thor jumps away at a safe distance and spins his hammer which creates a massive tornado with Thor in the center. The nearby trees are uprooted and sucked into the powerful vortex of wind.

"Looks like a storm is brewing." Blake said.

Raiden teleports into the tornado behind Thor. He fires a barrage of lightning bolts at Norse God, who is caught off guard and unable to block them all. Raiden releases a huge discharge of electricity that's fired in an arc and stuns Thor.

"Wow. That's quite _shocking." Yang joked. Everyone groaned from the puns._

Raiden teleports in front of Thor who is still stunned. As Thor recovers and is about to attack, Raiden uppercuts him into the air and follows. Both thunder gods are now trading blows with punches (and hammer swings in Thor's case) and kicks. The struggle ends with Raiden grabbing Thor and using the Shocking Touch on him… which doesn't even to affect Thor in the slightest.

 _Thor: Away with you!_

He slams Raiden downward who falls to the ground with a cloud thud.

Thor charges massive amounts of electricity in his hammer which he spins at supersonic speeds.

 _Thor: FEEL HEAVEN'S WRATH!_

Thor unleashes a massive blast of lightning towards Raiden who looks up and sees a bright flash coming towards him. The blast was so powerful that it can be seen outside from the tornado.

RWBY had their eyes wide in awe at what just happened.

Raiden has absorbed all that electricity and feels a thousand times stronger than before. He rockets upwards with the Electric Fly towards Thor to finish him off.

Bad idea.

Thor moves out of the way just in time and swings Mjolnir against Raiden just below the stomach… which destroyed HIS LOWER HALF. RWBY cringed really hard at that.

"What the…" Weiss said. Everyone else didn't expect that.

Before they knew it, Thor grabbed Raiden and flew far above the clouds.

 _Thor: Farewell!_

The most unexpecting Thor did… he threw Raiden… into the SUN.

Raiden leaves the Earth as he flies into space as he reaches the sun. Raiden disintegrates into the sun that causes a twinkle visible from Earth.

 **K.O!**

RWBY was completely stunned. They didn't move an inch after what Thor just did to Raiden.

"Well… I don't know what to say." Weiss said. Everyone else nodded.

"That was awesome!" Yang and Ruby shouted. On with the results

(cue Thor Ending Credits)

 **Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill… I liked it!**

"Count me in." Yang said.

 **RAIDEN**

 **Smarter, but much weaker**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **More fighting experience**

 **Less extreme survival experience**

 **Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless**

 **THOR**

 **Stronger, tougher, faster**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **Does not solely rely on electrical attacks**

 **Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful**

 **Arrogance only prolonged the fight**

 **Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden**

Wiz: Raiden is a clever and versatile combatant but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength.

"Brute force beats strategy today." Yang said in pride.

 **Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Raiden's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over.**

Wiz: Remember, Mjolnir was made using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh a 1,000,000 tons.

"That's a heavy hammer." Blake said in astonishment.

"That's impossible." Weiss said in disbelief.

Wiz: Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that.

 **Boomstick: Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun.**

Yang laughed. RWB groaned in annoyance.

Wiz: The winner is Thor.

Ruby and Yang cheered.

"Who's next?" Ruby asked.

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

Heavy metal music was played as they begin to see who the combatant was. The camera only showed bits of the combatant up close that viewed parts of him. Eventually, what they saw was a young man with spiky blonde hair, a unique outfit, a melancholic looking face and a giant sword that looks thick and heavy. They watch him swing the sword and five letters slide by that says his name.

 **CLOUD**

Cloud is standing next to a silhouette. Who could it be.

 **NEW CHALLENGER**

They hear a mix of brass instruments and drums that give off a heroic feel to the huntresses.

They see a brown boot, then a green tunic, then a shield. They see three golden triangles floating towards each other that form together.

What shocked RWBY the most was the combatants face. They see a handsome young man with blonde hair, wielding a sword, showing a determined look on his face, and his eyes showed no fear. His face reminds them of someone they know so well.

"Is that… Jaune?" Ruby said in complete disbelief. WBY couldn't respond.

No doubt. The combatant was even wielding a sword and shield like Jaune does.

Four letters said his name.

 **LINK**

Ruby slowly put in the next disc and hits play.


	23. Link Vs Cloud

**My twenty second for episode 22**

 **Link belongs to Nintendo**

 **Cloud belongs to Square Enix**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Special Note: Okay. Since I made the announcement about making RWBY watch Samurai Jack, I'm excited too about making it. However, I need to rewatch Samurai Jack on my complete dvd collection again to refresh my memories of it and then make the stories. Don't worry, it will come soon. Also, when I do get them up, I'm using the first three parts of the first episodes into one movie and I'm using the Birth of Evil prequels as the final episode because it feels fitting. Also, to the Death Battle fans, don't worry either, I'll still make RWBY watch Death Battle as well. When I finish Episode 25 of Goku vs Superman, I'll start doing Samurai Jack for a little bit. I promise both Samurai Jack and Death Battle fans, I won't let you down. Patience is important. Alright, enjoy Link vs Cloud.**

 **Ruby puts in the next disc. As she did, she remembered Thor and Nora. For some reason, Nora's symbol is a hammer with a lightning bolt on it and Thor's hammer, Mjolnir is a mystical hammer that controls lightning. Ruby moves along and hits play.**

 **"That warrior named Link looks similar to Jaune." Blake said in curiosity.**

 **"Is this a coincidence or something?" Yang also said in curiosity.**

 **"We don't know." Weiss responded."**

 **"Either way, I'm actually excited to see this one." Ruby said with excitement. RWBY got out the popcorn and soda and began watching.**

 **(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)**

 **They see the two combatants from the teasers locked in combat with their respective swords.**

 **Boomstick: They are two of the most iconic swordsmen in videogame history, known for taking things way out of their league.**

 **"I think I'm gonna enjoy this one." Yang said. Ruby was excited.**

 **Wiz: Link, the champion of Hyrule...**

 **Boomstick: ...And Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream... and orphans.**

 **Wiz: Since both combatants use vast player-customized arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle.**

 **RWBY felt interested this time since they are talking about the arsenals but Ruby wants to see ALL the weapons. Well, this is what they get.**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Arsenals taken from respective fighting franchise**

 **Said arsenal's attributes specs taken from all canon sources Best possible armor taken from all canon sources**

 **No outside help [Summons, fairies, etc.]**

 **Boomstick: These are the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games. However since standard skills, weapon traits, and armor aren't specified in Dissidia and Smash, we're taking those from their whole story.**

 **Wiz: And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed.**

 **"Except for Eggman vs Wily." Weiss pointed out.**

 **Boomstick: *imitating whiny fan boy* "Aww but Boomstick, they have summons and they're cool, and fairies, and-" SHUT UP! It's our show and this is the way we do it.**

 **"They are now having some reminders about their rules." Blake informed.**

 **"Probably to make it fair since they mentioned so many weapons and stuff." Weiss responded.**

 **"At least we can see what they will carry regularly". Yang Said.**

 **Ruby groaned in disappointment. She wants to see ALL the weapons.**

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **The first combatant was the one from the teaser. A handsome young man around the age of 17 with messy blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular medium-build, much like Jaune. He also has pointy ears that humans don't possess. He wears a green tunic with many belts and straps on it, fingerless gloves made of leather, brown boots, tights underneath the tunic, and a pointy green cap on his head. RWBY finds him quite handsome.**

 **LINK**

 **(Cues Soul Calibur II — Link's Theme)**

 **Wiz: Link is the legendary multi-incarnate hero of the Hyrule kingdom.**

 **RWBY recognized the name of the kingdom.**

 **"The same kingdom we've seen from Zelda." Blake said.**

 **Wiz: Humble and brave, he has battled the forces of evil for over ten generations. "Wait, that's like 250 years. How is he still young?" Weiss said on a mix of concern and confusion."**

 **"We might have to see for ourselves." Yang simply said. Ruby and Blake are also curious.**

 **Boomstick: Each fairy hero is Link! HAHA! To each other!**

 **Wiz: No Boomstick! He's not a fairy!**

 **Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy!**

 **RWBY has heard of fairies in the fairy tales but they are supposed to look like small humanoids with insect features.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Around 17 (same age as Weiss, Blake and Yang)**

 **Height: Around 5'7" (slightly taller than Blake)**

 **Bears the spirit of the Hero**

 **Left-handed (so is Weiss and is proud of it)**

 **Skilled in boxing sumo wrestling (Yang knows boxing really well)**

 **Multi-incarnate**

 **Humble and brave**

 **Wiz: Every incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero. Bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner.**

 **"I get it. He's a reincarnation of all the previous ones." Blake said in astonishment. RWBY is now interested in this guy.**

 **Boomstick: Since he's got over ten Links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword.**

 **The sword Link wields is perhaps the most breathtaking looking sword they ever laid their eyes on. The sword is a double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso and a wide, shallow fuller that runs almost the entire length of the blade. The symbol, which are three triangles that form together, is seen engraved in the lower part of the blade and a yellow gemstone embedded in the blue crossguard which resemble wings. Ruby had her eyes wide open at the magnificent blade while Weiss was just as awed by the beauty of the weapon. Blake and Yang are highly impressed.**

 **"That is the most divine looking sword that I have ever seen." Weiss said. MASTER SWORD AKA GODDESS SWORD Crafted by the Goddess Hylia**

 **Repels evil**

 **Indestructible**

 **Sword Beam/Skyward Strife**

 **Deflects light energy magic**

 **Medallions**

 **-Bombos — Launches fire**

 **-Ether — Freezes foes**

 **-Quake — Makes earthquakes**

 **Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the Goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light based magic.**

 **"So awesome!" Ruby squealed.**

 **Boomstick: And when Link is in tip-top shape, he can shoot beam-thingies out of it. Why this changes as he takes a hit, I don't understand but hey! Lasers!**

Weiss was now interested in it's magic capabilities.

 **Wiz: The Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strife by calling upon power from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions.**

"I'm liking the sword." Yang said.

 **(Cues The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds — Hyrule Castle) Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapons. Boomstick: He's got some deep pockets.**

Ruby was now excited at seeing Link's arsenal ranging from all sorts.

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Boomerang**

 **-Attacks up to 5 targets** - **Always returns**

 **Bombs**

 **-5 second fuse**

 **-Water bombs**

 **-Bombchus**

 **Hero's Bow**

 **-Fire Arrows**

 **-Ice Arrows**

 **-Light Arrows**

 **-Silver Arrows**

 **Hookshot/Clawshot**

 **Boomstick: He somehow carries a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which lets him zipline his way around and bring things to him.**

Ruby had stars in her eyes on the boomerang and bombs. Blake actually showed interest in the hookshot/clawshot.

 **Boomstick: Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married.**

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance at how lazy Boomstick sound and the other three were sort of shocked he got divorced over a beer he couldn't get himself.

 **Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several different arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat.**

"We use our weapons when exploring." Weiss informed. Ruby uses Crescent Rose's recoil shots to get higher up. Yang does the same with Ember Celica. Blake uses Gambol shroud as a grappling hook sometimes and Weiss uses her Glyphs as stepping stones in midair.

 **ARMOR**

 **Red Ring -Defense 75% Chain Mail Shirt**

 **-Riveted**

 **Golden Gauntlets (Yang really likes them) -Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons Boots**

 **-Iron Boots (Yang's favorite)**

 **-Hover Boots (Weiss's favorite)**

 **-Pegasus Boots Roc's Feather (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Hylian Shield**

 **Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense. Like the Red Ring which reduces injury by 75%.**

Weiss liked the ring and it's defenses nature.

 **Wiz: The Golden Gauntlet brace his arms against intense pressure, though, do not increase striking power.**

Yang was interested in the gauntlets and wished she had a pair. She was impressed he easily picks up a giant pillar with those gauntlets.

 **Wiz: He also carries three different pairs of boots.**

 **Boomstick: Three huh? Told you he was a fairy.**

Everyone chuckled Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in mid-air, and the Pegasus Boots with an attached Roc's feather increase Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels.

"This guy has a lot of weapons and gear for the right situation." Blake said being impressed. Ruby had a big smile on her face at all of Link's arsenal.

The last of Link's arsenal was the shield. It's shape is similar to Jaune's but had way more symbols and emblems on it. One symbol were the three triangles (The Triforce) and below it was another symbol that was a crest that also resembled a bird to the trained eye (The Crimson Loftwing).

 **Boomstick: Best his best defense is the Hylian Shield.**

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: SKyward Sword: Staff Roll)

Wiz: Originally crafted by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible.

The girls are really liking that shield.

 **FEATS**

 **Bears the Triforce of Courage**

 **Puzzle-solver (Weiss admires that)**

 **Has single-handedly beaten armies (RWBY is impressed)**

 **Fought a huge variety of foes (RWBY is impressed)**

 **Z-Targeting = very fast reactions**

 **Strong enough to throw armored Gorons (Yang is really impressed)**

 **Boomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his abilities to beat overwhelming odds.**

"Huh. We know the Triforce of Wisdom and now the Triforce of Courage. I wonder what the third one is." Weiss said in curiosity. RBY was also astonished of the triangles.

Wiz: He is a puzzle-solver; analyzing and exploiting his opponent's weaknesses, even when there is only one possible means of winning.

"Wow. I'm really impressed." Weiss said in complete awe. She loves to perform strategy and she does try to exploit her opponents if she wants to win. Blake is also highly impressed with Link's strategizing.

Wiz: But, while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over reliance on inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable.

On Remnant, hunters and huntresses prefer to carry one weapon (that can switch from a firearm to a melee weapon), which means they practice with their chosen weapon. Making them highly skilled with it. Here, Link has a huge arsenal of weapons but doesn't have pure skill on any of them due to having little time practicing with all of them to the perfect level of using it. That makes Link the Jack of all Stats.

 **Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, he's a badass in my book.**

They watch Link fight a multi-armed bronze statue with a sword bigger than himself and he's chopping it to pieces. Ruby had stars in her eyes while WBY was impressed.

 **Boomstick: With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life.**

 **Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY!**

Everyone laughed at Boomstick seeing him as a fairy.

"He doesn't even have features of a fairy. Ruby giggled. They don't know if Boomstick is trolling or being stupid. Maybe both.

Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal in the middle of some kind of holy temple. Once he pulls it out, the the pedestal he stands on glows and shows the symbol.

Link was a really badass combatant RWBY seemed to like. Ruby enjoyed his vast arsenal and especially liked his sword. Weiss and Blake were highly impressed with his strategy and searching for any exploitable weakness of his enemies. Yang realises how handsome he is and likes how strong he is.

Another thing is that after seeing the he fights with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, his fighting style is much similar to that of Jaune's (except that Jaune's has slightly clumsy techniques). Heck, even looking at their faces are so similar.

"I wonder how JNPR, especially Jaune, would react to seeing him." Yang said in slight amusement.

"Probably out of shock." Blake said. Everyone chuckled at that. On with the next opponent.

The next contestant is another quite handsome young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He also wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron on his left shoulder, a prosthetic left hand made of metal and a band on his left wrist (which is his SOLDIER band). The most eye catching feature, however, is the massive broadsword he wields.

 **CLOUD**

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Mako Reactor)

Wiz: Cloud Strife, Guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman.

 **Boomstick: There's no way around it, he's a fucking super soldier!**

"Now we're talking." Yang responded.

 **Boomstick: But damn, he's in a desperate need for a haircut!**

Bad idea. Telling Yang that she needs a haircut is like calling a woman fat. Hearing the word "haircut" is the least favorite word to Yang's ears. Yang felt sheer anger for a split second until she calmed down. Blake and Weiss was slightly startled but Ruby was used to it.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 24**

 **Height: 5'7" (slightly taller than Blake)**

 **Superhuman strength speed**

 **Retains Zack's memories skills**

 **First Class SOLDIER training**

 **Impulsive and moody**

 **Inferiority complex**

 **Wiz: Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious soldiers of the Shinra organization.**

"Kinda like joining Beacon." Ruby said.

Wiz: Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself.

"" Ruby said.

"Kinda like fusing Dust into your bodies." Weiss said.

"Except that Dust doesn't poison you." Blake added.

RWBY wasn't sure it the Mako is lethal or not.

 **Boomstick: And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks strangely convenient planet poison.**

 **Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend**.

What they saw made Ruby's eyes widen with awe and she drooled. It was a gigantic broadsword that looks far too big for even a human or faunus to wield. It even looked like it was the perfect sized blade to be wielded by a giant armor as a knife.

 **BUSTER SWORD**

 **Length: 6'**

 **Width: 2'**

 **Base Power: 19**

 **Base Accuracy: 96%**

 **2 linked materia slots**

 **Single-edge broadsword**

 **Passed down between Angeal, Zack, Cloud**

 **Wiz: His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edge blade. With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than an ordinary human.**

They notice. Cloud is swinging the sword around like it's weightless.

"So COOL!" Ruby screamed.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man-sized sword right there!**

Wiz: The Buster Sword contains two slots for materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities.

"Kinda like Dust" Weiss said in curiosity.

Wiz: However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his Materia use.

"Except it doesn't harm Remnant." Blake said in a deadpan tone. Weiss was still fascinated with materia.

 **MATERIA (SIMILAR TO DUST)**

 **Fire [Firaga level] (similar to Fire Dust)**

 **-Fire, Fira, Firaga attacks**

 **-Projectile-based pyrokinesis**

 **-Use slightly decreases strength**

 **Lightning Bolt [Thundaga level] (similar to Lightning Dust)**

 **-Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga attacks**

 **-Can summon lightning from the sky**

 **-Can launch bolts of electric magic**

 **-Use slightly decreases strength**

 **Boomstick: He typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga, this materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts.**

Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage.

 **LIMIT BREAKS**

 **Braver**

 **Cross-Slash**

 **-Paralyzes Foes**

 **Blade Beam**

 **Climhazzard**

 **Finishing Touch**

 **Meteorian**

 **-Launches up to 6 meteors**

 **Omnislash Version 5** (Cues Final Fantasy VII — Bombing Mission)

Wiz: He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks.

Yang smirked with pride since her semblance is a similar ability too.

 **Boomstick: These emo charged Limit Breaks rang from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his most deadliest is the Omnislash, a move so fast and powerful, it practically guarantees victory.**

The girls watch in awe at all of Cloud's movesets but they especially like the Omnislash. Ruby was super excited.

 **ARMOR**

 **Ziedrich**

 **-Defensive strength: 100%**

 **-Magic defensive strength: 98%**

 **-20% power increase**

 **-Halves damage**

 **-0 materia slots**

 **Metal Pauldron**

 **Ribbon**

 **-Grants immunity to status alignments**

 **-Includes burns, ice, poison, etc.**

Wiz: As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor.

The armor looks like a band but also looks stylish.

Wiz: While this magical band has 0 materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amounts of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical, and physical effects.

"That's a kind of band we should all wear in combat." Blake said. The next kind of armor is a ribbon. The girls giggled.

 **Boomstick: Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freaking chick accessory.**

The huntresses giggled even more.

Wiz: Cloud is brash and aggressive but not the brightest fighter.

RWBY flinched at seeing Cloud being reckless and getting stabbed by a very long sword.

"Tell me about it." Blake said

Wiz: He often relies on overpowering an opponent through sheer ferocity and brute strength.

Yang pumped her fist in agreement since she likes that method in fighting.

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times**

 **Killed Bahamut SIN**

 **Works best as point-man in a team**

 **Focuses on overpowering foes (so does Yang but not always)**

 **Has survived several long falls (so did Yang one time)**

 **Shrugged off impalement multiple times (RWBY is impressed)**

 **Boomstick: Like a badass. You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freaking skyscrapers.**

The huntresses watched in awe at Cloud effortlessly cutting boulder and building sized debris with his sword.

 **Boomstick: Cloud single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses. Like the giant Bahamut SIN and planet-busting Sephiroth.**

The girls jaw dropped at hearing that.

 **Boomstick: He's been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing, multiple times! I mean, look at this shit!**

"This guy is a badass." Yang simply said. RWB also nodded.

Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history.

 **Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl.**

They see Cloud mourning the loss Zack's life who is his friend. They feel sympathy for him.

Cloud is also a badass they see in their eyes. Yang is awed by his strength and straightforward fighting. Ruby loves his Buster-Sword. Blake is interested in his origin story but also likes his abilities. Weiss is actually really intrigued and fascinated by the materia that cloud uses which is really similar to Dust. On with the fight.

"I'm going with Link." Weiss said. She likes strategy.

"Cloud." Yang simply said. But she wouldn't mind if he lost. She just wants to see the fight.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllleee!**

(Cues Those Who Fight/Fighting (Metal) — Final Fantasy VII)

What RWBY saw was a different type of background. It wasn't outdoors but looked like as if inside some kind of arena. Behind them were tall pillars with some platforms on them and a bridge up near the ceiling. Many of the walls had the word Screwattack on them. They notice Link and Cloud were 3D models. Ruby was shaking in excitement and RWBY prepares to watch two of the greatest swordsmen duke it out.

 **FIGHT!**

Cloud charges forward and tries to swing his Buster Sword but Link blocks with his Master Sword. Both of the blades collide as RWBY watched in tension and awe.

Link backflips and throws two Sword Beams/Skyward Strifes in mid-air at Cloud who easily deflects them. Cloud then somersaults forward and slams his sword into the ground which creates a shockwave that goes straight to Link who raises his shield but the shockwave was strong enough to launch him back. Cloud charges towards Link as they both swing their blades and countering each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Link and manages to hit him a few times but Link ducks and rolls behind Cloud at the last swing. Link spins in a circle with his sword drawn out which knocks Cloud back.

"So awesome! Ruby screamed. WBY was also feeling tensed and excited.

(Cues Powerglove — Power, Wisdom, Courage)

Cloud uses his Thundaga Materia and begins firing multiple shots at Link but Link runs around Cloud and keeps rapidly deflecting Cloud's magic. Link then jumps and swings in a circle in a 360 degree spin and destroys all the materia projectiles that were orbiting around him. Cloud makes an astounding leap in the air as Link continues to sprint across the arena and towards the pillars. Cloud launches a big thundaga from above but Link uses the Master Sword and catches it. As Cloud was about to land, Link throws the ball of electricity at Cloud which hits him.

"That was so cool!" Ruby yelled.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Battle in the Forgotten City)

The music intensifies which is making RWBY feel more tensed in who's gonna win.

Link quickly switches to his Hero's Bow and begins firing arrows but Cloud easily deflects them in mid-air (really impressive to deflect arrows with a sword that big and heavy). Cloud lands and charges towards Link who charges an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud came within range, Link fires the arrow which froze Cloud in a block of ice. Thank's to the ribbon, the ice doesn't work but Link had enough time to switch back to his sword and came up with a plan. Cloud swings but Link jumps away and throws a boomerang but it appeared he missed. Cloud assaults Link with strikes and tries to finish with Climhazzard but Link counters with his sword. After a brief struggle, Cloud disarms Link in which the Master Sword which flies out his hand and slides across the stone ground. Cloud attacks but Link raises his shield which blocks Cloud's assaults.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword — Staff Roll)

Suddenly, the boomerang, from earlier, comes back and whacks Cloud right in the head which stuns him. Link draws his hookshot and recovers his sword in the nick of time.

"That hookshot looks really useful." Blake said. Everyone else nodded.

Link, with his sword recovered, does a Skyward Strike which sends Cloud flying back who recovers in midair and begins firing his Firaga materia as fireballs. Link switches to his Pegasus Boots and sprints forward as super speed and easily avoids the fireballs. Link then runs up a pillar (which awed RWBY), leaps off of it and spins in a circle with his sword out and hits Cloud as he passes by and lands on a bridge like platform above the ground.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII — Battle in the Forgotten City)

Cloud lands on a nearby platform attached to the pillar and begins to use Meteorian. He fires six meteors towards Link.

 _Cloud: Rain down!_

Link raises his shield and easily blocks all the meteors but that leaves him open for Cloud to charge in, knocking Link into the air and performs the Omnislash Version 5.

 _Cloud: This ends here!_

RWBY were all shaking in tension at the epic struggle.

Cloud did managed to land a few hits but Link used Z-Targeting which helps him keep his sights locked on and managing to block all of Cloud's attacks. Cloud is now near the ceiling and dives down with his sword raised high and ready to slice Link in two.

Big mistake.

Link was prepared and placed a well aimed slash on Cloud which drawed blood and causing Cloud to miss. Cloud hurtles towards the ground in pain as Link throws a large clusters of bombs that surround Cloud. Too weak to even move, Cloud kneels in defeat as the bombs blow him upward. Quick as a flash, Link landed a well aimed hit on Cloud and the screen went white.

Link has his sword planted in the ground and Cloud hits the stone cold floor with a loud thud.

Link sheathes his sword and walks away.

 **K.O!**

RWBY saw the whole thing and couldn't do anything but stare with wide eyes and wide mouths.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby screamed. Yang and surprisingly Blake and Weiss were also cheering. On with the results.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda — Main Theme Orchestra)

 **Boomstick: Woah! Chalk one up for the fairy guy, that was awesome!**

 **LINK**

 **10 generations of experience**

 **Shield means better defense**

 **Less predictable fighting style**

 **Expert at finding weaknesses**

 **Can fight up close or at a distance**

 **Smarter fighter**

 **Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities**

 **CLOUD**

 **Jenova cells extremely vulnerable to Master Sword's magic**

 **Naturally faster stronger**

 **Building limit breaks take time**

 **More predictable fighting style**

 **Ribbon nullified arrow magic**

 **Straightforward predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style**

Wiz: In what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force.

Weiss smirked.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities.**

Wiz: Cloud may be powerful but Link's Golden Gauntlets were stronger. In Ocarina of Time, Link used them and throw an enormous column of granite.

"Damn." Said Yang.

After some calculations on the Board of Wizdom.

Wiz: As granite weighs 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over 1000 tons of pressure. Surviving any of Cloud's assaults.

"I need to get me one of those." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: Cloud should of had his mind on more than just the Master Sword.**

Wiz: The winner is Link.

The girls cheered.

"Who's next?" Ruby asked.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(Cues Spider Man (2002) — Main Theme)

In the shadows, the camera zooms out and they see a silhouette of a male teenager… and he is somehow perched on the brick wall with no apparent gaps to grip on to. The most eye catching thing they notice is a shadow he is making that is shaped... like a spider.

(Cues The Dark Knight Trilogy — Main Theme)

They see another figure in the shadows. He appears to be a muscular man wearing a cowl with pointy ears and a black flowing cape. They see a symbol on his chest that is shaped… like a bat.

Blake felt really interested as Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play.


	24. Chapter 23 Batman Vs Spiderman

**My twenty third for episode 23**

 **Batman belongs to DC Comics**

 **Spiderman belongs to Marvel**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

Link Vs Cloud was the most awesome fight so far and RWBY is now interested in the next combatants they saw in the teasers. Ruby hits play

(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)

What RWBY sees are two male heroes fighting in the night. on the side of a building.

Wiz: They're the guardians of the night, the superhuman saviors of the lone and helpless.

Blake and Ruby smiled at hearing that. They admire the ones who save the lone and helpless.

 **Boomstick: Bruce Wayne, the Batman...**

Wiz:... And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man.

"This will get interesting." Yang said. Ruby was super excited. She loved superheroes in comic books she read and so does Yang. Blake actually was curious with the Batman. Weiss grabbed her popcorn and took a bite.

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that given for prep, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat pretty much any opponent.**

Wiz: Which is why we're pitting them against each other with only their standard equipment, gladiator style.

"Again?!" Ruby said in disappointment. She wanted to see everything.

"It's by the rules to make it fair." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant was standing on top of a rooftop of a building in the middle of a cloudy night. A lightning bolt struck and RWBY saw him. A full grown man somewhere in his late 30's to early 40's dressed in a grayish-black suit made of what looks like light but durable armor, black combat boots, bladed gauntlets, a cowl with pointy ears that only covers his upper head including his eyes, a golden belt and a black flowing cape. The most eye catching feature is a symbol on his chest that is shaped like a bat (they vary but are recognizable). Blake seems to like really his outfit while RWY stared in awe at this man.

 **Batman**

(Cues Batman (1989) — Main Theme)

Wiz: The Dark Knight is the master of the shadows.

"I think I like this figure already." Blake said in astonishment. She especially liked the nickname and was getting interested.

Wiz: Using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of Gotham City.

Blake has also used intimidation at times against certain opponents to make things easier when she was with the White Fang.

 **Boomstick: You know you're doing something right when people are terrified at just your shadow.**

Blake smirked.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2" (as tall as Fox)**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 billion (Weiss is impressed despite not recognizing the currency symbol)**

 **Orphan (much to RWBY's sympathy)**

 **12 master's degrees (RWBY was awed)**

Wiz: After his parents were murdered by a common thug…

RWBY gasped in shock, horror and sadness as they see a young Bruce on his knees and staring at his dead parents, who were shot down, in tears. Ruby and Yang were especially really sorry for him.

Wiz: ...Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting the criminal underworld.

"I understand." Ruby said.

He's fighting for justice after what happened to him." Weiss said.

"Preventing those from suffering after what he suffered through." Yang said as well.

"That's a dedication we all admire" Blake finished.

Wiz: He has achieved 12 masters degrees, studied 127 martial arts and perfected escape artistry.

"Wow. I'm actually really impressed." Blake said in complete awe. She was really awed by his escape artistry

"127 martial arts….Damn. He's good. "Yang also said in astonishment.

"12 masters degrees. Even the most skilled huntsman can't get that many." Weiss said with a stunned expression.

Ruby was also impressed with a big excited grin on her face.

 **SKILLS**

 **Knows 127 martial arts**

 **Peak human condition (same as a huntsman without using his/her aura)**

 **-Bench press: 1,000 lbs (a huntsman can also bench that much without aura)**

 **-Leg press: 2,500 lbs (same as above)**

 **-Master acrobat (any huntsman can do that)**

 **-Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds (RWBY is really impressed and shocked)**

 **Genius intellect and strategist (Ruby and Weiss admires)**

 **Master escape artist (Blake is impressed)**

 **Ventriloquist**

 **Expert detective**

 **Boomstick: Batman has pushed himself to the limit of the human body: He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes.**

They watch Batman push heavy objects with his legs and they also watch him catch a flying arrow… while not looking at it. Yang was really impressed with his strength while Blake was impressed with his reflexes.

Next, they focused on Batman's outfit which Blake really likes the design. She loves the color shadow black.

(Cues The Dark Knight Trilogy — Main Theme)

 **BATSUIT**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Nomex reinforced fabric**

 **Fire-resistant memory cloth cape (Ruby wants one)**

 **Bladed gauntlets (Yang wants some)**

 **Steel-toed boots**

 **Nose-pierce gas filter**

 **200,000 volt electric network**

 **Designed to evoke fear**

Wiz: The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor.

Hearing that made Ruby grinned in delight. Weiss, Blake and Yang also showed interest.

 **Boomstick: While the pointy ears are bit much for me, the armor and can stop knives and gunfire.**

"Impressive." Weiss said. While Ruby loves weapons, she also has an interest in defensive armor and gear.

Wiz: His memory cloth can be used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000 volt electro network.

"That's an awesome and badass looking armor." Yang said with impression. Blake was also intrigued. Ruby was drooling at the suit's capabilities.

 **Boomstick: I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself into a freakin' human taser.**

The huntresses chuckled.

Wiz: The gadgets from Wayne's never ending funds don't stop there.

"Yes! More!" Ruby said.

RWBY now sees a golden colored belt filled with all sorts of gadgets.

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Grapple gun**

 **Gas mask**

 **Tear gas**

 **Smoke pellets**

 **Bolas**

 **Tracers**

 **Transponder that summons bats**

 **Batarangs (The most unique gadget to RWBY's eyes)**

Wiz: His utility belt carries DOZENS of different tools that can get him out of practically any situation.

 **Boomstick: That suit pretty much has EVERYTHING. Grappling hook, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one but mine would.**

Weiss facepalmed while everyone else laughed. "Will he ever stop mentioning alcohol." Weiss mumbled.

Wiz: Notable gadgets include a gas mask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun.

"He sure does come prepared." Blake said in astonishment. Ruby was drooling at all those kinds of gadgets listed and wished she had some of them.

Wiz: He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens.

The shurikens were shaped like bats. They were really awed that he threw one into the barrel of a gun with perfect aim and precision.

 **Boomstick: The batarangs! And if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like electric shock, knockout dart, and grenade.**

Ruby stared at the batarangs with stars in her eyes at the bat shaped shurikens.

 **FEATS**

 **Solved numerous unsolvable crimes (Blake is awed)**

 **Invites near-death experiences**

 **Can best metahumans in combat**

 **Does not use firearms (much to RWBY's understanding)**

 **Singlehandedly fought Superman and defeated the Justice League**

 **Only non-powered founder of the Justice League (RWBY is really impressed)**

Wiz: Despite having the build of an olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feats are attributed to his detective skills.

"He sounds perfect for tracking the White Fang." Blake said.

Wiz: He can anticipate attacks though muscle movement and memorize the smallest details even the shape of cheek he's punched.

Weiss was impressed with his photographic memory and anticipating attacks.

Wiz: And while Batman is only human, his achievements stand among gods.

"Damn." Yang said. The other three were just as astonished that Batman, a mere human, has accomplished so much.

 **Boomstick: He's a founding member of the team of superheroes known as the Justice League. And he has even fought Superman!**

The girls felt curious of the other Justice League members but they especially showed interest in the figure named Superman. They did recognize the name before.

 **WEAKNESS**

 **No exploitable weaknesses**

 **Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member**

 **Mental stability barely in check (much to RWBY's concern)**

Wiz: But while Wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect. His mental stability has often been called into question.

Now RWBY is a little concerned about his sanity.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he uses his money to beat the living shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, and keeps employing 12 year old sidekicks. Yeah, he's clearly not all there.**

"Now his sanity is what I'm concerned with." Weiss replied.

Wiz: But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction.

 **Boomstick and RWBY: Wait, WHAT?!**

Wiz: Yet he somehow pulled through everytime.

 **Boomstick: Why? 'Cause he's the GODDAMN BATMAN.**

The huntresses see a thug panicking out of fear.

 _Thug: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

 _Batman: *Behind him* Here._

The thug exclaims in fear as the screen goes black.

"There's no doubt about it... he's a badass." Yang said. Everyone else agreed.

Ruby love his gadgets and his armor. Weiss and Blake are awed and impressed with his achievements and skills. Yang likes everything about Batman because he's a badass. On with the next opponent.

The next combatant who is swinging across the city on ropes made of web is a young man around his mid 20's wearing an EXTREMELY skin tight outfit hugging his muscular build (RWBY blushed). The suit has colors of red, blue and has black lines running across it that resembles spider webs. The mask covers his entire face and has two large eye lenses that gives him a cool appearance. The most eye catching feature are two spider shaped symbols; one on his back is the other on his chest which looks more cool. **Spider-Man**

(Cues Spider-Man (2002) — Main Theme)

Wiz: The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man protects the streets of New York City.

When they see him without his outfit, he looks like a nerd but still kind of cute (more so to Yang without the nerdy glasses).

 **Boomstick: Once Peter Parker was a wimpy nerd with no friends. Then he got bit by a radioactive spider that gave him weird bug powers.**

"So that's how he starts out." Weiss said.

"I want some spider powers!" Ruby said in excitement.

"I wouldn't count on it. Don't know what unpredictable mutations it could cause." Yang said since she has read plenty of hero comics with many strange origin stories.

Blake just ate some popcorn in her hand.

 **Boomstick: And now he's a radioactive superhero… with no friends.**

"Well, that sucks." Yang says. Ruby wonders what if she never did get friends.

 **Boomstick: Though after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid… a lot, actually.**

They see pictures of various girls Peter that has dated and kissed, ranging from blondes, brunettes and a redhead, including one wearing a skin tight black jumpsuit and hair as white as Weiss's.

"Dang, he really does know how to get around." Yang purred with small hints of lust. She wished she was also some of the girls Spider-Man kissed. Blake and Weiss also somewhat felt jealous that these girls were lucky. Ruby was focusing what Spiderman will wield.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Secret identity: Peter Parker**

 **IQ: 250**

 **Orphan (again, much to RWBY's sympathy)**

 **Science major**

Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful but a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted web shooters which let him swing around the city.

Before they could comment, Boomstick decides to mess around a bit.

 **Boomstick: You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the web shoot out of his butt like a real spider?**

Hearing that sounded like it came out of the blue. Yang and Ruby bursted into laughter while Blake rolled her eyes and Weiss made a face as if she was offended.

Wiz: NO. NO. First, it's not their butt, it comes out of their-

 **Boomstick: *singing* Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a Spider can!**

They see a picture of Spider-Man… while shooting webs out of his ass. Ruby and Yang laughed even harder while Blake couldn't help but smirk and even slightly chuckle. Weiss just facepalmed while groaning in annoyance.

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 — Spider-Man theme)

 **WEB SHOOTERS**

 **Twin wrist-mounted**

 **Carousel loaded**

 **Webbing dissolves in 1 hour**

 **Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi**

 **Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk**

What they saw are two wrist mounted gadgets that shoot silk when Peter presses a trigger near his wrist with his middle and ring finger to shoot the web (making his hand gesture look pretty cool). Besides Ruby eyeing the gadgets like a child in a candy store, Weiss and Blake showed looks of interest.

Wiz: *rough* Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid...

 **Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha! I'll be here all week.**

Wiess facepalmed again, this time with a slapping sound while Blake blushed with an embarrassed look while Yang also blushed with a goofy grin on her face. Ruby was confused.

Wiz: *annoyed* features a rotating carousel to replace all the empty ones.

 **SPIDER POWERS**

 **Wall crawling**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **-Bench press: 10 tons (stronger than any hunstman) (Yang is impressed)**

 **Superhuman speed**

 **-Top speed: 200 mph (on par with most huntsman)**

 **Superhuman reflexes (on par with most huntsman)**

 **Superhuman stamina (can fight longer than any huntsman)**

 **Superhuman durability (more durable than most huntsman)**

 **Foreign chemical resistance**

 **Spider sense**

 **Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. He can run up to 200 mph, lift over 10 tons, and take a freaking grenade to the face.**

They watch Spiderman move at inhuman speeds, lifting a tank and smashing it, and even taking a bomb to the face.

"Dang, I'm especially impressed" Yang said with impression. RWB was also impressed with his physical status.

Wiz: He can even knock a dinosaur out cold with a single punch.

The huntresses were shocked. Even Yang can barely punch that hard when fully tapped to her semblance.

"That's so awesome!" Said Ruby.

"Wow. He's really strong." Blake said. Everyone else nodded while Yang was especially awed.

 **Boomstick: Ha! Suck it, Denver!**

Wiz: Also, by altering his body's electronic attraction, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface.

That brought interest to Blake.

Wiz: But is most advantageous power is the Spider-Sense.

This brought the huntresses interest and they paid attention closely.

 **Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony.**

Weiss rolled her eyes and everyone else made a blank look as if they weren't impressed with Boomstick's attempt to describe it. But they understood enough what he actually meant which made them more interested with the Spider-Sense.

Wiz: Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection of his surroundings. This is how he swings through New York without looking without looking where he shoots his webs.

"Huh. Almost like aura sensing." Weiss informed.

Wiz: And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gasses and toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to it's warnings, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger.

"In other words, he needs to know _what the danger is in order to trust his Spider-Sense." Blake said._

(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man — Saving New York)

 **Boomstick: Still, paired with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire.**

"He isn't the only who can do that." Yang said. Everyone else on Remnant can also do that.

 **FEATS**

 **Has defeated the Hulk**

 **Member of the Fantastic 4 Avengers**

 **Developed unique Way of the Spider martial art**

 **Has more girlfriends than any other superhero**

 **Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant**

Wiz: His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters in combat, even while blindfolded.

That awed RWBY and they even want to learn the Way of the Spider.

 **Boomstick: No wonder superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-sense does everything for him.**

Wiz: Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League but was rejected by Batman.

Before RWBY could respond to this, a text appears on the screen that says "Non canon"

"Oh." RWBY all said at once.

 **Boomstick: Ouch. I bet he wishes he could fight old Bats to the death — *realizing* OH-HO, _WAIT!_**

Everyone chuckled.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Durability has limits (so does aura)**

 **Spider sense can be tricked or disrupted by specialized drugs**

 **Arguably naive (so is Ruby)**

 **Anti-spider pesticide ethyl chloride**

Wiz: For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible. His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his kryptonite.

"That's it? A certain type of chemical meant to kill insects and arachnids is one of his weaknesses?" Weiss said flabbergasted and unimpressed.

"He has spider DNA, Weiss. It's generic… at least that's the closest I can guess." Blake responded.

Wiz: Also, any enemy with speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense.

 **Boomstick: Still, if those are his only limitations, how come he sometimes get shot by a stray bullet.**

They see a movie poster called "The Amazing Spider-Man". The girls actually seemed interested in seeing the movie… if it ever did come with the box. Wiz seems to disprove it for no reason.

Wiz: Lazy, lazy writing.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Ruby said.

They see Spider-Man about to leave until a red headed girl stops him.

 _Red head (Mary Jane): Wait! Who are you?_

 _Spider-Man: You know who I am._

 _Red Head (Mary Jane): I do?_

"She does?" RWBY all said at once.

 _Spider-Man: You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!_

"Figures." Weiss said.

Spiderman flips out the scenery.

Spider-Man was quite an interesting character. Ruby loves his web shooters, Yang is really impressed with his physical status (and she really LOVES those abs of his and finds him quite handsome), Weiss and Blake are really intrigued and interested Parker's Spider-Sense. On with the fight.

"I may have to go with Batman, but I wouldn't mind if he loses."

"I like Spider-Man!" Ruby said. She likes him in a lot of ways.

"Either way, but Batman is a good strategist." Weiss said as she ate another handful of popcorn.

"I don't care. Both are badasses. I want to see a good fight." Yang said as she sipped her soda."

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Batlllleeee!**

(Cues Batman Returns — The Final Confrontation)

They see Spider-Man swinging onto a rooftop in the middle of a city full of skyscrapers in the middle of the night. When Spider-Man lands, RWBY sees a shadowy figure standing on top of a rooftop exit door. The girls didn't had to guess who it was. Batman leaps from his perch and lands in front of Spider-Man as both get into their stances.

 _Spider-Man: You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me._

"That's where you are wrong." Blake silently said. Whenever she hears an opponent mock before a fight, they lose. She thinks Batman may take this.

 **FIGHT!**

Spider-Man shoots two web shots but Batman blocks them. Spider-Man then shoots a webline that pulls Batman in and Spidey attacks the Caped Crusader with multiple fast punches and kicks but Batman manages to block them and hits back a bit harder which knocks Spider-Man back but quickly recovers. Batman throws two batarangs but Spider-man dodges the first one and catches and throws the other one away. Batman throws another Batarang but it lands in front of Spider-Man and Spider-Man thinks he missed.

 _Spider-Man: It's just not your day pal-_

The bat shaped shuriken turns out to be a grenade variant and explodes which knocks Spider-Man high into the air and near the edge of the building. Batman gets behind him and throws a smoke pellet just as the Spider-Sense picked him up. With the smoke covering the area, Batman jumps towards Spider-Man and lands several punches and kicks, jumps over him in and kicks him in the back which sends him just at the edge of the building. Batman throws bolas at him which ties him up.

Before Spider-Man could even break free, he looks down and sees a plastic explosive in front of him (Batman must of left it there after dropping the smoke pellet). The explosion knocks him off the building and Spider-Man exclaims a slight "ow" as he falls. He quickly recovers, shoots a web on the side of the building and lands on it. Before Spidey could do anything else, Batman (out of nowhere) swings in with his grappling hook and kicks him _straight through the glass. RWBY jaw dropped at what just happened asSpider-Man tumbles and rolls across the floor inside the building while Batman shoots his grappling hook to the ceiling and disappears into the shadows._

"That was so awesome!" Ruby shouted.

Spider-Man recovers but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a batarang passes by and hits the all the lightbulbs which turns the room completely dark. Blake smirked as she sees Batman doing a similar thing Blake did to help her and sun escape from Roman during the infiltration mission a while back. Spider-Man waits for any sign… the Spider-Sense picks up something. Spider-Man shoots his web and pulls the stalker to the floor who turns out to be Batman.

In the dark, RWBY can barely see Batman while Spider-Man's bright outfit makes him quite visible, even in the dark.

Spider-Man attacks and even manages to land several hits on Batman until the Dark Knight counters the web shooter by throwing him against the ceiling and kicks him back. Spider-Man tries to land a hit but Batman, again, knocks him back. Spider-Man shoots a webline, swings Batman around several times, and hits him against the the window glass which cracks but doesn't shatter. Before Spider-Man could even hit him again, suddenly, a swarm of bats (summoned by Batman's bat transponder) storm through the window and push back Spider-Man but he isn't phased. Spider-Man rushes forward and kicks Batman out the window.

 _Spider-Man: There you are!_

Batman's grappling hook snatches Spider-Man's foot and both are now free falling (Batman gliding in his case) as they continue their fight. Batman gains the upper hand, and smashes Spider-Man on top of a car in a nearby street. After that, the car was rigged with a bomb and Spider-Man is launched from the explosion but he seems fine as he regains his stance.

Both Ruby and Yang were grinning with excitement at how awesome and tense it was.

"How much more can he take?" Weiss said in disbelief. Batman is mostly landing more hits but Spider-Man seems completely fine from all the punishment he took, especially the explosives.

Batman launches his grapple gun but Spider-Man avoids it, grabs the cord and uses it to pull Batman towards him to punch him. Just before the web shooter touches him, Batman activates his volt electric network which shocks Spider-Man and gives Batman the opening to knock him back. The caped crusader throws two batarangs.

Spider-Man is ready this time.

Spider-Man dodges the first and catches the second and throws it back.

 _Spider-Man: Whoopsy!_

Batman is forced to shield himself with the cape which saved him from the explosion but it was enough to knock him back and disoriented him. Just as Batman recovers and turns around, a piece of web hits him in the face, losing his sight and leaving him open.

 _Spider-Man: Having fun yet?_

Spider-Man begins shooting webs at a faster pace which keeps knocking Batman further back and getting him covered in more webbing. Some of the webs pass and form into a giant web which Batman gets caught in and can't even move a muscle (That web is strong enough to restrain the Hulk). Spiderman creates a web slingshot and pulls back at the maximum limit with him as the projectile.

 _Spider-Man: It's all or nothing!_

Spider-Man rockets forward in a kicking position with both of legs out and hits with enough force that Batman's entire torso and head… was torn completely separated from his arms and legs which remained in the web.

 _Spider-Man: Loooosssseeeerrrr!_

Spider-Man lands onto his feet while Batman's torso slides nearby and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Everything was silent.

 _Spider-Man: Sorry about. Web Swing!_

Spider-Man swings away.

 **K.O!**

The girls were completely dumbfounded with their jaws wide open once again.

"I… wha… what?" Weiss said in complete disbelief. Blake was just as shocked. She couldn't believe Batman would lose like that.

Ruby and Yang were just as stunned as well.

"I didn't see that coming." Yang said.

"That… was so… awesome." Ruby said without even raising her voice.

On with the results.

(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man — Saving New York)

 **Boomstick: Damn! That was brutal! Show it again!**

"I think we've seen it clearly." Weiss said. That kill was pretty gruesome anyway.

 **SPIDERMAN**

 **Stronger faster**

 **Spider-sense counters stealth**

 **Batman's gases drugs do not affect the Spider-sense**

 **Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts**

 **Main villain [Green Goblin] shares some similarities with Batman**

 **No easily discovered exploitable weakness**

 **BATMAN**

 **Smarter more strategic**

 **Armor held up for most part**

 **Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others**

 **200,000 volts is a minimum requirements for standard tasers**

 **Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed and boldness**

Wiz: Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal.

 **Boomstick: To be fair, Bat's might of been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider-sense changes everything.**

Wiz: Right, the Spider-sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapon.

 **Boomstick: But how could Batman lose to a wimpy spider nerd when he defeated the ENTIRE Justice League on his own?**

"That's what I'm wondering too." Weiss said. Blake also wondered.

Wiz: Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle.

"He wins by planning for months. That really makes sense." Blake said. Sometimes, RWBY spends days and even weeks coming up with plans and new team combos when in training. So they understand all that now.

Wiz: Keep in mind, if Batman was given prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man.

 **Boomstick: And all of Wayne's money and the commissioner's men couldn't put couldn't put Batman together again.**

Yang laughed again as she heard that nursing rhyme before.

Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **NEW CHALLENGER**

The music started off as light but then changed into heavy metal. They see two red dots and RWBY thought they were eyes. But when the light brightens, they weren't eyes, they were cheek pouches that belong to a yellow mouse like creature with a lighting bolt shaped tail, black stripes on his back and long pointy ears with black colored tips. Ruby and Weiss had their eyes wide open as they stared at the cute creature.

"SO CUTE!" they both screamed.

Blake, on the other hand, her eyes showed hints of hunger since cats have a fondness to mice.

Creature: PIIIIIIKAAACHUUUUUUUUU!

They watched the creature fight other creatures… while shooting electricity from it's body.

 **Pikachu**

They see another combatant. He looks human. But his skin is green, has claws on his hands and toes, his orange hair is really long and spiky and has sharp teeth and canines.

Beast man: I'm Hungry!

They watch the beast man also release electricity from his body and he jumps around with impressive agility.

 **Blanka**

Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play.


	25. Chapter 24 Pikachu vs Blanka

**My twentie fourth for episode 24**

 **Pikachu belongs to Nintendo**

 **Blanka belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Note: Okay. I've watched the first season of Samurai Jack and I'm gonna do Goku vs Superman after this epiode. Once episode 25 is done, I'll do Samurai Jack for a bit because I need to take a little break from Death Battle. Don't worry, He-man vs Lion-O will come soon after that and will be a great episode for the girls.**

RWBY puts in the next disc and hits play.

Something is up with Blake.

When she saw the mouse like creature in the teaser, she swore she felt part of her cat instincts kicked in.

Weiss and Ruby couldn't help how adorable the little rodent was. Time to watch and find out.

(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)

What they saw are the two combatants from the teaser last episode are now charged in electricity. Based on their size next to each other, the little mouse like creature is dwarfed by the beast man.

Wiz: When you think of an electric charged combatants, these two always come to mind. Pikachu, Ash's first pokemon...

 **Boomstick:... And Blanka, the man-beast of Brazil.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it' our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a small, mouse like creature with yellow fur, two brown stripes on it's back, long ears with colored black tips, a lightning bolt shaped tail and two red pouches on its cheeks. Weiss and Ruby squealed in delight at how adorable the little guy was. Yang admitted he was cute too and liked that his color matches her favorite color. Blake, on the other hand, is eyeing him like prey as her eyes watches with hints hunger.

 **Pikachu**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 0.4 m / 1'4"**

 **Weight: 6.0 kg / 13.2 lbs**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Pokedex number 25**

 **Dislikes his pokeball**

 **Likes ketchup**

 **Can absorb and use more electric power than a normal Pikachu**

Through the whole part of the episode, RWBY learned that this show is called Pokemon It's about collecting creatures of many shapes and sizes inside some kind of advanced ball capable of containing even the largest of them and trains them to compete in tournaments, Kinda like the vytal festival except with creatures.

(Cues: The Matter's Settled — Pokemon anime)

Wiz: Standing barely over 1 foot tall and weighing less than a newborn baby, Pikachu is the quick footed electric mouse pokemon and the first under the command of Ash, a ten-year old trainer from Pallet town. Because you don't need puberty to travel the world by yourself.

RWBY was surprised that kids at that age travel and compete.

"Ten years old? Wow, I guess parents can trust their kids into going out into the dangerous world, collecting dangerous creatures to train and use to compete." Weiss said with minor sarcasm.

"Still pretty cool, though." Yang responded in which Ruby agrees with an excited smile.

 **Boomstick: Pikachu is now Ash's most loyal and trusted companion.**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang d'awwed at that. Blake didn't respond as she kept looking at the mouse pokemon and she felt a little hungry.

 **Boomstick: But he didn't start out that way. He was actually kind of a dick.**

"Well, everyone doesn't get along at first." Ruby said. Then Ruby and Weiss realized they were like that when they first met. Weiss and Ruby eventually put aside their differences and became good teammates and friends.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if some ten-year old was trying to trap me in a tiny ball and make me fight other creatures to the death, I'd probably fuck him up too.**

They watch Pikachu electrocute Ash when he was holding on to him for the first time. They felt a bit sorry for the young boy.

Wiz: Being so small, Pikachu has low stamina and physical strength, but more than makes up for it with speed. However, his EV Training is arbitrary and inconsistent.

 **Boomstick and RWY: EV what now?**

Wiz: Effort Value Training.

This caught their attention and they focused with curiosity (Blake can hardly focus but she still pays attention).

(Cues: Pokemon Champion Red Remix)

Wiz: Every time a pokemon wins a battle, one of it's abilities improved depending on the opponent.

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 182 = Below average**

 **Attack: 144 = Average**

 **Defense: 108 = Below average**

 **Sp. Attack: 123 = Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 80 = Below average**

 **Speed: 291 = Above average (Ruby is most impressed)**

Taking the first seasons of the show into account, we have compiled an estimation of Pikachu's statistics upon reaching his maximum level. By defeating so many Spearow early on, Pikachu's speed is off the charts.

RWBY looked at Pikachu's statistics. Ruby is especially impressed with his speed. His Attack and Special Attack are average but they do feel sorry for his lower stats in Health, Defense and Special Defense.

 **MOVE SET**

 **Thunderbolt**

 **-Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **-10% chance of paralyzing target**

 **Thunder**

 **-Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **-30% chance of paralyzing target**

 **-Low Accuracy**

 **Quick Attack**

 **-Type [Normal]**

 **-Normal [Physical Attack]**

 **-Increased priority over opponent's attack**

 **Iron Tail**

 **-Type: Steel [Physical Attack]**

 **-10% chance of lowering target's defense**

 **Electro Ball**

 **-Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **-Deals more damage to slower target**

 **Volt Tackle**

 **-Type: Electric [Physical Attack]**

 **-Deals 33% recoil damage to Pikachu**

 **-10% chance of paralyzing target**

 **Boomstick: The little lightning rat isn't just quick. He's got two incredibly powerful weapons built into his face. Those aren't just rosy cheeks, they are electricity sacks which he uses for attacks like his trademark Thunderbolt.**

They watch Pikachu unleash a lightning bolt.

 **Boomstick: And when that won't do the trick, he can use the extra-fast Quick Attack to surprise his foes, or Iron Tail which turns his tail hard as steel.**

Ruby was impressed with Quick Attack and Yang favored the Iron Tail.

 **Boomstick: Electro Ball is a projectile, for some reason, deal more damage the slower the opponent is.**

Pikachu gathers electricity to the tip of his tail which he focuses it into an electri ball and hurtles it at his opponent. The girls watched in awe that technique.

 **Boomstick: But when things get serious, he'll bust out his greatest attack. The Volt Tackle.**

Pikachu starts accelerating at incredible speeds and is enveloped in a golden electric aura as he charges towards his opponent which creates a devastating impact. RWBY stared in awe at that move.

"Damn. That little guy can pack a punch." Yang said impressed.

"He's so cute and awesome!" Ruby and Weiss screamed.

Blake still stared at Pikachu, unaware that her cat instincts were kicking in, and she was slowly getting into a position like when a cat prepares to pounce. RWY doesn't notice either.

Wiz: The Volt Tackle strikes with the force of a mouse powered megaton warhead, but there's a catch. Pikachu receives recoil damage equaling 33% of the total damage dealt. This move cannot be used lightly.

(Cues: Gotta Catch 'Em All Orchestra Version)

 **Boomstick: Well that's dumb. It's like "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow up my arm!"**

 _Ash: That' kinda weird._

"Putting it that way, it sort of does." Ruby said.

 **FEATS**

 **Strong against flying water foes**

 **Developed Thunder Armor move**

 **Developed Counter Shield move**

 **Developed Spin Dodge**

 **Beat Drake's Dragonite with help**

 **Defeated Brandon's Regice alone**

 **Team Rocket's worst nightmare**

Wiz: Regardless, Ash's Pikachu is astounding. He's like a living battery, _weaponized. Not only can he discharge enormous amount of power, he can also absorb electricity and use it against his foes. In fact, he can conduct more wattage than any ordinary Pikachu, making him one of the toughest of his kind._

"Woah. That little guy awes me more by the minute. I bet he could power up lots of machinery" Yang said.

Ruby and Weiss had stars in their eyes at the awesomeness and cuteness of the little electric mouse. Blake's eyes were slightly more catlike.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but he's got his limits. Get too much electricity stored up and BOOM, no more Pikachu.**

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Small and fragile**

 **Little solo battle experience**

 **Susceptible to overcharge**

 **Poor defense against ground-based attacks**

 **Weak special attacks against dragon, electric, grass, ground foes**

 **Refuses to evolve**

Wiz: It's true, Pikachu is still a tiny mouse pokemon with very clear limits. And even though he has long since reached his maximum potential, he refuses to evolve into the vastly superior Raichu due to some pretentious excuse love and acceptance. What a waste of potential, can you imagine how powerful he could be as a Raichu?

They saw what a Raichu looks like and even notice how big it is compared to Pikachu. While it's less cute to Ruby and Weiss, it looks more awesome to Yang's perspective. Blake sees it as a bigger mouse to catch. Blake is now on the verge to pounce as her butt slowly wiggles as her legs locked like a spring that's ready to be released as her eyes lock onto the little rodent.

 **Boomstick: But Pikachu's accomplished quite a lot of impressive feats on his own. He' beaten legendary pokemon, and developed new fighting techniques like the Counter Shield and mid-air Spin Dodge.**

RWY was awed at what Pikachu has achieved. They were most impressed he fought and defeated LEGENDARY Pokemon. Blake is losing herself.

 **Boomstick: He may be the size of a squirrel, but he' one tough fighter.**

Blake couldn't hold any longer.

 _Pikachu: Pikachu!_

Before RWY could even respond, everything happened so fast.

First they felt a strong gust of wind along with a blur from where Blake used to be and now they see Blake with her face against the tv screen in a comical fashion as if she ran into a wall. Blake slowly slid down the tv screen and laid on the floor in a dazed state. Somehow, the tv shows no damage, whatsoever.

Complete silence.

Ruby had a look of confusion and concern for her teammate. Weiss had a look of shock and Yang also had a look of confusion.

Blake slowly got up and rubbed her head from the slight pain.

"Wha… what happened?" She asked. She didn't know what happened and all she could remember was simply watching the analysis of Pikachu and now she's on the floor. "Did something happen?"

RWY still stared at their teammate in confusion. Yang looked at Blake then at Pikachu (the tv paused) and back at Blake again. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Yang's face went from confusion to bursting laughter.

RWB stared at Yang as she laughed even harder and was now clutching her stomach in pain.

"I can't believe it! Blake did what I think she just did! That was priceless!"

Blake stared at her partner in even more confusion mixed with annoyance. She suddenly looked back at the tv screen with Pikachu still on it. Suddenly, the gears in her head shifted and now she gets it. She blushed in embarrassment as she finally realized what she did.

She did it again.

Once in awhile, the animal instincts of any and every faunus takes over and can come out without warning. Sometimes, it's random. Other times, it only works under certain circumstances. Most faunus have trained and disciplined themselves to control it better.

Blake has trained really hard with Adam when she was with the White Fang to control her cat instincts (especially her mating instincts to control that she almost wanted to take Adam right where they were standing and training at one time).

Blake was now full of embarrassment and annoyance as Yang was now on the floor and still laughing. Blake was even thinking about punching her partner in the face. Ruby and Weiss eventually figured it out too and were now chuckling but couldn't help feel sorry for Blake.

After nearly seven minutes, Yang has finally calmed down but still has that grin on her face. Blake can tell Yang will never live it down. RWY also promised Blake they won't tell anyone else, not even JNPR. Everyone was back in their seats to continue the episode.

Anyway, Pikachu was a very awesome and cute combatant. Ruby and Weiss adore his cuteness while Ruby loves his speed and Weiss is awed by his various electric attacks. Yang is impressed he's a tough little guy and Blake is also impressed with his feats (she saw the whole analysis).

The next combatant is that beast-man. He's really muscular but a bit hunched. He possesses sharp teeth and claws on both his hands and feet. His skin is bright green. His long spiky hair is bright orange along with his arms, shins and chest are also orange. He wears nothing but brown pants which look like shorts and he appears to wear shackles around his legs.

 **BLANKA**

(Cues Blanka's Theme — Metal Cover)

 _Blanka: *Howling and roaring*_ _Blanka: *Howling and roaring*_

Wiz: As a child, Jimmy Blanka was a pale-skinned Brazillian boy.

"The one thing I'm confused about is that how did his skin become green if they say he' paled." Weiss.

Wiz: That is until the horrific plane-crash…

 **Boomstick: Like Lost!**

Wiz: Of which he was the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon.

They watch a plane crash in a large rainforest known as the Amazon. The jungle looks much thicker and wetter than any known rainforest or jungle on Remnant. They felt sympathy for poor Jimmy being all alone in the rainforest and possibly at the risk of being preyed on by predators. Could explain that he adapted to what he looks like now if he wants to survive.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 1.92 m / 6'3.5"**

 **Weight: 98 kg / 217 lbs**

 **Real name: James "Jimmy"**

 **Hobbies: Hunting, electrical work**

 **Previously paled skinned**

 **Friends with Dan Sakura**

 **Survived in the Amazon for years**

Wiz: Trapped in an area filled with dangerous predators, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to turn a permanent green hue.

"I guess that's how he turned green." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought he was some kind of jungle monster beast guy.**

"His appearance would make us think that." Blake said.

Wiz: Despite his appearance, Blanka is actually passive and gentle.

"Well, wasn't expecting a feral beast turned man to turn out to be be a softy." Yang said. Ruby d'awwwed how cute that was.

Wiz: However, piss him off, and he enters an unstoppable bloodlust.

"Trapped in a jungle for years can result into something like that." Blake responded.

 **Boomstick: Well that seems a pretty drastic change.**

Wiz: But before he was old enough to fight the predators himself, he was forced to live off electric eels as his primary food source.

The girls widened their eyes in shock.

"What the?! He _eats Electric eels?!" Weiss said in disbelief._

"That doesn't sound like a good food source for someone like him." Blake added.

"Wouldn't that have killed him?" Ruby said.

"I'm actually impressed." Yang said with a smirk.

Wiz: After years of this diet, he developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow gained the ability to produce similar electric shocks.

"That sounds absurd. There is no way that should be even possible." Weiss said as she thinks there is no way that eating electric eels makes you produce electricity.

"Well, seems like Blanka somehow made it possible, ice queen." Yang responded with a cocky grin which made Weiss glance at her with an annoyed look.

They now watch Blanka demolish a car.

 **Boomstick: Be right back! Getting eels!**

Wiz: No, Boomstick it doesn't work like that. Plus, we kinda have a show to do.

 **Boomstick: Fine, but afterwards, I'm proving you wrong.**

Wiz: Okay. Blanka eventually found his way to civilization by complete accident and found a friend in Dan Hibiki. The absolute worst Street Fighter on Earth.

One good look at this "Dan Hibiki" and RWBY can already tell he looks like a loser.

 **Boomstick: Ahh, Dan. Couldn't get any real friends so you had to resort to jungle Frankenstein over here.**

The huntresses giggled.

Wiz: After arriving in the city, Blanka entered the 2nd World Warrior tournament, and discovered he was one of the most agile competitors there. Leaping and ducking around with ease like a jungle monkey, which is basically what he is.

Hearing the 2nd World Warrior Tournament caught the girl's attention and it basically sounds almost like the Vytal tournament in the Vytal Festival.

 **MOVE SET**

 **Amazon River Run**

 **Rock Crusher**

 **Electric Thunder**

 **Beast Roll (similar to Russell's rolling attack)**

 **Vertical Beast Roll**

 **Backstep Beast Roll**

 **Boomstick: He uses a self taught martial art which learned while fighting… Freaking crocodiles and jaguars! THAT'S WHAT!**

RWBY was impressed that he was even able to handle the predators all on his own.

Wiz: He has several unique attacks, like the Beast Roll, with which he hurtles through the air like a bullet. Obliterating all laws of physics.

"Looks almost like Russell's rolling attack." Blake said. Blanka appears to use that move more easily with more control.

 **Boomstick: I don't know which jaguar or crocodile taught him that move, BUT SHIT, I want it! That aside, he's got a few Super Moves.**

 **SUPER MOVES**

 **Grand Shave Roll**

 **-Chargeable spin attack**

 **Shout of Earth**

 **-Can electrify the ground or shoot a bolt straight up**

 **Lightning Cannonball**

 **-Electric spin attack**

 **Boomstick: The Grand Shave Roll is a chargeable spin attack, and with Shout of Earth, Blanka can fire off a wave of uncontrollable electric energy.**

The girls watch in awe as Blanka use the Grand Shave Roll which looks similar to Sonic's Spin Dash and Shout of Earth shows Blanka smashing his fist into the ground that is covered in electric energy or he shoots a giant lightning from the sky.

 **Boomstick: But you really gotta watch for the Lightning Cannonball, where he rockets forward as a spinning ball of electric death.**

They watch Blanka perform a move similar to the Grand Shave Roll except he's enveloped in electric energy, making him look like a rolling ball of electricity. He rams into a boxer fighter that knocks him out.

 _Announcer: K.O!_

Wiz: Blanka is a deadly fighter and obviously an extremely tough survivor.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Preferably docile**

 **Susceptible to cold**

 **Never won a tournament**

 **Only formal training came from… Dan Hibiki**

Wiz: However, his greatest weakness comes from his lack of formal training. In fact, the only training he ever had was under the tutelage of…. guess.

 **Boomstick: Don't say it.**

"Dan Hibiki?" All the girls asked.

Wiz: Dan Hibiki.

 **Boomstick: That's like anti-training.**

The huntresses sighed at poor Blanka.

 **FEATS**

 **Grew up alone in the Amazon (much to RWBY's impression)**

 **Honed skills against predators**

 **Found his long-lost family (much to the joy of RWBY)**

 **Local hero**

 **Represented Brazil in the second World Warrior tournament**

 **Immune to most viruses**

Wiz: And yet, he has proven his combat skills time and time again, Though, he did not win the 2nd World Warrior tournament, he was picked from hundreds to represent Brazil. And through it, rediscovered his mother and home town. At long last, Blanka has come home.

RWBY all watched Blanka reunite with his mother who he hasn't seen in years. They smile in joy for someone lived most of his life in solitude has finally came back home. Ruby and Yang were especially happy from Blanka.

 **Boomstick: Most terrifying family reunion ever.**

The huntresses now see Blanka and his hometown celebrating his return as he plays with the children.

The girls find Blanka a really interesting character. They mostly were impressed that he started out as a child and managed to survive that long in a rainforest all alone and manage to survive. No kid on Remnant can do that. They were interested in his electric powers despite not using any Dust or even a semblance. Yang is thinking about learning some of his moves. On with the fight.

"I hope Pikachu wins, he's so cute and he has shown a lot he can do." Weiss said in determination. Ruby also agreed.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllleeeee!**

(Cues Pokemon Lance Battle Final Remastered)

RWBY sees that the background is a tropical forest with lush trees in the background and they see Pikachu and Blanka staring at each other and ready to fight. Who will be the better electric combatant?

 **FIGHT!**

Blanka attacks first as he slides towards Pikachu and then pummels him with his attacks which knocks the rodent back further. Pikachu then jumps back and unleashes a Thunderbolt on Blanka but it doesn't appear to affect Blanka in the slightest.

 _Blanka: Not good enough!_

Blanka then uses Beast Roll and knocks the electric mouse back even further but Pikachu recovers. Pikachu dashes at high speeds with Quick Attack runs around Blanka until he rams him head on which knocks the man-beast back. Pikachu jumps high into the air and uses Iron Tail in which he smashes with it right on Blanka's cranium.

RWBY cringed at the impact.

"That's gotta hurt." Ruby responded.

With Blanka stunned, Pikachu grapples Blanka and rolls backwards and then throws him up but Blanka throws himself back to the ground and now and mirrors what Pikachu just did. Blanka then uses Electric Thunder but had no effect on Pikachu who retaliates with Thunder but the powerful surge of both electric attacks creates a powerful electric shockwave that sends them both flying in opposite directions.

RWBY stared with wide eyes.

(Cues Survive the Jungle — Blanka's Theme)

Blanka bounces across the ground while Pikachu recovers first. He uses Thunderbolt but Blanka simply blocks which has no effect on him and charges with the Beast Roll. Pikachu also charges but then uses midair Spin Dodge and easily maneuvers around Blanka.

Blanka stops rolling and wonders where the little lightning rodent went. With Blanka wide open, Pikachu charges an Electro Ball at the tip of his tail and launches it at Blanka. Blanka looks through his legs behind him and didn't had time to react as the ball hits him square in the ass and he falls over in pain due to the Electro Ball being effective to slower opponents despite Blanka being immune to electricity.

"That was so cool!" Ruby said.

(Cues Burning Battlefield — Pokemon anime)

 _Pikachu: *makes a peace sign* Pikachu!_

Blanka is now pissed.

Blanka flips back to his feet and uses the Lightning Cannonball as he charges up and rockets forward. Pikachu also charges forward and he begins to accelerate and is now enveloped in electricity which means he's using the Volt Tackle.

Lighting Cannonball vs Volt Tackle. RWBY stared in awe as the two electric fighters charge head on at full speed.

Once both of the attacks collided at full throttle, a powerful shockwave explodes and bolts of electricity are flying everywhere as both the Man-Beast of Brazil and the Electric Mouse Pokemon are now pushing with all their might to overpower the other.

RWBY were now tensed and pumped with excitement as they stare at the spectacle.

They weren't ready for what's gonna happen.

Suddenly, Blanka grabs Pikachu… and _chomps his head off._

RWBY froze in silence and didn't move a muscle.

Blanka munches his kill for a bit and puts the rest of the rodent's body into a blender, powers up the blender with his electricity which blends Pikachu into a smoothie and Blanka chugs the rest down. Blanka releases a loud belch with sparks in it and then scratches his chin as the birds chirp in the background.

 **K.O!**

(Cues Pitch-Black Jungle — Street Fighter IV)

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby and Weiss can say only one thing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn, that's pretty much overkill." Yang said with a stunned expression.

As much as she was shocked, Blake was actually interested in what Pikachu tastes like.

Ruby and Weiss were now on the verge of tears because they saw the cute little rodent get eaten like that. On with the results

 **Boomstick: You know, I always wanted to eat a pokemon. *beat* What? They look delicious!**

Ruby and Weiss were about to cry after hearing what Boomstick said while Blake silently agreed to Boomstick.

 **PIKACHU**

 **Inconsistent glass-cannon**

 **Improper training**

 **Too reliant on trainer commands**

 **Resistant to electric attacks**

 **Lower Stamina**

 **BLANKA**

 **Better survival skills**

 **Resistant to electric steel attacks**

 **Longer reach**

 **Quick enough to keep up**

 **Better stamina strength**

 **Has experience killing small animals**

 **More lethal**

Wiz: Pikachu may be powerful, but he can't compete with Blanka's ruthless skill.

 **Boomstick: Even though, Pikachu was clearly quicker on his feet, his attacks had little effect. Blanka could resist the electric attacks and the Iron Tail is a steel type move which as we all know is weak against electricity. Pikachu's only option was to outmatch Blanka's strength and stamina which was just too much for the little guy.**

Wiz: And despite keeping a clear head, Pikachu rarely shows any exemplary competence or aptitude on his own. Many of his greatest achievements are actually a result of his trainer's quick thinking or downright luck.

 **Boomstick: Everything was well until Pikachu lost his head.**

Wiz: The winner is Blanka.

Even though, Pikachu may have lost, Ruby and Weiss were actually impressed he managed to hold his own that long because he mostly relies on Ash. Who's next?

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Everything was dark and nothing is happening.

"What's happening?" Ruby asks.

Before anyone could respond, they heard a chanting that they don't recognize but it's a famous chant everyone back on Earth knew.

?: Kaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeee-

They see the light starting to brighten up as they also see something that is forming a shape but can't make it clearly.

?: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The light burst even brighter and they now see a symbol that belongs to a hero everyone knows: a symbol that is an emerald shape with the letter "S" inside it. The screen fades to white and complete silence.

 **Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**

Wiz: OH MY GOD!

 **Boomstick: SOMEONE GET ME A MOTHERFUCKING TABLE TO FLIP!**

RWBY was stunned what they saw. Based on the host's reactions, they guess that this will be the most awesome fight they might see but before Ruby could put in the next disc, they are introduced with a trailer.

 **IN ANCIENT TIMES, A GRIM PROPHECY WAS TOLD**

 **A GREAT EVENT WOULD CHANGE THE WORLD FOREVER**

 **AND BRING AN END TO AN ERA**

Reading that put RWBY in states of awe and curiosity.

The screen was old and hard to see. The music sounds tense and paranoing as they see a tribe of people looking looking at a yellow ball with stars inside it inside a cave. The sun is eclipsed by the moon. An ancient tribe of people are gathered around their stone city and look into the sky at the eclipsed sun.

Suddenly RWBY's eyes gaze upon a strange tablet as it spirals and they see two figures locked in battle.

One is wearing an orange gi and has spiky yellow hair.

The other is wearing a red cape over his skin tight outfit which bears an "S" on it.

The music now rises in volume in tension.

 **THE ULTIMATE QUESTION**

 **GETS THE ULTIMATE ANSWER**

 **NO PAGE UNTURNED**

 **NO SCENE UNWATCHED**

 **NO FORUM UNREAD**

 **NO NERD-RAGE UNSEEN**

 **UNDENIABLE**

 **IRREFUTABLE**

 **UNQUESTIONABLE**

 **FINAL**

RWBY stares at the two combatants.

?: I am a Super Saiyan!

?: You think this is a game?! I haven't even begun to play.

 **COMPLETE ANALYSIS**

 **THOROUGH CALCULATIONS**

 **EXPERT CONSULTATIONS**

 **100% AUTHENTICITY**

 **THE INTERNET WILL NEVER BE THE SAME**

RWBY now sess the title that forever changed the world.

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN**

RWBY stared in complete silence.

Ruby looked at her three teammates who looked back at her. They nod to her. She slowly puts in the last disc for tonight.

She hits play.


	26. Chapter 25 Superman Vs Goku

**My twenty fifth for episode 25**

 **Goku belongs to Shonen Jump**

 **Superman belongs to DC**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack, theme, and all the official sites that were used on this episode belong to their respective owners**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Note: Alright. I have finally completed this episode and now I'm gonna put focus on Samurai Jack for a while. Also, I deeply apologize for the delay. I had college business and such. To make it fair between my current story and new story, I devised a plan. I will write the first three episodes of Samurai Jack into a single movie and three chapters each (each chapter equals one episode). Once I do three chapters of Samurai Jack, then I go back to Death Battle and do three episodes in a row. Alright then, now enjoy the most requested (and most controversial) episode of all time. Oh, and I also extended the speeches both Goku and Superman made at the end of their bios to make them more inspirational.**

Ruby has already hit play and they are preparing for the final episode for tonight.

While they are waiting, Blake has wondered why she let her instincts get the better of her and let her pounce at the TV with Pikachu on it like a cat pouncing the tv with the image of it's prey on it. Even her mating instincts can cut loose. When she was training with Adam, one time, she kept staring at him (It was summer at that time and Adam decided to go shirtless) and her instincts were telling her to "take" him where they stand to satisfy her urges. But she was able to hold them back and managed to control them better. Whenever she's with Sun, she tries not to stare at his abs that look like they could grate cheese. Even Velvet has went through a LOT of discipline to control her rabbit instincts and she even struggles at times to control her urges. Sometimes, it sucks to be a faunus. Blake now puts her attention to the TV that's now starting up.

Everyone, especially Ruby and Yang are excited since this fight seems really special due to the trailers and the reactions of Wiz and Boomstick.

(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)

Suddenly the music fades and is replaced by a more epic into song.

(Cues Goku vs Superman from Screwattack's Death Battle)

What RWBY sees before them are the two combatants from the trailer. One is wearing an orange gi with a symbol on it, blue boots with a red stripe on each, a blue waistband around his waist and two blue bands on his wrists. He really muscular, has thick eyebrows and spiky yellow hair (even his eyebrows are yellow).

The other combatant is just as muscular. He's handsome looking with black hair and Weiss seems to like the hairstyle. He wears a skintight blue outfit with a yellow belt, red underpants, red boots, a flowing red cape, and the eye catching symbol on his chest which is an "S" inside a emerald shaped diamond.

Wiz: Born to dying races and sent to brave new worlds, these two alien saviors are legendary.

RWBY stared in awe and excitement at seeing these two saviors and were even surprised that they are aliens.

"They don't really look anything like aliens." Weiss said.

"They are probably human-like aliens." Blake answered nonchalantly.

 **Boomstick: And everybody wants to know who could kick who's ass in a fight. And I mean _EVERYONE._**

Yang and Ruby had really big excited grins on their faces. Both sisters were really excited for this fight.

Wiz: Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan...

 **Boomstick: Superman, the Man of Steel.**

"Even the names are so badass." Yang said.

Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for both combatants. Though, the original writings hold precedence. No mistranslations allowed. Also, as he was retconned and built in 1986, we will be examining the modern Superman.

"I now wonder what Superman is like in 1986." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Considering Supe's pre-86 can make up new superpowers on the fly and control entire solar systems by sneezing, probably a good idea.**

RWBY was completely stunned and frozen by watching Superman destroy an entire solar system of planets with just a sneeze.

"Well, I guess you now see what he was like." Yang answered while still shocked.

"That is awesome!" Ruby said. A sneeze destroying may sound OP but it's still awesome.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **SCREWATTACK PRESENTS**

 **IN COLLABORATION WITH:**

 **KANZENSHUU**

 **SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE**

 **THE DAO OF DRAGONBALL**

 **SUPERMAN**

 **TEAM FOURSTAR**

 **STARRING:**

" **MASAKOX"**

" **It'sJustSomeRandomGuy"**

 **ANIMATION BY JORDAN LANGE**

 **THEME MUSIC BY BLAKE ROBINSON SYNTHETIC ORCHESTRA**

 **WRITTEN HOSTED BEN SINGER AND CHAD JAMES**

 **DIRECTED BY BEN SINGER**

 **GOKU vs SUPERMAN**

(Cues Dragon Ball — Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental Theme)

They see a young boy… with a monkey tail.

"Is he a faunus?" Blake asked with curiosity.

"Don't you mean, alien faunus." Yang said teasingly.

They watch the young child leap towards a large stump of wood and demolishes it mid-air into perfect firewood. He lands back on the ground while the wood perfectly stacks into a pile.

 **Son Goku**

Wiz: Kakarot, was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta.

RWBY recognizes the planet.

Wiz: He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race…

They watch in horror and sadness as the planet explodes but they see that Goku safely escaped through a pod that's traveling through space.

Wiz: he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission...

They saw Goku inside the pod as a baby and Weiss and Ruby a'wwed how cute he was, even with the monkey tail. They see Goku throwing a temper tantrum at his adoptive Grandfather.

 **Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all!**

"His simple mission was to destroy everything?" Blake said in slight shock. It even sounds wrong to RWBY. But they were glad when Goku bumped his head and is now the good guy.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Son Goku**

 **Birth Name: Kakarot**

 **Age: 53 [Body = 45]**

 **Height: 175 cm / 5'9" (as tall as Ren)**

 **Weight: 62 kg / 137 lbs**

 **Occupation: Radish farmer**

 **Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai**

Wiz: Dubbed Goku by his adoptive grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved.

They watch Goku eating a restaurant out of business, even at the age of a CHILD.

"That kid has a stomach of steel." Yang said impressively. Even Nora couldn't eat that much in a single sitting.

 _Goku: Can I have another bowl please?_

Everyone who heard that went into complete shock and fell over much like how Ruby agreed to be Penny's friend and WBY fell over in complete shock. RWBY laughed.

Now they see Goku's training which RWBY finds interesting that even want to learn them.

 **TRAINING**

 **w/ Grandpa Gohan**

 **-Kung-Fu basic ki training**

 **w/ Roshi [Kame-Sennin Ryu]**

 **-Intense labor develops superhuman abilities**

 **w/ Korin**

 **-Trains endurance opponent anticipation**

 **w/ Kami Popo**

 **— Senses, meditation, precision**

 **w/ King Kai [Kaio-Ken]**

 **-Advanced ki training 10x gravity**

(Cues DB Raging Blast 12 — Ultimate Blast Soundtrack — [JAP Dragon Soul]

 **Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu which pushes a person to superhuman levels.**

"Now I want to be trained in that." Yang said. everyone else was also interested in Kame-Sennin Ryu.

Wiz: Complimenting his Saiyan biology, Goku's superhuman strength, speed, and senses skyrocketed.

RWBY jaw dropped while watching Goku pushing a gigantic boulder across the field. Even Master Roshi was shocked in disbelief.

 **FIGHTING TECHNIQUES**

 **After-Image [Zanzouken] (Blake favors this one)**

 **Dragonthrow**

 **Mimicry**

 **Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper [Janken]**

 **Fist Shockwave**

 **Fist of Eight Hands [Hasshu-ken]**

 **Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai**

Wiz: He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple.

Blake admires the After-Image and Yang likes the Dragonthrow

 **Boomstick: At 15, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods… and a talking cat, but mostly GODS!**

"I'm actually impressed with this kid." Weiss said in astonishment. the girls were awed that a boy around Ruby's age is taught by _gods._

 **Boomstick: He was only a kid and his power level is already enormous.**

They see Vegeta taking some kind of scanner off his head, breaks it just by squeezing it and saying one of the most memetic lines ever in Earth's history.

 _Vegeta: It's over NINE THOUSA-_

 **Boomstick: Not yet!**

The huntresses looked confused as the screen now fast forwards through the Dragon Ball Z series until Goku is now an adult.

 **Boomstick: Okay, now it is.**

 _Nappa: What?! 9000?!_

(Cues Dragon Ball Z)

Before they could react again, they see a text.

 **FALSE**

Wiz: False! In the japanese manga, Goku's power level at that time was 8,000.

"That's still pretty high." Ruby said.

Wiz: But it doesn't even matter because power levels are absurd. "THE ENTIRE POINT OF INTRODUCING THEM WAS TO SHOW HOW UNRELIABLE AND MEANINGLESS THEY WERE." [KANZENSHUU]

"Pretty much since we don't know what that is on Remnant." Blake answered.

Wiz: By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku's abilities is pointless.

RWBY was now wondering what their own power levels were like but no time for that.

Wiz: Besides, the Daizenshuu says that-

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Dai-what now?**

Wiz: The official Dragonball Encyclopedia.

"Oh." Yang answered.

Wiz: It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can't be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just futile these numbers are.

"I think we realize now." Blake said.

 _Raditz: I'm still ten times stronger than you are!_

 _Goku: That may be true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters._

(Cues the Dragon Theme)

Wiz: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragon Ball characters.

"Then how can we judge how powerful he is then?" Ruby asked in slight confusion.

Wiz: Goku's abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy.

They see Frieza mocking Goku.

 _Frieza: I can breath in space… and you can't._

 **Boomstick: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking Ki techniques.**

This caught the girl's attention and they listened closely.

Wiz: "KI IS METAPHYSICAL, MADE UP OF THINGS SUCH AS VIGOR, COURAGE, AND BEING IN ONE'S TRUE MIND." [KANZENSHUU]

"So it's like aura… in a way." Weiss stated.

 **Boomstick: It's basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of daoist medicine and martial arts.**

"You could say that." Blake answered. They were getting interested in Ki.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and uh, it's NOT magic.**

RWBY has heard of magic and it's left ambiguous whenever if Dust really is magic or not due to it's magic like nature but it's triggered by the natural energy of aura. We may never know.

Wiz: Dragonball creates a very distinctive difference between Ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user and magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different.

(Cues Dragon Ball Z Battle Theme)

Wiz: Goku harnesses and manipulates his Ki energy-

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Ki Blast**

 **Destructo Disc [Kienzan]**

 **Solar Flare [Taiyo-ken]**

 **Ki Barrier (similar to aura shielding)**

 **Kiai Cannon**

 **Spirit Bomb [Genki Dama]**

 **Dragon Fist (Yang's is awed and impressed)**

 **Boomstick: -into badass lasers and stuff! Like Ki Blast, Energy Barrier, and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare blinds opponents and the and the Spirit Bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball… that takes freaking forever to make.**

RWBY was quite intrigued and awed by Goku's Ki attacks that are versatile and even cool looking. The Spirit Bomb is the most interesting that the huntresses are focusing on.

Wiz: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The Spirit Bomb is fuelled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil.

Ruby had stars in her eyes at the humongous ball of energy which was being dropped on Frieza who has a look of horror on his face.

"Wish we could do that on the Grimm. That would be so awesome." Yang said which everyone else agreed.

Wiz: In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the Ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself.

Weiss showed interest and wondered if that is like absorbing Dust.

 **Boomstick: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he supercharges his fist into a golden-chi dragon…**

Goku charges his fist in which they see a gold dragon being part of his fist as he plows through his opponent. RWBY jaw dropped at the scenery.

 **KAMEHAMEHA**

 **Means "Turtle Destructive**

 **Concentrates Ki into a single point**

 **Requires some time to charge**

 **Variants**

 **-Jet — Propels Goku**

 **-Bending — Directed in midair**

 **-Super — Planet busting power**

 **-Twin Dragon Shot — Released as spheres**

 **-Continuous — Rapid-fire**

 **-10x — Max output in Super Saiyan 4**

 **-After-effects blasts victims later**

 **Boomstick:.. and the one and only Kamehameha. A giant focused beam that every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don't lie, you've tried it.**

They watch Goku charge his Ki into a ball of energy. Once he thrusts his hands forward the ball turns into a humongous beam that looks like a giant laser of destruction.

RWBY had stars in their eyes in awe at the move Goku performed.

"That's a move I want to try." Yang said in a stunned toned. Everyone else nodded.

 **KI MANIPULATION**

 **Telekinesis (Similar to Glynda's semblance)**

 **Flight**

 **Ki Sense (similar to Aura Sense)**

 **Instant Transmission [Shunkanido]**

 **Telepathy (some with a certain semblance can do that)**

 **Mind Reading (some with a certain semblance can do that)**

Wiz: Goku also uses Ki for telekinesis and high speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other Ki sources then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission.

They watch Goku put two of his fingers to his forehead and focuses which looks like he's being dematerializing which sends him to another location.

 **Boomstick: Which is lightspeed!**

(Cues Prologue Subtitle II)

 _Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light._

 **FALSE**

"Another mistranslation?" Blake answered with a deadpan tone.

Wiz: Again, false. This is another mistaken translation. According to the original manga, "INSTANT TRANSMISSION IS… WELL… INSTANT." [KANZENSHUU]

"So it's like teleporting." Weiss informed.

"Something like that, I guess." Yang answered.

Wiz: It's only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus.

They see Goku and his friends trying to escape an explosion that's ganging up on them. Goku tries to use the Instant Transmission but so isn't working due to the tension and fear of getting engulfed.

 _Goku: *In his head* It's no good, I can't concentrate!_

(Cues DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi — The Warrior)

Wiz: Also, he can read minds.

"Some huntsman can do that with a certain semblance." blake said.

 **Boomstick: Wait, What? Is there no limit to this Ki thing?**

Wiz: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of Ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken.

The girls watch in interest and awe as Goku surrounds himself in a pinkish-red aura to increase his power.

 **KAIO-KEN**

 **Taught by North King Kai**

 **Multiplies ki and physical power**

 **Too much strain can be fatal**

 **Multiplication amount is controlled**

 **Goku's highest multiplication: 20x**

Wiz: This amplifies Goku's Ki. Multiplying his strength, speed, defense, and so on.

 **Boomstick: Only one problem. It puts a giant strain on his body and can even kill him.**

Even with that mentioned, Yang, Weiss and Blake were blushing since Goku's upper part of his gi was torn off and his bruised abs and muscular arms were exposed.

 _Goku: Kaio-Ken… TIMES TWENTY!_

They now see the footage of Goku powering up and rocketing towards his opponent.

Wiz: But Goku does not have to solely rely on his Ki.

Now Ruby was excited in now finally seeing Goku's gear and arsenal.

 **INVENTORY**

 **Power Pole [Nyoi-Bo]**

 **-Indestructible**

 **-Extends contracts on command**

 **-Limitless reach**

 **Flying Nimbus [Kinto-Un]**

 **-Flies at Mach 1.5**

 **-Exclusive to people with a pure heart**

 **Senzu Beans**

 **-Instantly heals wounds broken bones**

 **-Restores ki**

 **-Stored in a belt pouch**

Wiz: He wields the Power Pole. "A MAGICAL WHICH EXPANDS AND CONTRACTS." [DAIZENSHUU 7 VIA KAZENSHUU]

Blake showed the most interest in the Power Pole since it reminds her of Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff form, even more so since Goku is a kid and he has his monkey tail with him.

 **Boomstick: When he's hurt, eating a Senzu Bean heals him up. And to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably taste like cotton candy.**

The girls giggled.

(Cues Super Saiyan Transformation)

Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku's trump card for some time until the fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza…

The girls recognized Frieza as he fought Goku. Frieza appears to be superior to Goku since Goku is really struggling to even land a solid hit on him. Suddenly, Goku looks really pissed and appears to be entering a transformation. The huntresses, especially Yang, watched with wide eyes as Goku's eyes turn white, pupiless, and energy appears to be forming around him.

Wiz: … who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

Goku screams with rage and his hair starts sticking straight up while changing from jet black to golden yellow. Now, RWBY stared in awe at Goku who has his back turned and is radiating in a pure golden aura. Even his eyes changed from black to light blue. Yang was most impressed and fascinated since that form definitely reminds her of her super mode whenever her semblance activates. Ruby was just as impressed since she stared with wide eyes. Weiss and Blake were just stunned at seeing this. They've seen this form before from Vegeta, but for some reason, it impressed them even more.

 **TRANSFORMATIONS**

 **Great Ape [Ozaru]**

 **-Base power x 10**

 **Full Powered Super Saiyan**

 **-Base power x 50**

 **Super Saiyan 2**

 **-Super Saiyan 1 power x 2**

 **Super Saiyan 3**

 **-Super Saiyan 2 power x 4**

 **Super Saiyan 4**

 **-Super Saiyan 3 power x 10**

 **Boomstick: There are 4 different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power.**

Yang was now grinning ear to ear. "I so LOVE this form now!"

"Me too!" Ruby said.

Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though, Goku has trained to minimize this.

"You know, for now on, I'm calling my semblance form... Super Sai-Yang! eh, eh? Am I right?" Yang looked at her teammates as if she's trying to impress them. They stared at her with a flat look. Yang made a pouted face and slumped back in her seat. "You guys are no fun."

Now they see another form but they only see long strands of yellow hair and Goku's stern face.

This is Goku's next form.

 **Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by 4. But comes at a terrible price... that hair.**

Super Saiyan 3 Goku's hair looks absolutely ridiculous. While RWB does admit it looks plain silly, Yang was actually impressed with the hairdo.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he's using it but my god the hair!**

"It doesn't look _that bad." Yang tried to defend Goku's ridiculous hairdo but it wasn't working. She gave up, but it still looks cool. Not to mention that form really puts a toll on his body._

Wiz: Fortunately, for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 form would be trumped by his final transformation… Super Saiyan 4.

The last transformation shows a lot of major differences than Super Saiyan 3. The upper part of his gi is gone and the lower parts is now yellow with a blue sash and black boots. Goku's hair is now back to black which resembles his base form. He now sports a monkey tail and his body is now covered in pinkish-red fur and his yellow eyes are surrounded by red eyeshadow, giving him an intimidating appearance.

"Whoa. Now that's a transformation that would intimidate you." Yang said in awe. Everyone else was staring at the ultimate form.

Wiz: This form alters his body to better endure the 4000 times increase power increase.

Everyone was shocked how high that is.

 **Boomstick: Complete with pink fur and eye shadow. Fear the ultimate form!**

They couldn't help but slightly chuckle due to the hair being a bit pinkish.

"Couldn't they have made it more reddish?" Ruby giggled.

(Cues Super Saiyan 3 Power Up)

Wiz: With each transformation, minus full power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone.

When they heard Goku speak in that form, it sounded more gruff and intimidating to begin with. Even his personality seems different. Yang has lost some self control when she gets angry… especially if even a single strand of hair is cut off.

 _Goku: When I'm at this power level, it's hard for me to listen to reason. I just lose control._

Wiz: Goku's greatest strength is his tenacity and never give up attitude.

Now this is the part where RWBY now admires his motives which they can relate too. RWBY, like Goku, will never give up when Remnant is at stake.

Wiz: "HE DOES NOT FIGHT TO DEFEAT OTHERS. HE FIGHT TO DEFEAT HIMSELF." [THE DAO OF DRAGON BALL]

"That's an interesting way to describe him." Blake said.

Wiz: However, this may also be his greatest weakness.

 **Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight. Eager to see his opponent's maximum potential.**

"But shouldn't he just finish off the opponent and just end it?" Ruby said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang said with a smirk. Yang usually seeks new challenges and even wants to fight opponents above her league.

 _King Kai: *Talking to Goku through telepathy* He's about to reach his maximum! This may be your last chance!_

 _Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he's at his best._

"I'll give him respect their." Weiss said. Blake also nodded.

Wiz: But when the whole world is at stake, well… hindsight is 20/20. They watch the world blow up.

"So much for fighting when he's at his best". Weiss said sarcastically.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Avoids unfair advantages**

 **No formal education (much to Weiss's shock)**

 **Sometimes too forgiving**

 **Super forms drain energy (so does special attacks for aura_**

 **Limited amount of ki (so does aura)**

 **Boomstick: And, although, he's more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen so no breathing in space.**

They watch Goku pinned underwater by Frieza as Goku is struggling for air. RWBY feels scared what drowning can feel like.

Wiz: Plus, well… Goku's not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive.

They watch Goku, and couldn't help but laugh, as they watch him drive around like crazy.

 **Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car.**

"We're all wondering that too." Yang laughed.

Wiz: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time.

"If Oobleck heard that, I think he would be offended." Weiss said. Sometimes, knowledge is just as powerful as skill and weaponry.

Wiz: He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts.

"At least he's skilled enough without them." Blake answered.

 **Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out, improves with every fight.**

Wiz: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits. And has overcome every obstacle in his way.

The girls felt proud and admired for what Goku is. They constantly train in Beacon to one day become the perfect huntsman on Remnant

 **Boomstick: Even marriage.**

Ruby D'awwed how cute that was.

Wiz: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history.

They now see Frieza bruised and terrified when Goku goes Super Saiyan. The girls smirked that Frieza was once cocky and fearless but now he's panicking against his superior foe.

 _Frieza: What…. What are you?!_

When Goku answered, he gave a speech RWBY will never forget when hearing this. It's also the speech that will forever remind RWBY why they are huntresses to help them stand against the Grimm and the White Fang.

 _Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace._

Frieza is trembling even more. RWBY is now smiling at Goku's speech that is now giving them hope and confidence.

 _Goku: I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth._

The volcano is erupting which makes it seem more awesome. Goku then erupts in a golden aura with a determined and fearless look on his face and shouts the final part of his speech.

 _Goku: **Ally to good! Nightmare to you!**_

After that ended. RWBY came to the conclusion that no doubt that Goku is awesome, powerful and even inspirational to them. Ruby really liked his awesome transformations and admired his speech that fits in the books Yang read to her. Weiss may be a bit disappointed he never had formal education but she's impressed he accomplished so much with just his skills. Blake admired his speech so much and loved many of his movesets. Yang loved Goku the most as a badass and his Super Saiyan transformation is no different than Yang's own super mode. Yang even plans to try her own version of the Kamehameha on the Grimm tomorrow.

"You know what? I'm gonna try my own version of the Kamehameha." Yang said with pride.

RWB stared at Yang with confusion.

"Yang, how are you gonna do that?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, I'm gonna focus most, if not all, my aura into my hands and release it into a beam."

"Yang." Blake said without any amusement. "Do you remember that it's dangerous and impractical for most aura users to use their aura as a weapon. You do recall it's meant for defense."

"Still worth a shot." Yang said.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they continue to watch. They all mentally bet that Yang will pass out if she tries that.

The music was soft and soothing, with angelic choirs. The girls watch in shock as a school bus falls in a nearby river as kids panic and begin to drown.

 _Woman: My son was in the bus…_

Suddenly, the bus is somehow pulled to shore. The one who saved the kids was a young boy who was wet and the look on his face showed hints of fear for what he did as the kids stare at him. The girls smiled for the kid's heroic act.

 _Woman: saw what Clark did._

 **Superman**

Wiz: Kal-El was born to a high-class scientist on the planet Krypton.

"This sounds familiar." Weiss said.

Just like Goku, Kal was sent away in a small space shuttle before his home planet explodes into dust due to the unstable core.

Wiz: He narrowly escaped the destruction of his homeworld when his father sent him to Earth with the goal of preserving human life.

 **Boomstick: Well, what a coincidence… except for saving the whole human life thing.**

"I guess that's where the similarity ends." Blake said.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent**

 **Birth Name: Kal-El**

 **Age: 39**

 **Height: 190.5 cm / 6'3"**

 **Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs**

 **Married to Lois Lane**

 **Occupation: Pulitzer Prize winning investigative reporter**

 **Boomstick: After landing on Earth, he was found and raised by the Kents, who decided to name him Clark. And weren't they surprised when they found out he was an alien with superpowers.**

Clark's adoptive parents watch in awe and shock as the child easily lifts the truck with no apparent struggle. RWBY was just as shocked for such a child (well, alien child) to effortlessly bench the freakin truck.

Wiz: After discovering his true heritage, Clark refuses to accept his Kryptonian side.

RWBY felt sympathy for him realizing that he's not entirely human. It's almost like a person discovering that he/she is a faunus the whole time and not a human they thought the were.

Wiz: He sub-consciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from obtaining his power, which he will work to uncover throughout the rest of his life.

 **Boomstick: Stupid power-limiting brain.**

"I wonder how long it took to unlock his true power." Ruby said in curiosity.

Wiz: After graduating college in two years and traveling the world as a secret superhero, Clark moved to the city of Metropolis as an investigator reporter, and donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as the Superman; defender of Truth, Justice and the American way…

RWBY, especially Ruby, now smiled and admired at Superman's title of defending Truth and now see Superman in his iconic outfit with his red cape blowing in the wind which Ruby smiles with pride since she has her cape. Weiss even slightly blushed at his handsome face and even seems to really like his hair curl. Blake admires his heroism and Yang also blushed at his thick muscles and the suit is skin-tight.

Wiz: Until he re-announced his American citizenship.

"Well, at least he still protects the innocent." Weiss said.

They now see him as Clark Kent. Despite little difference in appearance, everyone else around him doesn't take notice that he's Superman.

 **Boomstick: Mild-mannered Clark kept his identity a secret with the brilliant disguise of nerdy glasses and wimpy demeanor.**

Clark tries to open a champagne bottle with some struggling and then the bottle sprays everywhere.

 _Clark (Superman): Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

Blake and Weiss figure he's acting like that to make himself look convenient.

 **Boomstick: Making people see what they want to believe.**

What Boomstick just said even surprised Weiss for the first time.

"Whoa, that's quite literate." Blake said being impressed.

Wiz: *Surprised* Boomstick, that's surprisingly profound.

Boomstick then lets out a loud belch.

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes and Weiss barely resisted to facepalm at that. Yang and Ruby were laughing.

 **Boomstick: *Clears throat* Since then, his powers been pretty inconsistent. Mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please.**

(Cues Christopher Drake — All-Star Superman)

Wiz: Well, there is a legitimate explanation. Superman's powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun.

RWBY was now interested in this kind of power.

 **POWER SOURCE**

 **Solar radiation**

 **Constant power absorption**

 **Healing factor**

 **Yellow sunlight increases power**

 **-2,700K — 5,500K**

 **Red sunlight has no effect**

 **-2,700K**

 **Blue sunlight doubles increase**

 **-5,500K**

 **-Adds new abilities**

Wiz: By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises.

"That's an interesting power." Yang said.

"So he's like some kind of… living solar battery." Ruby asked.

"Or solar panel." Blake answered.

"I've heard of a type of semblance that also absorbs sunlight ." Weiss also said.

Wiz: However, he cannot absorb sunlight from a red star. So if "YOU TAKE AWAY A YELLOW SUN, YOU SLOWLY TAKE AWAY SUPERMAN'S POWERS." [SUPERMAN SUPER SITE]

"So he's pretty much just normal if he's out of juice," Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: He's solar powered! They call him the world's first superhero but sounds more like the world's first hippie to me.**

Ruby, Yang, and even Blake couldn't help but chuckle while Weiss had a minor annoyed expression.

Wiz: Now the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away from its source. So the closer Superman is to the sun, the more solar radiation he'll absorb.

 **Boomstick: So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie.**

Now Ruby, Yang and Blake were laughing and Weiss just facepalmed.

Wiz: In the Justice League series "Our Worlds at War", Superman actually spent 15 minutes INSIDE the sun.

RWBY jaw dropped. What they see now is Superman taking a dip in the center of the sun. He now looks like a being made of fire.

"Did he say INSIDE the sun." Weiss said in disbelief.

"No human or faunus can survive being inside the sun, let alone even a moment." Blake also said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Yang shouted. She loved Superman's flaming appearance

Ruby just stared in awe.

Wiz: When he resurfaced, he was powerful enough to effortlessly move PLANETS.

RWBY now felt flabbergasted.

Right before them, they see Superman pushing a planet sized object with jet boosters on it and Superman is pushing it with little to no struggle.

"I… don't know what to say." Weiss said.

"That's so awesome!" Ruby said.

"How powerful would he be if it was an hour?" Blake questioned while being shocked.

"That's awesome." Yang said with impression.

 **SUPER SENSES**

 **Super hearing**

 **X-Ray Vision (some also have for their semblance)**

 **-Lead is only exception**

 **Telescopic Vision (hawk and eagle faunus have this)**

 **Microscopic Vision**

 **Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision**

 **Theta Vision**

 **-Can see a person's aura (some semblances have that too)**

 **Boomstick: He can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything but lead, and spot things moving faster than light.**

"I must say, his senses are quite versatile and useful." Weiss said impressively. Blake also seemed impressed.

Wiz: He can see at a subatomic level and can hear through the vacuum of space… somehow.

"Wait. There isn't any air for sound to travel in space. How can Superman _hear in space?"_

"Don't know… he just… does." Ruby said the best she could think of."

Blake and Weiss were intrigued with his Microscopic vision

Yang was thinking dirty thoughts of having X-ray vision and spying the boys in the showers with it. It made her blush

(Cues Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Opening Credits)

Wiz: He can even see your soul.

 **Boomstick and RWBY: What?!**

Wiz: It happened.

They see Superman using that vision and seeing the aura of a person. It would mean he could also see RWBY's aura in color.

 **POWERS**

 **Flight**

 **Super Strength (Yang's favorite)**

 **Super Speed (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Super Breath**

 **Arctic Breath**

 **Heat Vision**

 **-Max Temp: Unknown**

 **-Drains solar power quickly**

 **Boomstick: Well, weird abilities aside, Superman can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing.**

Weiss admired Superman's freeze breath.

 **Boomstick: And to top it all off, he can shoot laser beams from his eyes.**

Wiz: His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Superman's sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun.

RWBY had their eyes wide open at hearing that.

"This guy just keeps surprising us." Blake said.

"Everyone shall fear his laser face." Yang said with a grin.

 **Boomstick: He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest.**

RWBY went wide eyed.

"This guy is probably THE most powerful character we've ever seen." Weiss said completely. Everyone else nodded.

Wiz: However, "HEAT VISION DRAINS HIS POWER FASTER THAN ANY OTHER ABILITY." [SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE]. Especially when he amps it up.

"True. Just like aura where we can't spam it too much or we will tire out quickly.

They watch Superman vaporize an entire army of spiked monster-like creatures in a single blast of his heat vision. RWBY jaw dropped once again.

Wiz: And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye.

They watch Superman do something to this guy's (Manchester Black's) brain. Also, Superman looked sort of creepy since his suit and cape were torn up and shredded as well as having cuts, bruises and even his left eye is all blood red.

 _Superman: Heat vision. Focused through your pupils like a scalpel. Instant lobotomy._

Superman then starts slapping his opponent really hard that it stuns and even staggers him.

RWBY, especially Ruby, are now a bit terrified of how Superman acting.

"The way he's acting is scaring me." Ruby shivered.

(Cues Shirley Walker's Superman Theme)

Wiz: Superman can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible.

"That sounds like a possible semblance to exist." Blake said impressively.

Wiz: By vibrating to just under lightspeed, Superman can use the Infinite Mass Punch.

RWBY's eyes widen.

 **INFINITE MASS PUNCH**

 **Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass**

 **Impact equivalent to 10 octillion megatons (RWBY jaw dropped)**

 **Uses a lot of energy**

 **Planet Busting (RWBY jaw dropped)**

 **Speed Force regulates durability, ensuring survival**

Wiz: The speed causes the relative mass of his fists to increase immensely and hits with the force of a supernova.

RWBY was silent.

"Did he say… the force of a… supernova?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"How powerful is that exactly?" Ruby said in a bit of excitement but was just as stunned.

 **Boomstick: Which explodes at a force of 10 OCTILLION MEGATONS! Thanks fact of the day calendar!**

"Damn… that is really OP…. I LIKE IT!" Yang shouted in which Ruby also yelled in agreement.

"This guy is ridiculously strong." Blake said with impression.

"How much is an octillion?" Ruby asked as she ate some popcorn. Before anyone could answer, they see a nuclear bomb dropped and explodes that creates a massive mushroom cloud.

Wiz: In comparison, this is Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons.

Yang whistles impressively.

 **Boomstick: So that punch is like 200 septillion super nukes. That's 24 zeroes bitches!**

"I think we have our answer." Weiss said and once again in shock at how powerful Superman really is. Everyone else was stunned.

(Cues Superman Doomsday — Main Title)

 **GENIUS INTELLECT**

 **Super-brain**

 **Perfect photographic memory**

 **Technological genius (many huntsman have this in crafting their weapons)**

 **Master tactician (Weiss and Ruby admire that)**

 **Can read memorize DNA**

 **Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El**

Wiz: Superman is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information _thousandsof times faster than an average human._

"Boy, he's the _quick thinker." Yang joked with yet another pun that WBY groaned at. Yang smirked._

Wiz: He is capable of strategic fighting, even while traveling _eight times the speed of light._

Ruby awed at that with stars in her eyes at hearing such speeds.

 **MARTIAL ARTS**

 **Pressure points w/ Batman**

 **Hand-to-hand w/ Wonder Woman (every hunter and huntress is trained in that)**

 **Boxing w/ Wildcat (Yang knows boxing well)**

 **Psychic barriers w/ J'onn J'onzz [AKA Martian Manhunter]**

 **w/ Mongol the Second**

 **-Worked to uncover full potential**

 **Precise muscle control**

 **Torquasm-Rao Torquasm-Vo**

 **-Enhances protects body mind**

 **Boomstick: He's an expert in disabling opponents through pressure point combat. And once fought demons in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor… for 1000 freakin years!**

"Did he say 1000 years?" Yang said in shock.

"Is he immortal?" Both Weiss and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Seems like it." Blake answered.

Wiz: He's even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks.

 _Superman: I heard your telepathic shout before but my mind is protected from anything deeper by a series of psychic blocks._

 _Manchester Black: Best I've seen too._

Wiz: He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.

 **Boomstick: Orgasm-what now?**

Weiss and Blake spit their sodas out of reaction in hearing. All the girls were blushing but Weiss and Blake facepalmed while Yang was snickering. Ruby was a little uncomfortable.

Wiz: Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Superman enters the theta state, a real life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct.

"I now want to learn that." Blake said with interest. RWY also felt interest in learning that too.

Wiz: Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Superman can fight off mind domination, and illusions, or even counterattacks.

"I want to learn that too." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: In order to master all his powers, Superman needed a break through his own self-created mental blocks. Like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like oxygen, when he can just survive on solar energy alone. Like some sort of weird plant-man.**

"Just because you don't need to eat doesn't mean you don't have to when you can still enjoy it." Ruby said. "I would still eat cookies and strawberries, even if I survived on solar energy."

"Me too." Yang said proudly. She would never abandon the cheeseburger.

"Me three." Blake added. She also would never stop enjoying the fish, especially tuna and salmon.

"Me four." Weiss finished. She LOVES frozen yogurt and snow cones.

Wiz: And thanks to some intense training from Mongol the Second, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the TRUE Superman. Capable of amazing feats.

(Cues John Williams — Superman Theme)

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like when he obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause.**

"Woah." RWBY said.

 **Boomstick: Or when he was the filling for a planet sandwich.**

RWBY jaw dropped of watching Superman survive two planets colliding head on with him in the middle.

 **Boomstick: Or held a mini-black hole in his hand.**

"This can't be possible!" Weiss said despite admitting it was awesome.

 **Boomstick: Oh, or the time he _dragged the FREAKING EARTH AROUND!_**

They see Superman towed to the Earth and dragging it around with no problem.

"Damn, this guy really does have some amazing feats." Yang said with impression. Ruby had stars in her eyes. Blake and Weiss were trying to comprehend all this.

 **Boomstick: Superman has survived some pretty crazy things…**

They watch Superman get shot in the eye from a bullet at point blank range… which Superman didn't even flinch or blink in the slightest…. and the bullet dented and bounced off when it contacted his eye.

RWBY stared at that feat in silence.

Weiss slowly shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

Ruby, Blake, and even Yang, were shocked and surprised at this kind of feat.

 **Boomstick:... like when Coldcast hit him with 15 supernovas the the face.**

"WHAT?!" RWBY yelled.

 _Coldcast: That was like 15 suns exploding in his face._

 **Boomstick: I just said that!**

"I don't know how much I can take." Weiss said as she felt a slight headache at hearing all these insane feats.

Wiz: Exaggeration? Maybe. But he has survived other supernovas before. When he takes a hit, his super-dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura protects him and his suit.

"HIS BIO-ELECTRIC AURA IS JUST ABOVE HIS SKIN, SO HIS SKIN TIGHT COSTUME IS PROTECTED." [SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE]

"Huh, it almost sounds exactly like aura in comparison." Weiss said in interest. Indeed, it sounded just like aura.

(Cues Batman/Superman: Public Enemies — Opening Theme)

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, he sounds invincible!**

Wiz: Not exactly.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Reliant on constant solar radiation**

 **Kryptonite**

 **-Severely weakens muscles**

 **-Eliminates stored solar power**

 **-Causes extreme pain**

 **Magic**

 **-Including enchanted weapons**

 **Spends more time protecting others than improving skills**

His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle if he takes too much damage or when he remains out of sunlight for too long. This is how the monster Doomsday was able to kill him. Oh sorry, not kill, put him into a "healing" coma.

 **Boomstick: *coughing* Cop-out!**

RWBY was confused about this.

Wiz: He also has several specific weaknesses, like the Kryptonite, radioactive fragments of his homeworld which brings him to his knees.

"All it takes is a space rock to weaken him?" Yang said in not being impressed.

"Well, he said it's from his homeworld so that has some justification." Blake answered.

Wiz: "ANY PROLONGED EXPOSURE WILL EVENTUALLY KILL HIM." [SUPERMAN SUPER SITE]

"Oh. I guess that explains it even more." Yang said.

Ruby felt scared that such a radioactive mineral could be so dangerous to someone as powerful as Superman.

Wiz: He also has no special resistance to magical attacks.

 **Boomstick: And he always gets hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable.**

RWBY understands what that could be like, but it's still the right thing to do.

Wiz: He does not fight for himself but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life…

They see Superman punch his opponent so hard that the shockwave from the collision shattered many nearby windows and the opponent crashed into a hospital which collapsed to rubble.

Wiz: of the time.

"Well, it's not easy trying to not cause damage when you actually can." Yang pointed out as they remembered how much damage was caused when they fought the Grimm that invaded Vale.

Wiz: Point is Superman spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities.

 **Boomstick: But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out.**

They see Batman struggling to hang on to a powerful god-like being named Darkseid who effortlessly gets Batman off of him and throws him into the ground.

 _Darkseid: Can't you see that it's hopeless?_

Suddenly, Superman flies towards him and punches him into the wall and grabs his throat. Superman then gives an inspirational speech RWBY will also forever remember and respect.

 _Superman: That man (Batman) won't quit as long as he can still draw a breath. None of my teammates will. Me? I got a different problem._

Superman starts pummeling Darkseid with his punches that weakens the wall. Darkseid is now punched out of the wall and is now outside. He slowly gets up and sees Superman walking towards him.

 _Superman: I feel like I live in a world made of **cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control or someone could die.**_

Darkseid tries to punch him but Superman blocks it and counters with his own punch which sends him back even further.

 _Superman: But you can take it, can't you big man? What we have he is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am._

Superman then dashes forward nearly at the speed of sound and punches Darkseid without holding back. The punch was so powerful that it slightly distorted the surrounding area as debris were lifted and sent back as well as sending Darkseid flying across the city at the speed of sound as he flies into several buildings. Superman easily gets to the middle of the city in a flash and is waiting for Darkseid to get close to him. Once Darkseid was within range, Superman raises both of his fists together into a single hammer arm and slams Darkseid downward towards the ground which created a massive crater which was possibly enough to beat him.

What they saw made them jaw drop at the inspirational speech and what he literally meant when he cuts loose. But they also smiled and respected him because he would fight for his teammates if he has to cut loose, including Batman.

Just like Goku, RWBY sees Superman as an inspirational figure they look up to and he's badass in his own right due to his insane powers doing feats that are somewhat impossible. Ruby loves the cape, his insane powers and even admires his motives for protecting humanity. Weiss likes his hairstyle, his mild mannered Clark identity as well as liking his arctic breath. Blake also admires his ways of protecting the world of humanity and she does love his speech. Yang is most impressed with his insane feats, even dragging the planet feat impressed her the most.

"Who would win?" Ruby asked.

"Even if he doesn't win, which I don't mind because I want to enjoy the fight, I'd might say Goku." Yang answered. Blake didn't say anything but she wouldn't mind who won but she slightly sided with Goku.

"I'd say Superman." Weiss said because she admires his mild mannered Clark Kent identity while Ruby sided with Superman due to his ways of protecting humanity.

"Well, let's enjoy this fight tonight and get ready for class tomorrow." Said Ruby.

Wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battttlllleeee!**

RWBY sees a city known as Metropolis.

 _Man: Look it's a bird!_

 _Man 2: It's a plane!_

They see a plane with a damaged wing and it's plummeting towards the city.

Man 3: IT'S GONNA KILL US!

Man 4: I hate mondays!

No need to worry, Superman starts swooping in to save the day… while humming his theme song which RWBY giggled.

Superman catches up to the plane, gets in front of the nose and pushes back to slow its descent while also slowly guiding it for a soft landing.

 _Superman: Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for Super— Woah!_

Superman nearly hits the side of a building which he steers out of the way.

 _Superman: I got it! I got it!_

Now RWBY sees the news channel of the announcement of Superman saving the day. Goku's friends are watching the TV

 _News Reporter: Earlier today, Superman heroically rescued Metropolis from disaster once again. The Man of Tomorrow saved a downed airliner which would've crashed…_

 _Krillin: Superman, huh? Wow, he looks really strong._

 _Vegeta: *arrogantly* What, that pretty boy ass clown? '_

"Looks like Vegeta is still as arrogant as ever." Blake said.

 _Vegeta: Please I could kill him with my eyes closed. Even faster than that stupid transforming Hedgehog._

"Oh yeah." Yang said as they remembered Vegeta vs Shadow.

 _Chi-Chi: Just look at him, wearing his underwear on the outside. I bet it chafes._

 _Goku: Don't be so sure._

They see Goku standing outside and looking far out into the distance of the ocean.

 _Goku: I sense him… he's strong. Stronger than anyone I ever fought._

 _Chi-Chi: Are you serious?_

 _Goku: Finally, someone as strong as me!_

 _Vegeta: Screw you!_

RWBY laughed at hearing Vegeta's retort.

Goku grabs his wife and spins her around in joy as they laugh together which RWBY smiles at since they remembered he's a married man.

 _Roshi: I heard he's an alien!_

When Goku heard that, he let go of his wife who went flying and Goku now looks serious.

 _Goku: An alien?! It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!_

"Uh…" RWBY all said. But Goku is already geared up.

 _Goku: Nimbus!_

Goku takes off on the Flying Nimbus.

(Cues Superman: The Movie — Prelude and the Main Title March)

Now RWBY sees Superman standing on top of the Daily Planet and then he hears the Flying Nimbus coming towards him. Goku shows up and both stare at each other.

 _Goku: Hey there._

 _Superman: Uh… hello._

 _Goku: You look pretty strong. Let's fight._

 _Superman: Fight? Well that's not what I really do._

(Cues Hand in Hand Fight — Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2)

Goku throws a Ki blast but Superman deflects it and then punches Goku off the Nimbus and both are now on opposite sides of the street as they prepare to fight.

 _Goku: Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!_

 _Superman: You're insane!_

RWBY sat while the tension and excitement began to rise. Who will win? Goku or Superman? The ultimate showdown will end tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

Goku and Superman circle each other until Goku punches Superman and then assaults him lightning fast punches and kicks. Superman goes on the defensive and manages to keep blocking Goku's attacks until the Saiyan teleports behind the Kryptonian and kicks him in the back. Goku then sprints and leaps onto the side of a building and uses it as a platform to jump towards Superman who responds by leaping forward and lands a well timed punch on Goku's stomach. Time slowed down as a shock wave was formed and Goku is now flying through several buildings as a result.

RWBY stared in awe while Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"So awesome!"

Superman then zooms towards Goku and begins rapidly punching him. Goku managed to block the first few but eventually got overwhelmed before being punched towards the ground.

 _Superman: You're outmatched, give up!_

(Cues Goku Battles — Dragon Ball Z)

Goku lands feet first and is now enveloped in a red aura.

 _Goku: Kaio-Ken!_

 _Superman: Kaio-what?_

Goku knees Superman, flies after him, kicks him again, and hits him with a Ki Blast which nearly knocks Superman to the ground who managed to recover.

Goku thens lands in front of Superman and releases a volley of Ki blasts in rapid succession.

 _Superman: Uh-huh._

Superman eyes glowed briefly and then easily dodged the Ki blasts by swiftly moving side to side and then dashes forward, punches Goku dead center, and then begins circling around Goku at such fast speeds while pummeling him at every angle. The last punch sends Goku to a nearby building and sticks to it.

(Cues Superman Returns Chip Off Old Block)

Suddenly, Goku's muscles aren't responding.

 _Goku: wha— what? I… I can't move!_

"What did Superman do to Goku?" Ruby asked. No one else knows.

 _Superman: So, you're an alien too, huh?_

RWBY now wonders how Superman knows that.

 _Goku: What did you do to me?!_

 _Superman: Pressure points. Didn't work at first but my X-ray and microscopic vision were able to find your body's weak points._

"I'm… actually impressed at that." Blake admitted. Ruby had stars in her eyes watching the awesome fight and Yang was just as excited. Even Weiss was enjoying the fight.

While Superman was talking, Goku used his telekinesis to levitate a pouch out of his belt and then pulls a Senzu bean out of the bag.

 _Superman: You won't be going anywhere— *notices the Senzu bean* Wait, what is that?_

Once Goku ate the bean, his paralyzed muscles healed and his Ki is fully restored.

 _Goku: *sighs in delight* Senzu bean. Want one?_

 _Superman: No._

(Cues Superman Returns — Drop In The Bucket)

The bag was vaporized by the heat vision.

"Superman sounds a bit… strict and serious." Weiss pointed out.

 _Superman: I'm ending this… **now.**_

Superman charges and throws his punch… which was caught by Goku who just went Super Saiyan.

Yang smirked in excitement as everyone else was tensed to see what's gonna happen next.

 _Superman: What?!_

Superman backs away to comprehend what just happened but Kakarot wastes no time and punches the Man of Steel at a much faster rate than ever before kicking him back. Kal-El recovers in mid-air.

 _Superman: Alright, Blondie, what's going on?_

Goku doesn't answer, but instead, he flies towards Superman who counters with a punch but hits nothing but air. Goku teleported and is now behind Superman with his back turned. Superman tries again but gets hit square in the gut.

 _Goku: I… am Son Goku._

The Super Saiyan then punches Superman who goes flying.

 _Goku: And I…_

He flies upwards towards Superman until he's above him and a massive skyscraper with an "L" and a name that says "Lexcorp" in the middle of the city.

 _Goku: … am a Super Saiyan!_

He punches Superman downward who lands back-first on top of the skyscraper as Goku prepares his Kamehameha.

(Cues Goku's Super Saiyan Theme)

 _Goku: Kame… Hame… Haaaaaaaaa!_

The blast obliterates the skyscraper in one hit as it explodes into bits.

RWBY jaw dropped while Ruby was squealing in excitement at how awesome that was.

"That was so awesome!"

"I hope no one was in that building." Blake said.

"Seems like no one is around." Weiss pointed.

"Yeah, I noticed too." Yang said.

They now see Superman standing in the rubble… and seems unphased in the slightest.

 _Superman: Well… this might take a while._

Suddenly, Superman started to feel weak and even sick.

(Cues Superman Returns — Kryptonite)

Right next to Superman is a chunk of Kryptonite that was radiating it's lethal radiation known to turn Kryptonians into helpless weaklings.

 _Superman: *Groans* What? *Groans even more* No… not now._

RWBY felt sympathy for Supes being like this. It's like he's suffering that shouldn't happen right now in the middle of the fight. Almost as if it's an unfair advantage.

Goku charges forward, ready to punch his opponent. But he notices something's wrong.

 _Goku: Huh? Hey, what are you doing? *Looks at the Kryptonite* Is that rock hurting you?_

 _Superman: Kryp...tonite._

Goku then raises his hand forward and charges a Ki Blast that appears to be aiming at Superman.

"Wait, that's it? He's gonna finish him off like that?" Yang said. "I was expecting a better fight." She said in disappointment.

"Didn't they say Goku fights fairly?" Blake said.

Goku launches the Ki Blast…. which disintegrates the Kryptonite.

"Guess he wasn't trying to beat Superman unfairly." Weiss said. The girls smiled and remembered Goku fight fairly… but that also means some villains will have the advantage in that.

 _Goku: There. Okay, let's go._

 _Superman: What? Why?_

 _Goku: I want to beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair._

 _Superman: Gee, thanks-_

 _Superman was interrupted with a kick to his face as the fight ensues._

RWBY couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

Both alien warriors were now clashing at hypersonic speeds that they were blurs and could see shockwaves in all directions.

Ruby's was screaming in excitement while everyone else was stunned at the spectacle.

Both fighters were now seen upon closer look. Goku was throwing punches and kicks while Superman stayed with hooks and jabs. Goku eventually won the struggle and kicks Superman who spiraled towards the ground. Goku then charges Superman on foot and uses the After-Image technique which he runs around in circles to try and confuse Superman but due to Superman ability to see things as fast as light, he wasn't phased. He walks forward and punches Goku back. Superman then zips behind Goku and then slams a car on top of him before Goku could respond.

RWBY cringed.

 _Superman: Next time, watch your blind spot._

Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 and destroys the car.

RWBY felt the tension rising every second.

 _Superman: Huh… deja vu._

Goku launches another valley of Ki Blasts but Superman destroys them with his heat vision. He flies past Goku and hits him in the back with his heat vision, stunning him.

(Cues Superman Returns: Rough Flight)

Superman quickly rips a lamppost from the ground and hits Goku in the back which sends him flying.

"It's a homerun!" Yang shouted.

Goku recovers in mid-air and draws his Power Pole and uses it to swat away the lamppost that was thrown at him. Goku then flies towards Superman and unleashes a combo on him that knocks Superman back.

 _Superman: That…. feels… like…_

 _Goku: Power Pole extend!_

Superman then gets hit by the pole extending which knocks him into a building. Goku punches Superman further into the buildings and skids across the street. Superman lays there in pain while staring into the sky.

 _Superman: *Groans* Magic._

 _Goku: The game's not fun when you're losing, is it?_

 _Superman: *Gets back up* Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play._

With that said, Superman flies up into the air and flies off into the distance in an instant. Goku then puts two of his fingers to his forehead and senses where Superman is going. RWBY sees Superman is flying so fast across the ocean that the sun is rising into the sky.

Goku uses Instant Transmission and teleports to a wasteland filled with large rock formations with some the size of small mountains. He draws his Power Pole and, with well timed precision, smacks Superman on the head and both are now on the ground. Goku then extends his pole to hit Superman in the side but the Kryptonian catches it in his hand, slams Goku into the ground with it and proceeds to throw the Power Pole out of the atmosphere.

Goku then decides to amp it up by going Super Saiyan 3 which the Earth shook just by the transformation itself.

Yang was smiling in delight that the fight is gonna get more serious while Ruby was shaking in excitement.

(Cues Buu is Fighting — Dragon Ball Z)

 _Superman: Oh, great, not another-_

Goku interrupts Superman by punching him in the head and delivers him a flurry of kicks. Goku thens grabs Superman by the legs and spins across the wasteland while Superman is slammed into the ground repeatedly. Goku finishes the combo by throwing Superman into a small mountain-sized rock formation which explodes into pebbles.

"That was so awesome!" Both Yang and Ruby said. Weiss and Blake were also enjoying the fight.

Superman flies out of the dust cloud where the giant rock used to be and now unleashes a barrage of punches which forces Goku to go on the defensive.

Goku is now wondering how is Superman so powerful.

 _Goku: *In his mind* He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?_

Goku decides to use mind reading by teleporting behind Superman and latches his hand on his head in an attempt to read his mind. Unfortunately, thanks to Torquasm-Vo, Superman easily prevents Goku from reading his mind.

 _Superman: Attacking my mind, huh?_

The Man of Tomorrow counters and elbows Goku in the stomach then strikes him a few times, knocking him into the air. Superman then smashes Goku into the ground that created a huge crater.

"This fight just gets better and better." Yang commented.

Superman flies down towards goku but Goku has another trick up his sleeve.

 _Goku: Solar Flare._

The screen flashed to white and all was silent. They now see Superman holding Goku by the throat. It seemed Solare Flare doesn't work on someone who has super vision.

Kal-El's eyes glow red.

 _Superman: My turn._

Superman unleashes a massive blast of heat vision on Goku. Suddenly, the surrounding area begins to deform as circles of negative spaces begins to appear.

 _Superman: I've got a bad feeling about this._

The minor warping turns day to night with lighting storms in the sky and all that concludes to Goku transforming to Super Saiyan 4. The transformation completes as lightning strikes the sky.

 _Superman: Here we go again…_

 _Goku: It's over Superman! Nobody is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!_

 _Superman: Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hairstyles._

RWB giggled while Yang took that as a minor offense but didn't care since she's enjoying the fight.

Both the Saiyan and Kryptonian slowly begin to rise upward as they glare daggers at each other. Both charge at near light speed and begin trading blows that were so destructive that massive shockwaves were formed shook the planet and even slightly warped the area around them. Then, they start clashing at ludicrous speeds that both both fighters were blurs and hundreds of shockwaves were made which the camera had to focus the two and even slow down time to get a view of them.

RWBY had their jaws dropped just by watching the spectacle of the fight.

"I think this is the best fight we've ever seen." Weiss said without a doubt. Everyone nodded without a doubt either.

(Cues Super Namek Theme — Dragon Ball Z)

Goku ends the struggle with a two-leg kick which knocks Superman back to the ground. Superman then unleashes an arctic breath combined with his Super Breath at temperatures far below sub-zero and at speeds that makes even the mightiest hurricane look like a gentle breeze.

Goku took the full brunt of the breath and he even feels ice and frost forming on himself but continues to push forward and manages to land a hit on Superman and even shoots Superman point blank in the face with a more powerful version of Ki Blast.

(Cues Ginyu Transformation Theme — Dragon Ball Z)

Superman begins to lose some of his power due to the sun being blocked out.

 _Superman: Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds._

Superman then flies upward as fast as he could with Goku not far behind.

 _Goku: Oh no you don't!_

Both are now in the upper atmosphere with Goku preparing his Kamehameha.

 _Goku: Ka… me… ha… me… haaaaaaaaaa!_

Superman turns around and counters with his heat vision. Both beams collide to a standstill in spectacle.

RWBY eyes widen and they stare in awe at the Beam-O-War.

"So… awesome." Ruby fangirled.

Superman began to gain the upper hand but Goku has one more move left at his disposal.

 _Goku: Kai...o...keeeeeeeeen!_

With Kaioken, Goku's beam is now much stronger and overpowered Superman's heat vision and sent Superman flying away into space as his screams were heard and eventually faded.

RWBY stares in silence at the epic finisher.

"That was awesome!" Ruby and Yang said.

"Well, I guess we have our winner." Weiss said while Blake continues to watch because no K.O has been announced.

"Something tells me it isn't over." Blake quietly mumbled.

Goku has used up all his energy and is now back to his normal self.

 _Goku: *breaths heavily* Phew. That's… it. Good… fight._

As Goku was about to leave, he sensed something that stopped him cold. RWBY had the sense it's not over.

(Cues Goku's Spirit Bomb — Dragon Ball Z)

 _Goku: 's… there's no way… he's still alive! It's... it's the sun… he's using the sun._

"Oh yeah. We forgot he could bathe inside the sun like it's nothing." Yang pointed out.

"And that means…?" Ruby asked.

"He's gaining power and getting stronger every second." Blake said.

 _Goku: But I'm… I'm drained._

"And Goku used up most of his energy." Weiss said.

 _Goku: *raises his hands upwards* Sun! Lend me your energy!_

Goku begins to gather energy from the sun to create the Spirit Bomb while Superman is gaining power from within the sun he's inside of. It's now a race of gaining energy as Goku now has a massive Spirit Bomb above him while Superman exits the sun as he now looks like a being made of flames.

RWBY stares in silence as they can feel the tension as they predict the final showdown is going to begin.

Goku absorbs the Spirit Bomb, getting a massive boost, and unleashes a massive golden beam version of the Kamehameha towards his target.

Superman, who is now 3 times more powerful than ever before, flies towards Earth within mere seconds. When Superman reached Earth, he easily plows through the beam, and collides with Goku as they both plummet towards Earth like a human-sized meteor. The collision was so hard and fast that it created a massive explosion. Both alien saviors now drilled to the center of the planet. Goku turns back into Super Saiyan 4. He can barely withstand the heat of the Earth's core.

Both face off with one final move of their own to end this battle once and for all.

Goku fist glows with a golden dragon snaking around it while Superman's fist vibrates at light speed.

Dragon Fist vs Infinite Mass Punch.

 _Goku: !_

Both charge and throw their final punch with all they could muster.

Time slows down once both fists collided.

Silence.

It was all quiet for a moment as RWBY watched both combatants stood still.

Suddenly, everything started to shake, and even space and time almost lost their grip on reality.

The camera zoomed out and it looked like the Earth warped in and out for a moment.

Then… it explodes.

RWBY eyes widen in shock.

The pieces of the planet that were scattered were engulfed by the supernova-esque explosion… with Goku and Superman in the center of it.

Both Goku and Superman screamed screamed in horror as both were engulfed and the screen faded to white.

Silence.

RWBY couldn't just comprehend what they saw.

A planet exploded… in the blink of an eye.

Superman was floating in space and appears to be unconscious… or dead.

The dust from the planet's remains clear and Superman came into contact with the sun's rays.

Superman opens his eyes.

 **K.O!**

(Cues Superman Theme Metal Version)

RWBY stared in shock and awe at the winner for tonight. Superman slowly drifted off into space as they see Goku's boot slowly drift around the empty void of where Earth used to be.

RWBY couldn't say anything. Words could not describe what the saw. But Yang was able to say one thing that everyone agrees on.

"Damn."

"Well….. let's see the results." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: It's over. It's Finally over! We never have to hear about it again!**

Wiz: Indeed. Superman may not be tenacious as Goku, but sometimes, tenacity only prolongs the inevitable.

 **Boomstick: Superman's powers insane. He can even patch up holes in reality just with his own static electricity.**

Weiss nearly fainted at hearing a seemingly impossible feat such as that.

Wiz: Goku did not understand Superman's connection to the sun and would not think to teleport him to a red star. Even if he did figure it out, he would run the risk of teleporting him to a blue star, which actually increases Superman's powers.

 **Boomstick: And if Goku destroyed the sun, the supernova would blast all the way past Mars and incinerate him.**

Wiz: So it ultimately comes down to who is stronger, faster, and tougher.

 **STRENGTH**

Wiz: The force needed to move an object out of sun's orbit by 1% is about 1000 times less than the object's mass.

Weiss is actually good at math so she mentally jots down all the info.

Wiz: The Earth weighs just under 6.6 sextillion tons. This means Superman is strong enough to move 6.6 quintillion tons.

RWBY jaw dropped at the numbers.

"Dang, that's a lot of weight to bench." Yang answered.

 **Boomstick: But since his solar power can rise infinitely, this is nowhere near his maximum strength.**

They see Superman testing his strength with a scientist after being dipped in the sun once.

 _Scientist: You are now lifting 200 quintillion tons. That's three times your record._

"Can't this guy have any limit?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Doesn't seem like it." Blake answered.

 **SPEED**

Wiz: While being timed by Max Lord, Superman flew to the sun and back in less than two minutes.

The Board of Wizdom says the distance from Earth to the sun is 93 million miles. RWBY is now getting used to this.

Wiz: That's 9.4 billion kilometers per hour.

Ruby couldn't believe someone could move speeds that fast.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention he was fighting Wonder Stripper the whole time.**

"Why is he fighting Wonder Woman?" Ruby asked in concern. They don't know but it looks like he's brainwashed.

Wiz: True. So it's likely he can go faster. According to Batman, he can at least fly 17 billion kilometers per hour.

 **Boomstick: And nobody argues with Batman.**

 **DURABILITY**

 **Boomstick: The Man of Steel can survive the impacts of multiple supernovas. Each with about 10 octillion megatons of force.**

Wiz: So Superman's feats and skills are definitely measured. However, Goku's are not and are difficult to judge. Not only does Dragon Ball heavily abuse cinematic time but Goku's final adventures in Dragon Ball GT are incredibly inconsistent due to his untimely transformation into a child.

Goku turns into a kid but RWBY thinks he looks cute.

 _Goku: Wow, the room just got a lot bigger somehow._

Wiz: As Ki is dependent on the physical body, his child form likely could not handle his own Ki; sending his own power into flux.

 _Goku: It can't take it. It's too weak, my older body was more developed._

"So, if I was a kid, right now, I couldn't handle my aura?" Yang said.

"Yes." Blake answered.

 **Boomstick: And obviously, we're not using future Goku cause that would require a ridiculous amount of assumptions. Not to mention we would have to use future Superman, who is pretty much God.**

They looked at Superman who looks like he's made of pure gold.

 **Boomstick: So, like Superman, we need to judge Goku in his prime.**

Wiz: After experimenting with dozens of different theories, we discovered an iron-clad method to defining Goku's limits which we call the Gravity Formula. Based around his training and increased gravity.

RWBY is now interested in how this might work.

Wiz: Due to his style of training and Saiyan heritage, Goku increases his abilities proportionate to the amount force he trains under.

 _King Kai: Saiyans are born with the unique ability to fight anywhere._

Wiz: While in base form, Goku could lift JUST under 40 tons.

"Not even the strongest huntsman can bench even HALF that much, even when using all their aura." Blake stated.

Wiz: This is equivalent to 586 times normal Earth gravity, which we will use in the Gravity Formula, alongside the Super Saiyan power increases, to calculate Goku's maximum potential.

 **STRENGTH**

 **Boomstick: Multiplying the 40 tons by the Super Saiyan forms which means he can lift up to 160,000 tons in Super Saiyan 4 (without Ki).**

"That's… still impressive." Blake said.

"At least it's far beyond a human can lift." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Strong enough to pick up a continent, or my ex-wife. Haha!**

Ruby and Yang laughed while Weiss facepalmed.

 **SPEED**

 **Boomstick: Right after Goku trained on King Kai's planet, which has gravity ten times stronger than Earth's, he flew across Snake Way's Road as fast as possible to save his friends. It took him 28 hours. Impressive since that's 1 million kilometers long.**

"That's a long trip to take then." Yang said.

Wiz: Except it's filled with curves and Goku flew straight over it. So how far did he actually travel? By comparing Goku's height to a single spike, we can measure each curve. We can then remove those curves from the overall length. So, it turns out Goku actually flew 307 thousand kilometers. Nearly 11 thousand kilometers per hour.

"That's also pretty fast." Ruby said impressively.

 **Boomstick: To see how fast his base form is by the end of the series, we run the snake-way number through the Gravity Formula to find his top speed clocks in at over 2 and a half billion kilometers per hour. Over 2 times the speed of light.**

 **DURABILITY**

Wiz: We can determine Goku's durability though this bomb, which the brilliant Dr. Gero designed to kill Goku at the age 25, when his maximum potential was Kaio-Ken times 4.

 _Bulma: That was intended for Goku._

 _Android 16: It was intended to be a last resort._

RWBY was creeped that the bomb was inside the being named Android 16.

 **Boomstick: Scans of the bomb display a TNT measurement of 657. Bulma says the bomb could destroy the Earth so this is likely measured in quadrillion megatons since it takes at least 53 quadrillion megatons of force to destroy the Earth.**

"Who would design a bomb as a last resort that can destroy the Planet?!" Weiss freaked out.

"This Dr. Gero is insane!" Ruby said.

Wiz: So in his final form, Goku can survive up to nearly 35 sextillion megatons.

"I think we get it now." Weiss said.

 **KI POWER**

 **Boomstick: Goku doesn't rely solely on his physical abilities. He amplifies his strength and durability with Ki.**

Wiz: But even though his Ki reserve cannot be measured, we can determine his maximum output. See, his Ki attacks to not force him backward unless he allows them to.

 **Boomstick: Even when firing upward at full power, the ground beneath him remains untouched.**

Wiz: Therefore according to physics, his maximum output is at most equal to the amount of force he can withstand.

 **Boomstick: Luckily, we just calculated that with the Gero Bomb.**

 **CONCLUSION**

Wiz: alright. Now that we've determined Goku's maximum potential, let's compare his to Superman's

RWBY was obvious who was superior in all three categories as the board shows the comparison.

"Quite a curbstomp battle if you ask me." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Not even close.**

Wiz: Finally concludes an inspirational conclusion RWBY will also never forget.

Wiz: Now we can keep throwing feats and equations around, but in the end, numbers cannot measure what Goku and Superman are capable of. They're both ultimate heroes, solutions to daunting problems, and achievers of the impossible.

"That's quite relatable between these two." Blake stated.

Wiz: The difference is that the core of their character.

RWBY listens closely.

Wiz: Goku has never been invincible. He has very clear limits and must overcome those limits to solve the problem at hand. That's the whole point.

But that made RWBY warmly smile since RWBY and everyone else in Beacon goes through that kind of challenge too. They keep overcoming their own limits through constant training and missions until they get better and better.

Wiz: On the other hand, Superman's story is not about the fight to become the best, but an immigrant facing the challenges of home vs heritage.

RWBY, especially Blake, also goes through a similar problem like that too. Blake struggles between who she is and what she is to become a huntress. Blake has yet to reveal her faunus side to the rest of the world.. in which she will someday. But she won't do it alone as she looks at her three teammates and smiles. Weiss still struggles to uphold her lineage with her Father's company while still choosing to be a huntress because, to her, it's the right thing to do and, someday, make her company better than it is and was.

Wiz: After accepting his alien side, Superman has reached his full potential, which under the endless power of the sun is essentially limitless. In short "SUPERMAN IS AS STRONG AS HE NEEDS TO BE" [SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE]. So what happens when you pit a man with the power to break any limits against another who has no limits in the first place? Well… only one has limits to give it all.

Goku may have lost, but RWBY gave him the credit and respect for giving it all he got. It even looks like as if Goku is saluting to Superman out of respect as well.

 **Boomstick: Goku just Kaio-can't keep up with the Man of Steel.**

Wiz: The winner is Superman.

RWBY cheers not only to Superman, but Goku as well.

RWBY sits in silence. They have gone this far.

"Well… what next?" Yang asked.

"It's been 25 episodes and we've managed to get this far." Blake said.

"I'm sure we still got more to watch tomorrow since the discs are right there." Weiss pointed out.

"But what episode will feature the next combatants?" Ruby asked.

They got their answer.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The screen was dark and the music started off slow and gentle with low brass instruments. Suddenly, they see a figure but couldn't tell who it was due to the bright energy enveloping the figure but they realize it's a male due to his masculine shape. Then they heard a voice that sounds divine and powerful.

 _?: By the power of Grayskull!_

RWBY got a good look at him. It was a tall, blonde, muscular and (VERY) handsome man wearing a barbaric like outfit that showed off his chiseled abs and muscles that made the girls blush and Yang purr in lust. He was wielding some kind of sword that appears to be a conduit of the energy he was enveloped in.

 _?: I HAVE THE POWER!_

His name says it all.

 **HE-MAN**

 _He-Man (as Adam): Let's go Cringer!_

The young man is running towards battle with his large feline that is supposedly named Cringer.

 _Narrator: He-Man and Battlecat are about to make an appearance._

 _Cringer: What's the rush?_

He-Man deflects a laser with his sword.

 _He-Man: Anything you can pitch, I can hit back!_

The screen goes dark and they now see the next contestant. But they only see a cool looking sword extending from a masculine voice which was followed by a badass boast and lightning from the sky.

 _?: Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, HO!_

They looked at the man… or cat man. For some reason, Blake was blushing like crazy when she looked at the masculine (and handsome) cat-like man with a thick, red mane-like hairstyle and orange colored cat-like eyes.

His name is revealed.

 **LION-O.**

RWBY sees an awesome sword that Lion-O is wielding.

 _? (someone else): This, is the mystic Sword of Omens and the Eye… of Thunder._

 _Lion-O's father: Lion-O's spent ten years in a suspension capsule. He grew in size, but he did not grow up._

 **HE-MAN VS LION-O**

RWBY felt excited. But they realize they have to stop for tonight and get ready for Beacon but they eager to see these two duke it out.

Everyone goes to bed and falls alseep.


	27. Chapter 26: He-man vs Lion-O

**My twenty sixth for episode 26**

 **He-Man belongs to Mattel**

 **Lion-O belongs to Rankin-Bass**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Note: I'm finally back, Death Battle fans! I've finished the first three episodes of Samurai Jack and now I'm doing the next three episodes of Death Battle. Let's get ready for RWBY to be introduced to the 80's! I decided to remove the cue soundtracks because I wanted to make a change. I apologize if you don't like this change**

(Wednesday)

The sun rose high in the sky again as the Vytal Tournament is getting closer. From last night, RWBY has seen the most epic Death Battle they've seen yet; they've watched Goku and Superman duke it out in epic proportions and RWBY was not disappointed in the slightest. RWBY woke up and quickly got to their normal schedules for class and training so they can finish that and be ready to watch their next Death Battles.

RWBY heads to breakfast to conversate with JNPR and see their how they've enjoyed their last episodes.

Episode 16: Once again, JNPR sees a female vs female fight so it was inevitable that Jaune and Ren would, again, try to cross their legs really tight and not get teased by Pyrrha and Nora. Aside from that, Ren took the most interest out of Chun Li since her attire and fighting style is a bit similar to Ren's own and he highly respects her along with Mai. Jaune couldn't help but admit those two are hot as heck and he's trying his best to not feel a little tight while sitting next to Pyrrha and his other two friends. Nora and Pyrrha admire the two female combatants but they do feel slight jealousy that Chun has wider hips and Mai has larger breasts so the two female members of JNPR feel a little deflated but not depressed.

Episode 17: Starscream vs Rainbow Dash was both an unusual, yet, awesome match for JNPR to enjoy. For Starscream, He may be awesome with his weapons…. but he's a terrible shot and his cowardly tactics makes him unappreciated to JNPR and they hate his "shooting in the back" habits. Rainbow Dash was another combatant that gave JNPR interest. They were actually impressed of Rainbow Dash's abilities and even interested that she's a pegasus pony that can fly at mach speeds and control the weather. What really made JNPR jaw drop was the Sonic Rainboom. They actually cheered to Rainbow when she won.

Episode 18: Master Chief vs Doomguy was an epic fight that JNPR also enjoyed. All those weapons and killings got Nora all riled up at how badass and awesome that was that she wanted to smash something with her hammer at the given moment during the fight and seeing both Master Chief and Doomguy killing all those characters. It was fun and gruesome overall.

Episode 19: Eggman vs Wily was also an interesting matchup to have an army-on-army battle aside from one on one. When they've discovered the virus that infects robots, they've feared what would happen if the atlestian knights and spider droids also got infected and became monstrous killing machines. Jaune loved nearly all the robots, including Metal Sonic and Bass. Nora loved Napalm Man and pretty much any robot with destructive weapons at their disposal. Pyrrha seems to like Magnet Man for his magnetism much like her semblance. Ren doesn't have a lot but he admits they are also awesome.

Episode 20: Peach vs Zelda was quite an unusual showing princesses fighting but it was indeed fun. Nora loves pink so she approved of Peach and being a badass to show she's not entirely helpless and JNPR admired Zelda also proving she can fight with impressive magical attacks. When Peach… obliterated Zelda's head, it shocked JNPR, to say the least.

During the whole conversation, Velvet, thanks to her enhanced hearing from her rabbit ears, she heard it all and got interested in all of these 'Death Battles' and gets interested. She comes over and asks her friends what they are talking about and RWBY at first hesitated to let Velvet know about a bunch of dvds from another dimension. So they all told Velvet the very beginning to right now of finding dvds from another dimension and watching this awesome show about two combatants fighting to the death. Velvet is no big fan of violence, especially death, but she's filled with interest of this so she asked to borrow some episodes and share them to Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi for the nights during their free times. RWBY gave her TEN episodes to keep them occupied and Velvet promised to give them back when she's done.

Time has passed and RWBY went to training by doing another mission in the Emerald forest where they need to fight larger groups of Grimm to improve their training so it's vital to be prepared against serious threats, especially when they come in large numbers. RWBY managed to find a large group of grimm consisting of Beowolves, Ursa and even a few creepers.

As Ruby, Weiss and Blake drawn their weapons, Yang didn't and walks ahead and getting closer to the Grimm.

"Yang…. what are you doing?" Ruby asked her sister in confusion and concern.

(Cue Super Saiyan 3 theme)

Yang didn't answer as she's thirty feet away from the closest Grimm which snarls at her as they all stare at Yang.

Yang opens her eyes and then stares at the Grimm with no fear. Suddenly, Yang begins to glow slightly as she puts her hands close together. The Grimm watch in curiosity. Little does RWBY know, Ozpin and Glynda are also watching on their scrolls back at Beacon at what Yang is up to.

"Wait… she's not…" Weiss said in disbelief as she watches her teammate begin to do a familiar move from the recent episode they saw.

A small ball of aura begins to form between her hands as it slowly gets larger. She begins to chant the famous attack from Dragon Ball.

"Kaaaaaaameeeeeeee-"

"Yep, she's doing it." Blake deadpanned as she watches her partner doing what she warned her about yesterday.

"-haaaaaaaameeeeee-"

Beads of sweat is rolling down Yang's face as her aura is all being focused into the orb. Aura is meant to be defensive, not offensive. She's starting to feel tired and exhausted but Yang doesn't care as she wants to pull off something awesome. She thrusts her hands forward to release the aura beam

"Haaa-"

But unfortunately…. it didn't go out as Yang wanted to as the ball of aura exploded. Dust and smoke flown everywhere while RWB stared at the scenery with shock while the Grimm stood there dumbfounded and Ozpin and Glynda were surprised at seeing this as well.

As the smoke cleared, Yang stood in that same pose with wide eyes and covered in smoke. She coughed out a bit of dust and muttered a response before passing out.

"Worth it."

She fell over and was knocked out. Weiss and Blake facepalmed while Ruby had a look of both awe and and concern of her sister. The Grimm looked at each other, shrugged and charged. RWB responded and attacked as they had to defend Yang.

Yang had to be escorted back to Beacon and she had to stay at the infirmary for an hour until she recovered her aura again and got better. Weiss and Blake couldn't believe their teammate just went and did that… and failed.

After another long day of classes and training, RWBY returned to their dorm and continued their next episode as they got out their snacks and drinks. Ruby puts in episode 26 and hits play

RWBY is introduced to a culture… known as the 80s.

Wiz: Ahh, the glorious 80's. That odd era of big hair, key-tars, and goofy muscular heroes with questionable sexual preference.

"Yep… that era is odd, indeed." Weiss said. She and her teammates have never heard of key-tars and the big hair was weird. Not to mention the two combatants they are about to watch to indeed look kinda silly and muscular along with their 'questionable sexual preference'.

"Still gonna enjoy who's gonna fight." Yang said

 **Boomstick: He-Man, Master of the Universe.**

Wiz: And Lion-O, lord of the Thundercats.

"Now those names are quite fitting." Blake admitted while Ruby was excited.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first thing RWBY sees is a muscular blonde haired man wearing a white shirt with a reddish-pink vest, purple pants and darker purple tights over it. He's running into battle with his tiger by his side.

 _Prince Adam: Let's go, Cringer!_

 _Announcer: He-Man and Battlecat are about to make an appearance._

" **He-Man!"**

Wiz: Prince Adam is the pathetic bumbling son to the royal family of Eternia.

Weiss actually admired and respected Adam being a royal lineage to Eternia like Weiss, herself, being the heiress to her father's company…. then Adam ran into a torchlight and falls over.

Ruby and Yang were laughing. Blake chuckled a bit and Weiss facepalmed.

"Dear lord…" Weiss muttered.

 **Boomstick: haha, dumbass.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alter ego: Prince Adam**

 **Height: 2.1 m / 6'11"(As tall as Junior)**

 **Weight: 145 kg / 320 lbs**

 **Descendant of King Grayskull**

 **Leader of the Heroic Warriors**

 **Trained by Man-at-Arms Teela**

 **An excellent singer? (Weiss approves since she's also an excellent singer)**

Wiz: Then one day, a bird-clad sorceress gave him the secret powers of Castle Greyskull, transforming him into He-Man, the most powerful chippendale in the universe.

"Well… at least _his universe." Blake added since they remembered there are other power houses they seen in other episodes._

 _Prince Adam: Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, "By the power of Grayskull…"_

Adam drawn his sword chanted the line and was enveloped in a bright light. Adam is now a muscular toned man with his chest exposed and his legs are also well toned. He's wearing nothing but a full covered spandex, furred boots, metal bracelets, and a battle harness on his chest. RWBY, especially Yang, was blushing at seeing such a hunk of a man in a barbaric outfit.

 _He-Man: "I HAVE THE POWER!"_

"Man… that's what I call manly~. Yang purred.

 **Boomstick: Wait, wait, that's his story? He just thrusts his sword up and down and yelled some random shit until he turned into a near-naked superhero?**

Wiz: Well, more like a cheap action figure.

"Totally makes sense." Weiss commented. Lot's of action figures are hammy and such so it's no surprise to her.

 **POWERS**

 **Herculean strength (Yang approves)**

 **Super durability**

 **Super speed (Ruby approves)**

 **Super breath**

 **Can create a tornado (much like Dew Gayl from NDGO)**

 **Boomstick: He-Man possesses herculean strength, speed, durability, and a super breath which can breath over most foes…**

RWBY was impressed with his superhuman abilities and similar to Superman.

"So awesome" Ruby fangirled.

 **Boomstick: And probably a few other things, if you know what I'm saying.**

Ruby didn't really get it but WBY blushed a bit when that was said in a different context. The scene changed and RWBY looked upon He-Man's sword. Ruby was drooling and Weiss had stars in her eyes how beautiful the sword.

"That sword…. it's so marvelous." Weiss said.

 **ARSENAL**

 **Power Sword**

 **-Indestructible**

 **-Boomerang throw (some swords in Remnant can also do that)**

 **-Deflects destructive waves**

 **-Merged with Sword of the Ancients**

 **Other magical properties**

 **Bolas**

 **Grappling hook**

 **Shield**

 **Korodite battle harness (Yang wants one)**

 **-Multiplies his strength by 10**

Wiz: The indestructible Power Sword is the conduit for his immutability and has some unique powers of its own.

 **Boomstick: Like any good sword, it deflects lasers and can also do a bunch of other stuff like magnetize special rings, or tie people up with magic SM.**

RWBY was really interested in the sword's magical properties and versatile attacks…. but WBY was blushing when they heard "magic SM" while Ruby didn't get what that meant.

"Boomstick…. I swear" Weiss muttered.

Wiz: And while he's skilled enough to throw his sword like a boomerang, he occasionally uses ranged gear, such as a grappling hook or bolas, to battle the evil of Skeletor.

Ruby loves the bolas and grappling hooks.

This Skeletor villain is an evil guy with a skeleton skull for a head who is He-Man's arch nemesis.

 **Boomstick: I don't know where he's keeping all those things. I mean he's pretty much na-**

He-Man pulls a pair of bolas out of his spandex which made RWBY blush even more.

 **Boomstick: WOAH-HO-HO-HOOH!**

"I wonder what else he keeps under there~" Yang purred.

"Yang…. just stop." Weiss facepalmed.

 **Boomstick: You'd think he'd keep it in his battle harness made of Korodite, which, by the way, further multiplies his already insane strength by ten.**

"I want one…" Yang muttered.

"Me too…" Ruby agreed.

"Every cool thing you two see makes you want it." Blake said.

 _He-Man: That's what the sorceress fashioned this harness from. It helps add to my power._

What RWBY sees now is a large, green tiger with yellowish-orange stripes. He looks timid and even a bit shy.

RWBY, especially Blake, found the tiger cute when he was a cub.

Wiz: Prince-Adam is not the only one getting a power-up. He has an adopted cat whom he saved from the jungle at a young age.

 **Boomstick: He named him Cringer 'cause… well... he's a little bitch.**

RWBY laughed how cringer was being a scaredy cat and hiding under Prince Adam's shirt when he was a cub.

 **Boomstick: But whenever He-Man transforms, he zaps the little pussy, transforming him into the ferocious Battle Cat.**

When Cringer became Battle Cat, RWBY stared in awe that he's no longer a wimpy cat, but now a ferocious, bloodthirsty, battle armor wearing tiger with large saber teeth.

Battle Cat let's out a roar.

"So awesome!" Ruby said.

"I would want to ride that into battle." Yang said with impression.

Blake was most impressed.

Wiz: Despite Cringer's reluctance and downright refusal to do so.

 **Boomstick: He's kinda like the Michael Vick of Cartoon heroes.**

"Don't know who that is." Blake said.

 _Cringer: *Hiding in a cave and not coming out* Oh no. My mother didn't raise any foolish children._

RWBY giggled how cowardly Cringer is.

 **BATTLE CAT**

 **Alter ego: Cringer**

 **Height: 1.5 m / 5' [on all fours]**

 **Weight: 226.8 kg / 500 lbs**

 **Tiger/Dragon mixed hybrid (Much to RWBY's shock and awe)**

 **Vicious volatile**

 **He-Man-like powers**

 **-Super strength**

 **-Super speed**

 **-Roar can cause earthquakes**

Wiz: Granted, Battle Cat is a tremendous asset. He is so vicious it's implied if he doesn't transform back into Cringer, he could go on an unstoppable rampage.

"Yikes. Who knows what would happen if he did." Yang said.

Wiz: After all, he is half tiger half dragon.

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!**

Hearing the mention of Battle Cat being a hybrid of tiger and dragon made Ruby want one so bad.

Wiz: He-Man has moved mountains, reversed a tornado, run in circles fast enough to create a vacuum.

"What?" RWBY said in confusion. Moving mountains and reversing tornadoes was understandable, which is also impressive, they were confused about making the vacuum part.

 **Boomstick: The fuck?**

Wiz: And dug to the center of the planet with nothing but a broken stalactite.

This isn't a joke. RWBY sees He-Man using a stalactite and drilling through the earth… and the stalactite doesn't wear down for no reason.

"WHAT?!" RWBY said in disbelief.

 **Boomstick: The DOUBLE fuck?!**

Weiss was completely dumbfounded after that. There is no way a stalactite should be able to reach the core of a planet without wearing down.

"Did he just use… a stalactite…. to the center of the planet?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Yep… and there's more where that came from." Blake answered as they see all the other insane feats He-Man is doing.

 **FEATS**

 **Moved a mountain (No kidding)**

 **Lifted the city of Arcadia**

 **Reversed a Tornado (That would leave Dew in shock)**

 **Has battled Superman (Much to RWBY's surprise)**

 **Pushed a moon (Again, no kidding)**

 **And many other seemingly impossible feats**

Wiz: He even shattered photanium, the strongest metal in his universe when even his closest friends believed it would be too much for him.

"If saying that the metal mentioned is the strongest in his universe and he easily shattered it, I think that speaks a lot for itself." Blake said impressed. Yang was most impressed that He-Man can shatter metal like that with ease.

 **Boomstick: And he traded blows with Superman.**

RWBY was actually surprised that Superman made an appearance and He-Man is trading blows with him.

 **Boomstick: You know, that one guy who can lift entire planets and maybe killed your favorite person ever?**

RWBY sees Goku and Superman fighting.

 **Boomstick: That one.**

"Why would they mention Goku vs Superman?" Weiss said in question.

"Goku was one of my favorites," Yang said. Goku was indeed one of her favorites but she's not complaining he lost because she did enjoy the fight anyway.

Wiz: Well, he's not _that strong. But he did manage to push a moon once… err… twice._

"Still ridiculously powerful." Blake commented. "Pushing celestial bodies, planets or moons, is pretty OP already.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **May revert back into Adam from extreme force**

 **Power from Grayskull can be relinquished**

 **Lacks deadly ranged gear**

 **Limited experience with violence (much to Yang's disbelief)**

Wiz: But, despite his miraculous strength, he is not invincible. Enough raw force can revert him back into the far more vulnerable state of Prince Adam. He also despises violence.

Yang was shocked at hearing that. How could such a manly strong man such as He-Man despise violence?

Wiz: Preferring to outsmart opponents and thus has much less physical combat experience than you think.

"Okay… now he sounds less awesome." Yang said. But she still admits he's still showed a lot of badass feats nonetheless.

"Yeah! Still awesome!" Ruby agreed.

 **Boomstick: still, he's still beating the ever living crap out of people, no matter what planet or series he's on.**

Wiz: That's right. The 1990's New Adventures of He-Man is technically the same He-Man we all know. Giving him much more experience-

 **Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait! What was that?**

RWBY is confused why they stopped.

Wiz: Shhh! This vital.

 **Boomstick: No, no, no! Go back! Go back! *Rewinds scenery* Right there!**

RWBY sees He-Man holding a severed chain, attached to a beast that was plowing the fields, that snapped…. then he puts it back together just by pushing them together and it reattaches itself… for no apparent reason.

 _He-Man: There you go fella. Good as new._

RWBY was dumbfounded. They've watched He-Man do THAT with no apparent reason in how he fixed the chain.

"This guy just keeps doing something that can't be explained." Weiss muttered.

 **Boomstick: WHA-?! "Okay! So it's broken! I'll just magic it back together!"**

Wiz: The magic of the 80's Boomstick…. the magic of the 80's….

Ruby, Yang and Blake were laughing while Weiss facepalmed again.

"That era sounds like a time I DO NOT want to experience." Weiss muttered.

 **Boomstick: Magic of lazy writing.**

A drawbridge lowers and there's He-Man, on Battle Cat, staring at his opponents.

 _He-Man: Next time, you might try knocking first._

" **He-Man!"**

After that. RWBY was impressed with what He-Man is. Yang admits he's quite the hunk and admires his strength and impossible feats. Weiss admires his royal lineage compared to her heiress status for her father's company. Blake is impressed with Battle Cat. Ruby also likes the Power Sqord and Battle Cat. She even wishes Zwei is also the Battle Dog. But what shocked them the most is He-Man doing the impossible… almost as much as Superman.

On to the next opponents.

The next opponent is a cat-man with brown fur, red mane-like, spiky hair, and orange eyes. He wearing a masculine sports bra that's attached to his wrestling shorts and having a belt with a symbol on that looks like a black cat and he's wielding a cool sword.

" **Thundercats!"**

 _Lion-O: Let's get this show on the road!"_

Blake was blushing how handsome Lion-O was and Yang took notice.

"Having a slight crush, kitty cat?" She teased.

Blake blushed a little further.

"Uh… NO! He's just…. admirable."

"Right." Yang said with a cocky smirk. She knew Blake is trying to hide it.

Wiz: As a child, Lion-O barely escaped the destruction of his home planet Thundera.

RWBY felt sympathy they had to another planet get destroyed that likely had another sentient race on it.

Wiz: His father sent him Third Earth with five Thunderian nobles to uphold the royal lineage.

"That sounds almost like-." Weiss commented.

 **Boomstick: You know, I'm really getting tired of people ripping off Superman.**

"I was gonna say that." Weiss muttered.

Wiz: But the kryptonian comparison stops there. As on route to Third Earth, a suspension capsule malfunctions… or something that's not really explained.

"No explanation? Some way to start a story such as this." Blake said.

Wiz: Caused his body to age ten years.

"Wait. He said his body aged ten years." Weiss said in slight disbelief.

 _Lion-O's father: During that time, he grew in size but he did not grow up._

RWBY was shocked. They thought Lion-O was an adult but it turns out his body aged but not his mentality; making him still a child somewhat. Yang now has the opportunity to tease Blake.

"So you now have a crush on a cat-man with the mind of a child? Isn't he too young for you?" She teased.

Blake was blushing and glaring at Yang. True, Lion-O is handsome but him being technically young feels kind of weird to the cat faunus.

 _Lion-O: *Climbing out of the capsule and confused* What's going on? *Bumps his head on the capsule lid* Oh!_

 **Boomstick: Ah. We missed the cute kitty stage.**

Everybody was silent as they see a cute picture of a cat wearing a lion's mane that made it look cute. RWBY a'wwwd at the cute kitty. But they were also stunned seeing a soft side of Boomstick.

"Didn't Boomstick mention a kitten launcher?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yes. But he seems to adore them as well." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Shut up! Kittens are adorable!**

"And there you have it." Yand said with a smile.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 13 years, physically 23**

 **Height: 1.9 m / 6'4" (As tall as Adam)**

 **Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs**

 **Species: Thunderian**

 **Lord of the Thundercats**

 **Trained by Thundercat nobles**

 **Has command over all cats (much to Blake's impression)**

Wiz: As the newly crowned lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O is the leader of the group and commands all of cat kind.

Ruby was smiling with pride since Lion-O is the leader of his team and Blake is impressed he can control cat kind.

 _Snarf: Lion-O has power over all cats!_

Lion-O's nemesis appears to be some kind of demonic being covered in long bandages, like mummy, wearing a red cloak with a hood, and his symbol are two snakes.

Wiz: Against the evil forces of Mumm-Ra, Lion-O was forced to mature on the battlefield. He is a quick learner, helped by his cat like abilities and attributes.

"So is Blake!" Ruby cheerfully said. Blake smiled with pride since she also has cat like abilities and attributes due to being a cat faunus.

 **Boomstick: Which means he's got superhuman agility and senses.**

Wiz: Right. For example, while a human's nose has 5 million odor sensitive cells, a cat's has over 200 million.

RWY was shocked at hearing a fact of the day while Blake smirked with pride.

"Does a cat faunus have that many cells in their noses." Weiss said in question.

"Well. Some cat faunus can have that many. But most have about 100 million." Blake answered. Blake does have a good sense of smell but prefers to hear where her opponents are.

Wiz: Cats can hear 5 times better, have panoramic vision, and use their whiskers, like antenna to scan for trouble. Meaning it's very unlikely for curiosity to kill a cat… unless they are distracted by bright shiny things.

Blake showed slight irritation at the mention of cats being distracted by bright shiny things while her three teammates giggled at that.

 **Boomstick: Lion-O wears a manly sports bra and wrestling shorts. And doesn't seem to own anything else.**

"Not that I mind." Blake said without realizing it and blushed once she did and RWY giggled even more.

 **Boomstick: Guess someone forgot to pack, oh, you know, CLOTHES for the interplanetary trip?!**

RWBY saw how clothes work as they start off as fabric that magically wrap around the somewhat naked Thunderians and the fabric turns into cloths. Since Weiss does have a taste in fashion, she actually was intrigued and wished Remnant had clothes that could do that.

What they saw next is what Ruby wanted to see the whole time. That sword. In dagger mode, the crossguard points downward. In blade mode, it's a double edge sword with a crossguard that curves upward. Ruby was drooling at the awesome looking weapon and even Weiss admits it looks beautiful.

 **Boomstick: Wardrobe aside, he wields the Sword of Omens. A pocket sized dagger which transforms into an epic blade after the most badass battle cry ever.**

 _Lion-O: Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! HOOOOOO!_

"That's an awesome battle cry." Yang commented with a smirk.

"So awesome!" Ruby shouted.

 **SWORD OF OMENS**

 **Cuts through most metals (Ruby drools)**

 **Extends Immeasurably**

 **Can be summoned from a distance**

 **Flight**

 **Casts force fields**

 **Sword Beams**

 **-Lightning, fire, or varied temperatures**

 **-Taser "guiding" beam**

 **-Scattered explosive beams**

 **-Many, many more**

 **Boomstick: It's an extremely durable, double-edge blade that cuts through stone and steel with ease. It can fly, make force fields and shoot over 15 different kinds of beams. Lightning bolts, fire blasts and even a tractor beam which Lion-O can guide things with which is great when you're on the couch. "Sword of Omens, bring me snacks beyond snacks…. and a beer.**

Ruby was again drooling at all the capabilities this sword has and she wished she had one like that. Weiss was also impressed with the swords versatility much like her own rapier that wields many kinds of dust. They notice inside the hilt is a red jewel with a cat head as it's symbol.

 **THE EYE OF THUNDERA**

 **A separate, living entity (much to RWBY's surprise)**

 **Limitless magical power**

 **Grants super strength**

 **Alerts of relevant danger**

 **Source of ThunderCat life**

 **Sight-Beyond-Sight**

 **-Surveys events across space time**

 **-Visual audible**

 **Cosmic magnetic fields can interfere**

Wiz: The sword's power stems from the gem in its hilt. The Eye of Thundera. A legendary jewel with limitless magical power which it's wielder can call upon, even from a great distance such as inside a black hole.

RWBY was awed and intrigued by this interesting jewel that can even reach Lion-O from a black hole.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens, come to my hand! *The sword obeys and heads to where it's master._

Wiz: It is powerful enough to hold a planet together.

RWBY jaw dropped at that mention.

Wiz: And can spot people and events across space and time.

 _Lion-O: *Using the Sword of Omens* Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight. *The sword shows him what he needs to see*._

Lion-O's next tool that Ruby was eyeing at was a gauntlet that looked like that of a lion paw and arm.

 **Boomstick: He wears the claw shield. An extremely durable, claw glove thing with which, in his first outing, he effortlessly punched down a tree. Hey! That's like how I catch squirrels for supper!**

Ruby, Blake and Yang were laughing while Weiss facepalmed hearing how Boomstick hunts for squirrels.

 **CLAW SHIELD**

 **Extremely durable claw**

 **4 grappling hooks**

 **Claw-shot**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Highly reflective surface**

 **Claws can pierce stone**

 **Small, portable size**

 **Sheaths the Sword of Omens**

Wiz: The Claw Shield may be small but it's proven effective against blades, blows, and lasers. As a bonus, it has four grappling hooks, a smokescreen, and functions as a neat little scabbard for the Sword of Omens.

Ruby was squealing in excitement at how awesome a gauntlet like that can have so many functions.

 **Boomstick: But the Claw Shield can't protect him from everything.**

Wiz: While Lion-O is quite sophisticated for a 13 year old, oversized, man kitten, He is still somewhat immature and hot blooded.

"Kind of like my baby sister." Yang teased Ruby who pouted.

"I can be immature at times, but I don't get reckless…. mostly." Ruby finished.

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Thundranium (Similar to Kryptonite)**

 **Very reliant on eye**

 **Minimal education**

 **Somewhat immature hot-blooded (Like Ruby being immature and Yang being reckless)**

 **The eye is the source of his life.**

Wiz: Also, both Lion-O and the Eye of Thundera share a common weakness to a glowing red rock called Thundranium….

"Wait…. that sounds almost like… kryptonite." Blake pointed out.

Wiz: , I lied, there was one more Superman ripoff.

"Guess he spilled the beans." Weiss said.

"At least he's being honest." Ruby said.

Wiz: While the eye is one of the most powerful weapons ever conceived, it may also be his greatest weakness.

"Sounds typical." Blake commented.

Turns out, it's the source of life for all Thundercats.

That surprised RWBY but they kinda saw it coming.

Wiz: So if it's destroyed, so is Lion-O… and his entire race.

RWBY felt concerned for that Lion-O is carrying a jewel attached to his weapon and at the risk it will be destroyed and lead to his race's extinction.

"Lion-O is at a big risk if he's using that in battle." Weiss said

 **Boomstick: *Sarcastic* I know! I'll bring it into constant danger and get disarmed A LOT!**

"That does make sense." Weiss also said sarcastically.

 **FEATS**

 **Lifted threw an Ancient Spirit of Evil**

 **Beat Panthro in combat**

 **Beat Cheetara in a 5 mile sprint (Much to Ruby's impression)**

 **Pulled an escaping starship down (Yang is impressed a lot)**

 **Survived the planet's core**

 **survived the vacuum of space (What?)**

 **Held together a broken planet**

Wiz: Still, Lion-O is stronger, smarter and faster than any other Thundercat. He can pull down a spaceship attempting escape velocity.

Yang whistles with impression.

Wiz: And won a foot race against Cheetara who can run 120 miles per hour.

That stunned RWBY. Most hunters and huntresses can't even run half that fast without using their aura so that speaks volumes for Lion-O.

 **Boomstick: Oh look, he fought Superman too.**

"Seems like He-Man isn't the only one." Blake said with a smirk which Yang chuckled.

Wiz: He's tough enough to survive boiling water-

RWBY cringed at hearing that since boiling water is not pleasant to be in.

Wiz: The molten core of the planet and even the…. vacuum of space?

RWBY was dumbfounded.

 **Boomstick: 80's magic Wiz…. 80's lazy written magic.**

"I think the 80's is an era I want to meet." Yang said jokingly.

"I don't." Weiss muttered.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens, give me power beyond power! HOOOOO!_

After that, RWBY also admired Lion-O. Ruby was most impressed with the Sword of Omens' awesome features that she was drooling over. Weiss also liked the Sword of Omens' versatility. Blake admired Lion-O and now even has a slight crush on him. Yang likes how badass he really is…. almost as much as He-Man.

"Who will win?" Ruby announced.

"He-Man." Yang said.

"Lion-O." Blake answered. "But I don't mind if he wins or loses."

"Can't decide." Weiss said.

"Then let's see who will win, then." Ruby said as they finally watch the battle begin.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

The first thing RWBY sees is Prince Adam standing in the middle of a forest.

 _Prince Adam: Okay, Cringer. Let's try this again. This time, no whining, okay?_

Cringer is hiding in a bush like the coward he is.

 _Cringer: Oh no. Not again._

RWBY chuckled how cowardly the dragon/tiger hybrid is.

Adam draws his Power Sword.

 _Prince Adam: By the power of Grayskull! *Prince Adam is enveloped in an energy field and transforms into He-Man*_

" **He-Man!"**

 _He-Man: I HAVE THE POWER!_

" **He-Man!"**

"That battle cry never gets old." Yang said with pride.

He-Man aims his sword at the bush, without looking, and shoots Cringer with a beam of energy which transforms Cringer into Battlecat.

 _Cringer: The pain! *Roars*_

Nearby, Lion-O is walking through the forest and hears a roar that sounds like it's in pain.

 _Lion-O: That sounds like trouble. *Draws the Sword of Omens and chants his battle cry as the sword extends* Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! *Lightning* HO!_

"Neither is that one." Blake also said.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight._

Back to He-Man. Cringer in now Battlecat with armor and He-Man mounts him.

 _He-Man: Alright, Battlecat. Let's go do something normally perceived as impossible._

 _Lion-O: Stop right there!_

Lion-O appears in front of He-Man and Battlecat.

 _Lion-O : You would mound that poor pussy like some kind of mule? You muscular fiend! *To Battlecat* Noble tiger, turn on your master!_

Due to Lion-O's ability to command cats of all kinds, Battlecat took the command and bucked He-Man off his back who hits the ground with a thud.

 _He-Man: He must have control over animals._

In a split second, He-Man ran up to Battlecat and uppercuts the beast sky high. RWBY did not see that coming.

 _He-Man: That should keep you busy for a while._

 _Lion-O: I am Lion-O. Lord of the Thundercats. And you will pay for your animal cruelty._

RABY all sweatdropped as they are aware this is some kind of misunderstanding.

"I think we are getting off the wrong foot here." Ruby said nervously since a fight is about to happen.

"Still, I'm gonna enjoy it." Yang said.

 _He-Man: I am He-Man. *Draws his Power Sword* Back off, feline. You are clearly not equipped to-_

Lion-O draws his Sword of Omens which extends.

 _He-Man: Ooooh~_

RWBY was dumbfounded at He-Man's comment.

"Did he just….. react like that?" Weiss pondered. Ruby, Blake and Yang aren't sure what to say.

"Let's just watch the fight." Blake said so they don't need to know anything else that's questionable. Ruby was shaking in excitement to see the fight.

 **FIGHT!**

Lion-O fires a lightning blast who deflects it back which resulted Lion-O to block the bolt. He-Man jumped over to a nearby boulder which he effortlessly heaved it over his shoulders and hurled it at Lion-O. Lion-O saw the large rock heading towards him and he leaped at it while slicing through it with his sword like butter. Both muscular heroes go into an epic clash of blades that send of sparks. Ruby was grinning ear to ear at the spectacular fight.

Lion-O then uses his speed to try to swipe He-Man from the sides or back but He-Man's reflexes managed to block Lion-O's attacks and even disarmed him as the Sword of Omens flies out of the cat man's hand.

 _He-Man: Surrender! You are defenseless!_

Lion-O isn't completely helpless.

 _Lion-O: I've got plenty of tricks left!_

He gets out his Claw Shield and sprays a cloud of smoke which blocks He-Man's vision.

 _He-Man: *Coughing* Have to… clear this…._

He-Man takes a deep breath and blows the smoke away and can now see better but Lion-O is gone.

 _He-Man: There. Now where did he go?_

The camera shifts over to one of the trees which Lion-O is hiding behind. He needs to get his sword back if he wants to win the fight.

 _Lion-O: *Whispering* Sword of Omens… come to me._

 _He-Man: I heard that._

RWBY was surprised by He-Man hearing Lion-O whispering.

"Does He-Man also have super hearing?" Ruby said in a mix of confusion and excitement.

"Since he heard Lion-O whispering that far away, yeah, I think he does." Blake responded.

He-Man dashes towards the tree at incredible speeds that nearly rival Lion-O's and, with one punch, obliterates the tree.

" **He-Man!"**

Ruby had stars in her eyes how awesome that was while Yang like that.

"Do we have to keep hearing that?" Weiss lampshaded with annoyance at hearing the audio saying He-Man's name which the other girls giggled.

Lion-O's sword returns to him and he fires more lightning bolts but He-Man still blocks and deflects them with his sword. The prince of Grayskull then throws his sword but it misses Lion-O and proceeds to head back to it's master but Lion-O ain't letting that happen.

 _Lion-O: Not so fast!_

He catches the sword with a tractor beam and then plunges it into the ground blade first. Lion-O gets out the Claw Shield again and shoots four ropes at He-Man which ensnare him.

 _Lion-O: Want to keep going? Looks like you're a bit "tied up" at the moment._

"Great… now he is making puns." Weiss groaned while Yang laughed and smiled with pride.

 _He-Man: *Groans* Sorry, cat man. But you won't "String me along" that easily._

He-Man easily breaks the ropes by flexing and flexing his arm.

" **He-Man!"**

Weiss facepalmed while Yang was laughing. Ruby and Blake slightly chuckled despite it being a pun.

With He-Man disarmed, Lion-O sends off a volley of lightning bolts which forces He-Man to run and dodge.

 _He-Man: A whirlwind should blow him off course._

The prince of Grayskull spins around and creates a tornado which he sends at Lion-O who then gets sucked inside the vortex of wind.

 _Lion-O: I….think…. I…. got a…. hairball! *Gags*_

Lion-O is thrown out of the tornado and lands on his feet easily. Both charge towards each other, after He-Man retrieves his sword. Lion-O was slightly quicker as he dashed past He-Man and grazed his chest with his sword which drew some blood.

RWBY cringed a little.

 _Lion-O: Feel the power of Thundera!_

Lion-O blasts a powerful beam into the prince of Grayskull which sends him flying far back that he even flew out of sight.

 _Lion-O: Now to finish you off! Wait… where did you go?_

"Didn't you blast him out of sight?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens. Give me sight beyond sight._

The sword shows him a faraway mountain which is in the same valley as he is in.

 _Lion-O: Hmm.. a mountain. Why show me this?_

Suddenly, upon closer inspection, the mountain is slowly being rising, much to to RWBY's surprise.

"Oh right…. he's strong enough to move mountains." Blake said which Ruby, Weiss and Yang also realized.

 _Lion-O: Wait a minute… that's…. impossible._

After realizing what is happening, the entire mountain is moving.

" **He-Man!"**

Without warning, the mountain is flung high into the sky and is falling towards Lion-O like a falling meteor and threatening to crush him.

RWBY jaw dropped at the enexpecting moment. Even Lion-O couldn't believe what he's seeing.

 _Lion-O: By Thundera!_

Lion-O concentrates with the Sword of Omens and Eye of Thundera as the Thundercats Theme song begins playing.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power!_

With that said, a massive golden beam shoots out of the sword and towards the mountain out of sight. A second later, a beam makes contact and the mountain is vaporized to dust.

RWBY jaw dropped again.

"That is so awesome!" Ruby shouted. WBY also couldn't help but admit it was awesome.

Lion-O smirked at the accomplishment but was short lived as He-Man was sprinting towards Lion-O and punches him… hard.

" **He-Man!"**

He-Man's theme comes into play.

Lion-O is dazed as He-Man runs by and punches him again. He-Man leaps towards Lion-O who quickly erects a shield around him. He-Man hits the shield about five times which shatters like glass from the fifth hit. Lion-O stumbles back but extends his sword at He-Man who was left open and it impales his chest as blood is drawn. He-Man exclaims in pain which RWBY cringed again.

 _Lion-O: Time for the climatic finally!_

He-Man did something unexpectedly; He punched the sword a wave, in slow motion, travels across the blade until it reaches the hilt and the entire sword shatters into shards of metal. The Eye of Thundera is all that's left as it fall to the ground.

" **He-Man!"**

RWBY, once again, jaw dropped in disbelief at another impossible feat He-Man has achieved. Even Lion-O was blown away from what he saw with his hand over his face.

 _Lion-O: That's not possible!_

"Unless your He-Man." Yang answered.

He-Man leaps down on Lion-O which brutally injured him to the point he's down. He-Man walks away as Lion-O groans in pain.

 _He-Man: Ha-ha! You are finished._

Suddenly, the Eye of Thundera is now floating in midair and staring at He-Man. RWBY watches in curiosity and knowing something is gonna happen.

 _He-Man: That gem…. it's looking at me._

Without warning, the gem blasts He-Man with a powerful blast of energy that he can barely withstanding. He slowing slowly approaches the jewel and grabs it in his hands.

 _He-Man: Grayskull! Give me the strength of the castle's secrets!_

And with that… He-Man shatters the gym… and Lion-O lays still.

RWBY remained silent as He-Man approaches Lion-O who is now dead.

 _He-Man: Well… looks like curiosity killed THIS cat._

Blake felt offended hearing that. Weiss was gonna retort at the lame pun until they heard something falling and landed on the ground with a soft thud…. it was Battlecat. He seems fine after that long fall. Compared to Yang who went airborne, from Nora hitting during the food fight, and fell for a little over a minute…. Battlecat was gone for nearly FOUR minutes and he seems fine. Even Yang was most impressed.

He-Man started laughing.

 **K.O!**

RWBY was stunned at what just happened. Ruby and Yang started whooping and hollering how awesome that was. Weiss was dumbfounded at this type of comedy after the fight and Blake was a little disappointed Lion-O lost. To make further insult, Battlecat is now eating Lion-O's corpse while He-Man is singing with rainbows in the background. On with the results.

" **He-Man!"**

 **Boomstick: What a _crushing defeat._**

Weiss groaned from that pun while Yang laughed again.

Wiz: While He-Man had little trouble over powering Lion-O's physique, the Eye of Thundera is easily the most dangerous weapon He-Man has ever faced. More than capable of obliterating him if given the chance.

"Which it didn't." Blake pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Not only can the Power Sword deflect all of Lion-O's main attacks, it's obvious He-Man's strong enough to break the Sword of Omens. Just like the how the super strong and horribly named Tug-Mug broke it in the Thundercats show.**

They were all surprised the sword can break like that.

"Darn…. I thought it was unbreakable." Ruby said in slight disappointment but she still loves the sword anyway.

Wiz: A moon weighs approximately 70 quintillion metric tons. The highest official amount a human being ever lifted without support is over 260 kilograms (573 lbs).

"Pfft. I can effortlessly bench more than that." Yang said since we've seen her effortlessly carry around a massive stereo with one arm and also sending 700 lb. Ursa flying like ragdolls.

"That's because they lack aura, Yang." Weiss pointed out.

Wiz: Even after excluding the Korodite battle harness, He-Man is 10 quadrillion times stronger than the strongest man on Earth.

RWBY was awed and stunned at He-Man's strength… which is still below that of Superman's but still impressive nonetheless.

 **Boomstick: See? And you guys all thought He-Man pound a pussy.**

Weiss, Blake and Yang were blushing hearing it slightly out of context but Ruby thought it meant hurting a poor kitty.

Wiz: The winner is He-Man.

RWBY cheered for He-Man's victory but also respected Lion-O for putting up a good fight.

" **He-Man!"**

 _He-Man: Remember kids. It is very important to always get your pets spayed and neutered_

For a second, RWBY swore they heard Zwei whining as if he's scared.

 _He-Man: Otherwise, it may lead to unstable behaviour and unauthorized breeding._

 _Battlecat: Rawr, I miss my balls!_

Ruby and Yang were laughing while Weiss facepalmed and Blake rolled her eyes. They looked at Zwei again who's whimpering in his bed.

"Yang….. is dad gonna take Zwei to get fixed someday?" Ruby said in slight concern.

"Maybe not…. but I'll talk to him sometime about it to make sure he doesn't." Yang assured her sister.

Weiss silently agreed because she wants to see puppies that are so cute. Blake was unsure.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY heard lighting and what startled them was a man with a slasher smile, no pupils in his white eyes.

?: Kneel before my Psycho Power.

Then they see another figure in armor, a skull for a helmet and orange colored reptilian eyes staring at them.

?: You weak pathetic fool. *Evil laughter*

RWBY was nervous as Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play.


	28. Chapter 27: Shao Kahn vs M Bison

**My twenty seventh for episode 27**

 **Shao Kahn belongs to Netherrealm Studios**

 **M. Bison belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Note: I will bring back the soundtrack but I won't use ALL of them. I'll mention more popular songs that deserve or have reason to be mentioned so I'll do my best. One more episode after this one and back to Samurai Jack. I apologize for the delay. Finals are coming soon so I had to do stuff. Enjoy the episode.**

RWBY prepares for the next episodes. They remember that the Vytal Tournament is next week so they need to train more if they want to win and become champions for this year. Right now they are watching the next episode of Death Battle.

(Cue Invader-Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The final boss: a nightmarish foe meant to test your skills to the fullest.

Ruby and Yang can understand that greatly since they've played video games when they were younger and final bosses are hard to deal with. Weiss and Blake are not very familiar with it because they've spended little to no time with video games. Uncle Qrow sometimes joins in to play video games with Ruby and Yang. Mostly…. he wins and kicks their butts in almost all kinds of fighting games. Doesn't matter what character he is, even as a joke character, he beats them in the end.

 **Boomstick: And sometimes they are just plain cheap.**

"Yeah…. I hate it when they are that." Yang muttered. She remembered that some final bosses are just cheap in being too powerful…. or too easy to beat.

 **Boomstick: Like Shao Kahn the konqueror...**

Wiz: Master Bison of Shadaloo.

These two no doubt look like villains.

"Guess this episode is evil vs evil." Weiss pointed out.

"I hope it's still awesome." Ruby said in excitement.

"Then let's see." Blake answered.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a very tall, muscular, and intimidating man wearing an outfit with elements of samurai and barbarian with spikes in places such as the shoulders and knees and he's also wearing a helmet that looks like a demonic skeleton with his orange, reptilian eyes visible to see. What's even creepier is that, when his helmet is removed, he has small horns sticking out of the top of his cranium. RWBY no doubt recognizes this adversary from episode 2 as they slightly feel intimidated.

 **Shao Kahn**

 **Boomstick: Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of Outworld, konqueror of worlds, and owner of one of the most badass voices ever. Excluding truly yours of course.**

 _Shao Kahn: *mocking his downed opponent* Ah, too easy._

That voice was deep and menacing. It was indeed badass, even to RWBY.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror**

 **Over 10,000 years (Much older than the oldest Grimm)**

 **Height: 218 cms / 7'2" (Taller than Yatsuhashi)**

 **Weight: 181 kg / 400 lbs**

 **Occupation: Emperor of Outworld**

 **Former ambassador of Elder Gods**

 **Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He**

Wiz: Though, he did not start out that way. Oddly enough, a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the… rather bleak realm of Outworld.

The "Bleak" realm looked barren and hellish.

"Huh. Wonder why the Elder Gods choose individuals to protect realms if they look like they could do it themselves." Weiss said.

"Probably because they have other assignments they need to take care of." Blake answered.

"Doesn't mean they shouldn't TRY to protect other the realms at least." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: And turns out it didn't need protecting.**

"You think?" Yang asked sarcastically as they see dozens of mortal kombatants that are all on Kahn's side and using the bleak realm as their territory. "More like it's being overrunned."

Wiz: Shao Kahn became the chief advisor Outworld's ancient ruler, the dragon king, Onaga.

Onaga was a large draconic humanoid that really looked badass and intimidating which also implies he's very powerful. RWBY, especially Ruby and Yang, were awed by this being.

Wiz: Together they began a war spanning the multiverse. Conquering the other realms of existence one by one.

 **Boomstick: *Sarcastic* Good choice on that one gods.**

"Either the Elder Gods are idiots or they don't care what happens." Yang said in annoyance. These gods let Kahn and Onaga do this while THEY do nothing about it?

 **Boomstick: And why didn't they think THIS guy *referring to Onaga* needed a bodyguard?**

"Yeah. I'm now starting to question if the Elder Gods know what they are even doing." Weiss said in slight annoyance. Even this "Onaga" looks like he can handle himself."

(Cues Shao Kahn's Throne Room — Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: But Kahn does not like sharing power and soon poisoned Onaga. Taking the emperor's throne as his own.

Kahn laughed evilly.

RWBY gasped in shock at hearing Kahn poisoning his partner and taking the throne. RWBY scowled in anger at such a cowardly and dirty trick.

"I'm now starting to hate this guy." Yang muttered. She doesn't like people using cowardly tactics to win (Faking a kiss to Junior doesn't count as one).

Blake was growling in anger as well. She doesn't like Kahn either. In fact, Weiss and Ruby also hate him being a multiverse ruling tyrant who will even poison his partner to gain power. But that doesn't make him any less of a badass when they start seeing what he can do.

 **ARSENAL**

 **Wrath Hammer**

 **-Can be summoned from thin air**

 **-Far larger than real mauls (Though, not as large as Magnhild)**

 **-Requires superhuman strength to wield (Makes sense how Nora easily carries Magnhild)**

 **-Sometimes used as a throwing weapon**

 **Sword of Shao Kahn**

 **-Only seen in that crappy TV show (Much to RWBY's amusement and confusion)**

 **Boomstick: He now rules Outworld with an iron fist and a giant maul, the Wrath Hammer.**

It's a large maul with the Mortal Kombat symbol on it which looks like an eastern dragon and has a spike on top. Ruby loves weapons and does show likings to the maul but prefers blades and guns.

If Nora saw that hammer, she would've loved it, which she might when seeing it soon.

 **Boomstick: He can summon this monstrous sledgehammer out of thin air to finish foes in seconds.**

With one swing, Kahn effortlessly turned his foes into gibs with that hammer and blood and guts flew everywhere, much to RWBY's disgust that even Weiss and Ruby almost lost their recent supper.

 **Boomstick: Or decimate Whack-A-Mole records!**

RWBY all laughed how funny that sounded.

 **SORCERY**

 **Minor Telekinesis**

 **Brainwashing (Some semblances can actually do that)**

 **Teleportation (Similar to Neo's semblance, if that's confirmed)**

 **Can summon weapons**

 **Create energy weapons**

 **Soul manipulation**

Wiz: He is the master of the dark-arts and often uses his magic to enhance his lethal attacks or create energy constructs of his weapons. Just as deadly as the real thing.

"Do some semblances also construct weapons." Ruby asked in curiosity.

Weiss remembered something. "My family can actually create 'summons' with their glyphs to create constructions of weapons." She said proudly but then mentally sighed in sadness as she can't create her own summons, even at her hardest. She can construct her ice but that doesn't count.

Wiz: He has even used his sorcery to manipulate and erase the minds of others.

"Some can also do that but it's rare and hard to control." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: It's like magic Vegas**

Wiz: He can also access his inner beast to transform into… this thing.

What horrified RWBY was Shao Kahn turning into a horrible CGI designed multi-headed dragon which looked horrible to look at… not to mention it was badly animated.

Blake meowed loudly like any cat that gets scared.

"What is that?!" Weiss screamed in horror.

"I don't know but it's uglier than any Grimm I've ever seen!" Yang also said in shock.

"AAHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Ruby shouted.

 **Boomstick: Quick! Make me forget that shit!**

Wiz: Right! Never happened!

Unfortunately, RWBY didn't forget it.

(Cues The Tower — Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Now. Despite living in a completely separate dimension, Shao Kahn is well versed in two variants of Chinese Kung-Fu; Tai Tzu and Lui He which generally focus on powerful strikes and solid defense.

"That sounds like Ren's fighting style." Blake said. True, these two variants are actually similar to Ren and other known hunters and huntresses who practice these kinds of martial arts in which is powerful striking power and solid defense in blocking impacts. RWBY is wondering what other kinds of martial arts from other dimensions are similar to their very own.

 **Boomstick: He mixes these arts with his magic for a moveset that's all about absolutely obliterating his opponent.**

 **MOVE SET**

 **Charging Spikes**

 **Upward Shoulder**

 **Light Spear**

 **Explosive Ball**

 **Mystic Choke**

 **Emperor's Shield**

 **Eye Beams**

 **Soulnado**

 **Boomstick: He rams people with Charging Spikes and shoots fireballs from his mouth and laser beams from his eyes.**

Yang was actually impressed with Kah's physical attacks while Weiss was more impressed with his mystical type attacks.

Wiz: And if his foe gets the upperhand, he can deflect deflect any kind of projectiles back with his mystical Emperor Shield.

The Emperor Shield caught their interest the most since some semblances also have that kind of capability.

 **Boomstick: And of course, he always finishes his fights with a brutal fatality and epic one-liner.**

Shao Kahh prepares to finish his foe… who looks familiar to RWBY.

"Is that…. Kratos?" Blake said in slight confusion.

"What's he doing here?" Yang wondered.

Unfortunately, their questions were short lived when Kahn shows a demonstration of his fatality.

Shao Kahn thrusts his hands forward and actually manage to _impale through Kratos' chest and out the back._

RWBY looked on in shock and horror as Kratos screams in pain and Kahn tears him in half from the inside and gets blood all over himself. Kratos' two halves fall to the ground

 _Announcer: Shao Kahn wins!_

 _Shao Kahn: *Taunting* Is that your best?_

RWBY felt sick to their stomachs at seeing something that would make you wanna puke. They even saw Kratos' insides when he was torn in two.

"I need a bucket." Weiss groaned as she held her stomach tight. Ruby wasn't doing good either. "Agreed." She answered.

Blake and Yang fared better but that was too gruesome to shrug off.

 **Boomstick: He's a living tank. Bulldozing down anyone dumb enough to get in his way.**

"He may be tough, but I can take him." Yang assured with confidence. It may be likely possible she could.

 **Boomstick: He has taken deadly blows time and time again and keeps getting back up. More pissed off than anything else.**

They watched Lui Kang punch Kahn right through the heart where even his fist is sticking out of his back and Kahn later appears to be more or less injured and seems to be angry.

"Damn. He's tougher than I thought." Yang said impressed.

"I don't think he's human." Blake said.

"Those orange eyes do give us the hints." Weiss also said.

(Cues the Temple — Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: But, while his tenacity may be his greatest strength, his arrogance is easily his biggest weakness.

 _Shao Kahn: You will die— *Gets kicked in the face by Lui Kang*_

"Yep. That sure is the greatest downfall he possesses." Blake said.

Wiz: His endurance in longevity stems from his ability to steal the souls of others.

Just like their reaction to Shang Tsung, RWBY gasped in shock and anger as they now realize Kahn also devours souls. No wonder they don't like this guy, more so than Shang Tsung.

Wiz: Devouring a soul grants him longer life and the inherent power attributed to the victim.

RWBY growled even more at that mention. Devouring souls and taking their attributes sounds inhumane.

Wiz: He is not a perfect conqueror as he is restricted to the rules set by the Elder Gods.

"At least that is helpful for once." Ruby said.

Wiz: In order to invade a realm, Kahn's chosen warriors must defeat the defenders ten times in a row in the form of Mortal Kombat, held every fifty years.

"That's much longer than the Vytal Festival held every two years." Weiss said. She and the other huntresses are interested in this Mortal Kombat tournament and wished they could learn more about it.

Wiz: Which he was doing pretty well, until he came to Earth.

 **Boomstick: But even after losing the battle for Earth he just outsmarted the Elder Gods and eventually outlasted every other combatant to achieve the power of Armageddon…**

They see Kahn defeat and slaughter all those who opposed him as he stands tall on the temple and covered in godly energy, like a champion who achieved limitless power, and towers over Raiden to finish him off.

 **Boomstick: …until Raiden reversed time 'cause he's a sore loser.**

RWBY couldn't help but slightly chuckle about Boomstick's logic about Raiden.

"I think he actually meant that Raiden reversed time because he stood no chance." Blake corrected.

"Still pretty funny how Boomstick said it." Yang answered.

Wiz: But his proudest accomplishment is his takeover of Edenia; the most powerful and respected realm of all. And, as trophies for his victories, Kahn Edenia's queen and princess as his own wife and daughter.

RWBY felt shocked and angry at Kahn doing something like that.

 **Boomstick: Hehe. Nice.**

 _Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory._

After that, RWBY had mixed feelings for Kahn. He may be awesome with an impressive movesets and quite an intimidating opponent to fight. But that all ends there as RWBY remembers he also devours souls and and not to mention he's an evil conqueror who poisoned Onaga just to take the throne himself.

"As much as a badass he is, I don't like him." Blake said. All other three nodded in agreement for how much of an evil being Kahn is. It even feels like he isn't even human. On to the next opponent.

The second combatant is a tall muscular man wearing a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; he also wears a peaked/service cap with a winged skull insignia on it and wears a cape which he sometimes discards it in combat. The most unsettling feature is his milky white eyes that lack pupils.

 **M. Bison**

Wiz: Master Bison is the psychopathic founder and leader of the Shadaloo criminal regime. He is incredibly wealthy, socially powerful and public enemy number 1 of the allied nations.

Just like Shao Kahn, RWBY is gonna likely guess that Bison is also a cruel, evil, and power hungry individual they will also despise. Heck, even the way he looks tells them he's an insane criminal.

"Guess we're gonna see what this guy has done." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: Oh. So the M means Master.**

Wiz: Well, yes and no. In Japan, M. Bison is really named Vega. Our Vega's name is actually Balrog. And Balrog the boxer goes by the full name of Mike Bison.

"Huh. Why would they change the names then?" Weiss said in curiosity. RBY are also wondering why the names needed to be altered.

 **Boomstick: I get it! Like Mike Tyson!**

Mike Tyson appears to be a famous boxer that RWBY doesn't know of but that's not important.

 **Boomstick: Why was that a big enough deal to change all the names to...**

The screen shows the year 1991…. which the same year Street Fighter II released overseas….. and Mike arrested for a certain scandal he did. RWBY cringed really bad at that.

 **Boomstick: Oh….**

"Some way to change the names over something like that." Yang said cringing.

Wiz: Anyway, after murdering his own parents at a young age…

"WHAT?!" RWBY shouted in disbelief and anger. Now Bison murdered his parents as a kid which means he just crossed the line as RWBY now despise him.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Unknown**

 **Age: 59 years**

 **Height: 180 cm / 5'11" (As tall as Cinder)**

 **Weight: 70 kg / 154 lbs**

 **Fighting style: Shadaloo-ism**

 **Raised by gypsies**

 **Trained in Soul Power**

Wiz: He was found and raised by a tribe of nomadic gypsies.

 **Boomstick: Wait, are we still talking about Tyson?**

"No." RWBY all said at once.

Wiz: The gypsy leader took Bison under her wing and trained in the art of Soul Power.

This actually caught RWBY's interest.

Wiz: An ancient art utilizing the very essence of one's soul as a tool.

"That sounds just like aura." Weiss pointed out in interest.

True. Soul Power is very much like aura because both are used to manipulate and use one's soul as a weapon or shield in combat.

 **Boomstick: But since Bison's kinda of a prick, he quickly mastered Soul Power and began developing his own much better version.**

In Remnant, many hunters and huntresses all practice using their aura and some even try to make their own versions. Some use it for offense which makes their attacks more powerful and versatile while others use it for defense to withstand all kinds of damage and fight back when the opponent is left open. Every aura from each individual is unique which also creates the Semblance. There are some exceptions such as the Schnee family whose semblances are much similar.

Wiz: See, Bison realized his soul is composed of two halves; one good, one evil.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ruby said in slight fear.

Wiz: He forcefully dispelled all the goodness from his soul.

"Yep, that explains how evil and insane he is." Yang said.

Wiz: Thus pioneering one of the most destructive energies in fictional history; Psycho Power.

 _M. Bison: This place shall become your grave!_

"That sounds like an evil and more destructive version of aura." Blake deduced.

Wiz: Yes. He literally weaponized his soul.

While RWBY doesn't like Bison, they are actually impressed of weaponizing his soul which takes years and even decades for any hunter or huntress to pull off. Again, like before, aura is more _fit for defense._

And, uh, weird little thing, that good part of his soul, it physically manifested into a woman named Rose.

"You don't see that everyday." Yang said.

"That's odd." Weiss said. "I wonder what happens if that happened to any of us or anyone on Beacon."

"Probably the evil dispelled becomes an evil being." Blake answered.

Ruby may prefer weapons but aura really does interest her.

Wiz: Bison quickly built his criminal empire with the intent of taking over the world, one day at a time.

Bison confronts Chun Li and says that one-liner that is also a trope.

 _M. Bison: The day that Bison graced your village…. was the most important day of your life. But for me…. it was Tuesday._

 **Boomstick: Haha! Fanservice!**

Ruby, Yang and Blake chuckled but Weiss gave a "not amused" look.

Wiz: But it turns out his true motives are not even close to what you would expect.

 _M. Bison: The governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating its natural resources. Shadaloo will step them out and rule this planet!_

RWBY was beyond surprised; they weren't expecting someone like Bison to be evil over the Earth's environment.

"Wait… what does that make him?" Ruby asked in slight confusion

"An Eco-terrorist." Weiss said.

"What is that exactly?" Ruby said.

"She means a person who will use violence and and force in the name of the environment." Blake stated better. 'Much like the White Fang…. but over the faunus rights' she mentally stated which she doesn't want to bring up.

"Oh." Ruby said who now gets it. "But doesn't that means he's hurting others?" She asked.

"Yes." Weiss and Blake said.

Now Ruby feels like that is wrong, despite trying to save the environment. RWBY all agree with Bison that polluting is wrong…. but using violence and deadly force isn't right…. much like the White Fang who attack for equality.

Before they can say anything else, RWBY is introduced to one of the biggest fat lipped alligator moments in Death Battle history: Boomstick starts singing.

 **Boomstick: *Singing* Master Bison. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution down to zero.**

RWBY sees something they weren't expecting; They see Master Bison's (rather frowny looking) head on the body of some kind of superhero like character in a pose that looks heroic (It's Captain Planet). The pose combined with the frown makes him look ridiculous along with Boomstick's rather cheesy singing in the background. Ruby and Yang are laughing while Blake chuckled and Weiss made a blank look like she couldn't believe it.

After that, Wiz gets back on track.

Wiz: With Psycho power-

 **Boomstick: *Singing and the Captain Bison flying around* Gonna help him! Conquer the world! Are a group of guys who to like kung fu bitches!**

Ruby, Yang, and even Blake all bursted into laughter while Weiss facepalmed at how ridiculous and stupid that really was. They had to pause it until RBY calmed down after two minutes of laughter. Ruby hits play and continued the episode but the three were still smirking.

(Cues Street Fighter IV — M. Bison Theme)

 **PSYCHO POWER (EVIL VARIANT OF AURA)**

 **Soul used as destructive energy**

 **Uses only negative energies**

 **Telekinesis (Much like Glynda's semblance but her's is much stronger)**

 **Flight**

 **Brainwashing (Some semblances have this)**

 **Soul Transference**

 **Destructive to the user's body (Thankfully, aura in Remnant does not)**

Wiz:... His Psycho Power is immensely powerful and adaptable. Bison can use it for flight, telekinesis, teleportation, and even psychic brainwashing which has become quite a hobby of his.

"My word, that's the most versatile type movesets from a soul based power that I've ever seen or heard of." Weiss said with impression. "I've heard of TWO semblances in one person but Bison has so MANY." RWBY has gained more interest in Psycho Power and are impressed.

 **Boomstick: With Psycho Power, he developed his own fighting style: Shadal _oooo-ism._**

Wiz: Shadaloo-ism focuses on speed and destructive force over all else.

An interesting fighting style by name and sounds like a glass cannon type since he isn't using defense much. Every style is different and unique.

 **MOVE SET**

 **Psycho Cannon**

 **Psycho Field**

 **Scissor Kick**

 **Head Stomp**

 **Somersault Skull Diver**

 **Bison Warp [Teleport]**

 **Psycho Crusher**

Wiz: Made possible by such moves as the Psycho Cannon, the Head Stomp, a Scissor Kick.

 **Boomstick: And that cheap-ass slide kick. Over and over and over again!**

Ruby and Yang understands that. Sometimes, other players, including Qrow, use cheap tactics to win which makes it feel unfair and cheap.

Wiz: As well as his deadliest attack; the Psycho Crusher, which at full power, can kill a normal human being in one shot.

The Psycho Crusher involved Bison launching forward like a rocket while spinning like a corkscrew and enveloped in his Soul Power and obliterating his opponent. RWBY was stunned by this interesting type of move.

Wiz: M. Bison is extremely cocky, considering himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a _building, yet, could resume the fight like nothing happened._

Though, impressive, many hunters and huntresses also survived those kinds of injuries that would kill normal humans, including being crushed underneath a building so it didn't surprise RWBY much.

 **Boomstick: The only street fighter who was pretty much able to pretty much put him down single handedly was Akuma.**

RWBY remembered Akuma.

 **Boomstick: But the Raging Demon is supposed to destroy a person's soul, yet, Bison's soul survived to fight another day.**

"Wait, what? That wasn't mentioned in the second episode." Weiss said. True. That never was mentioned and RWBY wonders why it's being mentioned now about destroying a human's soul. They can't worry now so they moved on.

Wiz: Psycho Power only has one major flaw. Bison's human body cannot contain its full potential and will eventually breakdown.

"Good thing aura doesn't do that." Yang said which everyone nodded in relief and agreement. Who wouldn't?

Wiz: Fortunately, for Bison, he can transfer his soul into other compatible bodies, once his current one is used up.

RWBY shudders at that mention. They really fear and hate him being this evil and nasty.

(Cues Street Fighter Alpha 3 — Final Bison Theme)

 **Boomstick: But if even that fails, Bison says, "Screw caution!" and busts out one last trick. His ultimate form: Final Bison!**

Final Bison's only change is that his red military uniform is now pitch black which makes him look more menacing.

 **FINAL BISON**

 **AKA True Bison, Shin Bison**

 **Accesses the full potential of Psycho Power**

 **Unlimited super meter in game**

 **Little Physical improvement**

 **No measurable time limit**

 **Somehow changes clothes**

 **Will eventually destroy Bison's body**

Wiz: The Final Bison form unleashes the Psycho Power's full potential. Sure, it completely mutilates his body but it's sheer power practically guarantees victory.

 **Boomstick: So who gives a shit?**

RWBY felt intimidated by this form but realize he's a glass cannon since his body can't endure the power that's inside him and breaking him down.

Wiz: Especially since he can always possess some other helpless victim's body when he's done.

 **Boomstick: Told ya. He's a prick**

Chun Li is fighting Bison while he mocks her. RWBY even understands and remembers why she's so angry right now.

 _M. Bison: Yes, yes I killed your father. What is it with you women anyway? I killed my father too and you don't hear me whining about it!_

After that, RWBY had mixed reactions to Bison. Sure, he's a badass with impressive move sets and a power similar to aura except it's more offensive and destructive. But they also hate him for murdering his own parents, ridding his good part of his soul and even creating an organization that isn't too different from the White Fang so RWBY pretty much despises him. On with the match.

RWBY doesn't care who wins because it's evil vs evil so they just wanna watch the fight.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cues Mortal Kombat: Armageddon — Belltower)

Inside some kind of dungeon like arena, Kahn is sitting on his throne and watching two Tarkatan fighting. Unfortunately, their fight was interrupted as Bison teleported in the center and looking for an opponent to fight.

 _M. Bison: Kneel before my Psycho Power!_

He teleports behind a Tarkatan, grabs him and obliterates him with his Psycho Power but not before his victim screamed in panic and agony. RWBY cringed at hearing that type of scream. Before they could say anything else, Kahn leaps from his throne and crushes his other minion Mario style which made blood splatter everywhere.

"Guess even leaders and tyrants don't care about their own minions." Weiss muttered.

 _Shao Kahn: Prepare to die!_

 _M. Bison: Hehehehe._

Time to settle who's the deadlier final boss of the fighting genre.

 **FIGHT!**

Bison attacks with a Scissor Kick but Kahn blocks and punches Bison as a counter and then hits him with Charging Spikes which sends the Shadaloo leader tumbling back.

 _Shao Kahn: Too easy!_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yang suddenly interrupted.

"What?" RWB said in confusion.

Yang grabbed the remote.

"I just saw something interesting!"

Once Yang rewinded back a bit and timed it right at pause. Just as Kahn countered, it looked like he punched Bison... right between the legs.

Yang bursted into laughter that even tears leaked out of her eyes. Weiss was not amused, Blake slightly chuckled and Ruby also laughed.

"I swear…" Weiss muttered.

Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer and throws it but Bison already recovered and isn't fazed by the hammer heading his way.

 _M. Bison: Hmph!_

Bison teleports out of sight as the hammer smashes into the floor and disappears.

Kahn's arrogance gets the better of him as he starts laughing, like he always does, which leaves him open as Bison teleports behind and lands a Psycho Power charged fist at Kahn's face that causes the ruler of Outword stumbling back. Before he could even recover, Bison trips him with a Slide kick… twice.

Kahn quickly gets up and spits a fireball but Bison easily dodges it.

 _M. Bison: Psycho Crusher!_

After the Pyscho Crusher, Bison Judo flips Kahn to the ground, backs away, and tries to brainwash him.

 _M. Bison: Worthless. Just try to withstand my Psycho Power._

Shao Kahn freezes as Bison tries to manipulate his mind.

 _M. Bison: *altered pitch* Are you frightened? Grovel before me! All scar your soul!_

For Bison, unfortunately, Kahm effortlessly shrugs it off as he laughs at the pathetic attempt which left the Soul Powered madman wide open. RWBY was actually impressed at that kind of feat Shao Kahn just pulled off.

He charges towards Bison and uppercuts him into the air as he also bashes him with Charging Spikes.

Bison teleports again out of range in which Kahn constructs an energy spear and throws it but Bison dematerialized right through it and performs a Head Stomp but it gets blocked by Shao Kahn. Bison then tries a Skull Crush Dive but Kahn counters with his hammer that sends Bison flying back across the arena.

Ruby and Yang were grinning how awesome the fight is getting.

However, Bison returns and quickly overpowers Kahn with a barrage of punches and Scissor Kicks that's followed by an enhanced Psycho Crusher which sends both evil doers through the wall and outside into a nearby graveyard.

 _M. Bison: Nightmare Booster!_

Both are in the air and Bison uses gravity to stomp on Kahn that bashes him into the Earth.

 _M. Bison: This place shall become your grave!_

"That was awesome!" Ruby shouted.

 _M. Bison: *Leaps away* Utter scum!_

 _Shao Kahn: *Stands back up* Is that your best?_

RWBY was completely stunned that Shao Kahn took all that punishment, yet, he gets right back up like he isn't fazed at all; even the tone in his voice sounds like he's not impressed.

Out of frustration that this opponent won't stay down, M. Bison, launches a volley of Psycho cannons at Kahn, but they are all countered with Emperor Shield which they all bounce back and sends Bison crashing into a pillar. Before the Shadaloo founder could even recover, Kahn leaps forward, impales him with an energy spear, and proceeds to pummel and bash the tar out of Bison.

 _Shao Kahn: Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!_

Kahn kicks Bison straight through the pillar, which sends him tumbling and skidding into another pillar that falls and crushes Bison.

 _Shao Kahn: Flawless victory._

Despite that, RWBY senses it's not entirely over.

"He isn't done yet." Blak said.

"Yeah." RWY said in agreement.

The pile of rubble begins to glow and shake which means Bison still has some fight left in him.

 _M. Bison: My Psycho Power knows no limit!_

(Cues Street Fighter 2 — M. Bison Theme)

Bison bursts out of the pile of rubble in his Final Bison form with an evil grin on his face and enveloped in his aura as it flickers like fire.

 _M. Bison: **Death awaits.**_

The creepy tone, along with the haunting music, gives RWBY the chills as they continue to watch in tension and awe.

Bison does a power-up version of Psycho Crusher that sends Kahn crashing to the ground. Just as Kahn gets back up again, Bison is teleporting at every angle and landing a series of punches and kicks at rapid speeds but Kahn slowly adapts by blocking and landing the perfect punch that causes Bison to go flying. Kahn then charges with Charging Spikes that sends Bison back even more and, eventually, falls to the ground, completely exhausted.

Bison's Final Form is taking a toll on him as his body can't withstand the combined assault of the mighty Shao Kahn and his own Psycho Power.

Kahn begins bashing Bison right in the head with his Wrath Hammer which causes RWBY to cringe at that every smash. Bison's Final Form gives in and reverts back to normal. Shao Kahn picks up Bison….. and _tears him in half as blood flies everywhere._

RWBY jaw dropped and even felt slightly sick right after seeing that.

 _Shao Kahn: Fatality._

Bison's soul appears and floats above Kahn and sneers.

 _M. Bison: Bah! Puny garbage._

What Bison didn't count on was one thing that sealed the duel.

Shao Kahn unleashes Soulnado which ,slowly ,but surely, drags Bison into his awaiting maw.

 _M. Bison: **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Bison couldn't escape as Kahn finally absorbed his soul.

 _Shao Kahn: Mwahahaha!_

 **K.O!**

RWBY didn't know what to say after seeing Kahn devour Bison's essence like a well served meal. RWBY even felt scared if Kahn ever devoured their own souls.

(Cues Courtyard — Mortal Kombat Deception)

Shao Kahn now begins testing his new Psycho Power that he has devoured, as he floats in midair and launches Psycho Cannons. Right before he leaves, he destroys Bison's corpse with a well charged Psycho Cannon.

 **Boomstick: That can't be good.**

"I take that as an understatement, Boomstick." Weiss says.

Wiz: While Bison is one of the deadliest street fighters, and surviving the Raging Demon proves he can protect his soul. Shao Kahn's thousands of years of combat experience, combined with his brutal tenacity, ultimately triumphed.

"Yeah. Not to mention he Shrugged off Bison's assaults." Blake said in awe.

Wiz: Also, Kahn;s otherworldly makeup means it's extremely unlikely Bison's soul could possess him, if given the chance.

"Kahn doesn't seem human so that's also justified." Weiss also said.

 **Boomstick: and Kahn is no stranger to brainwashing. Hell, he even used it on his own wife and daughter for years.**

"Yep. He easily has what it takes to counter M. Bison." Yang assured.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention Bison's soul-fueled Psycho Power isn't the best weapon against somebody who eats souls for breakfast.**

Wiz: Shao Kahn has gained power from every soul he's devoured. By the rules of Mortal Kombat and assuming the possibility of losses, Kahn has consumed at least 60 _billion souls over ten thousand years._

"WHAT?!" RWBY said in disbelief. Shang Tsung was pretty bad… but Kahn is even worse.

"I take it all, he's a complete monster." Weiss said without a doubt. Ruby, Blake and Yang couldn't agree more.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Kahn had a final soul-lution for Bison**

Wiz: The winner is Shao Kahn.

RWBY didn't cheer this time at this no good conqueror but they did admit those two put up an entertaining fight.

Before they get ready for the next episode… they are re-introduced to this.

"Oh god…. not this again." Weiss groaned.

 **Boomstick: *singing* Maser Bison! He's our hero! Gonna take pollution down to zero! Gonna help him conquer the world! Are a group of guys who like to kung fu bitches! We're in Shadaloo! And you can be in too! Taking over our planet is the thing to do! Looting and polluting is not the way but here's what Master Bison has to say! The Power is mine! *Evil laughter***

A bunch of children, who are Captain Planet's teammates and friends, have their heads replaced by Shadaloo members. Ruby, Yang, and even Blake, all laughed while Weiss groaned and facepalmed.

 **Boomstick: Oh wait. Nevermind, Shao Kahn killed me. Now it's his power, I guess.**

 _Shao Kahn: You weak pathetic fool! Mwhahahaha!_

"Can we see the next fight now?" Weiss said in annoyance.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY sees two ninjas facing off each other and begin to charge and they raise their swords and slash down. They see a ninja… who's gonna be the next combatant.

 **RYU HAYABUSA**

Ruby actually screamed in praise that a ninja is gonna fight, since the Ninja turtles. Blak also felt glad too… and for some reason… she's blushing deeply since the ninja somewhat resembles the ninja protagonist in the Ninjas of Love book she secretly reads.

 **VS**

Tching, tching, tching!*

RWBY sees another ninja.

 **STRIDER HIRYU**

"YES!" Ruby said in praise again. They finally get to watch two ninjas fight. Ruby and Yang love to play that ninja game they play with Qrow sometimes.

Ruby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	29. Chapter 28 Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu

**My twenty eighth for episode 28**

 **Ryu Hayabusa belongs to Techmo**

 **Strider Hiryu belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Note: Last episode and back to Samurai Jack after this. After seeing the recent episode of RWBY, I decided to relate the maidens power with Ryu's supernatural like power of his Ninpo. GET READY FOR SAMURAI JACK.**

 **Extra Note: Yes. I heard Samurai Jack is coming back. Once I heard the news, my childhood has returned. I FEEL SO HAPPY. I will plan to how this will work for RWBY so wait and see.**

RWBY prepares for one last episode for tonight. Ruby is actually really excited for this one since it's about ninjas. When it comes to ninjas; they carry awesome weapons and that is what Ruby is counting on. Blake, on the other hand, is slightly blushing since she remembers that she secretly reads her Ninjas of Love book.

"One more for tonight." Weiss announced as everyone gets ready for the final episode for tonight.

(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)

The first thing RWBY sees, of all things that's badass, is a ninja, standing there with the moon shining brightly behind him.

Wiz: Ninjitsu, Originally created by farmers to kill their oppressive samurai lords, the ninja has become one of the deadliest killers in history.

In Remnant, there have been ninjas in the past that colonized in many parts of Remnant hundreds of years ago along with many other warriors with different cultures. Today, there are some hunters and huntresses descended from ninjas so it's not uncommon that they are popular. Blake knows more about ninjas then her own teammates and decides to inform them about it. Since Ruby and Yang know a little bit about ninjas, from the games they play at least, know some parts. Weiss doesn't know a single thing about them besides knowing how they fight and wield so Blake will step in for her.

 **Boomstick: Like Ryu Hayabusa, the ultimate Dragon Ninja.**

Blake blushed at seeing this ninja.

Wiz: And Strider Hiryu, the high-tech mercenary.

Ruby squealed in delight of this one.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a young man in his early 20's with a muscular build at peak physical condition. As a ninja, his handsome face is concealed by his attire and costumes which range from simple ninja garbs to modern, skin-tight leather suits that hug his skin and show off his impressive muscles. Blake was blushing at the ninja's muscular build and hypnotic looking eyes that are the only visible trait on his face.

Blake was blushing since this ninja resembles the protagonist in her Ninjas of Love book. The protagonist, in the book, is a young man, who's a ninja, protecting his homeland from thieves, tyrants and even demons while making love to several women throughout his adventures and also finding the true love of a woman he loves at heart. It's a very smutty book; Blake even has been having "private" moments to herself when she's alone in the dorm room and when she had a long day of training and needs to "relieve" herself so Blake tries her best to hide it from RWY or else it will never end for her being constantly teased by Yang that Blake reads such erotic stories like that….. but it's still an awesome story to read besides the "sensual" parts.

(Cues Ninja Gaiden (NES) — Main Theme (Orchestral))

 **Ryu Hayabusa**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 179 cm / 5'10"**

 **Weight: 78 kg / 172 lbs**

 **Age: 25**

 **AKA Dragon Ninja Master Ninja**

 **Occupation: Antique shop owner**

 **Animal spirit: Peregrine Falcon**

 **Hobbies: Mountain climbing, fishing, eating sushi (Blake loves that), kicking ass (Yang approves)**

Wiz: His name literally meaning Dragon Falcon…..

In Yang's case, her name, Yang Xiao Long, means "Little Light Dragon" or "Small Dragon of the Sunshine."

Wiz: Hayabusa was born into the Dragon lineage legacy and trained in the ways of the ninja from the moment he could crawl.

RWBY was actually surprised a bit. Most hunters and huntresses begin training at least around 12 to 14 which Ruby began training around that age from Uncle Qrow. But training the moment Ryu could crawl impressed RWBY a lot. Some ninja descendants also do that but mostly wait until the children reach pre-teen.

"Why would some people train their babies at that age?" Ruby asked in concern.

"It's part of their culture and they believe training at an early age helps you reach psychical peak form." Blake answered.

"Oh." RWY answered. That does sound awesome yet a little rough for kids to train that early.

 **Boomstick: How are you supposed to keep a baby in their crib when they can freakin' back flip out of it?**

RWBY all giggled at that. They saw how cute and awesome a ninja baby was performing, such as karate chopping a block made of legos and jumping in the air with grace.

(Cues The Night of Lukifell — Ninja Gaiden)

Wiz: A prodigy in the art of combat, Ryu far exceeded his clans expectations. When he turned 18, donned the traditional blue garb, then single-handedly defeated both the criminal cult of Nostradomis and the army of emperor Garuda.

RWBY was impressed; Ryu's training and exceeding his clans expectations almost sounds like entering an academy and graduating from it.

Now time for weapons.

 **TRUE DRAGON SWORD**

 **Hayabusa Clan heirloom**

 **Carved from a dragon fang (Which sounds awesome to RWBY)**

 **Eye of the Dragon unleashes sword's full power**

 **Divine Blade**

 **Practically indestructible**

 **Weak-willed cannot wield it**

 **True power is said to upset the balance of a peaceful world**

The one weapon introduced is a katana. Ruby was drooling at the beautiful looking blade. It gets better.

 **Boomstick: And that was _before his father gave him the Dragon sword; a single-edged katana forged from the fang of a dragon, which, when combined with the Eye of the Dragon, becomes a divine blade of ultimate power._**

Ruby was shaking in excitement she couldn't contain and had really bright stars in her eyes of seeing such a awesome sword.

"Carved from the fang of the dragon…. that really is divine." Blake said in awe. She read many stories (And Ninja's of love also has a similar katana like that) of weapons made from parts of creatures, including dragons. Weiss was also impressed.

Wiz: It also has a serious security system. If someone, other than a strong-willed Hayabusa attempts to wield it, the True Dragon sword will feed on and eventually devour their soul.

That was an interesting and unexpected kind of ability found in a weapon; A weapon that feeds on souls sounds a little creepy when thinking about it too much.

"Sounds like they stepped up their game to protect such a divine and powerful weapon." Weiss said which everyone agreed.

 **Boomstick: I need that kinda tech for my car. Teach those damn caddy-smashing raptors a lesson.**

RWBY laughed as they see Riptor falling to his death and onto Boomstick's car. Ruby even wanted Crescent Rose to have that kind of defense mechanism, despite how creepy it sounds.

(Cues Ninja Gaiden — Main Theme)

Wiz: In addition, Ryu wields an enormous arsenal of various weaponry.

RWBY, especially Ruby, is now introduced to all the weapons Ryu will carry into battle.

 **ARSENAL**

 **Lunar Staff (Sun's favorite)**

 **Falcon's Talons**

 **Kusari-Gama (Blake's Favorite)**

 **Shurikens**

 **-Regular, Explosive, Windmill**

 **Fiend's Bane Bow**

 **Smoke Bomb**

 **Vigoorian Flail**

 **Eclipse Scythe (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Tonfas**

 **War Hammer (Nora's favorite)**

 **Howling Cannon (Coco's favorite)**

 **Dragon's Claw Tiger's Fang**

 **Spear Gun**

 **Nunchaku (Also Sun's favorite)**

 **Bare Fists (Yang's favorite)**

Wiz: Including the Lunar Staff, Falcon's Talons, A Kusarigama, which is basically a chain sickle. Numerous types of shurikens, bombs, bows, etc. etc. And the Eclipse Scythe…

Ruby eyed the awesome looking scythe like a child in a candy store and almost fainted by the sheer awesomeness of its appearance. In the story, the protagonist also carried a huge assortment of weaponry with him to fight evil.

"So awesome." Ruby said.

Wiz: A weapon forged by Werewolves and quenched in the blood of livinig human beings.

Despite how disturbing that sounds, Ruby squealed even more at such an awesome weapon that forged by werewolves and quenched in blood.

Wiz: Because people have to do things the hard way.

 **Boomstick: Ahem…. the badass way, Wiz.**

Yang smirks in agreement. So does Ruby.

"So many weapons he wields." Weiss said with impression. Weiss favored a few of them while Blake likes the Kusarigama. Yang likes his bare fists and Ruby…. take a guess which one she likes the most.

"I'm starting to love this ninja." Yang replied.

"Me too!" Ruby agrees.

"So do I." Blake whispered quietly with a blush but still doesn't want Yang to notice.

 **Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, He's also a magician! But, instead of pulling rabbits out of a hat, it's a fire dragon!**

Ryu does something really awesome; He summons a giant dragon made of fire and it attacks the enemy. RWBY was even surprised and impressed by this technique.

Wiz: Uh… no. Though, that would make one impressive party trick.

"Yes!" Ruby agrees. She would so wanna see a magic party trick like that before her very eyes. Even Weiss, Blake and Yang agree to that as well. The protagonist also did that against the emperor demon who tried to end the world.

 **NINPO (SIMILAR TO AURA AND/OR SEMBLANCE)**

 **Art of the Inferno**

 **Art of the Fire Wheels**

 **Doppleganger (Similar to Flint's semblance)**

 **Blink [Teleport] (Similar to Neo's teleporting)**

 **Art of Divine Life**

 **Art of Substitution**

 **Art of the Piercing Void**

 **Hayabusa Sky Torn Blast (Most awesome move to RWBY)**

Wiz: Ryu channels the energies of his unusually strong spirit for mystical techniques called Ninpo.

"Ninpo?" Ruby said.

"Like aura…. or semblance?" Weiss asked?

"Sort of." Blake answers. "Though, I never heard of Ninpo before but It sounds similar to the martial arts the Ninjas used perform in Remnant at least. It is said to be a sub-variant of aura but there are no current records of them today so it may be a forgotten aura. It has been stated some descendants of ninjas in some academies can actually unlock and achieve more abilities and powers than a normal huntsman or huntress. Or at least that's what the story books I've read said."

"So…. not possible for real?" Yang asked.

"Likely not." Blake answered. RWBY decided to continue the show.

 **Boomstick: Well, this Ninpo-gician can summon fireballs, create a fighting shadow of himself, blow shit up with his own version of the Torn Sky Blast, and he even seems to teleport short distance— *Ryu shapeshifts into a Falcon* WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST TURN INTO A BIRD?!**

Boomstick ain't joking. RWBY just watched Ryu turn into a Falcon and flew off and they even chuckled at Boomstick's reaction. Aside from that, Weiss and Blake were highly interested and impressed with all of his Ninpo techniques that sound fitting for aura and semblance related techniques. Ruby even went star-eyed at the Torn Sky Blast.

Wiz: Ryu's spirit is so unnaturally strong, he can manipulate that spiritual energy to perform supernatural feats, like the "bird" thing, and surviving fatal wounds. Granted, this pseudo-healing factor requires a lot of time, rest, and meditation to pull off.

"That almost sounds like the power of the maidens." Ruby said as she remembered Yang reading her that book. The maidens are four women from a fairy tail who are said to have mystical powers that are even supernatural compared to aura and semblance, making it more similar to Ryu's Ninpo. (If you want to know more about the Maidens, check out Volume 3 chapter 6)

"So do I." Weiss also said.

"I've read it also." Blake answered.

"Read it to Ruby." Yang answered. RWBY is quite surprised that so many things from another dimension are so similar to Remnant and it's culture. This is the most interesting thing RWBY has ever encountered. On with the episode.

They see Ryu falling from the sky, grabs an armed goon… then lands while stabbing him and cutting him in _half. RWBY was caught off guard and even felt slightly sick at the blood and gore._

(Cues Dead or Alive 2 — The Shooted)

 **Boomstick: Ryu is fast enough to deflect automatic fire, tough enough to land a 300 meter drop…**

RWBY was most impressed with Ryu's speed and endurance that put him on par with very skilled and powerful huntsman and huntresses. He even looks worthy of being a huntsman in Remnant.

 **Boomstick: has developed a _ninja sense, which anticipates danger, like when a chick asks if she looks fat in a new outfit._**

That did bring a few laughs for Yang and Ruby (Yang will later regret it when Neon Katt tells her she's "Top-heavy"), Blake chuckled as well while her self conscious is worried of gaining weight and Weiss face palmed by Boomstick's example of Ryu's "Ninja Sense".

Wiz: And, despite mastering the ninja art of stealth, he tends to just rush in sword swinging. Every. Single. Time.

"So much for being a ninja." Blake said. Blake may be a huntress but she has adopted some elements from ninjas. Combined with her Ninjas of Love book, she has plenty of knowledge about the culture of ninjas. That's why she likes to use stealth a lot; to blend in the shadows and attack by surprise. Yang… she's just all over the place and swinging her fists and using her semblance to earn the win so she approves of Ryu's jumping into the fray. Ruby can be like that too but she has gotten better and thinks more clearly.

 **Boomstick: Heh hey. Whatever works Wiz.**

"Yeah! Who needs to hide when you can already kick butt?!" Yang boasts and pounds her fists together.

"The ones who are outmatched." Blake answered. "It's best to form a plan if you have superior opponents."

"What do I do? Punch it! It that doesn't work…. PUNCH IT MORE!" Yang said. Weiss face palmed at Yang's thick headed way of fighting.

 **FEATS**

 **Won the 2nd DOA (Dead or Alive) tournament**

 **Survived the grip of Murder**

 **Lands 300 meter drops regularly (Yang approves)**

 **Has slain dragons demons (much to RWBY's awe as they slay Grimm)**

 **Defeated Dark Dragon, Doku, Tengu, Jaquio the Goddess**

 **Boomstick: He's destroyed entire armies of fiends and demons, killed the Dark Dragon… twice, somehow, won the second Dead or Alive tournament, avenged his father's death, and, finally, annihilated the devil himself….**

"Wow. He's a badass, without a doubt." Yang admitted. Ruby was star-eyed all again at those feats and Weiss even respected Ryu accomplishing so much, and Blake was blushing again.

 **Boomstick: … all to get himself laid.**

Blake suddenly felt slightly heartbroken that Ryu is with another girl. But he's a fictional character so she can think about Ryu and he's still hot to her.

Yang seems to take notice of Blake liking Ryu so she waits for the right moment.

 _Ryu: Such selfish arrogance…. I cannot allow this!_

With all said and done for his bio, RWBY really liked Ryu Hayabusa for being a badass and many of his weapons and abilities. Ruby loves every single weapon at his disposal and especially the eclipse scythe. Weiss and Blake seem interested in Ryu's Ninpo and abilities that sound much like rare types of semblances and aura that takes years to master. Yang simply likes how awesome he is at kicking ass and doing everything cool including sword swinging and not doing the "boring" stealth stuff.

Yang now has her chance.

"So…. how do you see the Ninja guy in your perspective? Yang asked with a slight smirk.

Blake feels suspicious but answers anyway.

"Well…. Ryu is a ninja who I consider a perfectly capable fighter along with those impressive techniques and Ninpo movesets. I actually say he-

"You have a crush on him." Yang answered with a big grin on her face. Yang knows Blake for a long time since they've became partners so she decides to poke Blake a little bit.

Blake blushes as her face contorts to annoyance and anger but she knows she's caught red handed.

"NO! I Don't! He's just admirable and he even reminds me of many ninja protagonists from the stories I've read! There's a difference!" She retorted in denial. Thankfully she was being specific without mentioning the smutty Ninjas of Love novel.

"You love Ninja Boy!" Yang hollered.

Ruby and Weiss all giggled while Blake turned even more red.

"I noticed the way you stare at him while turning red. Don't deny it." Yang continued.

Blake tried to make another denial but she knows she's cornered and there's no way out of this. Why does Yang have to be so annoying?

"Also, I also know why you love ninjas so much~.

Blake went pale.

"When you were out training, I stumbled upon your novel under your mattress when I wanted to sleep on your bed and read it and I can see why you love ninjas so much." She teased even more.

Blake was about to say something.

And before you freak out, I totally respect your interests because I have my own as well. Even Weiss and Ruby accept you as that." Yang continued. Ruby and Weiss smiled and made sure they won't consider Blake different and still consider her their teammate and friend. Blake felt relieved.

"But you still gotta tell me if you "like" him~." Yang teased one more time.

"Fine. I admit it. He's cute. But don't go telling on anyone else. It stays between you and me.

Blake warned.

"Got it." Yang answered but that grin is still there.

"You too, Weiss and Ruby." Blake warned to the other too who actually nodded.

"You also like his tight butt~" Yang joked which she got a slightly painful punch in the arm by Blake as a response.

On with the next combatant.

The next combatant is also a male ninja with spiky brown hair. He wears a purplish-blue garb with some futuristic tech as accessories, a red scarf that covers his lower face and also acts like a red cape. He looks like some kind of ninja from the future. What made his intro awesome was that he's riding a cool looking hang glider and lands into the battlefield while looking awesome.

 **Strider Hiryu**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 179 cm / 5'10"**

 **Weight: 85 kg / 187 lbs**

 **Age: 2,021 years**

 **Rank: Special-A Class Strider**

 **Occupation: Retired**

 **Superhuman senses**

 **Hobbies: Peace, seclusion, other boring stuff**

(Cues Strider — Stage 1)

Wiz: His name, literally meaning Flying Dragon, Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age.

That made RWBY felt remorse, especially Yang.

"Another orphan." Weiss said in slight sympathy.

"How many more combatants are gonna be mentioned in this show as orphans?" Ruby said in slight sadness.

"Let's hope no more." Blake said.

"Yeah…." Yang answered.

Wiz: He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech, ninja mercenaries.

"That sounds just like Beacon." Weiss said.

"I wanna go to that place!" Ruby shouted in glee.

 **Boomstick: It's so hard to find a good cyber ninja school these days.**

(Cues Strider Hiryu Theme — Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Wiz: Seems whoever put him there made the right choice. Hiryu far exceeded his teachers expectations and soon became the youngest student in the organization's history to reach the highest rank of Special-A class Strider.

RWBY felt interested to know since Atlas ranks their huntsman and huntresses in their academies.

 **Boomstick: what does that mean? Well, even a C-class Strider has the strength and skill of a whole team of special forces.**

That really impressed RWBY. There are ranks in the military of Remnant that also have similar ranking from lowest to highest. Atlas has already been making progress with their military based huntsman who are now have special rankings, unlike normal academies, such as Beacon, who don't use ranking. Winter Schnee, Weiss' sister, is among one of, if not the, highest of them all in Atlas.

 **Boomstick: So just imagine what an A-class Strider can do. Oh wait! You don't have to because we're here to tell you about it!**

"Yeah!" Ruby and Yang cheered in unison.

Wiz: After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister.

"What?!" RWBY all said in shock. Why would Hiryu's own sister be a rogue?

 **Boomstick: Naturally, pissed off at the Striders manipulating him and his sister her immediately retired… after killing her of course.**

Now RWBY felt mad that the program manipulated Strider and his sister to fight like this…. and even cringed that Hiryu had to kill his sister the hard way.

"No wonder he retired." Ruby said.

"Out of remorse and regret." Blake presumed.

On with the weapons to forget that tragic moment. What RWBY saw was Strider's main weapon of choice; it looks like a broadsword in shape and size but the handle looks similar to tonfa. Ruby, once again, had stars for eyes as she drooled at the cool looking blade.

Wiz: Hiryu wields a deadly light sword Cypher named Falchion.

Ruby screamed in delight at the mere name of this epic blade.

Wiz: It generates a blade of high-voltage plasma energy which can slice through almost anything.

"Some weapons in Remnant can also generate plasma." Weiss said. "Though, _very hard and expensive to make so they are limited."_

Wiz: Today, plasma cutters can reach temperatures over 2 million degrees Celsius. Cutting through steel and other metals with ease.

Ruby fangirled even more at that awesome weapon before her eyes. This has got to be one of her favorite episodes on her list.

 **FALCHION LIGHT SWORD CYPHER**

 **Extendable through plasma charging**

 **Boost [Plasma wave projectiles]**

 **Deflects projectiles**

 **Shape-shifting properties**

 **Can destroy projectiles**

 **Incinerates enemies**

 **Boomstick: It's basically a super, long, extending lightsaber.**

"Sounds almost like the lightsaber." Yang said.

Wiz: Well, kind of, it's a sword with an extending plasma aura that leaves a trail of death. It can also fire plasma arrows and counter projectiles.

"Yes!" Shouted Ruby. She so wished Crescent Rose could do all that, also.

 **Boomstick: All with incredibly satisfying shing sound.**

They see Strider swinging his Cypher which indeed makes a wonderful sound to RWBY's ears. Ruby REALLY loves that sound.

 **Boomstick: That's the one.**

(Cues Burning Force: Namco X Capcom)

 **GEAR "TRICKS"**

 **TOOLS**

 **Climb Sickle**

 **Medical Trick**

 **Varja**

 **Boots**

 **-Attack, Aqua, Magnet**

 **Jump Trick**

 **-Increases jumping height**

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Kunai**

 **Fire Trick**

 **-Launches a fireball**

 **Ground Trick**

 **-Creates a small quake**

 **Spark Trick**

 **-Launches a ball of electric energy**

 **-Spark Ball: Sends it along the ground**

Wiz: Apart from the Cypher, Hiryu wields a large arsenal of Sci-fi gear and weaponry, including the Varja: a teleporting device.

Ruby really liked the Varja.

Wiz: He uses his medical tech to heal wounds, the Climb Sickle to, well, climb, the Jump tech to…. jump higher.

"Those names sound so bland." Blake admitted. "I even bet we could make them better." RWY also agreed as well but they decide to do that later.

 **Boomstick: I guess they don't have a thesaurus at the ninja school. He also has a device that can cause earthquakes, shoot fire, and launch big balls of electricity.**

RWBY took interest in technology doing such things. Dust can also do similar abilites, including, fireballs, electric energy and even small earthquakes.

Wiz: And last but not least, he has three types of cybernetic drones at his beckon call.

 **OPTIONS**

 **Option A**

 **-Satellite drone "Bot"**

 **-Laser guns**

 **-Can power machinery**

 **Option B**

 **-Robotic panther**

 **-Fiercely loyal**

 **Option C**

 **-Robotic hawk**

 **-Bladed wings**

 **-Can drop bombs**

Wiz: Option A are twin satellite bots which shield Hiryu and fire wave after wave of deadly laser discs.

Ruby had stars in her eyes.

 **Boomstick: Option B is Robo-panther. It's like a giant death-cat that doesn't need a litter box or scratch the shit out of your furniture.**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang laughed but Blake made a neutral expression.

Wiz: Finally, Option C is a robotic hawk with bladed wings and over sized grenades.

Ruby's star-eyes got even bigger. She loves them ALL!

 **Boomstick: Argh, I hate birds! And now they have grenades.**

RWBY all giggled.

"If I saw a bird dropping a grenade on me, I would hate them too." Yang joked. (Unfortunately... a bird pooped on her head the next day during training and she wasn't happy.)

Wiz: Hiryu's speed and agility are off the charts. Fortunate, since he also doesn't seem to ever use his ninja stealth skills.

"I wonder. That does sound familiar." Weiss said in slight sarcasm. RWBY all chuckled again.

"When you need speed, you don't need stealth." Ruby replied.

Wiz: He's even fast enough to dodge shadow tag bullets: highly advanced ammunition designed to track supersonic targets, like Striders. Basically, anti-aircraft rounds for people.

"Whoa." RWBY all said.

"Didn't they say those bullets were designed to track Striders?" Ruby said.

"Yeah. And by the looks of it…. Strider easily dodges them." Blake said.

"Then that means..." Weiss said.

"He's much faster." Yang said in awe.

"That's awesome!" Ruby shouted she admires speed.

 **Boomstick: He's also strong enough to slice clean through the human body…. with a _karate chop!_**

They see cutting a person in half…. with his hand.

"Now _that's awesome!" Yang also shouted._

At the same time, though, it was also gruesome since they see blood as well.

Wiz: Hiryu has somehow been in retirement for over _2,000 years._

"Jeez. This guy is beyond impressive." Blake said astonished.

"Yeah." RWY also said. They are really liking this guy.

Wiz: Likely due to the highly advanced medicine of the future.

"It has been said that some artificial Dust can Prolong lifespans of humans and faunus but by only half a decade…. so far." Weiss pointed out.

Wiz: Yet, despite distancing himself from the Strider program, Hiryu has been pulled out of retirement more times than John McClaine.

RWBY doesn't know who John McClaine is, which is disappointing but saying Hiryu is forced out of retirement sounds pretty badass as well.

 **FEATS**

 **Avoided shadowtag bullets**

 **Has slain armies and demons**

 **Is over 2,000 years old**

 **Destroyed a moon-sized space station**

 **Slices people with bare hands**

 **Defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders Grandmaster Meio**

 **Boomstick: He's fought dinosaurs, and giant robots, destroyed a moon-sized space station.**

RWBY jawdropped at those awesome and insane feats.

 **Boomstick: And is so badass, he considers giant flying warships mere toys.**

"Wow. If he considers giant fleets of warships nothing more than toys, he's badass." Yang admitted.

 **Boomstick: He even slew the magical creator of the universe… twice. Apparently God is no match for this future ninja.**

Strider is fighting Akuma.

 _Strider: There's no escape! Legion! *Strider summons his mechanical horde that mows down Akuma.*_

 _Announcer: Hyper Combo K.O!_

 _Strider: No place for amateurs._

After that, RWBY also approves and admires Strider Hiryu being a badass ninja. Ruby loves his speed, Cypher, and all of his gadgets and weapons. Yang is impressed he can chop people in two with his bare hands. Weiss is actually interested with all his tech. Blake admires him but has no crush on him like Ryu. On with the battle.

"Who's gonna win?" Ruby said in excitement. "I choose Ryu!"

"Ryu." Blake said.

"Because you _like him~. Yang teased. Yang gets punched in the arm again._

"Tough to say, but I might go with Strider." Weiss said.

"I don't mind either." Yang said. She just wants a good fight to see.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cues Ninja Gaiden — Alma Saves Rachel)

It was the middle of the night with the moon high in the sky. A guard is patrolling the building under construction for any intruders or assassins that may be lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly, two ninjas silently dropped from the ceiling and easily slashed the guard as they moved past him in the blink of an eye. At first, nothing happened…. then the guard bursted into blood and guts while screaming the Wilhelm scream.

RWBY made a slightly shocked face at seeing something like that happen.

Both ninjas jump back and get into battle pose. Ruby is shaking in excitement as she can't wait to see how the fight will go out.

Which ninja will live and see the day of light?

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Ninja Gaiden — Alma Awakened)

Ryu is the first to make the move. He jumps back and throws three shurikens in which Strider rolls under and easily dodges. Hiryu uses the momentum from the slide and strikes Hayabusa which causes him to get knocked back but the Ryu uses the wall as a platform and rebounds back and hits Strider with his True Dragon Sword.

The fight was really fast paced compared to most fights they've seen so far. The music is also fitting for this kind of fight.

Both ninjas trade blows and Ryu even uses a windmill shuriken to try to distract him but Strider keeps leaping over it while attacking Hayabusa. Time slows down as the shuriken heads towards the Strider who easily cuts it in half as the two pieces of metal fly past him.

Ruby went star eyed how awesome that was.

Hayabusa goes on the offensive and attacks Strider who blocks and tries to counterattack but gets kicked back and slams into the wall. The force of the impact causes Strider to bounce off of it and Ryu follows, catches him in midair and pile drives Hiryu into the ground.

Yang pumps her fist in approval of doing a wrestling based move.

Ryu draws his eclipse Scythe and twirls it towards Strider and tries to slice him in two but Strider teleports out of the way and cuts the Scythe off.

"NO!" Ruby screamed in horror of seeing the scythe chopped off the handle. She got over it a second later.

Ryu leaps back and pulls out a whip chain. He spins it around to increase velocity and lashes forward. Time slows down again to see the chain about to hit Strider… until Strider lands lightning fast combos on the chain which decimates it into dozens of ember metal as they fly in many directions.

RWBY jaw dropped. Even with time slowed down, Strider effortlessly moved ridiculously fast that looked to easy for him.

Ryu created a duplicate of himself as Strider struggles to hold off two ninjas fighting him as he keeps getting hit while blocking.

 _Strider: Back off!_

He swipes at them to back off and summons two Option A bots who fire off a volley of laser discs but Ryu somersaults through them (While his duplicate disappears) and throws two shurikens which hit the drones and they explode.

Ruby shakes in excitement as the fight escalates.

(Cues Dead Or Alive 5: LAST ROUND — Ryu's Determination)

Ryu draws his bow and fires off a wave of arrows at rapid pace but Strider easily dodges them with his speed. Ryu attaches a (cartoonish) bomb to his last arrow and aims. Hiryu charges his Cypher and swipes which causes the plasma to extend and incinerate both the bomb and bow. With Hayabusa left open, strider moves forward and strikes but hits nothing. Turns out, Ryu teleported out of the way and hits him with a Torn Sky Blast that sends Hiryu flying into a room.

RWBY is now really focused goes this fight is really starting to escalate even more.

Strider quickly uses his Climb Sickle to climb up the wall and duels Hayabusa up the room. They are moving so fast that they are even flying towards the roof while trading sword clashes. The two ninjas eventually reach the top as Strider is knocked out of the roof of the building, seemingly hit last.

As Strider lands, he quickly gets out his medical tech and instantly heals while Ryu uses his Ninpo and heals just a little bit. Hayabusa and Hiryu charge up their Sky Torn Blast and Spark Trick respectively. Both energy attacks collide which create a huge explosion and sends both assassins sliding back, making a fairly huge gap.

Ruby can't stop grinning how awesome this fight is. Even Weiss is really tensed who might win.

 _Strider: There's no escape. Legion!_

He summons his army of Option B and C robots whom all charge forward and try to mutilate Ryu but Ryu is more than ready as he cuts them to scrap metal at such speeds that it looks as if the Robots are running into a spinning propeller of death and coming out the other end as pieces.

RWBY was wide eyed at that feat pulled of by Ryu.

Ryu charges but Strider jumps over him and throws a volley of plasma arrows which forces Ryu to jump and flip out of danger. Strider uses his sickle to reach the top and easily decimates a Flame of Wheels projectile thrown by Ryu. Both ninjas are now on top of the crane and the music goes silent.

RWBY realizes this is where it will end.

(Cues Ninja Gaiden — Orchestral Compilation)

The familiar song plays as both ninjas dash forward. At the right distance, they leap.

RWBY are now on their toes and even lean forward who's gonna prevail. Blake silently hopes it's Ryu that prevails.

Both swing as they pass each other.

Everything goes silent as they both land in a crouched position in complete silence with their backs turned from one another.

One ninja ain't so lucky tonight.

Hayabusa bleeds as blood pours out of his wound.

Blake felt horrified that her favorite ninja is gonna lose.

 _Strider: Time to end this! *Disappears* Ragnarok!_

Strider blitz Ryu at every angle with the Varja. Ryu is taking even more damage as he couldn't fight back. Then Hiryu teleports above and he plows Ryu through the crane, through all the floors of the building until they reached the bottom in a loud crash that scatters dust. Strider lands nearby and sees Ryu lays still.

Strider admitted Ryu was a wortyh opponent.

Strider teleports away.

 **K.O!**

Blake couldn't believe it…. her favorite ninja and favorite combatant lost. She felt slightly heartbroken.

Yang pats Blake's back in slight remorse. "Oh come on Blake. I know he lost but he gave it all he got."

"True." Blake said. She ain't THAT depressed but she admired Ryu did do good.

Ruby was hollering how awesome that one was while Weiss was impressed as well.

As Hiryu flew away on his hang glider, as a sign of respect, a Option C robot drop a grenade on Ryu's corpse. Blake actually remembered ninjas don't leave the remains of their opponents behind if their opponent was worthy which means Ryu was worthy to Hiryu.

 **Boomstick: Ragnar-owned!**

Wiz: This fight was _very close and Ryu's Ninpo was certainly a match for Hiryu's gadgets._

 **Boomstick: But Ryu's enormous arsenal was useless against the Cypher.**

"No kidding, since that Cypher can reach extremely hot temperatures at 2 million degrees Celsius." Weiss commented on.

Wiz: The only weapon that can stand up to the Cypher was his True Dragon Sword. But, even then, while it can cut through people like butter, Hiryu does the same with his _bare hands._

 **Boomstick: This guy could make a wicked sandwich.**

RWBY couldn't help but laugh.

 **Boomstick: Also, while Ryu can deflect automatic fire, Strider can dodge personalized anti-aircraft bullets.**

Wiz: If you consider the difference in speed, this means Hiryu is at least 43% faster.

"Wow." RWBY all said.

"That's really fast!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: Ultimately, Hiryu surpasses Ryu in strength, speed and weaponry.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Strider just _flooredHayabusa._**

Yang laughed at that pun while RWB groaned from that lame pun.

Wiz: The winner is Strider Hiryu.

RWBY respected Strider and cheered for him.

"Well. That's that." Yang said. "What next?"

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 _?: I'll teach you to behave!_

 _Announcer: *Singing* KIller! Killer! Boy, she's a killer!_

RWBY heads to bed and goes to sleep. Ready for the next episode for tomorrow.


End file.
